Amar a un extraño
by Daanyehla
Summary: ADAPTACION. Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada.
1. Chapter 1

**Amar a un extraño**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: los personajes son del grandioso grupo de Clamp, y la historia tampoco es mía, si no de Connie Mason, yo solo tengo el papel de adaptadora con el fin de poder entretenerlos un momento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada. Cuando se despierta está siendo atendido por una hermosa mujer. Aunque siempre ha sabido que no se puede confiar en el género femenino, cuando aquel ángel castaño le propone un matrimonio de conveniencia —por un corto plazo de tiempo, a cambio de seguir ocultándole de sus perseguidores—, él sólo puede pensar en cómo hacerla suya para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto necesita un marido… y lo necesita rápido. De otra manera perderá su rancho a manos de un malvado banquero. El desconocido que aparece en su sótano es como un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque Syaoran le asegura que seguirá su camino después de cumplir con su papel, Sakura siente un profundo deseo en su interior cada vez que la besa y se promete a sí misma que él no se irá a ningún lado sin que ella le acompañe._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_Dry Gulch, Montana. 1880_

Syaoran Li se encontraba reparando el cercado. En su rostro se reflejaba la frustración que sentía y sus brillantes pupilas ámbares llameaban de furia. Dio un martillazo más, con el que casi hizo pedazos la madera, y colocó otro clavo.

—¿Qué te ha hecho esa cerca? Si no supiera que intentas arreglarla, pensaría que estás tratando de destrozarla.

Shaoran detuvo sus bruscos movimientos y lanzó una airada mirada a su hermano por encima del hombro.

—Será mejor que hoy no me busques las cosquillas, Takashi —le dijo bruscamente —. No estoy de humor para bromas.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la cerca, pero Takashi no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar el tema. Algo atormentaba a su hermano y él quería saber de qué se trataba.

—Ayer llegaste muy tarde, Syaoran. Me comentaste que ibas a pasar por el rancho de Doolitde cuando volvieras del pueblo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cora Lee ha vuelto a atosigarte? —le preguntó con una sonrisa petulante.

—No menciones a esa bruja —dijo Syaoran rechinando los dientes—. Si no fuera por su padre, ni siquiera me hubiera molestado en ir por allí. Ese pobre hombre está a punto de morir y el borracho de su hijo lo único que hace es llevar la propiedad a la ruina. No es que yo pueda hacer mucho para evitarlo, pero Doolittle y papá fueron buenos amigos y no me cuesta nada adecentar un poco todo aquello. Esa es la única razón por la que fui.

Takashi le brindó una descarada sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Y yo pensando que era por la dulce Cora Lee.

—¡Maldita sea! Sabes de sobra que las mujeres no dan más que problemas. No se puede confiar en ninguna. Nuestra propia madre es el mejor ejemplo de lo traicioneras que son. ¿Recuerdas lo que papá nos decía siempre? Cuando necesitéis a una mujer, buscaos una furcia, no os decepcionará. Un sabio consejo. No existe ninguna de fiar.

—A mí no me tienes que convencer de nada —dijo Takashi con desagrado—. No he olvidado lo que le hizo a papá. Jamás le perdonaré que nos abandonara. Lo único bueno de todo aquello fue que viniéramos al oeste y estableciéramos nuestro hogar en estas tierras después de echar a los indios. Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te ha irritado tanto?

Syaoran arrojó el martillo al suelo y apoyó su alto y musculoso cuerpo contra la cerca. Los abultados músculos de sus brazos y su torso demostraban que estaba habituado al trabajo duro. El moreno y apuesto Syaoran Li, así como sus hermanos, Takashi y Eriol, eran bien conocidos en la diminuta localidad de Dry Gulch, Montana. Cada vez que los tres bajaban al pueblo, comenzaban los problemas. Eran hombres rudos que jamás rehuían una pelea. Bebían mucho, jugaban fuerte y peleaban duro. Pero podían ser encantadores si así se lo proponían.

A pesar de su salvaje comportamiento, los hermanos Li atraían a las mujeres como la miel a las moscas. Conscientes de su reputación y de la manera en que se metían en líos, los padres advertían a sus inocentes hijas de que no se enamoraran de ellos, lo que les hacía todavía más peligrosos y atractivos para ellas, algo que, unido al desdén con que las trataban, les volvía irresistibles ante sus ojos.

—El señor Doolittle no se encontraba bien anoche —dijo Syaoran—. Cora Lee ni siquiera me dejó subir a verle. Así que estuvimos solos, puesto que su hermano no apareció por allí. Al cabo de un rato se me echó encima y me propuso ir al dormitorio. Me aseguró que siempre se había sentido atraída por mí. Cuando la rechacé, se enfadó conmigo.

Takashi contuvo la risa.

—¿La rechazaste? Imagino que prefieres pagar en el pueblo que hacerlo con ella.

—Pues sí, prefiero pagar a una puta honesta antes que acostarme con una mujer que sólo tiene en mente el matrimonio.

—Pero, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Me dirigía a la puerta cuando Hal Doolittle entró en la cocina. Fue entonces cuando todo se descontroló, no sé qué le pasó a Cora Lee por la cabeza para hacer semejante cosa.

Takashi le lanzó a Syaoran una mirada exasperada.

—Maldita sea, Syaoran, no me tengas en ascuas. ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

—Cora Lee se echó a llorar de repente y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano. Le contó entre sollozos que la seduje en una de las visitas a su padre y que la dejé embarazada.

Takashi miró a su hermano sorprendido.

—¿Es cierto?

Syaoran pareció a punto de partirle la cara a su hermano.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Takashi! ¿Tú también? No, no he seducido a Cora Lee. No tengo interés en ella... ni en ninguna otra.

—¿Qué dijo el hermano al respecto?

—La creyó, por supuesto. Me exigió que me casara con ella. ¿Acaso esa gente piensa que soy estúpido? Su rancho se está hundiendo en la miseria y necesitan que Cora Lee se case con alguien que posea el dinero suficiente para sacarlo a flote. Han decidido que yo soy el hombre adecuado. Pero no me van a pescar. No pienso casarme con nadie. ¡Nunca!

Takashi negó con la cabeza haciendo que el flequillo oscuro le cayera sobre los ojos. Se lo apartó de la cara.

—Hal Doolittle es más atrevido de lo que creía. En lo que respecta a Cora Lee, siempre ha sido una bruja conspiradora. ¿Crees que está embarazada de verdad?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa. Eso es lo que le dije a Hal, pero no pareció entenderlo. Tuve que utilizar cierta dosis de... er... persuasión para contenerlo. —Se frotó los nudillos despellejados, recordando lo ocurrido.

La pelea había tenido lugar cuando intentó irse. Al final, había dejado a Hal tirado en el suelo y a Cora Lee deshecha en un mar de lágrimas.

—Me imagino que no tienes pensado volver pronto por allí —dijo Takashi—. Es una lástima, pero así son las cosas. Quizá podríamos decirle a Eriol que a partir de ahora sea él quién se acerque a ayudar a Doolittle en las tareas del rancho. Nuestro hermano menor es el más tranquilo de los tres.

Syaoran se pasó la mano por el espeso pelo castaño oscuro con aire distraído.

—No quiero que nadie de nuestra familia vuelva a pisar el rancho Doolittle. Soy el cabeza de familia y mi intención es que tú y Eriol os mantengáis alejados de problemas.

—Bueno, puede que lo hayas conseguido con nosotros, pero diría que tú sí que te encuentras en un buen lío, hermano. Parece que Cora Lee necesita con urgencia un marido y ha puesto sus miras en ti.

—¡Puede esperar sentada! —gritó enfurecido—. ¿Aún no ha regresado Eriol del pueblo? —añadió con la voz algo más serena—. Me he quedado sin clavos.

—No, pero debe de estar a punto de hacerlo. Tranquilo, Syaoran, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabrá que no has dejado embarazada a Cora Lee. Olvídalo.

Syaoran recogió el martillo y asestó un fuerte golpe en el clavo que acababa de colocar en su lugar. Takashi dio un respingo cuando la madera se astilló; resultaba evidente que su hermano todavía estaba a merced de su ardiente y volátil temperamento. Syaoran siempre había sido el más impulsivo de los tres, mientras que Eriol, el más joven, era el más tranquilo. A Takashi le gustaba creer que él era el más ecuánime y sopesaba las cosas desde todos los ángulos antes de actuar. Y, a pesar de sus diferentes caracteres, siempre se protegían los unos a los otros y los tres estaban totalmente en contra del matrimonio.

Syaoran continuó dando martillazos, desahogando su cólera y frustración en el desventurado poste de la cerca. Si no mantenía las manos y la mente ocupadas acabaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Todavía recordaba la cara que había puesto Hal Doolittle cuando se negó a casarse con Cora Lee. Aunque no era su intención pegarle, no le había quedado más remedio. Y como Hal era grande, pero blando, no había sido rival para Syaoran, que le había tumbado con un puñetazo bien colocado.

—Ahí está Eriol —dijo Takashi, haciendo sombra con la mano sobre los ojos para protegerse del resplandor del sol—. Parece como si le persiguiera el mismo demonio. Imagino que ha pasado algo.

Syaoran levantó la mirada; le sorprendió ver a Eriol azuzando a su montura y gritando, aunque no logró entender sus palabras.

—Eriol no suele tratar así a su caballo —dijo Syaoran, dejando el martillo a un lado. Se incorporó y se acercó a su hermano menor con Takashi a la zaga.

Eriol frenó en seco, haciendo que el animal se encabritara. Tras controlar con habilidad al castrado, saltó al suelo con la respiración agitada.

—Tienes que largarte de aquí —le dijo a Syaoran tras recuperar un poco el aliento mientras le asía de los hombros y le empujaba hacia el establo—. No les he sacado mucha delantera.

—Tranquilo, Eriol —le aconsejó Syaoran—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tengo que irme? ¿Quién te sigue?

—Los vigilantes. Hal Doolittle acudió al pueblo a primera hora de la mañana. Insistía en que habías seducido a su hermana, que la has dejado embarazada y que te niegas a casarte con ella.

—Maldita sea, jamás la he tocado —rugió Syaoran.

—Eso no es todo —dijo Eriol—. Hal llevó a Cora Lee al pueblo con él. Alguien dio una paliza a la chica. El viejo Doc Lucas ha tenido que atenderla. Hal afirma que fuiste tú quien la golpeó cuando ella comenzó a insistir en que debía hacer lo correcto.

—¡Eso es mentira! Jamás le he puesto la mano encima a una mujer.

—Eso cuéntaselo a los vigilantes, pero no esperes que te crean. Cora Lee estaba muy magullada y corroboró la historia de Hal. Entonces, Touya Amamiya movilizó a los hombres para formar una partida de vigilantes. Sin más ley que la suya en el territorio de Montana, piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran. Van a por ti y como no aceptes casarte con Cora Lee, te colgarán. No hay tiempo que perder, tienes que largarte antes de que lleguen.

—Será mejor que te marches —le urgió Takashi—, si no acabarán apresándote. En el pueblo hay muchos que envidian la prosperidad de nuestro rancho, incluido Touya Amamiya. Por no hablar del resentimiento que sienten algunos padres ante nuestra falta de interés por asentarnos y casarnos con sus hijas.

—Yo ya he estado casado y no funcionó. Maldita sea, no pienso huir —dijo Syaoran con terquedad. Ningún vigilante iba a echarle de sus tierras.

—Tienes que hacerlo —insistió Eriol—. No has visto cómo estaban en el pueblo. Yo sí vi lo enfadados que estaban los hombres y la habilidad de que hicieron gala Hal y Touya para provocarlos. También he visto a Cora Lee. No sé quién la golpeó, pero le pegó una buena paliza. No te vendrá mal esconderte durante un tiempo. Takashi y yo nos ocuparemos de todo mientras tanto y averiguaremos qué es lo que ha pasado realmente.

—Eriol tiene razón, Syaoran, tienes que irte. Sabes de sobra cómo se comportan los vigilantes cuando salen de batida. Son la única ley en la zona; nadie se enfrentará a ellos. Coge dinero de casa y vete. Envíanos una carta diciéndonos dónde podremos encontrarte y nosotros nos ocuparemos de resolver este asunto.

Eriol lanzó una mirada nerviosa por encima del hombro.

—De un momento a otro coronarán la colina. Te ensillaré el caballo mientras recoges lo que necesites.

—Coge dinero de la caja fuerte —dijo Takashi—. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—Cinco minutos como mucho. Es probable que ni eso.

—No voy a... —comenzó a decir Syaoran.

—Sí, lo harás —dijo Takashi—. Puede que seas el mayor, pero eres demasiado terco. Te conozco muy bien. Serías capaz de quedarte aquí y luchar hasta el final. Touya Amamiya es el líder de los vigilantes y no es un buen tipo. Te odia desde que Kaho prefirió casarse contigo en lugar de con él. Incluso sería capaz de incendiar la casa si nos escondiéramos dentro para evitarles.

Empujó a Syaoran hacia la casa al ver aparecer una nube de polvo en la cresta de la colina.

—Maldita sea, ya os dije que me pisaban los talones —dijo Eriol dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia el establo para ensillar el caballo de Syaoran—. No te dará tiempo de hacer el equipaje, coge dinero y vete ya. Llevaré el caballo a la puerta trasera.

Syaoran no quería huir como un cobarde, pero no tenía otra alternativa. El rancho era su hogar y no podía permitir que lo redujeran a cenizas un montón de fanáticos que se consideraban la ley. Conocía bien a Touya Amamiya. Era un hombre muy pagado de sí mismo, y los demás le seguían incondicionalmente. Los vigilantes no usaban demasiado la cabeza antes de linchar a alguien. Aunque corrían rumores de que se quería designar a un oficial federal para que impartiera la ley en el territorio, el tiempo pasaba y no se concretaba nada.

Takashi entró en la casa y fue al despacho donde se llevaban las cuentas del rancho, dirigiéndose directamente a la caja fuerte. Cogió un puñado de billetes y se trasladó a la cocina donde se encontraba Syaoran. Le metió el dinero en los bolsillos del chaleco y luego le empujó hacia la puerta trasera. Oyeron un fuerte retumbar, señal de que la partida de vigilantes se acercaba a galope tendido hacia allí.

—Date prisa —le apuró Takashi—. Lárgate.

—Maldita sea, Takashi, no soy culpable de nada. No quiero huir sin ni siquiera intentar defenderme.

—Ahora mismo tengo la mente más clara que tú. A menos que quieras pasar con Cora Lee el resto de tu vida, o acabar colgado del árbol más cercano, tienes que desaparecer hasta que se tranquilicen las cosas.

Syaoran cogió la chaqueta del perchero, junto a la puerta de la cocina, y salió a la brillante luz del sol, donde Eriol le esperaba con un robusto mustang color negro, castrado, conocido por su velocidad y su gran habilidad para adaptarse a las condiciones más difíciles.

—Te he ensillado a Medianoche—dijo Eriol—. Date prisa, los vigilantes acaban de atravesar el portón. Ponte a salvo y mantente en contacto con nosotros, así podremos informarte de cuándo será seguro regresar a casa.

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza; reacio a marcharse pero consciente de que no tenía otra alternativa. Se subió de un salto al caballo y clavó los talones en los flancos de Medianoche_. _El animal atravesó la valla justo cuando los vigilantes se acercaban a la casa, gritando a través del patio. Syaoran se inclinó sobre el cuello del caballo y se dirigió a campo abierto, alejándose de allí.

—Vamos, Medianoche, vamos —azuzó Syaoran al robusto caballo que galopaba veloz obedeciendo a su amo.

Syaoran echó una ojeada por encima del hombro y soltó una maldición cuando vio que los vigilantes le perseguían. No parecían dispuestos a rendirse ahora que le habían visto. Las balas comenzaron a zumbar a su alrededor; miró hacia delante e, inclinado sobre Medianoche, clavó las espuelas.

El caballo galopó devorando los kilómetros, pero fue incapaz de perder a sus decididos perseguidores. Syaoran sabía que el animal no sería capaz de seguir mucho tiempo a ese ritmo, así que se dirigió hacia un cañón donde esperaba despistar a sus rastreadores. Tras una hora galopando, aminoró la marcha, esperando que los vigilantes hicieran lo mismo cuando se dieran cuenta de que los caballos no podrían seguir manteniendo aquel paso demoledor. Por desgracia, no tuvo suerte y fue alcanzado por el disparo fortuito de uno de ellos.

La bala impactó en su espalda, entrando justo por debajo del omóplato derecho. La fuerza del tiro casi le hizo caer del lomo de Medianoche_. _Luchó por conservar la consciencia a pesar del agudo dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo. Sintió que la sangre le bajaba por la espalda y su olor le inundó las fosas nasales, luego notó que una impenetrable negrura le envolvía y sólo a base de fuerza de voluntad y determinación consiguió no desmayarse.

Después siguió cabalgando durante un tiempo indefinido; puede que incluso perdiera a ratos el conocimiento, pero en todo momento sus perseguidores le siguieron el rastro.

Con la mente nublada por el dolor, se dio cuenta de que entraba en un estrecho cañón, con altas paredes de roca a ambos lados. Notó que se le embotaba el cerebro, que le resultaba muy difícil formular un pensamiento coherente, aunque logró permanecer en la silla. Delante de él, el camino se curvaba para rodear una de las paredes verticales del tozal y Syaoran sintió una llama de esperanza. Se recostó sobre el cuello de Medianochee, instando al cansado caballo a ir a más velocidad, susurró:

—Corre, compañero. Corre tan deprisa como el viento, ve lo más lejos que puedas.

Sacó los pies de los estribos y se inclinó sobre el lomo del animal, esperando el momento adecuado. Entonces, vio una enorme roca redonda justo al pie del tozal y se dejó caer del mustang, aprovechando el momento de la caída para ocultarse tras la peña. El impacto contra el duro suelo le dejó los pulmones sin aire y la explosión de dolor le hizo caer en la inconsciencia, desmayándose justo después de aterrizar. No vio ni oyó a ningún miembro de la partida. El rastro que dejaban las pezuñas de Medianochey la curva del camino les había impedido ver que Syaoran y su caballo se habían separado.

_._

.

.

La luz del día languidecía cuando abrió los ojos. Al intentar moverse, le invadió la agonía. Se recostó, inspirando profundamente para controlar el dolor mientras trataba de recordar por qué yacía sobre un charco de sangre detrás de una enorme roca redondeada. Le llevó un momento de intensa concentración recordar lo sucedido. Entonces tuvo la certeza de que tenía que salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible, antes de que los vigilantes regresaran a buscarle.

Pronto anochecería, pensó Syaoran, lo que dificultaría que le localizaran. Además oyó resonar un trueno a lo lejos. Sería una suerte que estallara ahora una tormenta, pues haría más difícil que siguieran su rastro.

Syaoran se sentó con dificultad y se tomó un momento para coger fuerzas y orientarse. Había muchos ranchos en esa zona. Y, si no se equivocaba mucho, Rolling Prairie no quedaba demasiado lejos.

Al darse cuenta de que se le acababa el tiempo, se puso en pie tambaleándose y, oscilando peligrosamente, comenzó a andar por pura fuerza de voluntad. La sangre le empapaba la ropa y se preguntó cuánta podía llegar a perder un hombre antes de morir desangrado.

Avanzó lentamente por el cañón, permaneciendo consciente a base de repetir mentalmente la lista de las razones por las que no se podía confiar en las mujeres. Empezó por su madre, que les había abandonado por un viajante cuando vivían en Illinois. Amargado por la marcha de su esposa, su padre había terminado por vender la granja y la casa y se había trasladado a Montana. Se había pasado la vida recordándoles una y otra vez que confiar en una mujer no daba más que problemas, y casi siempre había tenido razón.

Takashi había aprendido la lección de la manera más dura. Cortejó a Loretta Casey, la belleza del pueblo, y se comprometió con ella. Pero la inconstante señorita le había dado calabazas después de que él se hubiera enamorado de ella. Loretta le dejó por un petimetre del Este que le ofreció la oportunidad de vivir en la gran ciudad, algo a lo que su hermano se había negado en reiteradas ocasiones. También Eriol encontraba que las mujeres eran demasiado exigentes para su gusto. La única chica por la que se había interesado el menor de los Li, había insistido en que trabajara con su padre en una tienda y en que se olvidara de ir de juerga. Aunque a Eriol no le hubiera importado lo último, le encantaba trabajar en el rancho.

Luego recordó sus propios errores. Comenzando con el día en el que se había casado con Kaho Mizuki. En aquel momento, tenía veintiún años y estaba enamorado, o eso creía. Dio por hecho que se casaba con una virgen tímida e inocente, aunque enseguida descubrió que se había casado con una mujer experimentada que dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a acostarse con sus múltiples amantes. Cuando la encontró en la cama con Touya Amamiya, que había sido su novio antes que él, la había echado a patadas del rancho. Hien Li, el padre de Syaoran, recurrió a todas sus influencias para conseguir la anulación. Así que tanto su madre como Kaho dejaron en Syaoran una profunda huella que le había llevado a jurarse que no daría otra oportunidad a ninguna mujer.

Trastabillando a través del oscuro cañón, recordó a su madre y revivió la angustia que su abandono había provocado en la familia. Al madurar y hacerse más sabio, no olvidó aquella lección. Las mujeres podían arruinar la vida de un hombre. Le gustaba el sexo y buscaba disfrutarlo cada vez que iba a la ciudad, pero aquéllas eran relaciones que servían únicamente para satisfacer su lujuria. Tenía sus preferidas entre las jóvenes que vendían su cuerpo encima del _saloon _de Stumpy, pero ninguna significaba para él más que un buen revolcón.

Syaoran estaba ya al límite de sus fuerzas. Había comenzado a llover cuando dejó atrás el cañón y ya no tenía la mente lúcida. ¿Eran alucinaciones o realmente estaba viendo el oscuro contorno de una casa a lo lejos? Sentía tanto calor que notaba fuego en la garganta y más sed que un hombre en el desierto. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar mareado por la pérdida de sangre, se obligó a continuar, pues sabía que si se detenía perdería cualquier esperanza de sobrevivir. Si no le encontraban los animales salvajes, lo harían los vigilantes.

Syaoran cayó de rodillas. Le atravesó un horrible dolor. Quería acostarse, cerrar los ojos y olvidar aquel sufrimiento, deseaba dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia. Luchó contra el impulso de darse por vencido mientras la casa adquiría forma en la oscuridad. Parpadeó. No era un espejismo, había un edificio delante de él, a no más de cien metros.

La luz que se derramaba por las ventanas guió a Syaoran como un faro. Utilizó sus últimas energías para alcanzar el porche delantero, tambaleándose sin detenerse hasta conseguir su objetivo. Cuando se detuvo a recobrar el aliento, se dio cuenta de que no estaba usando el sentido común; no debía llamar a la puerta de unos desconocidos sin saber si podía confiar en ellos. Necesitaba agua y descanso para lograr recuperarse lo suficiente y evaluar la situación con cierta lógica.

Vio que había una bomba en el patio y se acercó despacio a ella. No había nadie a su alrededor, lo que le pareció extraño en un rancho de aquel tamaño. Recurrió a sus últimas fuerzas para bombear y se arrodilló para recibir el primer chorro en la boca. Cuando decidió que ya había bebido lo suficiente, se dirigió casi arrastras a la parte trasera de la casa en busca de un cobertizo o de algún edificio anexo dónde poder refugiarse. Pero vio algo mejor: la entrada a un sótano.

Hizo palanca en la puerta y bajó los escalones a trompicones. Una vez dentro, volvió a cerrar la puerta. Se encontró en una oscuridad absoluta. Usó el sentido del tacto para localizar un saco de patatas y se apoyó en él. Exhausto, después de aquel último alarde de fuerzas, se dejó caer y, finalmente, se abandonó a una bendita inconsciencia.

.

.

.

La sensación más dolorosa de sus veintiocho años de vida le despertó. La boca le sabía a sangre y parecía como si una manada de caballos salvajes corriera en estampida dentro de su cabeza. No tenía palabras para describir el dolor que sentía en la espalda. Era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que si la bala no había salido, el envenenamiento de la sangre terminaría por matarle.

Algunos afilados rayos de luz captaron su atención, y levantó la vista hacia las tablas del techo que conformaban el suelo de la habitación que había sobre su cabeza, percibiendo breves retazos de lo que ocurría arriba. La claridad era muy fuerte, por lo que dedujo que ya era de día y que había permanecido inconsciente durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Volvía a tener sed y estaba todavía más débil que la noche anterior. Entonces oyó ruido de pasos en las tablas y agudizó la atención.

El sonido de voces se filtró hasta donde estaba. Intentó escuchar y, a duras penas, logró entender algunas palabras. Las voces pertenecían a un hombre y una mujer.

—Ya empiezo a aburrirme de tantos aplazamientos, Sakura. Como no fije pronto la fecha de nuestra boda, daré orden para que mi banco embargue su propiedad.

—Como sabe de sobra, señor Tsukishiro, el Circle K no está hipotecado. Mi padre se ocupó de que tanto el rancho como las tierras estuvieran libres de cargas. Si posee una hipoteca, es falsa.

—¿Está insinuando que soy un embustero? —se regodeó Tsukishiro No se escuchó nada durante un buen rato y Syaoran se preguntó si el tal Tsukishiro habría acobardado a la mujer y conseguido que se callara. Pero pronto resultó evidente que ella tenía más temple del que él le suponía.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy sugiriendo, Yue Tsukishiro. Es un mentiroso y un tramposo y no me casaría con usted ni por todo el oro del mundo. Además, estoy profundamente enamorada de mi prometido. Pronto nos casaremos. Él se ocupará de poner fin a este juego que usted se trae entre manos.

—Un prometido —repitió Tsukishiro con desprecio—. No me lo creo. ¿Dónde vive? ¿Por qué no ha aparecido todavía por aquí? Sakura, es usted una embustera

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo... —replicó la mujer.

—No intente engañarme, querida. He deseado que sea mía desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Al principio era su padre quien se interponía en nuestro camino, pero su muerte ha cambiado las cosas. Usted quiere conservar el rancho, ¿verdad? Eso está bien, me gusta. Nuestras tierras son colindantes, las suyas tienen hermosos prados y el agua que a las mías les falta. Al casarnos poseeremos una enorme porción del territorio de Montana. Como su querido prometido no aparezca pronto por aquí, será mejor que vaya pensando en casarse conmigo para no perder sus tierras. —Llevó la mano al sombrero—. Buenos días, querida.

Después de que Yue Tsukishiro saliera, Sakura Kinomoto cerró la puerta con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer rechinar los goznes. ¡Le quedaban dos semanas! Llevaba seis meses dándole largas a ese individuo, justo desde que murió su padre. Sabía que el banquero mentía sobre la hipoteca, pero aunque llevaba todo aquel tiempo buscando la escritura del rancho, no había logrado encontrarla. Debía estar en algún sitio, pero ¿dónde?

Los documentos de la hipoteca que le había mostrado parecían auténticos, pero estaba segura de que su padre no hubiera empeñado el rancho sin decírselo. Puede que no tuvieran mucho dinero, pero siempre habían salido adelante en tiempos difíciles sin necesidad de sacrificar las tierras.

A sus veintidós años, Sakura Kinomoto no comprendía el efecto devastador que tenía en los hombres. Era castaña con reflejos rubios y de ojos verdes, y sus muchos pretendientes decían que poseía una peculiar belleza que, sin embargo, ella no percibía. Su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto , le había dado mucha libertad después de que su madre muriera, cuando ella tenía doce años, y durante todo ese tiempo había desarrollado ideas propias, una mente aguda y un temperamento en consonancia, por lo que no tenía ganas de atarse a nadie. Se encontraba igual de cómoda con una camisa de franela que con un vestido y, desde la muerte de su padre, había administrado el rancho sin más ayuda que Cully, un viejo y brusco vaquero que llevaba trabajando para ellos toda la vida.

El anciano, que si respondía a otro nombre, jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, era su único apoyo. El resto de los vaqueros, o bien habían abandonado o bien habían sido ahuyentados por los hombres de Tsukishiro. Cada dos por tres aparecían partidas de cuatreros para robarles el ganado, algo que la estaba llevando al borde de la ruina. Además, tras la muerte de su padre, había comprobado en carne propia que a los vaqueros no les gustaba demasiado trabajar para una mujer.

Como los demás rancheros de la zona ofrecían mejores salarios, ella se encontraba con el agua al cuello y sentía el aliento de Tsukishiro en el cogote; se le acababa el tiempo. Cuando descubriera que no estaba comprometida con nadie, le arrebataría sus tierras, pero casarse con él era una opción que ni siquiera era capaz de considerar. No quería tener nada que ver con ese tramposo ni por todo el oro del mundo.

La joven abandonó la casa con la moral por los suelos. Había mucho trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo para llevarlo a cabo. Era casi imposible sacar adelante el rancho en esas condiciones. Sabía que lo mejor sería acercarse al pueblo un poco más tarde para contratar algunos vaqueros, pero las últimas dos veces que lo intentó había resultado una pérdida de tiempo. Tsukishiro había hecho correr el rumor de que estaban al borde de la ruina y que cualquier trabajo en el Circle K sería temporal.

Se dirigió al establo y comenzó a remover el heno del altillo, reparando en que Cully había pasado antes por allí y había soltado a los caballos para que salieran a pastar. Trabajó sin descanso hasta que le dolieron los brazos y el estómago le rugió de hambre. Aquella mañana sólo había picoteado algo en el desayuno y ya era hora de almorzar. Sospechaba que el anciano también estaría deseando comer algo.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la casa, recordó que no le quedaban patatas en la cocina y que tendría que bajar a por más. Dobló la esquina del edificio y vio que la puerta del sótano estaba ligeramente entreabierta, pero no le dio importancia. Aunque era pesada, ella estaba acostumbrada a realizar tareas duras y la movió con facilidad haciendo palanca. Bajó con cuidado los escalones en medio de la penumbra.

Recordó que el saco con las patatas estaba en una de las esquinas más alejada. Atravesó el recinto a tientas en medio de la oscuridad y casi se cayó cuando tropezó accidentalmente contra un obstáculo que encontró en su camino, un bulto que no debería haber estado allí; que no estaba allí el día anterior. Cayó de rodillas y sus manos chocaron contra algo caliente y suave... algo que parecía humano. Se apartó alarmada. Santo Dios, ¿por qué no había llevado una linterna?

Contuvo un grito cuando el bulto se movió bajo sus dedos. Con suma precaución, palpó y encontró un montón de tela. Pero aquella tela cubría músculos, músculos duros y un pecho ancho y... y una cara cubierta de áspera barba. ¡Un hombre! Se echó hacia atrás y clavó los ojos en aquel individuo. Llena de horror, se preguntó por qué estaba tan quieto y qué hacía en su sótano.

De repente, el hombre le rodeó la muñeca y ella lanzó un grito. Un momento después, apareció una luz en la entrada al sótano.

—¿Está usted ahí abajo, señorita Sakura?

Cully se había detenido en lo alto de las escaleras y sostenía una linterna.

—Oh, Cully, gracias a Dios. Baja aquí. ¡Rápido!.

—La he oído gritar. ¿No se habrá tropezado con una rata? —preguntó, comenzando a bajar las escaleras—. Coloqué algunas trampas el otro día, cuando vi que se estaban comiendo las patatas y las zanahorias.

—No es una rata —dijo Sakura, zafándose de la mano del desconocido—. Es un hombre.

El intruso emitió un gemido y Cully se acercó con la linterna en alto. Entonces, Sakura y él pudieron echar un vistazo al hombre que había en el sótano.

—Bueno, que me aspen. ¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé, Cully. Pero parece que está inconsciente. Quizá esté enfermo.

En ese momento, ella vio el charco de sangre que tenía debajo y palideció.

—Deja la linterna en el suelo y gíralo lentamente —ordenó a Cully.

El anciano la obedeció, y soltó una maldición por lo bajo cuando vio la cantidad de sangre que empapaba la tierra.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre, señorita Sakura.

La joven levantó la chaqueta, el chaleco y la camisa del hombre con sumo cuidado y vio la herida de bala que tenía debajo del omóplato.

—Ha recibido un disparo y parece que la bala todavía está dentro. Si no se le saca pronto, morirá por la infección. —Cogió el pañuelo del desconocido y se lo apretó sobre la herida.

—En Rolling Prairie no hay un médico decente desde que el viejo Doc Tucker se dio a la bebida dijo Cully—. No conseguiremos traer un médico a tiempo, este desgraciado pasaría a mejor vida antes de que llegara.

Sakura sintió una punzada de compasión por aquel individuo. Jamás se había considerado una mujer particularmente sensible, no podía permitirse el lujo de serlo, pero había algo en ese desconocido que provocaba en ella una emoción extraña.

—¿Podrías intentar sacarle tú la bala?

Cully se rascó pelo canoso y encogió los hombros.

—Puedo probar, señorita Sakura, pero no sé si así impediremos que muera. De todas maneras podemos intentarlo. ¿Está segura de que es eso lo que quiere? Podría tratarse de un individuo peligroso, incluso es probable que le persiga la ley. Si es así, tendríamos un montón de problemas.

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia el extraño descubriendo, con cierta alarma, que era realmente guapo. Sí, podría ser justo la clase de hombre que Cully acababa de describir, pero ella, por alguna razón, no lo creía así.

—Estoy segura, Cully. Levántalo por los hombros, yo me ocuparé de los pies. Entre los dos nos las arreglaremos perfectamente para llevarlo arriba.

.

.

.

_**Continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas: <strong>_antes que nada… Holaa! Como se darán cuenta soy por decirlo de una manera _nueva _ya que es la primera ves que publico algo (espero que no sea la ultima).

Como mencione al principio la historia no es mía, pertenece a Connie Mason, y es el _1º de la serie Delaney , _espero que la historia les agrade y que reciba (aunque sea) un Review. Deje los lugares donde ocurre todo como en la historia original, así como los nombres de algunos personajes, espero que eso no les vaya a molestar/disgustar y la califique como M, pues como sospecharan mas adelante abra pos… una escena _lemmon _(y no será la única).

Actualizare en esta semana para seguir haciéndolo semanalmente.

Como creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir/mencionar me despido diciéndoles que cualquier critica es aceptada y me disculpo de antemano si llego a tener algún error/equivocación en lo largo de la historia (cabe mencionar que es la primera vez que adapto algo).

Se despide.

_Daanyehla! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Amar a un extraño**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: los personajes son del grandioso grupo de Clamp, y la historia tampoco es mía, si no de Connie Mason, yo solo tengo el papel de adaptadora con el fin de poder entretenerlos un momento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada. Cuando se despierta está siendo atendido por una hermosa mujer. Aunque siempre ha sabido que no se puede confiar en el género femenino, cuando aquel ángel castaño le propone un matrimonio de conveniencia —por un corto plazo de tiempo, a cambio de seguir ocultándole de sus perseguidores—, él sólo puede pensar en cómo hacerla suya para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto necesita un marido… y lo necesita rápido. De otra manera perderá su rancho a manos de un malvado banquero. El desconocido que aparece en su sótano es como un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque Syaoran le asegura que seguirá su camino después de cumplir con su papel, Sakura siente un profundo deseo en su interior cada vez que la besa y se promete a sí misma que él no se irá a ningún lado sin que ella le acompañe._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Dolor. Un dolor lacerante y profundo. Un dolor abrasador.

Syaoran intentó librarse de aquel inexorable tormento moviéndose, pero no sirvió de nada. ¿Por qué estaba boca abajo, como si fuera un cordero dispuesto para el sacrificio, sufriendo más de lo que podía aguantar un hombre?

—Cully, está recobrando el conocimiento.

—Aún no he terminado, señorita Sakura. No deje que se mueva.

—Eso intento, Cully, pero es muy fuerte.

De repente, Syaoran soltó un grito y se volvió a quedar inconsciente.

—¡Lo he conseguido, señorita Sakura! —La voz de Cully era exultante mientras dejaba caer en un plato metálico la bala que acababa de sacar de la espalda del desconocido—. Páseme ahora la botella de whisky para desinfectar la herida.

—¿Crees que es lo mejor?

—Es lo único que tenemos.

—¿Vivirá? —preguntó Sakura, llena de preocupación.

—Eso no puedo saberlo. Parece un hombre saludable. No muestra la palidez típica de la prisión. No sé de quién o de qué escapaba, pero no me parece un forajido. De todas maneras sólo es mi opinión.

—Confío en tu juicio, Cully. Ahora ya puedo ocuparme yo sola. Ve a comer algo.

—¿Está segura?

—Sí.

Después de que Cully se marchara, Sakura cubrió la herida con un apósito de algodón realizado con las tiras que había cortado de una sábana. Luego rodeó el pecho del hombre con otra larga lira para mantener el paño en su lugar. Cuando terminó, retrocedió un paso para inspeccionar el trabajo.

Cully había desnudado al desconocido dejándolo en ropa interior mientras ella hervía agua y desinfectaba el afilado cuchillo que el vaquero le había pedido. Cuando regresó a la habitación, el extraño estaba boca abajo cubierto hasta la cintura por una sábana.

La espalda, los brazos y el pecho del hombre estaban bronceados, como si estuviera acostumbrado a trabajar al aire libre sin la protección de una camisa. Era alto y corpulento, un formidable espécimen masculino. Delgado pero musculoso en los lugares adecuados. No tenía acumulada grasa alrededor de la cintura. Supuso que si pudiera verle las piernas, éstas serían tan fornidas como el resto del cuerpo.

Tenía el pelo liso y castaño oscuro y lo llevaba algo más largo de lo que se estilaba, justo por debajo de los hombros, pero aquello no servía más que para realzar aquella agreste belleza masculina. Le había caído un mechón sobre los ojos y Sakura alargó la mano sin pensar para colocárselo. Le pareció suave, espeso y pesado entre sus dedos, y lo estuvo acariciando durante más tiempo del necesario.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y apartó la mano como si se hubiera quemado. Aquel extraño no era una de sus fantasías, sino un hombre al que no conocía. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, pues no llevaba identificación de ningún tipo, sólo un montón de dinero en el bolsillo del chaleco. La ropa era de buena calidad y las botas parecían nuevas. Si se trataba de un forajido, desde luego le iban muy bien las cosas.

Cully volvió al poco rato.

—Yo me quedaré con él ahora, señorita Sakura. Vaya a comer algo. No podemos hacer nada más por él, salvo asegurarnos de que está cómodo.

—Me pregunto quién será —reflexionó Sakura en voz alta.

Cully encogió sus delgados hombros.

—Me temo que tendremos que esperar a que esté lo suficientemente bien como para decírnoslo.

—Volveré dentro de un rato —dijo Sakura acercándose a la puerta. Se detuvo en el umbral y añadió—: Intenta que beba algo de agua antes de que le suba la fiebre.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Me encargaré de todo.

Segura de que Cully velaría por el herido, Sakura salió de la habitación. Aún tenía muchas tareas pendientes que no admitían más demora. Se dirigió a recoger los huevos y, mientras estaba en el gallinero, pensó que debería de matar un pollo. El caldo le sentaría bien al herido. Cuando se despertara —si se despertaba— estaría famélico.

.

.

.

Syaoran gimió y abrió los ojos. El dolor que le entumecía la mente parecía provenir de todo su cuerpo. Recobró la consciencia lentamente. Yacía sobre algo blando y suave. ¿Sería una cama? Movió el cuello poco a poco, mirando hacia los lados, y vio a un hombre dormitando en una silla. Era enjuto y su cara curtida y arrugada como el cuero daba testimonio de años de trabajo al aire libre, bajo el sol, el viento y la lluvia. Vio que el anciano sacudía la canosa cabeza al percibir sus movimientos y que abría los ojos de repente, clavándolos en él.

—Así que ya ha despertado, ¿verdad? ¿Le gustaría beber un poco de agua?

Syaoran tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza bruscamente, lo que hizo que la habitación le diera vueltas.

—Por favor... —graznó.

El anciano le sostuvo mientras bebía.

—Despacio, beba poco a poco.

—Gracias —dijo Shaoran con voz débil—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Se encuentra en el rancho Circle K —Entonces el hombre fue directo al grano—: ¿Quién le ha disparado?

—¡Oh!, ¿ha despertado ya?

Syaoran giró la cabeza hacia la voz y se encontró con un ángel; pensó que sufría alucinaciones. La mujer que acababa de entrar en la habitación era demasiado hermosa para ser real. Al momento se puso en guardia. Las mujeres con aquel aspecto eran todavía menos de fiar que las demás. Sabía por experiencia que tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con las mujeres hermosas, pues solían ser muy engreídas.

Aquella mujer era extraordinariamente guapa. Tenía el pelo del mismo color que las gavillas de trigo maduro y le caía sobre la espalda en una trenza, y los ojos eran tan verdes como las esmeraldas. Su cuerpo curvilíneo se apreciaba a la perfección con aquellos pantalones ceñidos que vestía y los pechos se erguían insolentes bajo la camisa, de tal manera que Syaoran percibió los pezones presionando contra la gastada tela.

La mujer se acercó a la cama.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Jodido. Me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿Han podido sacar la bala? —La limpia y femenina esencia de la joven inundó sus fosas nasales, haciéndole contener la respiración hasta que le resultó imposible seguir haciéndolo.

—Es a Cully a quién debe agradecérselo.

—Todavía no está fuera de peligro —dijo Cully—, y vigile su lenguaje cuando hable delante de la señorita Sakura.

—Lo siento —masculló con ferocidad. Paseó la mirada lentamente por las curvas de la joven. Jamás se había tropezado antes a una mujer vestida con pantalones. ¿Qué clase de mujer sería?, se preguntó.

—¿Quién es usted? —le pregunto ella con curiosidad—. ¿Quién le ha disparado? ¿Qué hacía en el sótano de mi casa? La mayoría de los hombres habrían pedido ayuda en la puerta, ¿de quién o de qué se esconde?

Syaoran abrió la boca para responder pero no fue capaz de decir una palabra. Las pocas que había pronunciado habían agotado sus fuerzas. Con un suspiro, se dejó llevar de nuevo por la inconsciencia.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó Sakura a Cully con preocupación.

—Todavía respira —dijo Cully—, lo que no sé es cuánto tiempo más lo seguirá haciendo.

Sakura puso la mano sobre la frente del desconocido.

—Está ardiendo. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Podemos intentar bajarle la temperatura mojándole. He oído decir que si se baña a una persona febril con agua fría, se consigue que le baje la fiebre.

Cully salió de la estancia dejando a Sakura a solas con el hombre.

—No se muera —susurró ella—, por favor, no se muera. —No sabía por qué, pero el mero pensamiento de que aquel desconocido se muriera le resultaba insoportable. No sabía de dónde venía ni quién era, pero algo en él la conmovía.

Perdido en las profundas y dolorosas sombras, Syaoran oyó aquella dulce voz que le impedía caer en la oscuridad que le reclamaba.

Eligió enseguida no morir. Si esa mujer, que ni siquiera le conocía, quería que siguiera vivo, él debía intentar que así fuera. Se lo debía tanto a ella como a sus hermanos.

.

.

.

Syaoran regresó lentamente al mundo de los vivos. Había recuperado y perdido la consciencia varias veces durante las horas críticas de su recuperación. Había notado que alguien derramaba agua fría sobre su cuerpo. Alguien con las manos suaves y una voz que desafiaba al propio demonio para salvarle. Su primer pensamiento coherente fue que le debía su vida a una mujer llamada Sakura. El segundo, que aquello le podía acarrear un montón de problemas.

—Casi le perdemos —dijo la joven cuando vio que él clavaba los ojos en ella—.Bienvenido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? —preguntó Syaoran con la voz áspera y ronca.

—Tres días. Hemos llegado a pensar que la fiebre acabaría con usted. ¿Tiene hambre?

—No demasiada. Lo que tengo es mucha sed.

—Tiene que comer algo. He hecho caldo de pollo. ¿Cree que podría sentarse y apoyarse en la espalda?

Él apretó los dientes.

—Si me ayuda creo que lo conseguiré.

Ella se movió con celeridad para ayudarle a darse la vuelta de manera que pudiera apoyar los hombros en las almohadas que había colocado previamente. Syaoran encontró que el dolor era casi tolerable y que no le importaba sentir un poco si con ello dejaba de estar boca abajo. Entonces, tuvo otra urgente necesidad y se movió incómodo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Le he hecho daño?

—No. Necesito... er... es decir, quizá podría decirle a algún hombre que me ayude.

Cuando se percató de lo que quería, la cara de la joven adquirió un brillante tono rosado.

—Le diré a Cully que suba y regresaré después con el caldo. Entonces podremos hablar. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.

Media hora después, Sakura regresó a la habitación con una bandeja en la que llevaba una humeante taza de caldo. La dejó en la mesilla de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama para alimentarle.

—No necesito su ayuda —gruñó él, poco acostumbrado a ser atendido por una mujer.

Sakura permitió que intentara valerse por sí mismo, sabiendo que él todavía estaba demasiado débil para utilizar la cuchara con agilidad.

Después de varios intentos inútiles, Syaoran le ofreció la cuchara con un «usted gana». Odiaba exhibir cualquier tipo de debilidad delante de una mujer.

Mientras cogía la cuchara y la introducía en el caldo para acercársela a los labios, Sakura pensó que aquel hombre era demasiado terco para su bien. Observó que tragaba a regañadientes y que, cuando el tazón estaba casi vacío, giraba la cabeza a un lado.

—No quiero más.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sakura, dejando la cuchara al lado del tazón—. Bueno, dígame, ¿cómo se llama?

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba sentirse indefenso. Tal y como lo veía, tenía dos opciones: podía decir la verdad o mentir. Pero esto último le parecía algo despreciable después de cómo habían cuidado de él.

—Me llamo Syaoran Li. ¿Quién es usted?

—Sakura Kinomoto. ¿De dónde procede, señor Li?

—De los alrededores. De aquí y allá. Cully me ha comentado que estamos en el rancho Circle K.

De repente, Syaoran recordó la conversación que había oído en el sótano mientras estaba allí escondido.

—¿Quién es Yue Tsukishiro y por qué la amenaza?

Sakura se echó atrás sorprendida.

—¿Quién le ha hablado de Yue Tsukishiro?

—La oí discutir con él mientras estaba escondido en el sótano. ¿Qué se traen entre manos?

Sakura se puso a la defensiva.

—En realidad no es asunto suyo, señor Li. Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, ¿quién le disparó?

—Nadie que usted conozca —replicó Syaoran.

Comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos y Sakura se dio cuenta de que debía de estar cansado. Pero aún tenían mucho que aclarar. Syaoran Li no iba a poder ocultarle la verdad.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Syaoran se sintió más fuerte. Pudo comer solo y comenzó a tener mucha hambre. Se estaba comenzando a plantear levantarse de la cama e intentar caminar de un lado a otro, cuando escuchó que se acercaban unos caballos. Supo sin que nadie se lo dijera que eran los vigilantes. Estaba demasiado débil para escapar, pero salió arrastrándose de la cama y, tambaleándose de dolor, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su ropa para coger las armas. Por desgracia, sus revólveres no estaban con la ropa y no los veía por ninguna parte.

Casi le abandonaron las fuerzas cuando se acercó a la ventana y echó un vistazo. Estaba en lo cierto. La partida de vigilantes de Dry Gulch acababa de entrar en el patio y les vio frenar en seco al ver a Sakura trabajando en el establo. Se sintió algo aliviado cuando Cully se puso al lado de la joven armado con un rifle. Temía que hicieran daño a la chica y eso era lo último que deseaba. No quería que resultara herida por su culpa.

Con una aguda punzada de pesar, se dio cuenta de que se le había acabado la suerte. En cuanto ella supiera que los vigilantes le estaban buscando y por qué, le entregaría gustosa a Touya Amamiya. Enterró la cabeza entre los brazos y esperó.

.

.

.

—Lamento molestarla, señora. Soy Touya Amamiya, de Dry Gulch. Somos vigilantes de Montana en busca de un fugitivo de la ley. ¿Ha visto por aquí en los últimos días a un hombre alto, de cabello castaño oscuro? No puede haber ido mucho más lejos sin caballo.

Sakura y Cully intercambiaron unas miradas de complicidad. Cully encogió los hombros como diciéndole con ese gesto que era cosa suya decidir si entregaba a Syaoran a aquellos representantes de la ley.

A Sakura no le gustaron los vigilantes. En el mejor de los casos parecían una pandilla de maleantes y su líder tenía el aspecto de ser un hombre perfectamente capaz de asesinar a sangre fría.

—¿Qué ha hecho el fugitivo?

—No es apto para oídos sensibles, señora —respondió Amamiya evadiendo la pregunta.

—No obstante, quiero saberlo por si necesito defenderme de él en el caso de que aparezca por aquí.

—Sí, que no sea porque no estaba advertida. Syaoran Li sedujo a una joven de buena familia y se negó a casarse con ella cuando la dejó embarazada.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Sakura, aliviada al saber que no era un asesino ni un ladrón.

—No, todavía hay más, señora. Cuando Cora Lee Doolittle insistió en que se casara con ella, él la golpeó brutalmente. Es una suerte que no haya perdido al bebé. Presentaba un aspecto lamentable, señora.

Sakura contuvo el aliento e intercambió otra mirada con Cully.

—¿Están seguros de que es culpable?

—¿Acaso le perseguiríamos si no lo estuviéramos? ¿Le han visto por aquí?

Sakura vaciló y Amamiya comenzó a impacientarse.

—¿Y bien? O le ha visto o no. Syaoran Li es un hombre cruel y sanguinario. Sus hermanos y él son unos maleantes que llevan años aterrorizando a los buenos ciudadanos de Dry Gulch. Es culpable, se lo aseguro.

Sakura intentó imaginar a Syaoran Li dándole una paliza a una mujer y no pudo; sin embargo no le resultó difícil imaginarle seduciendo a una chica inocente y deleitándose en ello. Por desgracia, ella no era la indicada para juzgar si Syaoran Li era capaz de cometer un acto tan despreciable. Miró a Cully, pero no recibió ninguna ayuda por su parte.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que los vigilantes seguían esperando una respuesta y les ofreció la que le dictaba su conciencia.

—Lo siento, por el Circle K no ha aparecido ningún hombre que responda a esa descripción. De hecho, no nos hemos tropezado con ningún desconocido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Touya Amamiya le lanzó una penetrante mirada mientras los demás hombres se llevaban la mano al ala del sombrero en un gesto de despedida.

—Eso es lo único que queríamos saber, señora. Si ven al hombre que estamos buscando, le sugerimos que nos lo haga saber lo antes posible. No se puede andar por ahí pegando a las mujeres. ¿Vive aquí sola, señora?

La lujuriosa mirada que le dirigió hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—Mi... mi marido está reuniendo unas reses en las montañas —mintió.

Él se llevó la mano al sombrero.

—Que tenga un buen día, señora. Creo que lo mejor será regresar a Dry Gulch. Quizá los hermanos Li sepan dónde se esconde Syaoran.

Sakura observó con nerviosismo cómo los vigilantes cabalgaban hacia el portón. Rezó para no haber actuado precipitadamente al ocultarles una información tan importante, pero no le había gustado su actitud.

—Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo, señorita Sakura —dijo Cully—. Jamás me han gustado los hombres que van por ahí golpeando a mujeres indefensas.

Sakura se giró para enfrentarse al anciano.

—¿Crees que lo ha hecho?

—No soy quién para juzgarle. No tengo intención de permitir que haga lo mismo con usted, así que me limitaré a vigilarle.

—Li no está en condiciones de hacerle daño a nadie en este momento y no parece la clase de hombre capaz de hacer las cosas de las que le acusan.

—El tiempo lo dirá, señorita Sakura —dijo Cully, encogiendo los hombros—. Creo que voy a continuar con mis tareas ahora que se han marchado esos hombres.

.

.

.

Syaoran no tuvo fuerzas para volver a la cama. Se quedó sentado debajo de la ventana, esperando a que los vigilantes entraran en la habitación de un momento a otro. Se preguntó si le colgarían allí mismo o esperarían hasta abandonar el rancho. Deseaba que lo hicieran fuera, odiaría que Sakura presenciara algo tan horrible.

Oyó que se abría la puerta y se preparó para lo que vendría.

Sakura entró en la estancia y se sorprendió al ver a Syaoran en ropa interior debajo de la ventana.

—¿Por qué no está en la cama? ¿Quiere que se le abra la herida, señor Li?

Syaoran levantó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en Sakura lleno de confusión.

—¿Dónde están los vigilantes?

—Se han marchado.

Syaoran no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿Por qué no me ha delatado?

Cuando las mujeres hacían algo inesperado, siempre era por algo.

—Déjeme ayudarle —dijo Sakura, preguntándose a sí misma qué podía responder a esa pregunta.

Syaoran le puso el brazo sobre los hombros y se apoyó en ella mientras recorría los pocos pasos que les separaban de la cama. Se sentó en el borde del colchón, sin fuerzas para moverse, así que fue ella quien se inclinó y le subió las piernas a la cama antes de cubrirlas con una sábana.

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho, señorita Kinomoto?

Sakura sabía que tenía que responderle, pero no podía explicarle su renuencia a entregarle a los vigilantes.

—No soy quién tiene preguntas que responder, señor Li. Por ejemplo, ¿es usted realmente el hombre que buscan?

Syaoran apretó los labios en una línea tensa. Mentir no serviría de nada.

—Lo soy.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen que ha hecho? ¿Pegó a una mujer?

—No.

—¿Niega haberla seducido?

—Lo niego todo. Jamás he tocado a Cora Lee. ¡Y ella miente si afirma lo contrario!

—¿Por qué ha huido?

—Ya ha hablado con los vigilantes. ¿Cree que comprobarían los hechos antes de colgarme de un árbol? Además, no pienso permitir que una mujer me obligue a casarme con ella.

Sakura sostuvo la turbulenta mirada de Syaoran sin rastro de temor. Se le aceleró el pulso y la atravesó una insidiosa sensación. ¿Qué le ocurría? No pudo negar la perturbadora emoción que le habían provocado aquellas palabras. Syaoran sonaba y parecía implacable desde el pelo castaño oscuro y la rígida mandíbula, a la intensidad ardiente de aquellos ojos ámbares, crueles e inquebrantables. Se preguntó quién sería la mujer que le había convertido en un hombre tan amargado.

Hubo un largo silencio, roto sólo por el suave gemido que surgió de los labios de Syaoran. Mientras tanto, en la mente de Sakura sólo resonaba una pregunta: «¿Miente Syaoran Li?»

—Quiero decirle lo mucho que agradezco su ayuda —dijo Syaoran, sintiendo los efectos de haberse levantado de la cama—. Pero si no le importa, estoy muy cansado y preferiría seguir más tarde con la conversación.

—No dude que la continuaremos, señor Li, quiera usted o no. En Rolling Prairie también hay vigilantes y le aseguro que son tan crueles como los de Dry Gulch. No me costaría nada enviar a Cully a buscarles.

—Haga lo que considere oportuno —dijo Syaoran, demasiado cansado como para que le importara—. Pero será mejor que lo haga rápido, antes de que me encuentre lo suficientemente bien como para huir.

—Podría hacerlo, señor Li —dijo Sakura con la voz áspera por la furia mientras salía de la habitación.

«Maldita mujer», pensó Syaoran enfadado. No movería ni un dedo por ninguna, y odiaba tener que agradecerle algo a una de ellas. No podía decidir si había sido buena suerte, o no, que el destino le hubiera conducido a Circle K y a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto.

Su último pensamiento antes de sumirse, exhausto, en el sueño fue que sería muy afortunado si no se despertaba y se encontraba a los vigilantes sacándole de la cama para colgarle en el árbol más cercano.

.

.

.

—¿Qué ha dicho Li sobre los cargos que le imputan? —preguntó Cully cuando se reunió con Sakura un poco más tarde—. ¿Es culpable?

—Lo ha negado todo, por supuesto, salvo que es el hombre que buscan. Francamente, no sé qué pensar. Me resulta difícil creer que el hombre que duerme arriba sea el individuo cruel que ha descrito el señor Amamiya.

—Las apariencias engañan, señorita Sakura.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada si piensas que es culpable de lo que le imputan?

Cully escupió el tabaco que estaba mascando entre sus pies.

—Jamás me han gustado los vigilantes. Se consideran la ley, pero no lo son.

Sakura se estremeció.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. —No podía sacarse de la cabeza la manera en que la había mirado Touya Amamiya—. Por desgracia, tendremos que aguantarlos hasta que haya una ley justa en el territorio.

—¿Qué va a hacer ahora con Li? —preguntó Cully.

—De momento nada. Está demasiado débil para suponer una amenaza. Tomaré una decisión llegado el momento. Pongámonos a trabajar, las tareas esperan.

—¿Se ha olvidado usted de Tsukishiro, señorita Sakura? Regresará pronto en busca de una respuesta. Sé cuánto significa este rancho para usted.

—Tengo que encontrar las escrituras, Cully. Sé que mi padre no hipotecaría el rancho sin decírmelo. ¿Dónde pueden estar? He rebuscado por todos lados.

.

.

.

Dos días después, Yue Tsukishiro se presentó en la puerta de Sakura.

—Está usted muy guapa hoy, Sakura. Le quedan bien los pantalones, pero cuando nos casemos se pondrá vestidos y actuará como una dama. Su padre fue demasiado permisivo e indulgente con usted.

—Dígame qué quiere, señor Tsukishiro, tengo que ocuparme del rancho.

—No por mucho tiempo, querida —dijo él con una sonrisa falsa—. ¿No va a invitarme a pasar?

—Estoy muy ocupada.

—De hecho, yo también. —La empujó al interior de la casa—. Siempre me ha gustado esta casa. Su padre tenía muy buen gusto.

Sakura sintió que le invadía una furia impotente.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, señor Tsukishiro?

—Primero, me gustaría que me llamara Yue. Dentro de poco estaremos casados.

—No mientras me quede aliento en el cuerpo.

—Un cuerpo muy hermoso —dijo el recién llegado, clavando la mirada en los redondos pechos de la joven—. Apenas puedo esperar para tenerla en mi cama. Vamos a disfrutar mucho el uno del otro.

.

.

.

Syaoran oyó voces en el piso de abajo y frunció el ceño al identificar que había un hombre hablando con Sakura. Había oído antes esa voz. Intrigado, se levantó de la cama.

Se detuvo en el umbral para descansar mientras escuchaba la conversación que flotaba en el aire.

—¿Por qué sigue acosándome, señor Tsukishiro? —escuchó que decía ella.

—Se le olvida, querida, que es mi banco el que posee la hipoteca que pesa sobre sus tierras. Si no se convierte en mi esposa, me veré forzado a embargarlas. El rancho será mío nos casemos o no, pero si es mi mujer podrá continuar viviendo aquí, donde ha nacido y crecido. Conozco el afecto que siente por este lugar. Y ya sabe lo mucho que la deseo.

—Cuando regrese mi prometido, encontrará la manera de demostrar que es usted un mentiroso y un tramposo.

—Siga soñando, querida. Le juro que no se casará con nadie más que conmigo. Y ahora, ya que lo haremos dentro de poco, me gustaría catar sus encantos.

Antes de que se percatara de sus intenciones, Sakura se encontró apretada contra el pecho del banquero. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía y sus inútiles intentos para zafarse sólo sirvieron para enardecerle más.

—¡Suélteme!

—Todavía no —dijo Tsukishiro, aplastando los labios contra los de ella.

Desde su ventajosa posición, Syaoran escuchó con frustración la violenta lucha que tuvo lugar a continuación entre Sakura y Tsukishiro. Se sentía indefenso como un gatito. Si por lo menos tuviese su arma... Se estaba preguntando si perdería el conocimiento al bajar las escaleras, cuando Sakura hizo innecesaria su intervención. La joven levantó la rodilla y la clavó en la ingle del hombre con la fuerza suficiente para que cayera al suelo. Él gritó y se dobló sobre sí mismo con un gemido de agonía.

—Me las pagará —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. En cuanto estemos casados, lamentará haberme atacado. Tenía intención de tratarla bien, pero por lo que veo necesita ser domesticada.

Syaoran emitió una risa ahogada. Se cuidaría mucho de no alborotar las plumas de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto. Esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que Tsukishiro no tomaba represalias para regresar a la cama. No era necesario preocuparse. Cully apareció en la casa unos momentos después y parecía lo suficientemente disgustado como para apretar el gatillo del rifle que llevaba en las manos. De hecho, Syaoran esperaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Le está molestando esta mofeta, señorita Sakura?

—El señor Tsukishiro ya se iba, Cully. Trae su caballo.

Tsukishiro se había incorporado ya aunque todavía se agarraba la ingle protectoramente.

—Este hombre se largará de aquí en cuanto nos casemos —escupió, lanzándole al anciano una mirada venenosa—. Volveré con la ley en la mano. Sé lo mucho que quiere a estas tierras, así que traeré también un predicador por si acaso ha cambiado de idea y quiere casarse conmigo.

—No se moleste —dijo Sakura con valentía—. Me casaré con mi prometido en cuanto regrese, que será cualquier día de éstos.

Tsukishiro se rió.

—Por cierto, hágame el favor de deshacerse de los pantalones y elegir algo femenino para nuestra boda.

Syaoran se apoyó en la puerta y observó la partida de Tsukishiro, intrigado sobre quién sería el prometido del que habían hablado. No le gustaba nada Yue Tsukishiro. Le calculaba unos treinta y cinco años. Era un hombre que podía resultar atractivo, pero la mirada que dominaba su rostro, alargado como el de un hurón, era huidiza y no ofrecía confianza. Sus ojos eran tan claros, que más que azules resultaban incoloros. Aunque era de estatura y constitución medianas, Syaoran sospechaba que era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Pero se dijo que eso no era asunto suyo. Él tenía sus propios problemas. Había sido acusado de algo que no había hecho y no podía volver a su casa hasta que sus hermanos aclarasen las cosas.

Syaoran no podía culpar a Sakura por proteger su rancho; él hubiera actuado de la misma manera. Su casa y su familia lo significaban todo para él. La única diferencia era que los hermanos Li poseían un rancho próspero y no tenían necesidad de hipotecar sus tierras.

No tenía demasiadas ganas de regresar al lecho ahora que había salido de él. A pesar de que seguía teniendo breves episodios de fiebre, cada día estaba un poco más fuerte, y no faltaba demasiado para que estuviera recuperado por completo. En un par de semanas podría abandonar la cama de manera permanente. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con sus hermanos de alguna manera y enterarse de si Cora Lee seguía sosteniendo la misma historia, incluso debía saber si los vigilantes seguían persiguiéndole.

—¿Qué hace ahí? —preguntó Sakura, colocando la bandeja de comida en la mesilla de noche y acercándose a Syaoran para ayudarle a regresar a la cama.

Syaoran odiaba admitirlo, pero todavía estaba demasiado débil para permanecer levantado más tiempo. Sin importar lo mucho que detestara estar enfermo, hacía menos de una semana que había estado a las puertas de la muerte.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que esa comadreja de Tsukishiro está mintiendo sobre la hipoteca? —preguntó Syaoran mientras Sakura le colocaba la bandeja en el regazo—. Quizá sea cierto que su padre hipotecó el rancho.

—¿Ha estado escuchando a escondidas?

—Hubiera sido imposible que no lo hiciera. —Clavó los ojos en ella.

Pensó en lo hermosa que estaba con la cara encendida y los vividos ojos verdes brillando de furia.

—Si Tsukishiro miente, debería tener usted la escritura de las tierras. ¿La tiene?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—He puesto la casa patas arriba buscándola, pero no he podido encontrarla. Pero sé que mi padre no hubiera hipotecado el rancho sin decírmelo.

—¿No tiene ninguna idea de qué podría haber ocurrido?

—Ninguna, pero... poco después de la muerte de mi padre, alguien entró en la casa. No echamos nada en falta, así que no le di importancia. Era una época amarga. Los vaqueros comenzaron a irse y el ganado desaparecía. Poco después, Yue Tsukishiro comenzó a acosarme y a decirme que debía pagar la hipoteca, insistiendo en que se había vencido el plazo.

—¿Y qué pasa con su prometido? ¿Por qué no la ayuda?

Sakura le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

—Eso no es asunto suyo.

—Tiene razón. Dentro de unos días seguiré mi camino. —Pero Syaoran seguía intrigado.

—¿Adónde irá? No parece el tipo de hombre al que le guste huir. Ese tipo, Touya Amamiya, mencionó algo sobre sus hermanos. ¿Y sus padres?

—Han muerto —dijo él con la voz tensa—. Sólo quedamos Takashi, Eriol y yo. Soy el mayor. Nuestro rancho está situado al oeste de la localidad de Dry Gulch. Eso es todo lo que necesita saber, señorita Kinomoto.

—Y mucho más de lo que deseo saber, señor Li.

«Hombre imposible», pensó Sakura con mal humor. No era más que un desagradecido. Debería haberle dejado morir.

Esa noche, Sakura picoteó la cena mientras buscaba sin cesar una solución a sus problemas. Llevaba semanas toreando a Tsukishiro con un prometido inexistente. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando aquel hombre ficticio no apareciera? Casarse con Yue Tsukishiro estaba fuera de toda cuestión. El banquero le daba asco. Sólo pensar en que la besara, la tocara y le hiciera lo que solían hacer los matrimonios hacía que le entraran ganas de vomitar. Pero, ¿acaso tenía otra elección?

Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa —sin importar lo que fuera— para no perder las tierras que su padre había trabajado durante más años de los que quería recordar, afanándose de manera incansable para hacerlas prosperar. Pero casarse con Tsukishiro no era una de esas cosas.

Se le revolvió el estómago al pensarlo y dejó el tenedor en el plato antes de apartarlo. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué? ¿Por qué no podía tener un prometido dispuesto a ayudarla a pelear contra Tsukishiro? ¿Por qué...?

Sakura se quedó paralizada mientras en su mente se formaba una idea que lo solucionaría todo. Era algo tan simple que parecía imposible que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes.

.

.

.

_**Continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas: <strong>_Y aquí el segundo capitulo… apuesto a que ya saben cual es la idea que se le ocurrió a Sakura o no? (si no se les ocurrió juro que llorare).

En otro asunto he decidido que actualizare dos veces por semana, los cuales serán domingos y jueves; el motivo se debe a que tengo planeado no tardarme mucho adaptando la historia, pues después de terminar esta publicare una de mi autoria (la cual empezare a escribir un poco mas adelante ya que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo).

Muchas gracias a _Shiroi, Karenh _y _Beabi_ por los Reviews; a _Lydia Zs Carlton _y _ogba95 _por ponerme en favoritos y, a _Sarita Li, Calina Sosa _y_ Beabi _por ponerme en alertas. ¡Gracias!

Bueno… ¡Hasta el domingo!

_Daanyehla!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Amar a un extraño**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: los personajes son del grandioso grupo de Clamp, y la historia tampoco es mía, si no de Connie Mason, yo solo tengo el papel de adaptadora con el fin de poder entretenerlos un momento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada. Cuando se despierta está siendo atendido por una hermosa mujer. Aunque siempre ha sabido que no se puede confiar en el género femenino, cuando aquel ángel castaño le propone un matrimonio de conveniencia —por un corto plazo de tiempo, a cambio de seguir ocultándole de sus perseguidores—, él sólo puede pensar en cómo hacerla suya para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto necesita un marido… y lo necesita rápido. De otra manera perderá su rancho a manos de un malvado banquero. El desconocido que aparece en su sótano es como un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque Syaoran le asegura que seguirá su camino después de cumplir con su papel, Sakura siente un profundo deseo en su interior cada vez que la besa y se promete a sí misma que él no se irá a ningún lado sin que ella le acompañe._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Sakura se pasó las siguientes veinticuatro horas sopesando cuidadosamente lo que le diría a Syaoran. No iba a resultar nada fácil. Percibía en él cierta hostilidad hacia el género femenino en general. En algún lugar y en algún momento de su pasado, una mujer le había hecho mucho daño. Aunque eso a ella no le importaba, haría lo que fuera para conservar el rancho. La idea era buena; lo sabía. Si él hubiera estado en plenitud de facultades, ella jamás habría tenido valor para llevarla a cabo, pero en esas circunstancias era casi su cautivo y tendría que hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Estaba demasiado débil para abandonar el lecho y dejar el rancho. Y le debía la vida, se dijo intentando convencerse a sí misma. No estaría vivo si ella no le hubiera encontrado y arrebatado de las fauces de la muerte, y podría haberle entregado a los vigilantes cuando fueron a por él, pero no lo hizo. Él le debía algo. Ahora, lo único que faltaba era convencer a Syaoran de las ventajas de la idea.

Decidida a desafiar al león en su guarida, Sakura subió lentamente las escaleras para exponerle sus planes. El estado de ánimo del enfermo era cualquier cosa menos plácido cuando entró en la habitación.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que apareciera por aquí —gruñó Syaoran con impaciencia —. Hace horas que terminé de comer. ¿Dónde está Cully? Quizá podría jugar a las cartas conmigo. Me desquicia quedarme en la cama todo el día con los ojos clavados en el techo.

—Buenas tardes a usted también —le saludó Sakura con exagerada alegría. Decidió ignorar su mal humor; los hombres rara vez eran buenos pacientes.

—Mañana me levantaré de la cama —advirtió Syaoran.

—Me parece que no. Dese la vuelta y déjeme ver la herida. Hoy aún no he cambiado la venda.

Syaoran le lanzó una mirada furibunda, pero luego se tumbó sobre el estómago para que ella pudiera examinarle.

—¿Qué tal está?

Ella le retiró el vendaje.

—Curando. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Mejor. Todavía no estoy preparado para cabalgar, pero no tardaré en estarlo.

—Aun falta mucho para que esté recuperado del todo, señor Li.

Él dio un respingo cuando ella le cubrió de nuevo la herida. Notó las manos frías de Sakura sobre la piel, aliviándole el calor.

—¿No crees que ha llegado el momento de que nos tuteemos? Llámame Syaoran, es probable que conozcas mi cuerpo mejor que mi propia madre.

Sakura se sonrojó. Puede que fuera cierto. Había lavado cada centímetro de su piel con agua fría mientras trataba de bajarle la fiebre.

—De acuerdo, Syaoran. Puedes llamarme Sakura.

—Eso pensaba hacer. ¿Te da vergüenza haberme visto desnudo?

—En absoluto —mintió ella. Jamás había visto antes a un hombre sin ropa. Y el cuerpo de éste parecía ser de una perfección extraordinaria—. Estás inaguantable, Syaoran. Ya he acabado. Puedes darte la vuelta.

Él rodó sobre la espalda con cuidado.

—Gracias. ¿Vas a decirle a Cully que suba o no?

—No —dijo Sakura con resolución—. Quería tratar un tema en privado contigo.

—No me gusta como ha sonado eso. Si lo que vas a pedirme es que te compense económicamente por tus cuidados, estoy de acuerdo. Tengo dinero en el chaleco. Debería ser suficiente.

Syaoran había imaginado que el asunto del dinero saldría a relucir tarde o temprano. No existía ninguna mujer que no estuviera dispuesta a convertir a un hombre en mendigo.

—No quiero tu dinero.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

Sakura se sonrojó, pero se negó a sentirse intimidada por el mal humor de ese hombre. Lo que quería de él era mucho más importante que el dinero. Se irguió en toda su estatura y le sostuvo la mirada.

—De acuerdo, Syaoran Li, quiero algo de ti. —El corazón le martilleaba aceleradamente dentro del pecho. Se preguntó si él también podría oírlo. Tragó saliva y continuó—: Sabes que Yue Tsukishiro me está presionando e intimidando para que me case con él.

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza, esperando. Tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar lo que la señorita Sakura Kinomoto le iba a decir.

—Desprecio a ese hombre con todas mis fuerzas y me he negado reiteradamente a hacer tal cosa. También sabes que podría entregarte a los vigilantes en el momento que quiera. Podrías huir, por supuesto, pero en tus condiciones no llegarías demasiado lejos.

Los ojos de Syaoran eran como ascuas de fuego ámbar clavados en ella. Su voz fue brusca e irónica.

—¿Estás tratando de chantajearme? Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Sakura respiró hondo.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo. Ahora mismo, mañana como muy tarde. Por supuesto sería un matrimonio de conveniencia. En cuanto Tsukishiro se dé cuenta de que no puedo casarme con él, me dejará en paz. Incluso es posible que se olvide de la hipoteca. Como mínimo ganaré el tiempo suficiente para probar que es un mentiroso y un estafador. Después de un lapso prudencial, podrás pedir la anulación.

Syaoran clavó los ojos en ella como si, de repente, le hubieran salido dos cabezas y ella supo que estaba furioso por la tensión que percibió en su cuerpo.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Y qué pasa con tu prometido? Supongo que tendrá algo que decir sobre este _arreglo._

—No existe ningún prometido. Me lo inventé para que no me diera la lata.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo?

—Soy yo quien tiene la sartén por el mango, Syaoran. No me costaría nada conseguir que te lincharan aquí mismo. Los vigilantes que te buscan no parecen el tipo de hombres dispuestos a escuchar explicaciones. Y ya me has dicho que no estás dispuesto a casarte con Cora Lee. ¿Qué opción te queda?

Aquella maldita hembra le tenía pillado por donde más dolía, pensó Syaoran, demasiado furioso para hablar. Si Sakura mandaba llamar a los vigilantes, le llevarían de vuelta a Dry Gulch; allí no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Si continuaba negándose a contraer matrimonio con Cora Lee, le colgarían antes de que el juez pisara el pueblo. Y prefería arder en el infierno antes de verse obligado a ser el padre del hijo bastardo de Cora Lee, si es que estaba embarazada de verdad. Soltó una maldición. Todas las mujeres eran unas brujas manipuladoras, y Sakura era la más lista de todas. Ni siquiera le importaba recurrir al chantaje para obligarle a participar en su imprudente complot.

Por otro lado, Syaoran sabía que no se encontraba lo suficientemente recuperado

para escapar. Si se negaba, Sakura amenazaba con recurrir a la ley. ¿Sería capaz de hacer tal cosa? Supuso que sí. Las mujeres desesperadas actuaban de manera desesperada. Su única esperanza era aguardar el momento oportuno y rezar para que sus hermanos encontraran al hombre que había seducido a Cora Lee, o bien convencer a la joven para que dijera la verdad. Eso sería lo único que le haría libre.

—Dame una respuesta —le presionó Sakura.

Santo Dios, odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba sometida a una tremenda presión. Siempre había querido casarse con un hombre al que amara, un hombre que la quisiera de la misma manera. Y era evidente que Syaoran Li prefería morir antes que casarse con ella.

La mirada de Syaoran se endureció y esbozó una tensa sonrisa.

—Así que quieres casarte conmigo.

A Sakura no le gustó el tono de su voz.

—Sólo durante un tiempo. Mientras busco la escritura perdida y obtengo pruebas que demuestren que Tsukishiro es un mentiroso.

—¿Así que quieres un matrimonio de conveniencia? —repitió Syaoran, bajando la mirada a sus pechos.

A Sakura se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Estaría dispuesto a ceder?

—Por supuesto, no me casaría en otras condiciones.

Sin previo aviso, Syaoran le agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia abajo, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama, justo encima de él. El hombre ignoró el dolor.

—Dígame, señorita Sakura Kinomoto, ¿qué haría si exigiera mis derechos maritales? —Sakura estudió las brillantes profundidades ámbares de los ojos de Syaoran y de repente le costó respirar.

—¡No serías capaz!

Él asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Por qué? Ni siquiera te gusto.

En un deliberado intento de asustarla para que cambiara de idea, Syaoran dijo:

—Me gustas lo suficiente. Eres una mujer, y una condenadamente atractiva, por cierto.

Sakura sintió que aquella ardiente mirada la quemaba.

—¡Deja que me levante!

Syaoran estudió atentamente las profundidades verdes de los ojos de Sakura antes de ponerle una mano en un pecho y apretarlo suavemente, frotándole el pezón entre el pulgar y el índice. Observó con satisfacción que ella abría los ojos como platos, sorprendida.

—¡No!

—Esto es sólo una muestra de lo que haremos si me obligas a casarme contigo.

—Pero...

Syaoran no fue capaz de resistir la tentación de aquellos labios húmedos y maduros, ligeramente entreabiertos. Cerró la otra mano sobre su pelo y la forzó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás; entonces la saboreó a placer. Sakura tenía el aliento dulce y fresco, y él profundizó más el beso. La oyó gemir cuando le introdujo la lengua entre los dientes, no hubiera podido detenerse ahora aunque hubiese querido. Y no quería. Para su sorpresa, estaba disfrutando mucho de aquella lección a Sakura. ¡Era tan placentero!

Ella se resistió con ferocidad cuando la lengua de Syaoran traspasó sus dientes y entró en su boca. Se puso rígida entre sus brazos, intentando zafarse de él. Le oyó gemir de frustración. Cuando consiguió apartarse, la mirada que vio en sus ojos era tan carnal que se ruborizó.

—¿Estás dispuesta a ser mi esposa de verdad? —le preguntó con brusquedad—. Porque si nos casamos, te aseguro que reclamaré mis derechos.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y retrocedió mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa. Tenía la cara ruborizada y el pecho agitado, subiendo y bajando con cada aliento que daba. Una definida sensación de irrealidad la invadió como si aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla. Pero no era estúpida, sabía de sobra que Syaoran estaba tratando de asustarla. Aunque no podía negar que había sentido mariposas en el estómago, el hecho de haber respondido al beso, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, la dejó anonadada. No volvería a ocurrir.

Puso los brazos en jarras y le desafió con atrevimiento.

—Como vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez, iré a buscar a los vigilantes tan rápido que no te dará tiempo ni a decir tu nombre. Sé lo que intentas y no va a funcionar. No tienes alternativa, Li. Nos casaremos bajo mis condiciones o acabarás colgando de una soga.

—¡Ni hablar! Si quieres que me case contigo, será bajo mis propios términos. — Le dirigió una sonrisa relamida llena de insinuaciones sexuales—. No siempre estaré tan débil como ahora.

—Olvídalo, Li. Aquí mando yo.

—¡De eso nada, señora! —Syaoran se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, luego se levantó a duras penas—. Me largo de este infierno.

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta y anduvo unos cuantos pasos más antes de derrumbarse a unos metros de las escaleras. Sakura tuvo que contenerse para no acercarse a ayudarle. Tenía que mantenerse firme en su postura si quería ser la vencedora en esa batalla de voluntades. De otra manera tendría que elegir entre perder el rancho o casarse con Yue Tsukishiro. Lo mejor era casarse con Syaoran. Tsukishiro no podría exigirle matrimonio si ya estaba unida a otro hombre, y Syaoran podría quedarse allí hasta que sus hermanos resolvieran los problemas y pudiera regresar a su casa.

—¿Estás preparado para avenirte a razones, Syaoran? —preguntó Sakura con dulzura—. Todavía estás débil como un gatito. —Le ayudó a levantarse y a regresar al lecho—. Sé que quieres levantarte de la cama, pero todavía tienes que fortalecerte mucho más para poder subirte a un caballo. Después de que nos casemos, podrás irte cuando desees. Lo único que necesito es tu nombre. Con el tiempo, podrás solicitar la anulación.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa triste y resignada.

—Parece que por ahora sí es cierto que tienes la sartén por el mango. Todas las mujeres sois iguales. Ya seáis guapas o feas, listas o tontas, siempre encontráis la manera de obtener lo que queréis. Y es el hombre quién paga el precio.

—Me parece que odias demasiado al género femenino.

Syaoran le brindó una sonrisa sensual.

—Oh, no lo odio... Al menos no lo odio para determinadas cosas, te lo aseguro. De hecho —dijo, alargando el brazo—, ahora mismo me siento muy atraído por uno de sus miembros.

Sakura se apartó de su alcance.

—Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es dormir. Buenas noches, Syaoran. Mañana a primera hora de la mañana enviaré a Cully al pueblo para que traiga al reverendo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Es cosa tuya, Sakura.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo suave que sonaba, su voz era cortante como el acero. Sakura rezó para no estar cometiendo un error. Un matrimonio nominal con Syaoran Li era sólo el menor de dos males.

—Qué descanses, Syaoran —dijo antes de salir.

—Sakura...

Ella se detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Crees que podrías ponerte un vestido para la boda? Y te agradecería que me consiguieras ropa decente y que no estuviera manchada de sangre.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

—Sakura —volvió a llamarla—. Quiero que me devuelvas mis armas.

Aunque ella ya estaba fuera de su vista, la oyó responder claramente.

—No.

«Malditas mujeres. Son todas unas manipuladoras», gruñó Syaoran.

Sakura Kinomoto no había hecho nada para que él dejara de desconfiar de ellas. Le había salvado la vida sólo para aprovecharse de la situación y exigir su libertad como pago. Pensó que hubiera sido mejor que no le salvara la vida, pero acto seguido cambió de idea. No quería morir, aunque tampoco quería casarse. Además, también él despreciaba a Yue Tsukishiro. Y no tenía ningún sitio al que ir de momento. Estaba claro que no podía regresar a Dry Gulch.

Sabía que estaba en desventaja y no le gustaba nada. Pero aún tenía que recuperarse para poder marcharse del Circle K, y sería incapaz de probar su inocencia si lo hacía. Sólo sería posible si Cora Lee decía la verdad, y rezó para que sus hermanos lograran convencerla de que lo hiciera.

Maldición, ojalá tuviera sus armas consigo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sakura apareció en la habitación de Syaoran al amanecer. Llevaba una palangana con agua y los útiles de afeitar que habían pertenecido a su padre.

Él arqueó las cejas cuando la vio.

—Me figuro que todo eso es para mí. —Se pasó la mano por la barba que le oscurecía la mandíbula—. Lo cierto es que lo necesito.

Sakura le puso una toalla sobre el pecho e hizo espuma en una taza. Luego comprobó el filo de la navaja de afeitar con el pulgar.

—No pensarás afeitarme tú, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí. Estoy comprobando si la hoja está bien afilada. Sí, mi padre la mantenía siempre en buen estado.

—Trae un espejo y lo haré yo.

—Ni hablar. —Le cubrió la cara de espuma y se rió cuando le entró un poco en la

boca al comenzar a protestar—. Será mejor que no digas nada —le advirtió—. Se me da bien si no me ponen nerviosa.

Syaoran apretó los labios. No dejó de mirar a Sakura mientras ella le afeitaba. Tenía razón, pensó a regañadientes, era muy habilidosa. Cuando terminó, la joven retrocedió un paso para inspeccionar su trabajo.

—Ya está.

—¿Todo esto en honor de una boda que ninguno de los dos desea? —preguntó él con un deje de sorna.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Una chica no se casa todos los días.

—Ni tampoco un hombre. A mi primer matrimonio asistieron todos los habitantes de Dry Gulch.

Sakura se sorprendió.

—¿Ya has estado casado? —Entonces se le ocurrió algo terrible—. Ya no lo estás, ¿verdad?

—No. Y después de la primera vez, juré que no volvería a hacerlo nunca.

—Syaoran, lamento mucho obligarte a hacerlo. Pero es eso o... bueno, ya conoces la alternativa. No estoy orgullosa de esto.

—No más que yo —dijo él con sarcasmo—. Como al resto de las mujeres, lo único que te importa son tus egoístas necesidades. Te aprovechas de que estoy atado a esta cama y de que no soy capaz de dar más de tres pasos seguidos. «Chantaje» no es una palabra bonita, Sakura.

La joven alzó la barbilla con terquedad. Estaba haciendo lo mejor y lo sabía. Al menos era lo mejor para ella.

—Ódiame todo lo que quieras, Syaoran. No te culpo. Pero te necesito. Te prometo que jamás volveré a molestarte una vez que se aclare todo este lío. Además, ¿adónde irías si te fueras de aquí? Es evidente que no puedes regresar a Dry Gulch. No pierdes nada quedándote aquí durante un tiempo.

—Nada salvo mi libertad —dijo Syaoran secamente—. Has pensado en todo, ¿verdad? Ten mucho cuidado —continuó en voz baja y amenazadora—, podrías obtener más de lo que deseas.

Sakura palideció, pero intentó aparentar tranquilidad.

—Te traeré ahora una palangana con agua y la ropa que me pediste. Imagino que tienes fuerzas suficientes para asearte y vestirte solo. No te demores, Cully estará pronto de vuelta con el reverendo.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura, Cully y el reverendo entraron en la habitación dos horas después, Syaoran se había puesto ya la ropa de Fujitaka Kinomoto y estaba sentado en la cama. Sonrió con ironía, pensando que al menos Sakura le había hecho caso en una cosa. Llevaba un precioso vestido de seda y encaje del mismo verde brillante que sus ojos.

—Esto es algo irregular —dijo el reverendo Tolly cuando le presentaron al novio —. Me han dicho que ha sufrido una lesión. —Frunció los labios—. Estos jóvenes... siempre con prisas. No pueden esperar. Muy bien, ocupen sus lugares.

Syaoran clavó la mirada en el alto y flaco reverendo, convencido por fin de que aquello no era más que una pesadilla. Jamás había pensado que se encontraría en esa posición otra vez. Había jurado que no lo volvería a hacer. El tiempo y la suerte se acabaron cuando Sakura le tomó del brazo y le ayudó a levantarse. Cully se colocó a su lado para ejercer de testigo.

Cuando llegó el momento de decir «sí, quiero», Syaoran no emitió una palabra. Por lo menos hasta que Cully le dio un codazo en las costillas y le susurró al oído.

—Decídete de una vez, Li. La señorita Sakura te necesita, y yo quiero que ella tenga lo que quiere. Así que piensa en las consecuencias.

Y eso fue todo. Syaoran y Sakura se casaron. La joven acompañó al reverendo Tolly a la puerta y Syaoran se derrumbó en la cama. Tenía esposa pero no iba a disfrutar de la noche de bodas. Soltó una carcajada de lo más amarga.

—¿Qué demonios te hace tanta gracia, Li?

Syaoran se había olvidado de que Cully se había quedado rezagado.

—Este matrimonio no es más que una farsa. Jamás pensé que viviría para ver el día en que haría de mi boda una parodia.

—Ésas son palabras muy fuertes, Li. La señorita Sakura está desesperada. Tú no comprendes que no le gusta haber tenido que hacer esto. Ni sabes lo que este rancho significa para ella. Ni cuánto odia a Yue Tsukishiro. Así que limítate a seguirle la corriente y puede que tengas la suerte de emprender camino antes de lo que esperas. Pero como intentes hacerle daño, te enfrentarás a mí. Le prometí a Fujitaka Kinomoto que cuidaría de que a su hija no le ocurriera nada.

Syaoran sintió una punzada de admiración por aquel anciano, pero aquello no hacía que la situación fuera más fácil de aceptar. ¿Pensaría Cully realmente que sería digno rival para él una vez que hubiera recuperado todas sus fuerzas?

En cuanto pudiera subirse a un caballo se largaría de allí, estuviera casado o no.

.

.

.

Sakura pagó al reverendo Tolly con el dinero que había encontrado en el chaleco de Syaoran y observó cómo el clérigo se alejaba en su mulo; Sus largas piernas casi rozaban el suelo. Era una imagen cómica, pero ella no tenía ganas de reírse. Obligar a Syaoran a casarse con ella no era plato de su gusto. Y usar su dinero para pagar al cura había hecho que se sintiera como una ladrona. Por desgracia, ella estaba sin blanca. Esperaba que Syaoran lo entendiera. Le pagaría la deuda cuando el rancho estuviera en funcionamiento, tras haber reunido y vendido el ganado. Con un poco de suerte, Syaoran podría continuar alegremente su camino muy pronto. Incluso aunque ella no fuera capaz de demostrar que no pesaba ninguna hipoteca sobre Circle K, Tsukishiro no podría obligarla a casarse con él.

¿Hubiera entregado a Syaoran de verdad si no hubiera accedido a casarse? No estaba segura de cuál hubiera sido la respuesta a esa pregunta y prefería no pensar en ello.

—Su esposo no parece muy amigable hoy —murmuró Cully tras bajar las escaleras para reunirse con Sakura.

—Tampoco lo esperaba.

—Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo, señorita Sakura. Todavía no sabemos cuánto hay de verdad en lo que nos dijo Amamiya. Sería mejor que guardara las distancias con Li. Cada día está más fuerte y yo no puedo protegerla todo el tiempo.

A Sakura se le empañaron los ojos de gratitud.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, Cully. Sé que te sientes obligado a vigilarme, pero no es necesario. No me quedaba otra opción que hacer lo que he hecho. No es que me guste, pero no lamento mi decisión. En lo que respecta a Syaoran, no creo que me haga daño. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. —Emitió un pequeño suspiro—. Ahora voy a ver si apaciguo a mi marido.

.

.

.

Syaoran sabía que Sakura regresaría. Contaba con ello. Y si estaba casado con ella, disfrutaría de los beneficios. No es que pudiera hacer mucho al respecto de momento, pero en algún momento... antes de irse...

La joven entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta sin decir nada. La sonrisa de Syaoran le aceleró el corazón. Estaba recostado sobre las sábanas, todavía con la ropa que había llevado en la ceremonia. Pensó que estaba muy guapo y... viril.

Él dio una palmadita en la cama, a su lado.

—¿Has venido a disfrutar de mi compañía, querida esposa? —Deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo de la joven y sintió que le hervía la sangre y se le tensaba la ingle. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo tentadora que resultaba para un hombre que no disfrutaba de una mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿O sí lo sabía? ¿Habría acudido a su cuarto dispuesta a burlarse de él, tentándole con aquellos labios exuberantes y ese curvilíneo cuerpo?

Syaoran era mucho más hombre de lo que ella pensaba.

—Sabes que no. He venido a ver si estás bien. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que vaya a ocuparme de mis tareas?

Él le digirió su sonrisa más encantadora.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a quitarme la camisa? No puedo utilizar bien el brazo izquierdo.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella al momento.

Syaoran esperó a que ella se inclinara sobre él para ayudarle a sacar el brazo de la manga antes de rodearle la cintura y apretarla contra su cuerpo.

Sakura lanzó un gritito de sorpresa cuando con el brazo izquierdo, que ni mucho menos estaba tan débil como había insinuado, Syaoran comenzó a desabrocharle los botones del frente del vestido.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero ver de cerca los encantos de mi mujer. Es perfectamente legal.

—Creía que habíamos quedado en que éste iba a ser un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Desabrochó los tres botones superiores del corpiño y luego continuó con otros tres, comprobando con placer que la piel que asomaba por el escote era blanca y cremosa.

—Jamás accedí a ninguna maldita cosa, ni siquiera a casarme. Me fue impuesto por la fuerza.

Abrió tres botones más y le bajó la prenda por los brazos.

Sakura no llevaba corsé y tampoco tenía necesidad de usarlo. La camisola de encaje no lograba cubrir los rosados pezones que coronaban sus redondos pechos.

—¡Estás muy débil para esto! —protestó Sakura.

—Puede que esté débil para algunas cosas, pero te aseguro que ésta no es una de ellas. —Para demostrarlo, desgarró el frente de la frágil camisola y dejó los pechos al descubierto—. Qué hermosos. Me embriagas, Sakura. Aunque en realidad no es que esté sorprendido. Cuando caminas por el rancho, estas bellezas se mueven sin cesar bajo la camisa y ya era consciente de ellas hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¿Por qué haces esto?

Él le brindó una sonrisa insinuante. Ahora mismo estaba tan enfadado como cuando le condenaron de manera apresurada, por unos cargos falsos, a un matrimonio indeseado. Y había acabado envuelto en una situación que no parecía ser mejor.

—Querías un marido y eso es lo que tienes.

Sakura se estremecía. Pero, ¿era realmente la cólera lo que la hacía temblar de esa manera? La ardiente mirada de Syaoran sobre su piel desnuda hizo que le bajara un escalofrío por la espalda. Jamás había sentido nada así. Se notaba ardiente, temblorosa y confundida. La cabeza le dio vueltas cuando vio que él inclinaba la cabeza y le rozaba los pechos con la nariz. Su aliento era tan caliente que se temió que volviera a tener fiebre otra vez. Entonces, le capturó el pezón derecho con los labios y ella sintió como si su mundo se pusiera patas arriba.

Syaoran chupó con frenesí, desplazando la boca de un pezón a otro, presionando los hinchados brotes rosados con la lengua. Sakura nunca había imaginado que fuera posible esa clase de excitación, ni que Syaoran sería el hombre que le hiciera sentir esas cosas por primera vez.

Con evidente habilidad, Syaoran desplazó la mano por la cadera de Sakura, cogió el dobladillo de la falda y la subió lentamente mientras continuaba atormentándole los pechos con la boca y la lengua. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones, ya era demasiado tarde. Le había introducido la mano entre las piernas, y palpaba la humedad que empapaba sus bragas.

Syaoran sabía que debía detenerse, pues aún no estaba en condiciones de llegar hasta el final, pero había querido demostrarle a Sakura lo que pensaba de los términos que había impuesto a su matrimonio. Estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo; si no se moría antes de lujuria, claro está. Pronto contactaría con sus hermanos, entonces se marcharía sin mirar atrás.

Después de haber tomado la virginidad de Sakura.

De repente, la joven le empujó. Se sentó en la cama y clavó en él una mirada desenfocada.

—Podría haberte tomado ahora si ésa hubiera sido mi intención —dijo Syaoran con satisfacción—. Estás caliente y mojada por mí. Tienes suerte de que esté demasiado débil todavía. Ya que me veo forzado a estar aquí, te aseguro que pienso disfrutar de las satisfacciones que me ofrece nuestro breve matrimonio.

Sakura saltó fuera de la cama, aquél era el hombre más irritante que hubiera conocido en su vida. Se había equivocado, había cometido un terrible error. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Habría sustituido a un demonio por otro?

—¡No conseguirás nada de mí!

La sonrisa de Syaoran no alcanzó sus ojos.

—¿Te apuestas algo? Estoy muy familiarizado con el cuerpo femenino y con las maneras de excitarlo, y a ti, señora Li, te he excitado. —Clavó la mirada en sus pechos—. Mírate los pezones. ¿Los habías visto alguna vez tan duros e hinchados? Y he notado lo mojada que estás. Eres una...

—¡Cállate! —Sakura sujetó los lados abiertos del corpiño y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación—. No me hables así.

Aquellas palabras la excitaban tanto como su boca o sus manos.

—Grábate en la mente estas palabras, esposa mía —susurró Syaoran de una manera ronca y seductora—. Voy a poseerte. —Quería que ella se sintiera tan incómoda como él al verse sometida a aquella farsa de matrimonio.

Sakura escapó. Se detuvo bruscamente en la puerta y le miró por encima del hombro.

—A propósito —le dijo dulcemente—. He usado parte del dinero que guardabas en el bolsillo del chaleco para pagar al reverendo. Sé que es lo que querías.

Entonces, desapareció, dejando a Syaoran sumido en sus sombríos pensamientos.

.

.

.

**_Continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amar a un extraño**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: los personajes son del grandioso grupo de Clamp, y la historia tampoco es mía, si no de Connie Mason, yo solo tengo el papel de adaptadora con el fin de poder entretenerlos un momento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada. Cuando se despierta está siendo atendido por una hermosa mujer. Aunque siempre ha sabido que no se puede confiar en el género femenino, cuando aquel ángel castaño le propone un matrimonio de conveniencia —por un corto plazo de tiempo, a cambio de seguir ocultándole de sus perseguidores—, él sólo puede pensar en cómo hacerla suya para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto necesita un marido… y lo necesita rápido. De otra manera perderá su rancho a manos de un malvado banquero. El desconocido que aparece en su sótano es como un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque Syaoran le asegura que seguirá su camino después de cumplir con su papel, Sakura siente un profundo deseo en su interior cada vez que la besa y se promete a sí misma que él no se irá a ningún lado sin que ella le acompañe._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Cuando llevaban una semana casados, Syaoran había recobrado la fuerza en las piernas a base de pasear durante horas de un lado para otro del pequeño dormitorio, y estaba intentando recuperarla también en los brazos. Consumía ingentes cantidades de comida. La primera vez que apareció en el comedor para desayunar, sorprendió a Sakura y a Cully.

—¿Crees que es prudente que hayas bajado? —preguntó Sakura con preocupación —. Hace menos de tres semanas estabas al borde de la muerte.

—Ya me encuentro muy recuperado —respondió Syaoran, sirviéndose una taza de café—. He pensado que me vendría bien salir y echarle un vistazo al rancho.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sakura contuviera el aliento.

—¿Por qué? No tendrás intención de decirme cómo llevar el rancho, ¿verdad?

—O mucho me equivoco —dijo Syaoran secamente—, o ese papel que firmamos me dio control tanto sobre las tierras como sobre ti.

—Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer —respondió Sakura apretando los dientes —. Sabes tan bien como yo que el nuestro no es un matrimonio de verdad.

Syaoran se sentó a la mesa y cogió un panecillo. Se lo metió en la boca y lo masticó con deleite.

—Está muy bueno, ¿hay más?

Sakura le lanzó una mirada colérica.

—Supongo que no le harás ascos a unos huevos.

—Si no es demasiada molestia —respondió Syaoran educadamente, dirigiéndole a su esposa una amplia sonrisa—. El deber de una esposa es ocuparse de su marido.

Cully se rió entre dientes, acabó el desayuno y se levantó bruscamente.

—Voy a pasarme por el corral, señorita Sakura. Quédese y atienda a su esposo. Ya me ocupo yo de ensillar su caballo y de que esté listo para salir.

Sakura puso una sartén encima de la cocina. A pesar del malhumor, preparó huevos y tocino, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir lo que realmente pensaba.

—¿Adónde vais tan temprano? —preguntó Syaoran con curiosidad.

—Cully y yo tenemos que reunir las cabezas de ganado que andan sueltas por las montañas. A pesar de que nos han robado la mayoría de las reses, quedan algunas desperdigadas por ahí.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que es prudente? Podría resultar peligroso.

—Si no lo hago yo ¿quién va a hacerlo? Yue Tsukishiro ha conseguido que nadie quiera trabajar en el rancho. Si puedo reunir ese ganado y venderlo al ejército, tendremos suficiente dinero para pasar el invierno.

—¿Con qué propósito si Tsukishiro te amenaza con ejecutar la hipoteca?

Sakura le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

—¿Qué debería hacer entonces? ¿Quedarme aquí sentada de brazos cruzados?

Syaoran desplazó lentamente la mirada por la esbelta figura de Sakura. Los pantalones se ceñían al trasero y a sus redondas caderas de una manera indecente. La imagen le excitó y se movió con inquietud en la silla. Los botones superiores de la camisa de la joven estaban abiertos y permitían ver la cremosa piel del escote y el inicio de aquellos tentadores pechos. Tenía una cintura tan estrecha que Syaoran estaba seguro de que sería capaz de abarcarla con las manos.

—Iré con vosotros —dijo Syaoran, apartando el plato a un lado—, pero tendrás que prestarme un caballo.

Sakura le miró sorprendida.

—Aún no estás bien para cabalgar. La zona a la que nos dirigimos es agreste y montañosa, con laderas pronunciadas y traicioneras. No me importará prestarte un caballo cuando hayas recobrado las fuerzas necesarias para sostenerte en la silla de montar.

A Syaoran le molestó que Sakura hubiera valorado tan acertadamente sus condiciones. Aunque estaba más fuerte cada día, aún no estaba preparado para cabalgar por las montañas. Si consideraba los quebraderos de cabeza que le estaba dando, resultar herido había sido algo muy inconveniente; allí estaba, casado contra su voluntad con una bruja tentadora y sin poder disfrutar de los beneficios.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Sakura al observar la extraña expresión en la cara de Syaoran.

—Pienso que eres condenadamente prepotente para ser una mujer tan desesperada por conseguir un marido que está dispuesta a casarse de manera apresurada con un desconocido.

Sakura alzó la barbilla.

—Estaba desesperada y lo sabes muy bien. —Percibía la cólera que embargaba a Syaoran en el rubor que le cubría las mejillas—. Cully me está esperando. —Recogió el almuerzo que había preparado previamente—. Regresaremos al ponerse el sol, espero que con algunas de las reses perdidas.

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo mientras tanto? —preguntó Syaoran, sintiéndose inútil por primera vez en su vida.

Sakura se caló el sombrero con impaciencia.

—Descansar —le dijo por encima del hombro mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Vuelve a preguntármelo cuando hayas recuperado todas tus fuerzas.

Con la mirada clavada en aquel redondo trasero, Syaoran la observó dirigirse a la puerta trasera. Su cuerpo reaccionó como era de esperar y maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de la intensidad con que deseaba a Sakura Li. Quería tenerla bajo las sábanas desnuda como el día que nació, quería estar dentro de ella. Y antes de abandonar Circle K pensaba conseguirlo.

.

.

.

Poco después, Syaoran salió al exterior y echó un vistazo a los alrededores. Cuando llegó herido era noche cerrada y pudo ver poco del rancho.

Se llenó los pulmones con el limpio aire de la montaña por primera vez en tres semanas, observando y absorbiendo los sonidos e imágenes del Circle K. Lo primero que notó fue que la cerca necesitaba con urgencia una mano de pintura. Diez metros más allá había un establo con aspecto descuidado. A la izquierda, vio un robusto barracón de madera vacío. Inhaló por la nariz la esencia a caballos, heno, polvo y estiércol. Olores familiares que le hicieron añorar su propio rancho, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo les iría a sus hermanos sin él.

Durante un rato, Syaoran mantuvo la vista fija en las montañas hacia dónde habían partido Sakura y Cully a primera hora de la mañana, luego siguió un camino que conducía a la parte posterior de la casa. A unos metros de la puerta trasera había una tubería conectada a una artesa que comunicaba con el pozo por medio de una bomba de agua.

La casa del rancho era de sólida construcción, pensó Syaoran, admirando la estructura de madera de dos plantas. Resultaba evidente que el padre de Sakura había estado orgulloso de sus tierras, pues había construido en ellas robustos edificios.

Observó la brillante corriente serpenteante del río y las exuberantes praderas, y supo que el Circle K poseía lo necesario para llegar a ser un rancho próspero.

Desafortunadamente el padre de Sakura había muerto antes de que el rancho alcanzara todo su potencial, y la joven se las veía y deseaba para mantenerlo en funcionamiento desde que Tsukishiro había puesto sus ojos en él.

Syaoran recorrió con la mirada el corral y los establos, decidiendo dejar la inspección de esas zonas para otro día. Regresó al frente de la casa. El sonido de cascos de caballo le hizo levantar la vista al camino. Se hizo sombra sobre los ojos con una mano para protegerse del resplandor del sol poniente y vio que un jinete solitario subía la pendiente. Lleno de curiosidad, se apoyó contra una de las columnas del porche a esperarlo.

Cuando el jinete atravesó el portón, Syaoran supo que el Circle K estaba siendo honrado con una visita de Yue Tsukishiro. Maldijo por lo bajo, preguntándose qué querría ahora aquel bastardo. ¿Se habría enterado ya de que Sakura se había casado con él?

Tsukishiro detuvo el caballo delante de los escalones del porche y desmontó, observando a Syaoran con una mirada de franca hostilidad.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó con voz áspera.

—¿Quién es usted? —inquirió Syaoran, sabiendo de sobra que era el banquero.

Tsukishiro se irguió en toda su estatura.

—Soy Yue Tsukishiro. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

—¿Querrá usted decir la señora Li?

Tsukishiro palideció.

—¿Qué... qué quiere decir?

—He imaginado que se refiere a mi mujer.

—¡Su... su mujer! —farfulló Tsukishiro—. ¿Me está tomando el pelo? Sakura no está casada.

Syaoran esbozó una fría sonrisa.

—Ahora sí que lo está. Nos casamos hace una semana. Imagino que le habrá hablado de su prometido.

—En efecto, pero... mire, señor... —se interrumpió esperando que le dijera su nombre.

—Li, Syaoran Li.

—Mire, señor Li, estoy seguro de que sabe quién soy.

—Usted es el bast... er... el banquero que está tratando de quedarse con las tierras de mi mujer.

Tsukishiro cambió de posición con inquietud.

—Mi banco posee una hipoteca sobre estas tierras.

—Eso es lo que usted dice. A partir de ahora, y como marido de Sakura, me ocuparé de cualquier problema relacionado con el rancho. Tendrá que tratar conmigo, y si su intención era intimidar, yo no me asusto como Sakura.

Los transparentes ojos de Tsukishiro se clavaron en Syaoran llenos de odio e incredulidad.

—Miente. No me creo que Sakura y usted estén casados.

—No miento —dijo Syaoran con suavidad. Si Tsukishiro hubiera conocido a Syaoran, se habría dado cuenta de que esa suavidad sólo era el preludio de un estallido de violencia—. Y tampoco lo hace Sakura.

—Al parecer Sakura me contó muchas cosas que hice mal en ignorar.

—Sí, debería haberla escuchado. Sakura y yo estamos legalmente casados. El reverendo Tolly vino hace una semana por aquí y nos casó. Pregúntele a él si no me cree.

—Ya lo creo que hablaré con el reverendo. Por desgracia, ahora está de viaje. Dígale a Sakura que he venido y que regresaré.

—Le diré a mi mujer que ha estado aquí, pero si yo fuera usted, me lo pensaría dos veces antes de venir otra vez.

—¿Me está amenazando, Li?

—Llámelo como quiera, Tsukishiro. Sakura dice que miente sobre la hipoteca, y yo la creo.

—Mire, Li —farfulló Tsukishiro—. Soy un respetado hombre de negocios. Tal vez en el lugar de donde venga sea costumbre dirigirse de esa manera a los ciudadanos respetables, pero aquí no. Y ya que estamos —preguntó con curiosidad—, ¿de dónde procede usted?

—De Wyoming —mintió Syaoran—. ¿A cuánto asciende la hipoteca?

El banquero le dirigió a Syaoran una mirada de menosprecio, poco impresionado por la ropa gastada que él llevaba.

—A mucho más de lo que usted puede permitirse.

Syaoran le insinuó con un bufido que no tenía intención de pagar una hipoteca que podría ser falsa.

—Le sugiero que se vaya mientras pueda, Tsukishiro.

La expresión del banquero se volvió astuta.

—¿Sabe que su mujer y yo somos... muy amigos? No habrá pensado que una hembra caliente como Sakura estaría esperando aquí a que usted viniera a reclamarla, ¿verdad?

Syaoran se contuvo para no usar los puños.

—Le sugiero que no siga por ese camino, Tsukishiro. Si dice una sola falsedad más en contra del carácter de mi mujer, dormirá en el infierno, ¿me ha entendido bien? —Sus tranquilas palabras apenas ocultaban su rudo temperamento.

Syaoran no necesitó alzar más la voz. Su engañoso tono, tranquilo pero amenazador, indicaba con claridad el alcance de su furia, y resultó tan patente que Tsukishiro retrocedió un paso lentamente.

—De lo único que entiendo es de poder y dinero —escupió Tsukishiro—, y es evidente que usted carece de ambas cosas. Me iré, pero si me entero de que me ha mentido sobre su boda con Sakura, sufrirá las consecuencias. Pedí la mano de Sakura mucho antes de que su padre muriera, pero el viejo era muy testarudo y consideró que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para su hija. —Esbozó una desagradable sonrisa—.Pero es muy peligroso frustrar los planes de Yue Tsukishiro.

—¿Peligroso? —Syaoran entrecerró los ojos—. ¿De veras?

Tsukishiro sonrió de manera desagradable.

—Hágalo y se enterará —siseó antes de girarse hacia el caballo para prepararlo e irse.

En ese momento llegaron Sakura y Cully, retrasando la partida del banquero.

Conducían una manada de unas treinta cabezas de vacas, bueyes y novillos. Parecía que habían tenido un día fructífero.

Tras dejar el ganado al cuidado de Cully, Sakura se apeó y se acercó a paso vivo a Syaoran. De repente, él deseó haber seguido su consejo y haber descansado durante todo el día.

Había agotado sus fuerzas en su primer día levantado, había sobreestimado lo recuperado que se encontraba. La herida le dolía y sentía las piernas flojas, pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrar debilidad ante un bastardo confabulador como Tsukishiro.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Sakura, mirando primero a Syaoran y luego a Tsukishiro.

—El banquero Tsukishiro ha venido a verte, cariño —dijo Syaoran, rodeándola con un brazo y acercándola a él. Cuando él le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, ella le devolvió la muestra de cariño antes de mirar a Tsukishiro.

—El señor Tsukishiro no se cree que nos hayamos casado —le aclaró Syaoran.

Sakura le brindó al banquero una dulce sonrisa.

—Ya le dije que estaba comprometida, pero no quiso creerme.

—Su padre no mencionó nada al respecto en las semanas previas a su muerte. Me reuní con él en varias ocasiones para intentar arreglar un enlace entre nosotros. Jamás me dijo que estuviera prometida.

—No era asunto suyo —aclaró Sakura—. ¿Para qué ha venido?

—Pensé que podríamos intercambiar opiniones... disposiciones, pero entiendo que ya no es posible hacer los arreglos que tenía en mente. Mi intención era que me acompañara el reverendo y nos casara, pero está de viaje.

—Pues no, no es posible realizar esos arreglos. Ya estoy casada.

—Eso es lo que usted dice. Me niego a creerlo hasta que hable con el reverendo Tolly. Tardará unos días en regresar. Aguardaré hasta entonces, pero si me ha mentido... —La amenaza flotó en el aire como la niebla del otoño.

—¿Quiere ver la licencia matrimonial? —le preguntó Syaoran—. No nos llevará ni un minuto ir a por ella.

—No quiero ver la puñetera licencia —exclamó Tsukishiro, que evidentemente no se esperaba ese giro de los acontecimientos—. Tendrán noticias mías. —Se subió a la montura envuelto en una furia impotente, clavó las espuelas en los flancos del caballo y se fue.

—Menos mal —dijo Syaoran con la voz entrecortada. Comenzaba a ceder al cansancio.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Sakura sentía los estremecimientos que le sacudían en el brazo con que la rodeaba.

—Lo suficientemente bien para decirle a ese bastardo cuatro cosas. Pero mucho me temo que no será la última vez que sepamos de él. Sin ninguna prueba que avale nuestras reclamaciones, deberíamos tener en cuenta la hipoteca que él reclama. Vayamos dentro, necesito sentarme.

—¡Te has excedido! —le riñó Sakura—. Te advertí que no forzaras las cosas. Necesitas más tiempo para recuperarte. —Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para servirle de apoyo hasta llegar a la silla más cercana—. Avisaré a Cully para que te ayude a subir a acostarte.

—No, estaré bien dentro de un minuto. —Syaoran no quería que le ayudaran. Jamás recobraría las fuerzas si Sakura insistía en tratarle como a un inválido—. No pienso volver a la cama. A menos que... —añadió, lanzándole una mirada ardiente— mi querida esposa se una a mí.

Sakura se alejó de él como si le hubiera quemado con los ojos.

—¿Es que sólo puedes pensar en eso?

—Me debes una noche de bodas. Has logrado evitarme hasta ahora, pero algún día me cobraré la deuda.

—No habrá tal noche de bodas —dijo Sakura con calma.

—¿De veras?

—Tengo que subir a asearme antes de hacer la cena. —Se alejó de él.

—Sakura...

Ella se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy muy familiarizado con las artimañas y maquinaciones femeninas. Y siempre me salgo con la mía.

Mientras ella se alejaba, Syaoran cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, recuperando las fuerzas lentamente. En un par de días estaría preparado para montar a caballo. Le irritaba andar dando vueltas durante todo el día por la casa como si fuera un maldito tullido. Le mataba no poder moverse de allí. Quizá se acercara al pueblo a la mañana siguiente para enviar una carta a sus hermanos. Debían de estar muy preocupados por él.

Sakura estaba demasiado desconcertada para que se le ocurriera una réplica adecuada antes de salir de la estancia. Syaoran era demasiado guapo y estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo para su bien y el de ella. Si no hubiese sido testigo de ello, jamás habría sospechado que apenas tres semanas antes había estado al borde de la muerte.

Parecía demasiado fuerte, demasiado viril, y eso significaba que cuando se encontrara en plenitud de facultades, se enfrentaría a serios problemas. Le sorprendía que Syaoran se sintiera atraído sexualmente por ella. ¿Por qué quería acostarse con una mujer en la que no confiaba? Para su propia tranquilidad de espíritu prefería pensar que él se limitaba a atormentarla por haberle obligado a casarse. Estaba dispuesta a ocuparse de él con tal de que se hospedara en el Circle K durante el tiempo suficiente para frustrar los planes de Tsukishiro.

.

.

.

Cully se reunió con ellos para la cena. Sakura parecía otra, con un vestido de algodón que le sentaba a la perfección.

—Estás muy guapa esta noche —la aduló Syaoran.

Syaoran pensó que a Sakura le quedaría bien casi cualquier cosa, pero estaría todavía mejor sin nada encima. A falta de algo mejor en que emplear el tiempo, se había pasado largas horas imaginando que la desnudaba lentamente, que se sumergía en ella y la llevaba al cénit de la pasión. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, casi podía sentir que la llenaba de verdad. Su entrada sería estrecha y apretada por lo que debería tomarse su tiempo, excitándola primero poco a poco con besos apasionados y tiernas caricias. Su ingle se endureció y contuvo un gemido. Maldita sea, si no se acostaba pronto con ella, acabaría explotando.

Como Syaoran continuó con los ojos clavados en Sakura, Cully le preguntó:

—¿Li te encuentras bien?

Apartó la mirada de ella.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—La señorita Sakura me contó que Tsukishiro salió de aquí muy enfadado. ¿Volverá?

A Syaoran le llevó un momento concentrarse y responder a la pregunta.

—Bueno, yo creo que sí. Dime, Cully, ¿qué posibilidades existen de contratar mano de obra extra para el Circle K?

—Hace tres semanas te diría que ninguna. —Le lanzó a la joven una mirada avergonzada—. Lo siento, señorita, pero es la pura verdad. —Volvió a mirar a Syaoran —. Cuando Sakura se casó contigo, las posibilidades aumentaron considerablemente. Que haya un hombre a cargo del rancho hace que todo sea diferente.

—Puedo encargarme del rancho tan bien como cualquier hombre —replicó ella —. Mi padre se aseguró de ello.

—Estoy convencido de ello, señorita, pero las cosas no funcionan así, y usted lo sabe. A los vaqueros no les gusta recibir órdenes de una mujer. Por no mencionar que Tsukishiro les tiene atemorizados.

—Hmm —murmuró Syaoran pensativamente—. He pensado que mañana sería un buen momento para ir al pueblo y echar un vistazo. También quiero enviar una carta a mis hermanos para hacerles saber que estoy bien.

—¿Crees que es prudente? —dudó Sakura. Él parecía encontrarse lo suficientemente fuerte para montar. De hecho, parecía lo bastante bien para... ¡Santo Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Syaoran con engañosa tranquilidad—. ¿Acaso temes que pase de largo el pueblo una vez que me vea fuera del rancho? Nada ni nadie podrá retenerme aquí enjaulado ahora que puedo subirme a un caballo. ¿O quizá lo que te preocupa es mi salud, mi querida esposa?

Sakura se mordió el labio consternada. ¿Y si Shaoran se largaba ahora que podía?

—No te conozco lo suficiente como para saber si harás eso o no. Te he salvado la vida, pero supongo que eso no significa nada para ti.

Él le dirigió una mirada de furia controlada.

—¿Sigo debiéndote algo después de haberme visto obligado a casarme contigo?

—Esperaba... No importa, Cully puede acompañarte al pueblo. O mejor aún, puede ir él solo y enviar tu carta.

—No te preocupes, mujercita, no me escaparé... —Le dirigió una mirada tan ardiente que hizo que se le desbocara el corazón—. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente antes de que me vaya. Cully se quedará aquí contigo, no me gusta que te quedes sola en el rancho.

A Sakura le costaba respirar. ¿Qué le pasaba? La promesa latente en las palabras de Syaoran hacía que sintiera calor y frío a la vez.

Decir que tenían un «asunto pendiente» era una manera educada de decir que todavía esperaba disfrutar de la noche de bodas y que, antes de irse, tenía intención de hacerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría mantenerlo apartado? Esperaba que el suficiente como para servir a sus propósitos; estaba convencida de que una vez que Syaoran la despojara de su virginidad, él se largaría sin mirar atrás.

—De acuerdo, ve al pueblo. Pero si no estás de vuelta a la hora de la cena, avisaré a los vigilantes. No llegarás demasiado lejos.

—Desconfiada hasta el final, ¿verdad? —dijo Syaoran sarcásticamente.

—No me puedo permitir el lujo de confiar en nadie.

—Te he dicho que regresaría y lo haré. Cully puede... —Se volvió hacia el lugar que ocupaba Cully para darse cuenta con sorpresa de que el viejo vaquero había desaparecido mientras ellos discutían.

Syaoran se levantó de repente.

—Creo que iré a dormir. Si me lo permites, montaré uno de los caballos de repuesto. A propósito, ¿puedes pagar el salario de algún vaquero?

Sakura pensó en sus cuentas vacías y frunció el ceño. No podía permitirse el lujo de pagar el sueldo de nadie, y mucho menos el de un vaquero.

—El único dinero que hay en esta casa es el que había en el bolsillo de tu chaleco.

—¿Nada más?

—No dispondré de dinero hasta que venda el ganado al ejército. Por eso es necesario buscar las reses perdidas en las montañas. No puedo conseguir que el rancho sea productivo si no contrato a alguien, y no puedo contratar a nadie si no tengo dinero para pagar.

—Lo solucionaremos —le prometió Syaoran con sombría determinación.

No importaba que se hubiera visto obligado a casarse, no podría marcharse sin haber ayudado a Sakura a resolver algunos de sus problemas, pues si seguía con vida era gracias a ella. Tenía dinero en el banco; el rancho Li era muy próspero, y contaba con dos hermanos que lo sacarían adelante sin su ayuda. Sakura no tenía a nadie salvo... a su marido.

Maldición, menudo lío.

Tras haber sido acusado de seducir y golpear a Cora Lee, se había visto obligado a contraer matrimonio con Sakura y era perseguido por una partida de vigilantes a los que les daba igual lo que hubiera hecho con tal de disfrutar la satisfacción de ahorcar a un Li. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, Cora Lee afirmaba que era el padre de su bastardo.

Syaoran subió las escaleras lentamente, cansado pero satisfecho por su recuperación hasta el momento. Mientras se preparaba para dormir, se preguntó qué haría Sakura si irrumpía en su dormitorio para reclamar sus derechos maritales; pensar en ello le hizo sonreír. Lo más probable es que se pusiera a gritar como una virgen indignada.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevaría conseguir que lo aceptara... no, no sólo que lo aceptara, él quería que le invitara a su cama.

Los pensamientos de Sakura eran muy distintos a los de Syaoran. No sabía si él regresaría después de ir al pueblo. Existían muchas probabilidades de que, sencillamente, huyera llevándose consigo uno de sus caballos. Aquello significaría que ella perdería sus tierras, lo único bueno sería que Tsukishiro no podría obligarla a casarse con él.

Sakura terminó de fregar los platos y se dirigió lentamente hacia las escaleras con intención de acostarse. Estaba exhausta; reunir al ganado perdido en las colinas era un trabajo duro y resultaba casi imposible que lo lograran dos personas solas. Necesitaría de ocho a diez hombres para poder conseguir que el rancho saliera adelante, y si era una docena, mejor que mejor.

¿Por qué se engañaba de esa manera?, pensó Sakura, recriminándose a sí misma. Si Syaoran conseguía contratar a un par de hombres se consideraría afortunada. Sería mucho más de lo que tenía ahora.

Los pasos de Sakura se hicieron más lentos cuando se acercó a la habitación de Syaoran. ¿Estaría ya dormido?, se preguntó. Era el primer día que pasaba fuera de la cama y había sido bastante movido. Le pareció extraño que la imagen de Syaoran acostado en la cama le resultara tan excitante y se obligó a ignorarla mientras continuaba hasta su habitación. Se desvistió y aseó antes de ponerse un camisón blanco que la cubría de pies a cabeza. Entonces se sentó ante el tocador, se deshizo la trenza y se peinó. Sus pensamientos vagaron sin rumbo mientras clavaba una mirada soñadora en el espejo.

De repente se abrió la puerta y Syaoran entró en la estancia, arrancándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Sakura se puso en pie con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la incertidumbre.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No sabes llamar antes de entrar?

—He llamado, pero por lo visto no me has oído. Noté que salía luz por debajo de la puerta y supe que todavía no estabas dormida.

Lo miró fijamente. Él sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones. Tenía el pecho desnudo y estaba descalzo.

—No deberías estar aquí.

Syaoran le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

—Soy tu marido, ¿quién tendría más derecho que yo a estar aquí?

—Eres mi marido sólo de nombre —contraatacó Sakura—. ¿Qué quieres? Él deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo.

—Pareces una monja envuelta en un sudario blanco.

—No es asunto tuyo lo que uso para dormir. Dime qué quieres y vete, estoy

cansada.

Él arqueó una de sus cejas oscuras.

—Te compraré en el pueblo algo más adecuado para una recién casada.

—No te molestes. ¿Cuál es el propósito de esta visita? No creo que sea burlarte de lo que uso para dormir.

—Tienes razón, cariño. No te importa que te llame así, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Como no recibió respuesta, continuó—: He cambiado de idea; no quiero ir solo al pueblo, creo que será mejor que me acompañes tú.

—¿Por qué motivo?

—Vernos juntos convencerá a Tsukishiro y al resto de la gente del lugar de que ahora tienes un marido capaz de dirigir el rancho.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

—¿A ti qué te importa eso? Tu único deseo es largarte de aquí cuanto antes.

—Cierto, pero me has salvado la vida a pesar del alto precio que me exigiste a cambio. Así que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a solucionar tus problemas. He desarrollado una profunda antipatía por Yue Tsukishiro. Por eso he decidido quedarme el tiempo que sea necesario para conseguir que deje de molestarte.

—¡Qué magnánimo eres! —dijo Sakura con cinismo.

—No me entiendas mal, cariño. Los dos sabemos que este matrimonio es una farsa y cuando llegue el momento, me iré sin mirar atrás.

—Es más de lo que haría cualquier hombre —le concedió Sakura—. Te he utilizado y no me siento orgullosa de ello. —Le dio la espalda—. Buenas noches, Syaoran.

Él se acercó a ella.

—No tan rápido. ¿Qué tal un beso de buenas noches a cambio de toda la angustia que me has hecho pasar? ¿Un besito por lo mucho que significa el rancho para ti?

—¡Mis tierras lo son todo para mí! Es lo único que me queda en el mundo — declaró Sakura acaloradamente—. Haría cualquier cosa para impedir que Tsukishiro pudiera reclamarlas.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó Syaoran con suavidad.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—Casi cualquier cosa.

Los ojos de Syaoran brillaron cuando la sujetó por los hombros y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero.

Sakura sintió el calor masculino a través de la suave tela del camisón. El corazón le latió con tanta fuerza que casi le dolió. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente atractivo?, se preguntó con la pequeña parte de su cerebro que todavía funcionaba.

Alzó las manos y se las puso sobre el torso. Su primera intención fue empujarle, pero cuando aplastó las palmas contra la suave y cálida piel, ya no pudo continuar pensando. Las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar y la abrasadora mirada que le dirigió le provocaron un ardiente cosquilleo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Syaoran la apretó contra su pecho, dejándola sentir su piel, su forma, su longitud y su dureza, sin ocultar cuánto la deseaba.

Sakura notó la intimidante fuerza masculina y entreabrió los labios sin pensar, en una muda protesta. No quería eso. La asustaba sucumbir al deseo de Syaoran. No sólo temía la intimidad, era algo mucho más intenso. Sabía de manera intuitiva que una vez que Syaoran desapareciera de su vida, ya no sería la misma mujer que había sido hasta entonces. No podía permitirse sentir nada por ese hombre.

—Suéltame, Syaoran.

La respuesta de su marido fue trazar un camino de besos por su cuello, y juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios y la lengua, tentándola con lo que quería hacerle.

—¿Eres virgen? —le preguntó bruscamente, sobresaltándola.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo soy?

Syaoran respiró hondo.

—Seré muy cuidadoso contigo —le prometió—. Jamás me he acostado con una virgen. Mi primera mujer no lo era.

Entonces, le cubrió la boca con la suya, con dureza y suavidad a la vez y, oh, mucha determinación. Con la parte más racional de su mente, Sakura luchó contra el deseo de ceder a sus demandas. Aquél no era un matrimonio de verdad, nunca lo sería.

Pero sus pensamientos se disolvieron cuando el beso se hizo más profundo y él le puso las manos sobre los pechos. Abrió los labios ante la presión de la lengua de Syaoran y le permitió saborear su dulce esencia.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba jugando con fuego, Sakura interrumpió el beso y se apartó.

—¡No, no te permitiré que me hagas esto!

Intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener aquel deseo casi doloroso, Syaoran respiró hondo varias veces antes de hablar. Sus palabras fueron secas y cortantes como el filo de una navaja.

—Jamás he forzado a una mujer. Antes de que me vaya, me suplicarás que me acueste contigo. Buenas noches, querida. Deseo que disfrutes de la fría cama que te está esperando.

.

.

.

_**Continued**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas: <strong>_Hello! por si uno de ustedes se dio cuenta (y si no pues tendre que decirlo), en el capitulo pasado no puse notas, eso se debe a que los domingos no pondre notas debido a que ese dia casi siempre me encuentro ocupada y solo me alcanza el tiempo para actualizar la historia. Asi que ustedes se ahorraran de leer (si es que las leen) mis (raras) notas.

Y... ¿que tal el capitulo? ¿les gusto? ¿ustedes piensan que Sakura es una tonta(o cualquier palabra que quieran usar) al no queder tener algo con Syaoran? Yo pienso que no, pues si se dan cuenta si tiene buenas razones.

Ahora pasemos a otra cosa...

**Agradecimientos:**

Por los Reviews de los dos ultimos capitulos a: _Karenh, Vmi5 y a LadySuzume-Chan_ (capitulo 2); _moon86, amu824 y a Didi_ (capitulo 3)

Por ponerme en favoritos: _Endri-Chan y a Rebbe-Chaan_

Por ponerme en alertas: _amu824, Endri-Chan, LadySuzume-Chan, Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen, moon86, Rebbe-Chaan y a tsuki77_

¡Gracias!

Como eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, me voy despidiendo...

_¡Hasta el domingo! Byee!*_

_Daanyehla!~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Amar a un extraño**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: los personajes son del grandioso grupo de Clamp, y la historia tampoco es mía, si no de Connie Mason, yo solo tengo el papel de adaptadora con el fin de poder entretenerlos un momento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada. Cuando se despierta está siendo atendido por una hermosa mujer. Aunque siempre ha sabido que no se puede confiar en el género femenino, cuando aquel ángel castaño le propone un matrimonio de conveniencia —por un corto plazo de tiempo, a cambio de seguir ocultándole de sus perseguidores—, él sólo puede pensar en cómo hacerla suya para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto necesita un marido… y lo necesita rápido. De otra manera perderá su rancho a manos de un malvado banquero. El desconocido que aparece en su sótano es como un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque Syaoran le asegura que seguirá su camino después de cumplir con su papel, Sakura siente un profundo deseo en su interior cada vez que la besa y se promete a sí misma que él no se irá a ningún lado sin que ella le acompañe._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Sakura estaba esperando a Syaoran en la cocina cuando éste bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente. El saludo de la joven no fue nada entusiasta, pero él hizo como que no se daba cuenta, imaginando que ella seguía irritada tras el encontronazo de la noche anterior.

—Cully está ensillando los caballos —dijo ella—. Iremos al pueblo en cuanto desayunes. He hecho una lista de los suministros que necesitamos. El señor Schultz, el propietario del almacén, aún nos da crédito. ¿Has escrito ya la carta?

—La escribí anoche después de abandonar tu habitación. —Le brindó una mirada insinuante—. Por alguna razón, no podía dormir. —Había pasado la mitad de la noche antes de que el deseo por ella le permitiera conciliar el sueño.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón. Syaoran no era el único que no había podido dormir la noche anterior. El ardor que sus manos había provocado en su piel la había mantenido en vela. Se había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama mientras intentaba olvidar todo lo que encontraba atractivo y excitante en Syaoran, sin embargo había recordado hasta el último detalle. Cuando el sueño finalmente la reclamó, soñó que estaba entre sus brazos, experimentando todas esas sensaciones que le había prometido, aunque sólo podía imaginar la mayoría de ellas.

Sakura puso un plato con jamón y huevos ante él, agradeciendo que no pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

—Esperaré fuera. Sal cuando acabes.

—¿Tú ya has desayunado?

—He tomado algo con Cully.

Él le lanzó una mirada especulativa.

—No pensarás ir al pueblo con esa ropa, ¿verdad? —A Syaoran le gustaba verla con aquellos pantalones ceñidos, pero no quería que otros hombres admiraran aquel curvilíneo trasero—. Ahora eres mi esposa y debes vestirte de manera adecuada.

—¿Perdón? —La voz de Sakura temblaba de cólera—. Me vestiré cómo me dé la gana, tú no eres quién para darme órdenes.

Syaoran arqueó las cejas.

—¿Soy o no soy tu marido?

—Lo eres —admitió ella a regañadientes.

—Entonces te sugiero que me hagas caso. No quiero presenciar cómo otros hombres te comen con la mirada. Me perteneces y ningún otro tiene derecho a admirar lo que es mío.

Sakura casi soltó una carcajada. Si no supiera que no era posible, pensaría que Syaoran estaba celoso. Menuda tontería.

—¿A que nunca te has puesto faldas para montar a caballo?

—¿No tienes traje de montar?

—Es mucho más cómodo cabalgar con pantalones.

—¿Vas a cambiarte de ropa tú sola o prefieres que te ayude yo?

Sakura puso los brazos en jarras y le lanzó una mirada colérica.

—De acuerdo, que sea a tu manera.

Pasó con rapidez junto a él y subió las escaleras contoneando el trasero provocativamente, sin oír el gemido de frustración de Syaoran.

Cuando él terminó de desayunar, Sakura había regresado ya a la cocina con una falda de montar y una impoluta blusa blanca.

—¿Mejor así, maridito?

Syaoran contuvo una sonrisa.

—Mucho mejor, mi querida esposa. —Se levantó y le ofreció el brazo—. ¿Nos vamos?

El viaje al pueblo fue corto y sin incidentes. Al cabo de treinta minutos recorrían una polvorienta calle de Rolling Prairie, donde había perros dormitando y niños jugando en los charcos de lodo.

—Nos encontraremos después para almorzar. ¿Existe aquí algún lugar donde comer algo decente? —preguntó Syaoran antes de que se separaran tomando distintas direcciones.

—En el hotel Montana ofrecen buenas comidas.

—Entonces, nos veremos allí al mediodía. Tengo que arreglar otras cuestiones además de enviar la carta.

—Intenta no meterte en líos —le advirtió Sakura.

—No prometo nada —respondió él con una amplia sonrisa—. Háblale al señor Schultz sobre tu nuevo marido. Los rumores se esparcen con rapidez si se le cuentan a la persona adecuada. Es probable que yo vaya a hacerle una visita a Tsukishiro.

Lo primero que hizo Syaoran fue enviar la carta para sus hermanos. En ella le pedía a Takashi que le enviara un aval bancario al apartado de correos de Rolling Prairie, Montana, lo antes posible. También les explicaba lo que le había sucedido hasta ese momento y donde se alojaba. No mencionó que se había casado.

Abandonó la oficina de correos y paseó por la calle, presentándose a todos los comerciantes que encontraba. Cuando llegó al único _saloon _del pueblo, atravesó la puerta de vaivén y se acercó a la barra, donde pidió una cerveza. Aunque todavía era temprano, había varios hombres conversando alrededor de una mesa.

—¿Es usted nuevo en la ciudad, señor? —preguntó el hombre que atendía el local cuando le sirvió la cerveza.

—Podría decirse que sí. Me he casado con la propietaria del Circle K.

El hombre se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Se ha casado con la señorita Sakura? Corría el rumor de que iba a casarse con el señor Tsukishiro.

—No se puede creer todo lo que se oye —dijo Syaoran—. El reverendo Tolly nos casó hace una semana. Ahora estoy buscando vaqueros competentes para el rancho. ¿Conoce a alguien que esté dispuesto a trabajar a cambio de un buen salario?

—Preguntaré por ahí —dijo el individuo tendiéndole la mano—. Me llamo Morris Kent, pero todo el mundo me conoce por Dude porque soy del Este. ¿De dónde es usted?

Syaoran le estrechó la mano.

—Syaoran Li. Soy de Wyoming.

Otro hombre se acercó a la barra y se colocó a su lado.

—¿Es cierto lo que acabo de oír? ¿Se ha casado con la señorita Sakura? ¿Está usted a cargo del Circle K?

—Ha oído bien. Soy Syaoran Li, el marido de Sakura Kinomoto.

—Me llamo Bud Prichard. Fui capataz en el Circle K antes de que muriera Fujitaka Kinomoto.

—Entonces es usted uno de los hombres que dejó tirada a mi mujer cuando más ayuda necesitaba. —Había cierta acusación en su tono.

Prichard se movió con inquietud.

—No puedo permitirme el lujo de trabajar sin cobrar, señor Li. Todos los vaqueros nos fuimos cuando el banquero, el señor Tsukishiro, esparció el rumor de que el Circle K se encontraba en serias dificultades financieras y estaba al borde de la quiebra. Aunque me quedé todo el tiempo que pude, al final me vi forzado a buscar trabajo en otro sitio.

Syaoran estudió la cara de Prichard y le gustó lo que vio. El hombre le sostuvo la mirada con una inquebrantable honradez. No era joven, pero tampoco era demasiado viejo. Fuerte y enjuto, parecía tan sólido como una roca, alguien muy capaz de desempeñar el trabajo que afirmaba haber realizado.

—¿Dónde trabaja ahora?

—Desafortunadamente, mi nuevo trabajo no resultó bien. Estoy buscando empleo.

—Contratado —dijo Syaoran—. ¿Podría encontrar media docena de hombres de confianza dispuestos a trabajar en el Circle K? Ofrezco buenos salarios, pero habrá que ganárselos. Hay mucho ganado suelto por las colinas que deberá ser agrupado. Necesitamos reunir trescientas cabezas para cumplir el contrato con el ejército. Si está dispuesto a ello, podría ocupar el puesto de capataz.

—¿Sigue Cully todavía en el Circle K? —quiso saber Prichard.

—Sí, ahí sigue.

—Es un buen hombre. Es ya un poco mayor, pero siempre ha sido un buen compañero. Veré lo que puedo hacer, señor Li. ¿Cuándo empezaríamos?

—En cuanto sea posible. Cuando haya reunido a varios hombres, llévelos al rancho y yo decidiré si son los hombres adecuados para el trabajo.

—De acuerdo, señor Li.

Arreglado aquel asunto, se dirigió al hotel para encontrarse con Sakura. Aminoró el paso cuando se acercó al banco. Esbozó una sonrisa taimada mientras abría la puerta y entraba.

Había varias personas atendiendo sus asuntos y él aguardó su turno ante el cajero.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor? —le preguntó el dependiente cuando llegó a la ventanilla.

—Estaba pensando en depositar una buena suma de dólares y quería saber si mi dinero va a estar seguro aquí.

—Éste es el banco más seguro de Montana —se jactó el dependiente—. Todas nuestras cuentas son estrictamente confidenciales y jamás hemos sufrido ningún robo. Si no quiere nada más, señor...

—Li. Syaoran Li. Me he casado con Sakura Kinomoto del Circle K.

El dependiente agrandó los ojos. Aquélla sí que era realmente una noticia.

—¿Piensa hacerse cargo del Circle K?

—En efecto. Invertiré parte de mi dinero en el rancho de mi mujer, ha tenido una mala racha.

—Eso he oído —dijo el dependiente, bajando la mirada.

—Las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante, ya he tomado medidas para contratar vaqueros competentes.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señor Li, tengo que ir a buscar los impresos que deberá rellenar para que su nombre aparezca en la cuenta del Circle K.

El dependiente desapareció, y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con Yue Tsukishiro. La cara de banquero estaba roja de furia.

—Entre en mi despacho, Li. Me gustaría hablar en privado con usted.

—Por supuesto, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo, mi mujer me está esperando en el hotel.

Syaoran se dirigió al despacho de Tsukishiro como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo. El banquero cerró la puerta de golpe, demostrando claramente la cólera que le poseía.

—Me he enterado de que está buscando trabajadores para el Circle K. — Tsukishiro miró a Syaoran con aversión—. Ya sabe que las letras de la hipoteca del rancho deberán ser pagadas al final de cada mes. ¿Qué es esa tontería de que quiere hacer un depósito en mi banco? Me parece un aprovechado, Li. Si se ha casado con Sakura con intención de vivir de las rentas, vaya olvidándose de ello, no tiene dinero. El rancho pronto será mío y usted no podrá evitarlo de ninguna manera.

Syaoran contuvo su temperamento de forma admirable.

—Quiero que deje de acosar a mi mujer.

—Sakura debió casarse conmigo. Tanto ella como el Circle K deberían ser míos. Los quiero desde que puedo recordar, pero Fujitaka Kinomotono me consideró un buen marido para Sakura a pesar de que no había hombre más adecuado que yo en todo el pueblo; claro, él quería que su princesita se casara por amor. —Le lanzó a Syaoran una mirada taimada—. ¿Ama usted a Sakura, Li? ¿O se ha casado con ella sólo por el interés?

Syaoran prefirió no responder.

—Tendrá que vivir con esa duda, Tsukishiro. Pero ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría echar una mirada a la hipoteca que dice poseer sobre el Circle F.

—Muy bien, ya que insiste. —Abrió un archivador y cogió un documento de una carpeta. Lo leyó antes de pasárselo a Syaoran. Éste vio una firma al pie, pero no tenía manera de saber si pertenecía o no a Fujitaka Kinomoto.

—Debe creerme cuando le digo que este documento es auténtico —declaró Tsukishiro cuando él le devolvió el papel—. Puede observar por usted mismo que todo está en regla y es legal.

—¿Y si le pago la hipoteca antes de que la ejecute?

Tsukishiro contuvo la risa.

—No parece que tenga ahorrados ni dos centavos, así que pensar que posee siete

mil dólares es casi un chiste.

Syaoran soltó un silbido; siete mil dólares era mucho dinero, pero el rancho valía tres o cuatro veces más. Las tierras eran de primera categoría y poseía agua y praderas fértiles que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. El padre de Sakura había elegido el lugar donde asentar su rancho con visión de futuro y mucha inteligencia.

—Sakura afirma que su padre no hipotecó las tierras y yo la creo.

—Sólo es una mujer, qué va a saber. Su padre prefirió no decirle nada. Hace unos años, un invierno muy crudo acabó con casi todo su ganado. Luego hubo un incendio que afectó a todos los edificios menos a la casa principal. Al año siguiente se le secó el trigo. Se vio obligado a hipotecar las tierras para pagar las nuevas reses y arreglar los desperfectos.

Todos aquellos argumentos parecían razonables, pensó Syaoran. ¿Podría estar equivocada Sakura respecto a la hipoteca? A él no le caía bien Tsukishiro y no creía nada que saliera de su boca, pero todo lo que había dicho tenía sentido. Por otra parte, si el banquero decía la verdad, ¿por qué no le había hablado Fujitaka Kinomoto a Sakura sobre la hipoteca? Su esposa juraba que la hipoteca era falsa. Tenía que encontrar la manera de obtener esos documentos para que ella comprobara la firma.

Por supuesto él podía saldar la hipoteca, pero significaría desprenderse de parte de los activos de su familia, dinero que pertenecía a los tres hermanos. Y eso no podía hacerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Se ha convencido ya de que todo es legal? —preguntó Tsukishiro—. No tiene sentido que contrate a hombres a los que no va a poder pagar. Además, los despediré en cuanto el rancho sea mío.

—Tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa, ¿no es cierto, Tsukishiro? Que tenga un buen día, ya he hecho esperar demasiado a mi mujer.

—¡Su mujer! —escupió Tsukishiro—. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará con ella cuando ya no posea esas tierras?

Aquello casi había dado en el blanco. Syaoran se iría algún día, aunque no por esas razones.

—Puedo leer en su cara que ya está pensando en marcharse. No creo que sea un buen marido para ella. Además, su matrimonio no me impedirá obtener lo que quiero. Los hombres como usted nunca sientan cabeza y seré yo quien recoja los pedazos después de que se vaya. De una manera u otra, Sakura será mía. Me da igual que acabe siendo mi esposa o mi amante. Necesitará un hombre que la proteja cuando usted se haya ido.

Syaoran se tensó. No le había gustado cómo sonaba eso. Pensar en que ese individuo podría poner sus zarpas sobre Sakura le hacía rechinar los dientes.

—No puedo impedirle soñar, Tsukishiro, pero sí que haga daño a Sakura. —Su expresión era ahora dura y cruel, e hizo que el otro hombre retrocediera—. Tengo que marcharme, aún tengo que resolver otro asunto antes de reunirme con Sakura.

El banquero le observó salir de su despacho mientras pensaba que había más en aquel hombre de lo que parecía a simple vista.

.

.

.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Sakura cuando se reunió a ella en el comedor del hotel Montana—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—He contratado a un capataz. Tú ya lo conoces, se llama Bud Prichard, y me ha asegurado que contactará con algunos vaqueros y que dentro de unos días acudirá con ellos al rancho.

—Bud Prichard trabajó hace tiempo para nosotros. Mi padre confiaba en él. Pero, ¿cómo vamos a pagarles? —se preocupó Sakura—. ¿Y qué pasa con Tsukishiro? No sabemos cuándo ejecutará la hipoteca.

—Nos preocuparemos por eso cuando llegue el momento. ¿Te mostró el documento hipotecario? ¿Examinaste la firma de tu padre?

—La vi brevemente. Tsukishiro me lo enseñó un poco después del entierro, pero no pude fijarme bien. Estaba destrozada por la muerte de mi padre y no pensaba con claridad. Más tarde, cuando quise verlo de nuevo, se negó.

—A mí me lo ha enseñado hoy, pero yo no puedo saber si la firma que hay al pie es la de tu padre o no.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Antes de nada, vamos a pedir la comida. Tengo mucha hambre. Se me ha ocurrido un plan, pero podría no funcionar; tengo que pulir los detalles un poco más.

—Syaoran... no sé cómo agradecértelo.

Él esbozó una provocativa sonrisa.

—A mí sí se me ocurre una forma: acuéstate conmigo esta noche.

Syaoran no quería la gratitud de Sakura, quería su cuerpo. Deseaba estar dentro de ella. Quería tenerla desnuda debajo de él, ardiente y dispuesta, húmeda de deseo por él.

Sakura se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Las provocativas palabras de Syaoran la habían excitado y asustado.

—Sabes que eso no es posible —le dijo, soslayando el tema.

—Eres una cobarde, Sakura Li. Te advierto que no voy a esperar mucho más.

Justo entonces la camarera acudió a preguntarles qué querían comer y Sakura pudo centrarse en algo que no fuera Syaoran. Era tan complicado y fascinante como aquella tierra que tanto amaba.

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto volvieron a casa por la tarde, Syaoran salió a buscar a Cully. El anciano estaba en el establo, reparando los arreos.

—¿En qué estado se encuentra el barracón de los vaqueros, Cully?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, el vaquero le observó fijamente antes de responder.

—No está mal, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Espero poder contratar a algunos hombres en un par de días. A partir de entonces las cosas marcharán un poco mejor.

—Vaya, ¡que me aspen! Bien hecho, Li. Jamás pensé que viviría para ver el día en que el Circle K estaría en buenas manos. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Conocí a Bud Prichard en la ciudad. Se mostró dispuesto a reunir a algunos vaqueros para el rancho y los acompañará aquí en unos días. Le ofrecí el puesto de capataz en el acto.

Cutty pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos.

—Prichard es un buen hombre. No quería irse cuando lo hizo, pero nadie puede trabajar sin cobrar. Se quedó más que los demás, pero al final se marchó cuando le ofrecieron otro trabajo.

—Me pareció de confianza. Espero que no tenga problemas para encontrar vaqueros.

—No es mi intención ser curioso, pero ¿cómo planeas pagar los salarios? Sé que la señorita Sakura no tiene dinero.

—Pero yo sí —dijo Syaoran—. Les he escrito a mis hermanos pidiéndoles que me envíen una carta de crédito. En cuanto vendamos las reses al ejército, Sakura volverá a disfrutar de una situación económica holgada.

—Espero que encontremos suficientes reses para cumplir el contrato. ¿Qué sucede con Tsukishiro y la hipoteca?

—Estoy en ello.

—Tengo que reconocértelo, Li, estás portándote muy bien con la señorita Sakura. No lo pensé después de ver la manera en que te obligó a casarte con ella.

—Admito que eso no me gustó nada. Siempre he pensado que las mujeres no traen más que problemas y ella no me ha hecho cambiar de opinión. En cuanto la ayude y considere que estamos en paz por haberme salvado la vida, me iré. No soy de los que se casan.

—Ella ya sabe todo esto. No intentará retenerte llegado el momento de que te marches. Sólo quiero pedirte una cosa: no le hagas daño. Es una joven inocente. Espero que la dejes en las mismas condiciones en que la conociste.

Syaoran observó la cara arrugada de Cully, sorprendido por lo protector y leal que el anciano se mostraba con su patrona.

—Tendré en cuenta tu petición.

Cully le sostuvo la mirada, preguntándose cómo terminaría todo aquello. La señorita Sakura le preocupaba mucho. Sabía que le estaba cogiendo cariño a Syaoran Li y que éste era un hombre que no quería saber nada del amor. Cully ya había advertido a la joven de que su plan podía tener efectos no deseados, pero ella había hecho oídos sordos a sus consejos. No se requería demasiada capacidad de observación para darse cuenta de que cuando estaban juntos estallaban fuegos artificiales, pero sería Sakura quién quedaría más afectada cuando Syaoran se fuera.

.

.

.

Tres días más tarde, apareció Bud Prichard por el Circle K acompañado de siete hombres; algunos eran jóvenes y otros más viejos, pero todos parecían tener experiencia.

—Aquí estoy, señor Li, tal y como le prometí —dijo Bud cuando Syaoran salió de la casa para saludarle.

—Ya veo. Presénteme a estos hombres.

Syaoran estudió a cada uno de ellos con atención. Se consideraba un buen juez de caracteres y no quería contratar a vaqueros que dieran problemas.

Bud comenzó por los hermanos Consuelo, Dom y Héctor, unos jóvenes mexicanos con la mirada honesta y limpia. A continuación fueron Pete, Shorty, Lefty, Herm y Mac. Herm era cocinero y parecía muy orgulloso de su habilidad para dominar los fogones. Salvo Pete, todos contaron con su aprobación, pero no pudo señalar ninguna razón tangible para sentir aversión por ese hombre en particular. Tras las pertinentes presentaciones, Syaoran decidió que sus reservas no estaban lo suficientemente fundadas para rechazar al vaquero, así que los contrató a todos. Cada uno recibiría treinta dólares al mes y librarían los domingos. Aceptaron las condiciones con rapidez y a partir de entonces Cully se encargó de ellos, acompañándolos a todos menos a Bud al barracón.

En ese momento, Sakura salió y se unió a Syaoran y a Bud. La joven y el capataz se saludaron amigablemente.

—Como puede ver, es necesario adecentar el establo y los corrales—indicó Syaoran —. Pero creo que el rancho es lo de menos, lo importante es que los hombres reúnan el ganado que está en las montañas. Me estoy recuperando de una herida, pero dentro de unos días estaré lo suficientemente bien como para acompañaros. Ah, y una cosa más, cuando yo no esté aquí para proteger a mi mujer, deberá quedarse un hombre con ella.

Bud miró a Sakura con curiosidad pero no cuestionó las órdenes del jefe. No era asunto suyo.

—Claro, señor Li. Los hombres necesitarán el resto del día para instalarse, pero empezarán con sus tareas mañana a primera hora. Partiremos entonces en busca del ganado. Conozco estas tierras como la palma de mi mano.

—Me alegra ver de nuevo vaqueros en Circle K —dijo Sakura cuando se quedaron solos—. Cully me ha contado que escribiste a tus hermanos pidiéndoles dinero. Te devolveré todo lo que te estás gastando, Syaoran, te lo juro. Hasta el último centavo.

Él le brindó una mirada inescrutable pero no dijo nada. Sólo quería una cosa a cambio, y si no la obtenía pronto, acabaría por arder en llamas.

.

.

.

Syaoran acudió al pueblo dos días después a comprar suministros para el rancho y recoger el correo. Comprobó con agrado que había recibido una carta de Takashi. Su hermano había incluido un aval bancario del banco de Billings, en el que poseían una cuenta. Syaoran pensó que era una hábil maniobra, pues el banquero de ese pueblo no conocería el problema que tenía en Dry Gulch.

El resto de las noticias de Takashi eran menos halagüeñas. Como era de suponer, Cora Lee seguía fiel a su historia. Todavía insistía en que Syaoran la había seducido, dejado embarazada y golpeado cuando insistió en que se casara con ella. Takashi le decía también que Hal, el hermano de Cora Lee, estaba presionándoles para que le dieran algo de dinero a su hermana pero, hasta el momento, Takashi y Eriol no habían cedido a sus demandas. Al parecer, sus hermanos estaban siendo observados por los vigilantes, pero eso no impedía que siguieran buscando al responsable de las lesiones de Cora Lee.

Takashi también mostraba su preocupación por la salud de Syaoran y le deseaba una pronta mejoría. Quería saber más sobre la señorita Sakura Kinomoto y cuánto tiempo se quedaría en el Circle K.

Aunque a Syaoran no le gustaba ocultar a sus hermanos la verdad sobre su matrimonio, pensaba que de algunas cosas era mejor no hablar.

Después se detuvo en el banco, donde utilizó la carta de crédito para abrir una cuenta en la que hizo un depósito lo suficientemente elevado como para cubrir los gastos de seis meses a pesar de que contaba con que para entonces se encontraría muy lejos de allí, ya que seguía teniendo esperanzas de poder regresar pronto a su casa.

Tsukishiro no estaba a la vista, y Syaoran no preguntó por él. Se ocupó de sus asuntos y se marchó.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que los habitantes del pueblo que se encontró le saludaban de manera cordial. Como esperaba, los rumores sobre su matrimonio se habían propagado con rapidez por el lugar y, puesto que su esposa era conocida por todos y muy popular en Rolling Prairie, las felicitaciones eran numerosas y sinceras, algo que hizo que Syaoran se sintiera como un canalla. Sabía que le despreciarían cuando la abandonara, pero así eran las cosas; no era de los que se casaban y no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo. Las mujeres no tenían un lugar permanente en su vida y, a pesar de ello, parecía como si Cora Lee y Sakura hubieran conspirado para ponérsela patas arriba.

Desde que la conoció, supo que Sakura era distinta de Cora Lee, pero no le podía perdonar que le hubiera obligado a contraer matrimonio. Si no hubiera estado tan débil como para que le resultara imposible montar a caballo, todavía sería un hombre libre. ¡Qué criaturas tan molestas eran las mujeres! En cuanto se les daba la mano, tomaban el brazo entero.

Li se encontraba de muy mal humor cuando regresó al rancho. Cuanto más pensaba en la manera en que las féminas habían complicado su vida, más enfadado estaba. Cuando entró en el patio, lamentaba con todas sus fuerzas haber ido a parar al sótano de Sakura Kinomotoy sentía todavía más haberse ofrecido a ayudar al anciano señor Doolittle. Le gustaría poder mandar al infierno a Cora Lee y a toda su familia.

Sakura se acercó a caballo para interesarse por él. Llevaba trabajando todo el día y estaba cubierta de polvo y muy cansada. Syaoran le lanzó una mirada al trasero que se contoneaba sobre la silla de montar y a los pechos que se bamboleaban bajo la camisa de cuadros y notó un efecto indeseado, algo que le irritó todavía más.

—Maldita sea, Sakura ¿por qué no te comportas como una mujer?

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mírate. ¿No ves cómo se ciñen a tu trasero y a tus caderas esos pantalones?, es como si estuvieras desnuda. Y casi puedo ver tus pezones presionando contra la tela de la camisa. Los vaqueros no podrán quitarte la vista de encima. Será un milagro que logren hacer el trabajo a derechas contigo revoloteando a su alrededor.

—¿Te han metido un erizo debajo de la silla? Siempre me visto así cuanto trabajo en el rancho.

—Ahora hay vaqueros suficientes para realizar todas las tareas, y yo estoy en condiciones de ayudarles. Quédate en casa.

Sakura explotó.

—No te atrevas a decirme lo que debo hacer. ¿Quién crees que se ocupó de este lugar antes de que tú llegaras? ¿Quién se ocupará cuando te hayas ido?

—Hasta que me vaya, harás lo que te diga. Por si te has olvidado, soy tu marido. —La taladró con la mirada—. Quizá necesitas que te recuerde que estás casada.

Por la manera en que ella se tensó, fue evidente que entendió perfectamente el significado de las palabras de Syaoran.

—¿Por qué te gusta atormentarme así? No me gusta estar casada más de lo que te gusta a ti. No es culpa mía que fuera la única manera de conseguir que Tsukishiro me dejara en paz.

Syaoran descendió de un salto de la montura, se acercó a Sakura en tres largas zancadas y la bajó del caballo. Ella emitió un sonido de sorpresa cuando se encontró apretada contra su cuerpo. Él la sujetó con habilidad y la hizo curvarse sobre su brazo antes de plantar la boca con firmeza sobre la de ella. La besó a placer, con labios firmes y exigentes; le deslizó la lengua por los labios y dientes y saboreó su aliento.

Syaoran notó que se le tensaba la ingle, que su sangre latía ardiente y espesa, y supo que si no poseía pronto a Sakura, explotaría. Le estaba volviendo loco al pavonearse delante de él con aquellos pantalones tan ceñidos, exhibiendo sus numerosos encantos para provocarle; tentándole, excitándole. Había aprendido hacía ya mucho tiempo que las mujeres eran unas coquetas y Sakura era una de las mejores.

Fingía que no le deseaba en su cama, pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa muy distinta.

De repente, fue consciente de que ella le golpeaba el pecho e interrumpió el beso.

—¿A qué ha venido esto? —preguntó Sakura, todavía temblando por el ímpetu de Syaoran.

—Esto es sólo una muestra de lo que pareces pedir a gritos.

—Te has vuelto loco.

—Puede que me hayas obligado a casarme contigo, pero te aseguro que esto sólo tienes que pedírmelo y te lo proporcionaré gustoso. No es necesario que te muestres tímida, sé que las vírgenes tienen los mismos deseos que otras mujeres más experimentadas.

—No seas bruto. Suéltame.

Syaoran dejó caer los brazos. Sakura encajaba tan bien en ellos que se le había olvidado que la estaba reteniendo. Esa mujer era una distracción indeseada y se estaba volviendo una obsesión para él. Llevaba días enteros ansiando poseerla por completo, pero seguía sin arrebatarle la virginidad y sin satisfacer su propia lujuria. Tenía que ponerle remedio ya a esa situación.

—No tardarás en ceder, cariño —preelijo él—. Seguiré esperando el tiempo que haga falta, ya sabes que lo único que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo y te enseñaré todo lo que quieras sobre la pasión.

—Cuando las ranas críen pelo. Perdóname, estoy cansada y sucia. Hoy cenaremos tarde.

Syaoran observó cómo se alejaba caminando, admirando el contoneo de su trasero. Le hormiguearon las manos ante el deseo de acariciar aquellas dulces curvas, por desnudarla y enseñarle a disfrutar de todas las cosas que quería hacer con ella.

Pronto, se prometió a sí mismo, muy pronto. Recordó las compras que había hecho en el pueblo y sonrió.

.

.

.

**_Continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amar a un extraño**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: los personajes son del grandioso grupo de Clamp, y la historia tampoco es mía, si no de Connie Mason, yo solo tengo el papel de adaptadora con el fin de poder entretenerlos un momento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada. Cuando se despierta está siendo atendido por una hermosa mujer. Aunque siempre ha sabido que no se puede confiar en el género femenino, cuando aquel ángel castaño le propone un matrimonio de conveniencia —por un corto plazo de tiempo, a cambio de seguir ocultándole de sus perseguidores—, él sólo puede pensar en cómo hacerla suya para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto necesita un marido… y lo necesita rápido. De otra manera perderá su rancho a manos de un malvado banquero. El desconocido que aparece en su sótano es como un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque Syaoran le asegura que seguirá su camino después de cumplir con su papel, Sakura siente un profundo deseo en su interior cada vez que la besa y se promete a sí misma que él no se irá a ningún lado sin que ella le acompañe._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

La cena estaba resultando muy tranquila hasta que Syaoran dejó caer un comentario con pasmosa tranquilidad.

—Voy a entrar en el despacho de Tsukishiro mañana por la noche.

A Sakura se le cayó el tenedor en el plato.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho que...

Sakura hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano.

—Sé lo que has dicho, pero ¿qué esperas ganar poniendo tu vida en peligro?

—No correré peligro si todo sale bien.

Cully no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir comiendo.

Sakura le lanzó a Syaoran una mirada irónica.

—¿Has robado muchos bancos?

—No es eso lo que voy a hacer. Voy a entrar en el despacho de Tsukishiro, no a robar el banco. Guarda las escrituras de las hipotecas en un archivador. Tú tienes que examinar la firma de tu padre para estar segura de que, cómo crees, es una falsificación, por lo tanto tienes que compararla con algo que haya firmado él. ¿Tienes en la casa algún documento firmado por él?

—Hay unos cuantos en el escritorio. Aunque, por desgracia, ninguno de ellos es la escritura del rancho, que desapareció poco después de su muerte. Como ya te he dicho he revuelto toda la casa buscándola y no la he encontrado.

—¿Qué crees que ha ocurrido con ella?

—Le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto. Estoy convencida de que alguien la robó cuando entraron en el rancho poco después de que muriera mi padre. En ese momento no di importancia a los hechos porque no eché nada en falta.

Syaoran clavó los ojos en Sakura con una expresión pensativa.

—Si Tsukishiro posee una hipoteca sobre las tierras, sería lógico que hubiera considerado que tener en sus manos la escritura fuera lo mejor. Y si es así, apostaría todo mi dinero a que no es porque tu padre se la haya dado.

—¿Crees que fue Tsukishiro quien entró en mi casa? —preguntó Sakura.

—No, no ha sido él. Es de los que contrata a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio, pero un hombre como él habrá pensado que es muy fácil estafar a una mujer. Mientras vivió tu padre, Tsukishiro no tenía esperanzas de obtener las tierras ni a ti, pero su muerte resultó un golpe de suerte para él. —El tono de Pierce se volvió más reservado —. ¿Cómo murió tu padre?

—Le mató una banda de sioux renegados. Nadie sabía que estaban actuando en esta zona. Mi padre estaba siguiendo un rastro al pie de las montañas y todo lo que ocurrió después fue muy extraño: unos indios le mataron, sin embargo no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ellos. Se esfumaron. Mi padre se encontraba perfectamente, disfrutaba de buena salud, era un hombre lleno de vitalidad.

—¿Por qué sabes que fueron los indios?

—Encontramos flechas sioux en su cuerpo.

Syaoran frunció el ceño mientras meditaba sobre lo que acababa de contarle Sakura. Tenía muchas reservas sobre si creerse aquel asunto de los indios, pero no dijo lo que estaba pensando.

—Si quiere saber mi opinión —intervino Cully—, no fue cosa de los pieles rojas. El incidente fue un hecho aislado. No había más señal de los sioux que la flecha que Fujitaka tenía clavada en la espalda. Sin embargo, no se pudo probar otra cosa.

—Por favor —dijo Sakura, con la voz desgarrada—, no puedo soportar pensar en eso. Fueran indios o no, mi padre está muerto.

—Tienes razón —convino Syaoran—. Hasta que tengamos pruebas concretas, no vale la pena hacer hincapié en algo que afecta tanto a Sakura.

—¿Cuándo irás al pueblo? —preguntó Sakura, centrándose en la peligrosa misión que pensaba llevar a cabo Syaoran.

—Después de que los vaqueros se retiren a dormir. Cuanta menos gente conozca mis intenciones, mejor. Cuando el otro día estuve en el despacho de Tsukishiro, me fijé que la puerta trasera daba al callejón. Se me da bien forzar cerraduras, mis hermanos y yo solíamos robar en la confitería cuando no éramos más que unos niños salvajes. Al día siguiente, mi padre nos daba una buena tunda y pagaba los caramelos que habíamos cogido.

—Si estás tan decidido a hacerlo, supongo que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión —dijo Cully, levantándose de la mesa—. Me voy a dormir.

Ninguno de ellos vio al hombre que escuchaba desde el exterior, junto a la ventana, y que había oído cada palabra dicha allí dentro.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Sakura.

—Cuanto antes se resuelva este asunto, antes podré marcharme. Me salvaste la vida y tengo intención de pagar la deuda que tengo contigo. Cuando me vaya, lo haré con la conciencia limpia.

Sakura debería haber imaginado que Syaoran pensaba en sí mismo y no en ella y sus problemas. Quería largarse pero, por alguna razón inexplicable, sentía la necesidad de solucionarle antes la vida.

Se levantó bruscamente.

—Era mi intención disuadirte, pero me doy cuenta de que ya has tomado una decisión. Rezaré para que tengas suerte.

Después de que Sakura limpiara la cocina y se retirara a su habitación, Syaoran se quedó sentado ante la mesa durante un buen rato, imaginándosela en la cama, vistiendo aquel sudario de lino blanco que ella llamaba camisón, y preguntándose por qué no le había dado lo que le compró en el pueblo la semana anterior. Sonrió al pensar en sus egoístas razones para comprar aquel regalo. Quería estar presente cuando se lo pusiera y que lo llevara cuando hicieran el amor por primera vez.

«Pronto —pensó—, muy pronto.»

Antes de que le matara aquella lujuria.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que apenas fue capaz de hacer nada. No podía pensar más que en el peligro que iba a correr Syaoran cuando irrumpiera en el despacho. No supo cómo logró pasar el día, pero la cena que preparó dejó mucho que desear.

Syaoran mantuvo un inusitado silencio en la mesa, como si se estuviera preparando mentalmente para la misión que le aguardaba. Comió de manera automática, sin saborear lo que masticaba y tragaba, mientras meditaba cuidadosamente sus planes. Pensaba ir al pueblo pasada la medianoche y, para que no le viera nadie, utilizaría el callejón para acercarse al banco. Ya había encontrado las herramientas necesarias para forzar la cerradura y las tenía guardadas en su habitación.

—He estado pensando —dijo Cully, aclarándose la voz—, que iré contigo esta noche. Así podré vigilar mientras actúas.

—Aprecio tu oferta, Cully, pero es demasiado peligroso. Es necesario que te quedes en el rancho. Si me pillan y voy a la cárcel, no quiero que te veas involucrado.

Resultó extraño que Sakura no dijera nada. Pero la joven había tomado una decisión la noche anterior, una que sabía que a Syaoran no le gustaría. Pero éstas eran sus tierras y sus problemas. Puede que hubiera forzado a Syaoran a verse envuelto en ellos, que le hubiera obligado a participar en todo aquello..., pero si él iba a poner su vida en peligro, ella le acompañaría.

Syaoran se retiró pronto a su dormitorio. Se tumbó vestido en la cama y se quedó dormido. Despertó a las once y media, se cambió de ropa —poniéndose una camisa negra y unos pantalones oscuros que había comprado en la ciudad— y abandonó su cuarto con sigilo. La casa estaba tan silenciosa que Syaoran se sintió como un ladrón mientras bajaba las escaleras en penumbra. Con una rápida mirada al barracón antes de entrar en el establo se aseguró de que todas las luces estaban apagadas y de que los hombres dormían. Ensilló un caballo y cruzó el portón a pie, luego montó y se marchó.

Sakura no tardó en seguirlo. Se puso ropa oscura, al igual que él, y recorrió el mismo camino unos diez minutos después. La joven apenas había cruzado el portón cuando se abrió la puerta del barracón y salió un hombre. Poco después, el individuo cruzaba la salida a lomos de un caballo y era tragado por la oscuridad.

Syaoran llegó al pueblo a la hora prevista y se detuvo para orientarse. La única luz provenía del _saloon_, que parecía ser un negocio floreciente. Antes de detener su montura en el callejón detrás del banco, observó cómo un borracho salía tambaleándose del establecimiento y se perdía calle abajo.

En sus anteriores visitas al pueblo Syaoran había reparado en que el banco era el sexto edificio a partir de la esquina, así que lo encontró sin problemas. Desmontó y ató las riendas de su caballo a una de las barras metálicas que cubrían la ventana del despacho, luego sacó las herramientas del bolsillo, se arrodilló y comenzó a hurgar en el cerrojo.

Sakura se amparó en la oscuridad para seguir el rastro de Syaoran. Cuando él llegó al pueblo y se introdujo en el callejón, la joven se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a la parte trasera del banco. Fue tras él amparándose en las sombras; desde allí podría divisar todo lo que ocurría en la calle y, si surgía algún peligro, estaría en posición de advertirle. Aunque si todo iba bien, jamás sabría que había ido tras él.

Syaoran soltó una maldición al notar que se le resistía el cerrojo. Tras diez minutos sin lograr su objetivo, comenzó a preguntarse si habría perdido su habilidad. Entonces la cerradura cedió y, mientras abría la puerta y entraba, suspiró de alivio con tanta fuerza que casi pareció un silbido. Encendió una cerilla y se acercó al archivo.

Escondida entre las sombras, Sakura observó cómo un jinete solitario, con un sombrero de ala ancha calado hasta las cejas para cubrirse los rasgos, pasaba ante el callejón y continuaba calle abajo. Con los nervios de punta, le miró doblar la esquina y perderse de vista. Diez minutos después, Sakura comenzó a preocuparse. Syaoran debería haber acabado ya.

De pronto, aparecieron dos jinetes por la esquina y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba ella. Contuvo el aliento, esperando que continuaran su camino hacia el _saloon, _pero observó alarmada que se detenían justo frente a la puerta principal del banco.

Asomó la cabeza por la esquina para observarles y, al reconocer a Tsukishiro y al individuo que había entrado en el pueblo diez minutos antes, el pánico la dominó.

Sakura azuzó a su caballo y se acercó a la puerta exterior del despacho para avisar a Syaoran del peligro. Si lo descubrían allí dentro, se desataría el infierno. Vio el caballo de su marido y supo que él todavía estaba en el interior, así que bajó de un salto de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta.

Al oír pasos, Syaoran apagó la cerilla y se puso en pie con rapidez.

El siseo de Sakura resonó en la oscuridad.

—¡Sal! ¡Rápido! Tsukishiro está en la puerta principal. ¡Tienes que salir de ahí ya!

—En nombre de Dios, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, vámonos de aquí antes de que nos descubran.

Syaoran soltó un juramento. No le había dado tiempo de encontrar la documentación de los Kinomoto en el archivador y no podía seguir buscándola. No podía permitir que descubrieran a Sakura allí cerca. La cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia afuera, después la subió bruscamente sobre el caballo.

—Lárgate de aquí. —Dio una palmada a la grupa del animal y ella tuvo que sujetarse a las riendas cuando su montura salió disparada hacia delante.

—¿No vienes? —le preguntó por encima del hombro.

—Ahora mismo.

Syaoran cerró la puerta con cuidado, se arrodilló y volvió a usar la herramienta para poner el cerrojo en la posición inicial. Un minuto después, cuando ya galopaban por el callejón, se encendió la luz del despacho.

.

.

.

—Aquí no hay nadie —gruñó Tsukishiro—. Me has despertado para nada.

—Le digo que les seguí hasta aquí, jefe. Les vi salir del Circle K.

—Debes de haberlo soñado. —El banquero fue hasta la puerta y comprobó el picaporte. Todavía estaba cerrado—. Vuelve allí antes de que te echen de menos. La próxima vez que me despiertes, espero que sea por una buena razón.

.

.

.

Syaoran y Sakura cabalgaron de regreso al rancho como alma que lleva el diablo. Una vez en el establo, Syaoran le ordenó que entrara en la casa mientras él se ocupaba de los caballos. Ella le obedeció sin rechistar, consciente de que estaba muy furioso con ella. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras con la esperanza de alcanzar su habitación antes de que él llegara. Emitió un suspiro de alivio cuando entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Entonces encendió una lámpara y comenzó a desnudarse; no creía que Syaoran la siguiera hasta allí.

Se equivocó.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Sakura se dio la vuelta sujetando contra el pecho, como si fuera un escudo, la camisa que se acababa de quitar. Syaoran estaba en el umbral; su cara era una máscara de furia y... de algo más que ella no logró descifrar. Jamás había visto esa mirada en sus ojos.

—¡Pequeña idiota! ¿Qué esperabas conseguir al seguirme esta noche?

Sakura no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

—Te he salvado la vida... Otra vez.

—Eso está por ver. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No quería que te vieras envuelta en esto. No quería que tu vida corriera peligro.

—No tienes que mantenerme alejada, ésta es mi lucha. Son mis tierras las que corren peligro. Te he obligado a involucrarte en mis problemas, pero no estoy dispuesta a que mueras por ellos. Te seguí porque quería ayudarte... y eso he hecho. Si no hubiera estado allí, te habrían descubierto.

Syaoran entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo demonios supo Tsukishiro que estaba en el banco esta noche?

—Alguien conocía tus planes —adivinó Sakura—. Alguien que nos ha seguido desde el rancho. Un jinete entró en el pueblo justo detrás de mí, pero cuando vi que se perdía tras una esquina, pensé que no era más que una coincidencia. Sin embargo, quienquiera que fuera, fue derechito a advertir a Tsukishiro.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy razonablemente segura de que el hombre que vi era el mismo que acompañaba a Tsukishiro. ¿Crees que puede ser uno de los vaqueros del rancho?

—Eso lo averiguaremos mañana.

La expresión de Syaoran era ahora de puro alivio. No podía describir lo mucho que se había asustado cuando la vio aparecer de improviso en el despacho de Tsukishiro. De hecho, su corazón no había recuperado el ritmo normal de camino a casa. Ahora, ya a salvo, quería tomarla entre sus brazos, apretarla contra sí y besarla hasta que le rogara que se detuviera. Santo Dios, debía de haberse vuelto estúpido. ¿Sería eso lo que el matrimonio provocaba en un hombre?

Entró en la habitación y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. Sus ojos ámbares brillaron con intensidad cuando le arrebató la camisa de las manos y la dejó caer a un lado. Los pechos de Sakura subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración bajo la camisola de encaje que los cubría. Syaoran levantó la mano y soltó las cintas que cerraban la prenda, abriéndola lentamente para desnudar los senos de la joven. Masculló algo por lo bajo y le rozó suavemente un pezón con la punta del dedo.

Sakura contuvo la respiración. Aquella caricia hizo que en su interior estallara una tormenta de fuego. Quería entregarse a él, sentir su duro y excitado cuerpo. Quería que él le hiciera todas esas cosas que hacían los maridos con sus esposas.

Syaoran tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber que Sakura le deseaba, y se sintió encantado. Le cubrió los pechos con las manos, moldeándolos con las palmas y acariciándole los pezones con los pulgares. Cada uno de sus músculos palpitaba de deseo, le gritaba que la tumbara en la cama, que le separara las piernas y se hundiera en ella. Quería poseerla de una manera rápida y apasionada, profunda y feroz, hasta alcanzar la liberación.

—¿Me deseas? —susurró Syaoran contra sus labios.

—Da igual si te deseo o no. No quiero entregarme a un hombre que me abandonará y nunca mirará atrás.

Una sensación extraña y dolorosa atravesó a Syaoran, una opresión que hizo que se le pusiera un nudo en la garganta. No pensaba mentir.

—No puedo prometerte nada, cariño. Para empezar, jamás quise casarme. Tú me has salvado la vida pero, independientemente de eso, en cuanto considere que he saldado mi deuda, me iré. No esperes nada más de este matrimonio. Sólo te pido que me dejes darte placer mientras estoy aquí.

—¿Y si me dejas embarazada? —Pensar en tener un hijo de Syaoran era perturbador, pero no desagradable. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, estaría deseando ser madre.

Los duros rasgos masculinos se suavizaron y la recorrió con una mirada ardiente.

—Intentaré impedir que ocurra. Déjame amarte, Sakura.

Inclinó la cabeza y cubrió los labios de la joven con los suyos, acallando cualquier protesta o gemido con aquel beso abrasador. Le introdujo la lengua en la boca y exploró el interior con una pasión desenfrenada. La besó una y otra vez, hasta robarle el aliento y dejarla jadeante. Entonces se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó la hinchada cima de un pecho en su boca húmeda y caliente con exquisita ternura, dejándola sin fuerzas. El indicio de barba que le cubría la mandíbula arañó el seno y la suave piel de las costillas de Sakura cuando él le rindió homenaje al otro pecho.

A Sakura se le debilitaron las rodillas y se habría caído si las firmes manos de Syaoran no la hubieran sostenido. Entonces sintió que él llevaba la mano entre sus piernas y emitió un gemido de vergüenza. Sabía que estaba mojada y esperaba que él no pudiera notarlo a través de los pantalones.

—Dime que me deseas, cariño.

Sakura le deseaba, oh, sí, ¡cómo le deseaba!, pero si hacía el amor con él, cuando se fuera sufriría todavía más. No soportaba la idea de pasarse las noches recordando cómo había sido hacer el amor con él y lo vacía que sentiría el alma tras su marcha.

—No me hagas esto. El nuestro no es un matrimonio de verdad. No quiero compartir la pasión contigo. Tú no me amas y yo... tampoco te amo a ti.

Lentamente, Syaoran dejó caer las manos. Su cara era una máscara de angustia y su dolor parecía real. Pero jamás había tomado a una mujer por la fuerza y no lo iba a hacer ahora. No dudaba ni por un segundo que Sakura acabaría entregándose a él bajo sus términos antes de que se fuera.

—Me acabarás matando de frustración. ¿Estás segura?

«No, no estoy segura en absoluto, pero así tienen que ser las cosas.»

—Sí, completamente segura.

Sakura casi podía sentir el dolor que atormentaba a Syaoran. Su propio dolor era casi tan intenso como el de él. Le dio la espalda y se subió la camisola para cubrirse los pechos. Le producía una profunda vergüenza haberse dejado llevar por la pasión antes de detenerle. Pero la sensación de su boca cubriéndole los senos había sido dulce y excitante. Le había parecido tan correcto que, por un momento, había sido incapaz de detenerle. Siempre había sabido que Syaoran la deseaba, pues no es que se hubiera molestado en ocultarlo, pero aquella noche había estado a punto de seducirla. Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, tan determinado a que ella sucumbiera a la tentación, que casi lo había conseguido. Por fortuna, ella estaba hecha de una pasta más dura de la que él pensaba.

A los hombres como Syaoran les gustaba el sexo sin ataduras. Pensaban que las mujeres eran seres traidores en los que no se podía confiar y ella no había contribuido a que cambiara de idea. Al obligarle a casarse de aquella manera apresurada sólo había conseguido reforzar la baja opinión que tenía sobre las mujeres.

Sakura detuvo bruscamente aquellas elucubraciones mentales y se volvió para enfrentarse a él. Para su sorpresa, se había ido.

.

.

.

Syaoran recorrió la habitación una y otra vez, demasiado excitado para dormir. De repente, nada tenía sentido en su vida. ¿Por qué de entre todas las mujeres que conocía le importaba ésa de una manera que no le había importado nadie en mucho tiempo? ¿Qué era lo que provocaba que la deseara de una manera que no recordaba haber deseado a otra? Quería mantener relaciones sexuales con ella, no podía negarlo, pero era también algo más profundo. Santo Dios, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaba nada. Pero no pensaba marcharse hasta que Sakura le ofreciera lo que tanto deseaba y pudiera, por así decirlo, exorcizar esa sensación. Muy pronto, sus hermanos conseguirían sonsacarle a Cora Lee la verdad y él podría regresar a Dry Gulch, a la vida fácil y sin ataduras que había llevado antes de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto.

De repente, la mirada de Syaoran cayó sobre el regalo que le había comprado en la ciudad el día en que adquirió su propia ropa. Había tenido intención de que se lo pusiera para poder admirarla a placer antes de despojarla de la prenda e iniciarla suavemente en la pasión. De repente se sintió irritado, enfadado consigo mismo y con ella; con todas las mujeres en general. Tenía que darle aquel maldito regalo de una vez y que hiciera con él lo que le diera la gana.

Cogió el paquete de encima del taquillón y abrió la puerta. Salió al pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Sakura y entró sin llamar. Ella estaba sentada ante el tocador, cepillándose el largo cabello castaño. Syaoran contuvo el aliento. La imagen de ella peinándose era, por alguna razón desconocida, mucho más erótica que verla desnuda.

Recobró la cordura y lanzó el paquete pulcramente envuelto sobre la cama.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos disfrutarlo juntos, pero me he equivocado. Considéralo un regalo de bodas —le dijo con sarcasmo.

Se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido.

Sakura detuvo el cepillo sobre el cabello y lanzó una mirada recelosa al paquete que él había tirado sobre el colchón. Se levantó lentamente y se acercó al pequeño envoltorio como si pensara que podría explotar en cualquier momento. Lo tocó con cautela, intentando decidir si debía abrirlo o devolverlo, pero la curiosidad fue demasiado fuerte.

Lo desenvolvió con las manos temblorosas, conteniendo el aliento con desmayo y no poca sorpresa al sacar el camisón más bonito que hubiera visto en su vida. En realidad ni siquiera sabía que existieran tales prendas. Parecía estar hecho de telarañas plateadas y delicadas. Lo levantó ante la lámpara y soltó el aire al ver que la luz se filtraba a través de los pliegues transparentes. Aunque era de cuello alto, la sutileza de la tela no ocultaría nada a la vista; sólo tres diminutos botones aseguraban el corpiño y estaba abierto de la cintura para abajo.

Con los ojos clavados en el hermoso camisón, se echó a llorar. Si se hubiera casado con el hombre que amaba, aquélla era justo el tipo de prenda que hubiera elegido para su noche de bodas. ¿Cómo lo había sabido Syaoran?

Supuso que la seducción tenía muchos caminos y, evidentemente, Syaoran Li era un experto en todos ellos.

.

.

.

Durante los días siguientes, ni Sakura ni Syaoran mencionaron el camisón o lo ocurrido la noche en que se lo regaló. Syaoran se levantaba temprano, acompañaba a los hombres al trabajo, regresaba tarde y comía en el barracón; ella ya estaba acostada cuando él regresaba a la casa.

Sakura le echaba de menos, pero se dijo a sí misma que aquella frialdad que había surgido entre ellos era lo mejor que podía ocurrir. Era masilla en las manos de su marido y cada vez que la tocaba, se derretía. Jamás había pensado que poseyera una naturaleza tan apasionada antes de que Syaoran la acariciara. Quizá era porque ningún hombre la había atraído de la manera en que lo hacía él.

Una semana después de haber intentado obtener la hipoteca en el despacho de Tsukishiro, éste apareció por el rancho, acompañado de uno de sus lugartenientes.

Fue Sakura quién le abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué quiere?

—¿Dónde está su marido?

—Con los caballos.

—Dígale que venga —dijo el banquero al hombre que le acompañaba.

Sakura miró al individuo con recelo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Pronto lo averiguará.

Tsukishiro continuó sonriendo de una manera complaciente mientas su secuaz se dirigía al establo en busca de Li. Unos minutos después, apareció Syaoran y se colocó al lado de ella. La mirada que dirigió al banquero hubiera asustado a cualquiera.

—Díganos que le trae por aquí, Tsukishiro.

—Por supuesto, para eso he venido. He traído a un testigo para que todo resulte legal.

Sacó un papel del bolsillo y lo plantó debajo de la nariz de Syaoran.

—Por si no sabe leer, le diré que es una orden de desahucio. Es legal y está firmada por un juez. Tienen dos semanas para desocupar las instalaciones. Cojan sólo los efectos personales y los recuerdos. Los enseres de la casa son míos también.

—No... No puede hacer eso —espetó Sakura. Aunque era algo que esperaba que ocurriera en cualquier momento, resultaba toda una sorpresa.

Syaoran la rodeó con un brazo y ella se apoyó en él, agradeciendo el consuelo.

—Es legal e irrefutable, Sakura —declaró Tsukishiro—. Si se hubiera casado conmigo, hubiera sido innecesario. Podríamos haber compartido la casa y las tierras, pero ha sido usted quién ha elegido este camino.

Se giró y clavó sus ojos brillantes en Syaoran.

—Una noche de la semana pasada sucedió algo extraño en mi despacho. ¿Sabe algo de eso?

Syaoran apretó los labios.

—No sé de qué habla.

—No puedo probar nada, Li, pero se lo advierto, no se meta en mis asuntos. —Entonces le dirigió a Sakura una sonrisa, aunque no fue un gesto agradable—. ¿Qué hará cuando su marido la abandone, querida? Porque sabe que lo hará; los de su clase jamás se quedan demasiado tiempo. Recuérdelo. Todo será mío cuando él se vaya. Incluso le daré la bienvenida en mi casa y en mi cama si no tiene otro sitio adonde ir.

—Puede esperar sentado —replicó Sakura—. Buscaré un empleo si no me queda más remedio.

—No en este pueblo. —Inclinó el sombrero—. Que pasen un buen día. Regresaré dentro de dos semanas para reclamar mis tierras.

—Oh, Dios mío —gritó Sakura después de que se fueran—. ¡Cómo odio a ese petulante bastardo!

—No te des por vencida todavía —la consoló Syaoran. Le apartó un mechón castaño de la frente y la besó en la sien. No pensaba permitir que Tsukishiro le quitara las tierras sin tratar de probar que la hipoteca había sido falsificada. Pero esta vez no le revelaría a nadie sus planes. A nadie. Ni siquiera a Cully. Y, en especial, no se los comunicaría a Sakura.

—Me lo ha arrebatado todo —susurró ella, que sentía como si le hubiera caído sobre los hombros todo el peso del mundo.

Iba a perder su casa y Syaoran continuaría su camino dentro de poco tiempo. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que a Tsukishiro le resultaría imposible obligarla a casarse. Y prefería morirse de hambre antes que recurrir a él después de que Syaoran se fuera.

—Siempre se puede hacer algo —filosofó Syaoran pensativamente—. No le digas nada de esto a los hombres, podría afectar a su trabajo y hemos hecho muchos progresos durante estas dos últimas semanas. Los corrales están casi llenos de ganado, así que cuando llegue el momento de cumplir el contrato del ejército, tendrás las trescientas cabezas que les has ofrecido.

Sakura se rió amargamente.

—¡Y qué más da! ¿Cómo puedes comportarte como si no sucediera nada? ¿Por qué los vaqueros deberían reunir el ganado cuando sólo beneficiará a Tsukishiro? Porque eso es lo que ocurrirá. Además, esto no es asunto tuyo.

—Tú lo convertiste en asunto mío —le recordó Syaoran.

Sakura estaba demasiado molesta para escuchar lo que él decía.

—Quizá deberías marcharte ya. Dentro de dos semanas ni siquiera tendrás un techo sobre tu cabeza.

—Tú tampoco. ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Adónde irás?

«Si todo se redujera a eso, siempre podría enviarla con mis hermanos», decidió Syaoran.

—No estoy segura. Creo que alquilaré una habitación en el pueblo y buscaré trabajo. —Alzó la barbilla con terquedad—. Lo superaré. Preferiría que esperaras un poco antes de pedir la anulación. Si llegara a saberse en Rolling Prairie, Tsukishiro tendría más munición que usar en mi contra.

—Ya que no tengo intención de volver a casarme, no tengo prisa por conseguir la anulación.

Syaoran la obligó a girarse hacia él y le enjugó las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos. Ella le brindó una sonrisa acuosa y Syaoran sintió como si algo explotara en su interior. Sakura era tan valiente que casi le rompía el corazón. Admitió con sorpresa que era la primera vez que su corazón sentía algo en muchos años.

—No desesperes, cariño. Todavía nos quedan dos semanas, aún no está todo perdido.

—No tienes que animarme, Syaoran. Ya estoy resignada a perder todo aquello por lo que mi padre sacrificó su vida. Mi herencia. Murió por proteger este rancho, pero sobreviviré.

La determinación de Syaoran por ayudarla creció todavía más. Sus propios problemas podían esperar y, de todas maneras, no podía regresar a Dry Gulch todavía. No si quería seguir viviendo. A Touya Amamiya le encantaría colgarle del árbol más cercano.

Syaoran tenía un plan. En el Circle K había un espía, pero desafortunadamente no sabía de quién se trataba. Bud había interrogado a los hombres del barracón sobre lo ocurrido la noche en que Syaoran había forzado la cerradura del despacho de Tsukishiro, pero nadie había visto ni oído nada. Esa vez, Syaoran no correría riesgos. Haría lo que tenía que hacer sin que ningún espía interfiriera en ello.

.

.

.

_**Continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas: <strong>_Holaaa! y aqui les traigo el capitulo #6! y diganme... ¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Creen que Syaoran consiga la escritura del despacho de Tsukishiro sin que lo descubran? ¿Sakura seguira negandose a... emm... hacer el amor, con Syaoran?

Bueno, la primera pregunta depende de ustedes y las otras dos, pues... ya sabran las respuestas en el proximo capitulo.

Pasando a otro asunto, quiero agradecerles, por leer la historia y tambien por que esta les guste. Y esto me lleva a esto...

**Agradecimientos:**

Por los Reviews a:

Capitulo 4: _moon86, saki25 y vmi5._

Capitulo 5: _amu824, beabi y Shiroi_.

**¡Gracias por los comentarios y por hacerme saber que la historia les gusta!**

Por ponerme en Favoritos a:

_darkfairy24, saki25, Mara Ai, Luna-Darck, ReiKo-01, sakutsubasa7 y tsukisxs_

Por ponerme en Alertas a:

_darkfairy24 y ReiKo-01_

¡Muchas Gracias! (:

_Daanyehla!~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Amar a un extraño**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: los personajes son del grandioso grupo de Clamp, y la historia tampoco es mía, si no de Connie Mason, yo solo tengo el papel de adaptadora con el fin de poder entretenerlos un momento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada. Cuando se despierta está siendo atendido por una hermosa mujer. Aunque siempre ha sabido que no se puede confiar en el género femenino, cuando aquel ángel castaño le propone un matrimonio de conveniencia —por un corto plazo de tiempo, a cambio de seguir ocultándole de sus perseguidores—, él sólo puede pensar en cómo hacerla suya para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto necesita un marido… y lo necesita rápido. De otra manera perderá su rancho a manos de un malvado banquero. El desconocido que aparece en su sótano es como un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque Syaoran le asegura que seguirá su camino después de cumplir con su papel, Sakura siente un profundo deseo en su interior cada vez que la besa y se promete a sí misma que él no se irá a ningún lado sin que ella le acompañe._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Sakura intentó comportarse con valentía y aparentar normalidad en la cena de esa noche, pero no lo logró. Ni Cully ni Syaoran mencionaron la visita de Tsukishiro o el embargo del rancho, aunque era en lo que todos estaban pensando. Al final, la joven ya no pudo aguantarlo más; dejó la comida intacta en el plato, se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina.

Syaoran se dispuso a seguirla, pero Cully le asió el brazo.

—Déjala en paz. Ya no puedes hacer nada. Nadie puede. Y después de que te vayas estará sola, únicamente yo seguiré a su lado. —Clavó su penetrante mirada en Syaoran—. Porque te marcharás, ¿verdad? En ese caso, será mejor que lo hagas enseguida, antes de que la señorita Sakura te coja demasiado cariño.

Syaoran observó a Cully con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Por qué se sentía como un canalla?

—Creo que seguiré mi camino, sí; pero todavía no es el momento. Aún tengo un asunto pendiente.

—Ese asunto no será la señorita Sakura, ¿verdad? Será mejor que no se trate de lo que estoy pensando.

—¿Y si fuera así? —le desafió Syaoran—. Estamos casados y ya tiene edad para tomar sus propias decisiones. —Aunque acostarse con Sakura no era a lo que se refería Syaoran cuando dijo que tenían un asunto pendiente, las palabras de Cully habían dado en el blanco.

—No te enfades, Li. Sé que la señorita Sakura es mayor, pero ha estado muy protegida durante toda su vida.

Syaoran emitió un bufido de burla.

—No me tomes el pelo. ¿Me estás hablando de la misma mujer que me amenazó para que me casara con ella? Me habría marchado hace mucho tiempo si no me hubiera visto involucrado en sus problemas.

—Te salvó la vida —le recordó Cully.

—Soy consciente de ello. ¿Por qué crees que estoy todavía aquí? Unas palabras dichas ante un cura no me retendrían si no sintiera que le debo la vida. Eres un buen hombre, Cully. Sakura no podría tener mejor protector. Bueno... —se desperezó y bostezó—, creo que me iré a dormir.

Aunque era temprano, Syaoran tenía planes. Esa noche iba a volver a forzar la cerradura del despacho de Tsukishiro para intentar robar la hipoteca.

_._

.

.

Con los ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas no derramadas, Sakura miró la oscuridad exterior a través de la ventana de su dormitorio. Sus tierras, las tierras en las que había nacido, las que su padre se había esforzado tanto en trabajar para ella, estaban perdidas. Aquellas exuberantes praderas, los fértiles valles, los arroyuelos saltarines que desembocaban en los ríos que cruzaban las majestuosas montañas que casi rozaban el cielo... Santo Dios, amaba aquel lugar y en él estaba su hogar.

Pensó en Syaoran inconscientemente —aunque lo cierto era que él jamás estaba demasiado lejos de sus pensamientos—, y se preguntó si se sentiría aliviado al ver que sus problemas estaban a punto de terminar. Ahora podría marcharse sin sentirse culpable. Había sido su marido el tiempo suficiente como para frustrar los planes que Tsukishiro tenía para ella y no podía pedirle más. Le dejaría ir como le había prometido desde el principio. Él tenía sus propios asuntos que resolver.

Había llegado a conocerle lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que jamás pertenecería a una mujer. Que hubiera dejado embarazada, o no, a Cora Lee era un asunto distinto; si se guiaba por la manera en que había intentado convencerla a ella, Syaoran era completamente capaz de planear y llevar a cabo una seducción. Esperaba que todo le saliera bien incluso aunque hubiera preferido que se quedara allí.

De repente, su mirada cayó sobre el camisón que le había regalado. Lo había doblado y dejado encima del taquillón, donde lo podía admirar desde lejos. Se acercó y lo rozó con cuidado, preguntándose cómo le quedaría. Ardía en deseos de probárselo, incluso aunque nadie la viera. Necesitaba consuelo y, por razones que no podía comprender, sabía que aquella prenda se lo proporcionaría. Pensar que Syaoran la había elegido y comprado para ella hizo que se le volvieran a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

Había perdido sus tierras, su hogar, y también iba a perder a Syaoran. Era su esposa, aunque no en el sentido bíblico de la palabra por lo que no había experimentado la alegría de la pasión. ¿Conocería alguna vez el amor de un hombre?

Tensó la mandíbula con valentía; sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron por la determinación. Puede que nunca conociera el amor de un hombre, pero sí iba a conocer la pasión. Lo único que tenía que hacer era salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la de él. No sabía si amaba a Syaoran y, desde luego, era evidente que él no la quería, pero necesitaba a alguien esa noche, alguien que comprendiera lo que sentía. Miró el camisón con anhelo y tomó una decisión de la que esperaba no arrepentirse.

Se quitó la ropa, se aseó y se puso el camisón, delicado como una telaraña. Entonces se dio la vuelta lentamente y se miró en el espejo. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver la manera en que la tela se ajustaba a su cuerpo, como si hubiera sido creado especialmente para ella. Le pareció que el peinado que llevaba no era el más adecuado, así que se deshizo las trenzas y pasó los dedos por los largos y sedosos mechones, ahuecándolos en suaves ondas que cayeron sobre su espalda. Se preguntó distraídamente si a Syaoran le gustaría cómo le quedaba la prenda... jamás lo sabría si se quedaba en su habitación mirando ensimismada su propio reflejo.

Respiró hondo y salió al pasillo donde la luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Syaoran la atrajo como si fuera una polilla. A continuación se acercó y se detuvo ante ella, apoyando la mano en la manilla. Se estremecía de pies a cabeza, asustada pero también excitada. La anticipación se había convertido en un clamor que sólo Syaoran podría acallar.

Reuniendo todo su coraje, hizo girar el picaporte, abrió y entró. Sólo estaba encendida una lámpara y la habitación se había convertido en un refugio oscuro y misterioso. No le vio de inmediato y se temió que no estuviera allí. Entonces percibió un movimiento y giró la cabeza, justo cuando él salía de entre las sombras. Estaba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza.

Syaoran clavó los ojos en ella y rezó para que no fuera un sueño. No había oído abrirse la puerta, sólo había sentido la presencia de Sakura. Parecía que estuviera cubierta por brillantes y delicadas telarañas; su belleza rivalizaba con la luna y las estrellas. Así, bañado por la luz de la lámpara, el cuerpo de la joven no guardaba ningún secreto para él. Le pareció que el mundo se detenía y que en su corazón y su mente sólo había lugar para la mujer que ansiaba con cada fibra de su ser. No le gustaba usar la palabra lujuria, pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra que explicara la manera en que ella le hacía sentir.

Sakura se estremeció, sintiéndose más viva que nunca, y notó que ardía ante el fuego ámbar que vio en los ojos de Syaoran. Le sostuvo la mirada, temblando, mientras percibía el sensual calor de sus pupilas al vagar por su cuerpo. Se le erizó la piel. Estaba a punto de huir cuando le oyó susurrar algo.

Él intentó hablar, pero sólo logró murmurar su nombre. Se puso duro como una piedra. Había fantaseado con ver a Sakura con el camisón puesto, pero su imaginación no hacía justicia a la realidad: era exquisita; el tipo de mujer con la que sueñan todos los hombres. Su cuerpo era perfecto; sus pechos, altos y firmes, estaban coronados con unos pezones rosados tan delicados como el triángulo de vello que cubría su feminidad; tenía las piernas largas y bien proporcionadas y los tobillos finos y elegantes; sus caderas se curvaban suavemente hacia la minúscula cintura. Y él la deseaba con una pasión distinta a cualquier otra que hubiera sentido en el pasado.

Se acercó a ella y, al moverse, pudo decir por fin las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su garganta.

—Sakura, eres muchísimo más hermosa de lo que había imaginado.

—Es por el camisón —respondió ella nerviosa—. No debería haber venido. —Dio un paso vacilante hacia la puerta.

—¡No! ¡No te vayas! —Llegó a su lado en dos zancadas—. Este es nuestro momento. —Y lo era aunque, desafortunadamente, Sakura hubiera elegido un momento la mar de inoportuno para él. En unas horas estaría camino del pueblo para intentar hacerse con los documentos de la hipoteca.

Sakura se humedeció los labios, que se le habían secado de repente, mientras pensaba que las razones para haber acudido allí ahora parecían inapropiadas.

—El camisón es precioso —farfulló antes de volver a quedarse callada—. Gracias.

—Lo que realmente es precioso es lo que hay debajo.

Syaoran la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Sakura se estremeció; el viril y excitante poder que emanaba de él prendía un incontenible fuego en su interior. Se dijo a sí misma que eso era lo que deseaba: a él. Quería tener algo que recordar en las largas y frías noches solitarias después de que Syaoran se marchara.

—Me has cogido por sorpresa, cariño —dijo Syaoran. Le dirigió una sonrisa lenta y sensual—. Dime que no estoy soñando. Te deseo desde hace tanto tiempo... ¿Qué te ha decidido a venir esta noche?

Sakura encogió los hombros. Sus razones ya no tenían sentido.

—Quizá no haya sido una buena idea.

—Ha sido una idea muy buena —susurró él contra su boca, delineando el contorno de sus labios con la lengua y haciéndola estremecer. La escuchó gemir cuando le mordisqueó el labio inferior y se dejó llevar por el beso, arrebatándola de tal manera que ella sólo pudo aferrarse a su camisa.

Sakura sintió cómo Syaoran deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo. La seda creaba una excitante fricción sobre su piel. Él profundizó el beso mientras le acariciaba los pechos suavemente. Cuando abandonó su boca, fue para dirigirse a su oreja, donde le susurró lo delicioso que era su sabor y cuánto deseaba degustar otros lugares de su cuerpo.

Entonces, alcanzó su pecho y le lamió el pezón por encima de la diáfana tela. De repente, Sakura notó que la prenda caía flotando a sus pies. Syaoran la alzó en brazos y la dejó sobre la cama, retrocediendo un paso para admirarla a placer.

—¿Por qué estás así vestido? —preguntó Sakura, consciente de pronto de que Syaoran llevaba una ropa distinta a la que tenía en la cena.

—Hablas demasiado —se evadió Syaoran, dejándose caer a su lado en la cama y besándola otra vez.

A partir de entonces Sakura sólo pudo pensar en los excitantes besos que daba ese hombre.

—¿Me deseas, Sakura? —dijo mientras le recorría todo el cuerpo con las manos, prometiéndole con sus caricias deleites inimaginables.

Sakura tragó saliva, incapaz de mentir.

—Sí, te deseo. ¿Satisfecho?

—No siento satisfacción, cariño, sino euforia. —Se levantó de la cama bruscamente y se deshizo de la ropa. Durante un momento se quedó al lado de la cama, desnudo, permitiendo que ella le observara de arriba abajo.

A pesar del lánguido estado en el que estaba sumida su mente, Sakura estudió la excitación, la belleza del cuerpo de Syaoran y notó un doloroso anhelo en aquel lugar donde más le deseaba.

—Ya me habías visto antes, cariño —le recordó él con suavidad cuando vio que se había quedado boquiabierta de admiración.

—No así.

Cuanto más tiempo clavaba ella los ojos en la parte más masculina de Syaoran, más grande y dura se ponía ésta. Ahora parecía una sólida columna de mármol que sobresalía desde un nido de rizos oscuros. El aire que le rodeaba parecía cargado de electricidad. Nada podía negar el extraordinario poder de su pecho, la robustez de sus muslos y brazos musculosos, ni la plenitud de su vientre plano y sus largas y fornidas piernas. Poseía una elegancia innata a pesar de la promesa latente de una fuerza increíble.

Sakura siempre había admirado el atractivo de Syaoran y lo volvió a hacer de nuevo. Sus rasgos eran marcados y rotundos, implacablemente hermosos, y sus ojos ámbares, tan vividos que parecían poder sondear las profundidades de su alma.

Unos ojos que ahora estaban entrecerrados con diversión.

—¿Qué te parece lo que ves?

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Como has dicho, ya te había visto antes.

Apartó la mirada, clavando los ojos en cualquier cosa que no fuera la intimidante erección de Syaoran.

—No tengas miedo, cariño, intentaré no hacerte daño.

Los muelles del colchón rechinaron cuando se tumbó a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos. Sakura contuvo el aliento admirando la suavidad de la piel de Syaoran a pesar de la dureza de sus músculos. Pensó que nada le había producido tanta satisfacción como sentir aquel cuerpo contra el suyo.

Él la acarició mientras clavaba la mirada en sus ojos, diciéndole sin palabras que lo único que quería era complacerla. Luego le vio bajar la cabeza y tomar uno de sus pezones con la boca, acariciando el tenso brote con la lengua, succionándolo, mordiéndolo. Entonces ella le cogió la cabeza, pero no para apartarle, sino para acercarlo todavía más. Se apretó contra él, gimiendo suavemente mientras él usaba la magia de su boca, de sus labios y de su lengua en el otro pezón, colmándolo de las mismas atenciones.

La lamió en el valle entre los pechos, dejando un rastro de fuego cuando bajó por su estómago y su vientre hasta acomodar todo el peso sobre sus piernas para besarle el interior de los muslos.

—Apaga la lámpara —dijo Sakura con ansiedad—, no está bien que... me mires.

Los ojos de Syaoran estaban nublados por la pasión cuando levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Pero quiero mirarte. Eres tan hermosa...

En ese momento, le deslizó las manos debajo de los muslos y se los separó. Luego, ella notó que comenzaba a acariciar lentamente los húmedos pétalos de su feminidad, rozándolos y presionando entre ellos, haciéndola sentir un asombroso placer.

Sakura se estremeció. Las caricias de Syaoran eran muy sutiles y ligeras, completamente embriagadoras, tan seductoras que no podía negarle nada. Se arqueó hacia arriba y él complació la dulce demanda apartando la mano antes de sumergir un dedo en el interior de la apretada funda.

Sakura gritó, consumida por el placer y envuelta en unas sensaciones que sólo había imaginado en sus sueños; perdida en un deseo abrumador que únicamente era capaz de experimentar con ese hombre. Sólo Syaoran podía hacerla sentir así. Él sacó el dedo y sonrió cuando ella emitió un gemido de protesta. Entonces, puso la boca donde habían estado sus dedos y comenzó a besarla allí lentamente. Sakura casi brincó de la cama. Tras unos atormentadores minutos, Syaoran abandonó aquel suculento banquete y subió despacio por su cuerpo. Aunque deseaba seguir besándola en ese punto, no sería en esa ocasión. Estaba demasiado excitado para aquella clase de juego y, a menos que quisiera decepcionar a Sakura, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría. Quería que la primera vez de su esposa fuera memorable.

—Estás ardiente, mojada... Casi estás preparada —murmuró, colocándose sobre ella.

Perdida en el placer, Sakura gimió una respuesta sin sentido. Quería tocar a Syaoran, quería sentir su piel caliente en las manos y saborearla con la boca. Levantó la cabeza y apretó los labios contra su torso, su cuello, sus hombros..., cualquier lugar donde pudiera llegar, mientras le deslizaba las manos desde los hombros hasta las nalgas consiguiendo que fuera Syaoran quien gimiera en esta ocasión.

—Me estás volviendo loco, cariño —susurró con los dientes apretados.

—Te deseo, Syaoran, te deseo tanto... —Le encerró la cara con las manos, le obligó a acercar la boca a la de ella cubriéndosela con un beso arrebatador y salvaje. Como había hecho antes Syaoran, le lamió tentativamente antes de introducirse entre sus labios y acariciarle la lengua eróticamente.

Él no pudo reprimir un gemido gutural que rompió el silencio de la noche.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Syaoran, apartándose para tantear en la entrada del sexo femenino, donde fue recibido por el dulce néctar de la excitación de Sakura.

Ella se puso tensa, víctima del temor. Él parecía muy duro y demasiado grande. ¡No cabría! La partiría en dos. Pensó que debería haber sopesado las consecuencias en vez de actuar tan impulsivamente.

Syaoran sintió su miedo e intentó tranquilizarla con suaves palabras mientras la penetraba poco a poco.

—Sólo te dolerá un momento —le susurró al oído—. Tranquila, te dolerá menos si no estás tan tensa.

Ella se mordió los labios, consternada.

—Eres demasiado... quiero decir, ¿estás seguro de que cabrás?

Syaoran se rió entre dientes.

—Las mujeres disfrutan haciendo el amor desde el principio de los tiempos. Confía en mí.

Le capturó la boca en un beso abrasador que pareció no acabar nunca y que la distrajo de sus miedos, pasando de su cuello a sus pechos, succionando y lamiéndole los pezones. Continuó con aquel dulce tormento hasta que notó que ella se arqueaba contra él, expresando sin palabras el deseo que sentía. Cuando la joven volvió a elevar las caderas, se sumergió en ella, atravesando la barrera de su virginidad con un rápido envite.

Sakura gritó e intentó apartarse. El dolor le resultó insoportable. Todo el placer que había sentido hasta ese momento quedó en el olvido mientras el implacable miembro de Syaoran se hundía hasta el fondo.

—Lo siento —murmuró con dulzura—. El dolor pasará enseguida, te lo prometo.— La mantuvo inmóvil con el peso de su cuerpo mientras ella luchaba contra él. Cuando se tranquilizó, Syaoran comenzó a moverse lentamente.

A pesar de todo, el dolor seguía consumiéndola y trató de escapar sin lograrlo. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, sucedió algo extraño. El malestar comenzó a desaparecer, reemplazado por algo mucho más agradable. Le sintió realmente dentro de ella, y era enorme, pero notó también que su cuerpo se dilataba para darle cobijo. Entonces, él flexionó las caderas, presionando con más intensidad y creando una fricción que no le resultó desagradable. Después, Syaoran volvió a moverse, saliendo casi por completo antes de introducirse suavemente.

Comenzó a susurrarle al oído, animándola a moverse también, a tomarle más profundamente. Por extraño que resultara, Syaoran había despertado algo salvaje en su interior y, cuando el dolor comenzó a transformarse en placer, ella acompañó sus movimientos, arqueándose en dirección contraria para aceptarle tan adentro como fuera posible. La pasión se apoderó de ella y la llevó cada vez más arriba. Entonces, él le cogió las nalgas con las callosas manos y la alzó todavía más.

—¿Te hago daño?

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—No.

—En ese caso, tómame por completo, Sakura —dijo, dejándose llevar y hundiéndose hasta el fondo—. Acéptame totalmente.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cabalgó la tormenta de la pasión, alcanzando la cúspide en medio de unas enloquecidas oleadas de placer, surcando cada una de ellas. Volaron cada vez más alto y cada embestida era más fuerte, más rápida que la anterior, hasta que se vio inundada por una fluida, ardiente y creciente necesidad, tan placentera y brillante, que casi la hizo perder el sentido.

Syaoran se vio sorprendido por la violenta e inesperada respuesta de Sakura, pues ni siquiera en sus sueños más descabellados hubiera imaginado que ella se convirtiera en gelatina en sus brazos. Era todo lo que había esperado y mucho más de lo que merecía.

Con un gruñido que le tensó los tendones de la garganta, Syaoran acompañó los jadeos de su esposa. Casi rozando las estrellas, Sakura explotó dejándose llevar por el atormentador placer que la atravesó. Oyó que Syaoran gritaba, pero estaba demasiado perdida en aquella ardiente luz.

Syaoran dejó caer la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Sakura. Su corazón palpitaba sobre los pechos femeninos. Vio que le habían caído algunos mechones húmedos sobre la frente y se los apartó con una mano temblorosa. Entonces, levantó la cabeza y rodó a un lado antes de ponerse un brazo sobre los ojos. Notó que ella se movía y alzó el codo para mirarla. La joven abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió.

—No era mi intención ser tan brusco. ¿Estás bien?

Sakura tenía un nudo en la garganta. No había sabido que sería así. Esperaba dolor y también placer, pero no había imaginado aquel goce indescriptible. ¿Cómo sería capaz de vivir sin Syaoran después de experimentar el éxtasis que era capaz de proporcionarle? Intentó moverse, pero se encontró con que estaba demasiado débil para hacer otra cosa que no fuera seguir tendida a su lado.

—Estoy bien —dijo—. No sabía que sería así.

—¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Por qué has venido a mí ahora, cuando podíamos haber disfrutado durante todas estas semanas?

Los ojos de Syaoran centelleaban depredadores bajo la luz amarilla de la lámpara. Tenía el cuerpo brillante de sudor y la intensidad de su expresión le decía a Sakura que la noche no había acabado todavía, que quedaba todavía mucho más.

—Te irás pronto. —Sakura encogió los hombros, como si aquellas palabras lo explicaran todo—. Quería... Deseaba saber qué experimentaba una esposa antes de que te fueras. —«Quería ser tu mujer de verdad», pensó, pero no lo dijo.

—Volverás a casarte algún día —predijo Syaoran, preguntándose por qué aquellas palabras sonaban tan vacías—. Con el tiempo uno de los dos pedirá la anulación, conocerás a otro hombre, te enamorarás y disfrutarás cuando te acuestes con él.

«Imposible», pensó Sakura.

—¿Y tú, Syaoran? ¿Volverás a casarte?

—¡Jamás! —juró Syaoran con tal fervor que Sakura le creyó sin lugar a dudas—. Ya sabes lo que opino del matrimonio. Mi madre tenía tantas ganas de ser libre que abandonó a tres niños indefensos. Nunca le daré la oportunidad a ninguna mujer de abandonar a un hijo mío. ¿Te haces una idea de lo desolados que nos quedamos? Yo era el mayor y fui capaz de racionalizar la pérdida, pero Takashi y Eriol jamás lo superaron. Todavía sigue afectándoles saber que ella no les quería lo suficiente para quedarse.

—Lo siento, Syaoran.

—No tanto como yo.

—Pero estuviste casado antes. Me lo dijiste. Debiste de amar a esa mujer en algún momento.

Syaoran se rió amargamente.

—Intenté reemplazar a mi madre con otra mujer, pero no funcionó. Elegí a una equivocada. Desde que conseguí la anulación de mi primer matrimonio tengo muy claras las ideas, no quiero que haya una mujer permanentemente en mi vida.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Será mejor que no lo sepas. Es sólo algo a tener en cuenta. No volverá a ocurrir... jamás. El matrimonio no es para mí.

—¿Cuándo te irás?

—Pronto —se evadió, brindándole una sonrisa que impactó de lleno en su corazón—. ¿Te ha dicho alguien que hablas demasiado?

Sakura abrió la boca para responder, pero él le cubrió los labios con los suyos, robándole las palabras. La besó con intensidad durante largo rato, entonces se puso encima y le mostró lo mucho que la volvía a desear. De repente, él se levantó y se acercó a la palangana; cogió un paño, lo humedeció y regresó junto a ella. Inclinándose, se puso a limpiar con suavidad cualquier rastro de sangre y semen.

—No estás demasiado dolorida, ¿verdad? —le preguntó en tono esperanzado—. Te deseo de nuevo.

Sakura notó que el sexo de Syaoran aumentaba de tamaño contra su cadera. La fuerza y la resistencia que mostraba eran increíbles, y sólo pensar que aquello lo había provocado el deseo que sentía por ella, la conmovía de maneras que no lograba comprender. Le agradaba que la deseara otra vez y no le rechazaría a pesar del dolor.

—Yo también te deseo —admitió con timidez. Lo que realmente quería era tocarle y sentir el palpitante cuerpo de Syaoran bajo la yema de los dedos. Así que contuvo el aliento y alargó la mano, cerrándola en torno a él. Observó con sorpresa que Syaoran daba un brinco y soltaba una maldición.

—Dejaremos esta clase de juegos para otra ocasión —dijo él con voz ronca, apartándole la mano—. No creo que pueda soportar que me toques en este momento.

Entonces, Sakura notó que le separaba los muslos y se colocaba entre ellos. Luego le puso las manos debajo de las rodillas y la forzó a abrir las piernas todavía más, situándolas encima de sus propios muslos para devorarla con la mirada. Ella esperó con impaciencia, aunque acabó por arquear las caderas de manera invitadora. Sin embargo, él no la penetró, le dirigió una mirada ladina y bajó la boca hacia ella.

Sakura gritó cuando la lengua de Syaoran encontró un lugar tan sensible que le hizo perder la habilidad de pensar, y gimió cuando él le sujetó las caderas con sus grandes manos, abriéndola y acariciándola con los labios.

La liberación fue rápida e intensa. El cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a estremecerse y gritó su nombre. Todavía estaba perdida en la brillante oscuridad del clímax cuando Syaoran flexionó las caderas y la penetró, hundiéndose hasta el fondo al tiempo que la elevaba hacia él para profundizar todavía más.

Syaoran sintió los espasmos de la joven succionando su sexo. La besó en la boca sabiendo que ella se estaba saboreando a sí misma en sus labios, satisfecho de haberle podido dar placer de esa manera. Entonces comenzó a embestir una y otra vez hasta que sintió que alcanzaba su propia liberación. Gritó su clímax en medio de la oscuridad, entre jadeos entrecortados. Luego cubrió la boca de Sakura y bebió los gemidos femeninos cuando ella alcanzó de nuevo el cénit del placer.

—Sabía que eras una mujer apasionada, pero no sabía cuánto —dijo, rodando a un lado.

—¿Te molesta?

—¡Santo Dios, no! Una esposa apasionada es un sueño hecho realidad. — Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y añadió—: Con tal de que esa pasión se la demuestre sólo a su marido. Por desgracia, he comprobado que las mujeres se muestran a menudo muy deseosas de compartir su pasión indiscriminadamente.

Sakura no dijo nada. Se dio cuenta de que aquella filosofía de Syaoran era el resultado de toda una vida de desengaños y que nada que pudiera decirle le haría cambiar de idea. Él no quería una esposa y ella no quería un marido que la tuviera en tan baja estima. Se preguntó si su opinión sería diferente si no le hubiera obligado a casarse.

Syaoran sintió que le atravesaba una punzada de culpabilidad. No podía evitar pensar así de las mujeres. No obstante, ya había decidido ayudar a Sakura y no iba a cambiar de idea. Si tenía éxito esa noche, los problemas de su esposa se resolverían y él podría irse; sentir que había pagado su deuda.

—Duerme, cariño —dijo, apretándola contra sí—. Necesitas descansar y recuperarte.

Sakura cerró los ojos, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca, aunque sabía que Syaoran no permanecería en el rancho demasiado tiempo. Sus traumas con el sexo femenino impedían que se comunicaran a otro nivel que no fuera el que acababan de experimentar. Sin embargo, no lamentaba haberse entregado a él. Había sido el momento correcto para perder su virginidad y se alegraba de que hubiera ocurrido con Syaoran.

.

.

.

Dos horas después, Syaoran se levantó con sigilo de la cama mientras ella dormía profundamente. Se vistió a toda prisa, con la ropa que había descartado antes, y se detuvo al lado de la cama mirándola con una mezcla de confusión y ternura. Ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir la emoción que ella provocaba. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era salvar el rancho antes de marcharse. Esperaba que su esposa no estuviera equivocada con respecto a la hipoteca.

Recogió las botas y la pistolera, traspasó la puerta y bajó las escaleras de puntillas, agradeciendo que no chirriaran y le delataran. Una vez fuera, se puso las botas, se ajustó el cinturón y se dirigió al establo con grandes zancadas.

—El caballo ya está ensillado.

Syaoran soltó una maldición, buscando el arma con la mano. Se relajó al reconocer la voz.

—Maldita sea, Cully, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

—Voy contigo.

—No, no vienes. ¿Cómo has sabido que iba a hacerlo esta noche?

—Eres muy predecible. Desde que Tsukishiro se fue, supe que intentarías forzar de nuevo la entrada del despacho. Estamos desperdiciando el tiempo con tanta cháchara. Los caballos ya están ensillados, vámonos.

—¿Y si nos siguen como la última vez? Uno de los vaqueros del rancho es un espía.

—Bud vigila a los hombres. Confía en mí, nadie saldrá del rancho esta noche. No vas a librarte de mí, Li, así que será mejor que dejes de intentarlo. Monta.

A Syaoran no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera hacer cambiar de idea a anciano. Asintió con la cabeza lacónicamente, se subió al caballo y lo dirigió hacia el portón con Cully pisándole los talones. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no despertar a nadie, pusieron a los animales al galope.

.

.

.

El amanecer ya asomaba en el horizonte cuando Syaoran y Cully regresaron al rancho. Bud les esperaba en el establo.

—Nadie ha abandonado el rancho esta noche, señor Li —dijo Bud—. He estado aquí desde que se marcharon y no ha aparecido nadie. No sé de qué se trata todo esto y no lo quiero saber, pero Cully dijo que es importante y con eso basta.

—Gracias, Bud, aprecio tu lealtad —dijo Syaoran, esbozando una sonrisa. La noche había sido dura y él acusaba tanto el frío como el cansancio. Por no mencionar la tensión a la que había estado sometido durante aquella incursión nocturna, y de la que había dependido su éxito.

—Me voy a la cama, estoy exhausto.

Cully le dirigió una mirada inescrutable y comenzó a decir algo, pero al final cambió de idea y se dirigió al establo, mascullando por lo bajo para sí mismo.

Syaoran se encaminó hacia la casa a paso rápido, ansioso por meterse en la cama con Sakura. El deseo la había conducido hasta él la noche anterior y juntos habían alcanzado el paraíso. Jamás habría imaginado que ella fuera capaz de albergar el tipo de pasión que había exhibido. Era mucho más de lo que se había atrevido a soñar nunca.

La casa estaba tranquila mientras subía las escaleras y entraba en su habitación. La lámpara se había consumido y la luz grisácea del amanecer se filtraba por la ventana. Se desnudó, levantó la manta y se acostó al lado de Sakura. Su piel era cálida y suave cuando la abrazó con suavidad contra su cuerpo frío, y suspiró de satisfacción.

Ella masculló en sueños y se removió inquieta. Sus inocentes movimientos le hicieron hervir la sangre y la infernal lujuria que sentía por ella no le dejó contenerse. Le acarició los pechos, sorprendido al encontrar que los pezones estaban arrugados en pequeños brotes apretados. Movió la mano más abajo, entre los muslos de la joven, y comenzó a acariciarla allí.

Sakura suspiró y abrió los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás tan frío? Te noto helado.

—Me he levantado hace unos minutos a cerrar la ventana —mintió—. Estaba empezando a hacer frío aquí dentro.

—Yo no tengo nada de frío —murmuró Sakura contra el torso de Syaoran—. ¿Quieres que te caliente? —Su voz era tan ardiente y tentadora como su cuerpo.

Syaoran se puso duro al instante.

—¿No estás dolorida? Fui bastante rudo contigo anoche.

—No te preocupes —murmuró ella, levantando la cabeza en busca de sus labios. De repente, Syaoran tuvo calor, tanto calor que le ardía la piel. Se encontró con serias dificultades para pensar cuando deslizó las manos por el cuerpo de Sakura. Tenían muchas cosas que discutir, pero todo tendría que esperar a que fuera satisfecha una necesidad más acuciante. Movió la boca sobre la de ella mientras se colocaba encima y, poniendo los muslos entre las rodillas de su esposa, la penetró con facilidad. Con la misma facilidad con la que los dos alcanzaron un estremecedor clímax.

.

.

.

**_Continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amar a un extraño**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: los personajes son del grandioso grupo de Clamp, y la historia tampoco es mía, si no de Connie Mason, yo solo tengo el papel de adaptadora con el fin de poder entretenerlos un momento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada. Cuando se despierta está siendo atendido por una hermosa mujer. Aunque siempre ha sabido que no se puede confiar en el género femenino, cuando aquel ángel castaño le propone un matrimonio de conveniencia —por un corto plazo de tiempo, a cambio de seguir ocultándole de sus perseguidores—, él sólo puede pensar en cómo hacerla suya para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto necesita un marido… y lo necesita rápido. De otra manera perderá su rancho a manos de un malvado banquero. El desconocido que aparece en su sótano es como un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque Syaoran le asegura que seguirá su camino después de cumplir con su papel, Sakura siente un profundo deseo en su interior cada vez que la besa y se promete a sí misma que él no se irá a ningún lado sin que ella le acompañe._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Sakura se desperezó, renunciando lentamente a sus excitantes sueños. Pero entonces se movió y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había sido una fantasía. Le dolían partes de su cuerpo que no sabía que existían y, a pesar de esos dolores y molestias, la inundaba una lánguida satisfacción. Sonrió, recordando la noche de placer que había disfrutado; se acordaría de Syaoran y de esa noche mientras viviera.

Syaoran...

Alargó el brazo, buscándole. Su parte de la cama todavía olía a él, pero estaba fría. Se ruborizó al recordar los desmayados besos que le había dado y cómo había respondido a sus caricias. Ahora tenía recuerdos suficientes para toda una vida.

El siguiente pensamiento la llenó de miedo y horror. ¿Se habría ido sin despedirse? Sería muy propio de él desaparecer sin decírselo a nadie. Pero se dijo a sí misma que no debía desesperar, sabía que era algo que ocurriría en cualquier momento; desde el principio de su acuerdo, ella le había exigido cosas que no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. Y no era de los que perdonan. Le había utilizado en su lucha contra Tsukishiro y, fuera o no su marido, él había cumplido su parte del trato. Ahora le tocaba a ella cumplir la suya y dejarle marchar.

Decidida a afrontar el día y el resto de su vida sin Syaoran, Sakura se levantó de la cama, quedándose momentáneamente desorientada al encontrarse en la habitación de su marido. El precioso camisón estaba en el suelo, donde había caído en aquel momento de desenfrenada pasión. Se lo puso con rapidez y abrió la puerta con cuidado. No quería que nadie la viera abandonar una habitación que no era la suya, y menos vestida de aquella manera, pero no había peligro, pues nadie salvo Cully tenía motivos para entrar en la casa y él estaba realizando las tareas diarias.

Sakura se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio a Syaoran subiendo las escaleras. Su marido vaciló cuando la vio salir al pasillo. Ella clavó los ojos en él y se sonrojó, sin saber qué decirle al recordar la manera en que había respondido la noche anterior y esa misma mañana, pero fue él quien habló primero.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que te levantaras, perezosa. —Le dirigió una lenta sonrisa que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza—. Venía a despertarte.

—P-pensaba que te habías marchado.

La joven supuso que él acababa de bañarse en el río, pues todavía tenía el pelo mojado.

Syaoran clavó los ojos en su cara y ella se derritió cuando bajó la mirada por su cuerpo.

—Todavía no. Antes tengo que enseñarte algo. —Ella se ruborizó al darse cuenta de la imagen que ofrecía y de que, si se fiaba de la expresión de su cara, él estaba recordando la increíble noche que habían pasado juntos—. He pensado que podría apetecerte tomar un baño caliente. Es probable que estés un poco dolorida.

Ella se ruborizó todavía más y bajó la vista a sus pies descalzos.

—Un caballero no debería hablar de ese tipo de cosas con una dama —murmuró, avergonzada.

Syaoran sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

—¿Acaso alguna vez he presumido de ser un caballero? He llenado de agua caliente la bañera que hay en la despensa. Podemos hablar mientras te bañas. Lo que tengo que decirte es importante pero, como estabas durmiendo tan profundamente, no quise despertarte y preferí dejarlo para más tarde.

Sakura se puso alerta. ¿Qué sería eso tan importante que tenía que decirle? ¿Que se marchaba? Desde luego era lo que ella esperaba.

—Venga, baja antes de que se enfríe el agua.

—Déjame coger antes una bata —dijo Sakura, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Sakura se entretuvo en su cuarto todo lo que pudo antes de reunirse con Syaoran en la despensa anexa a la cocina, que usaban como cuarto de baño.

—Por fin —murmuró Syaoran. Ella se dio cuenta de que no le quitaba la vista de encima—. He tenido que añadir otro cubo de agua caliente. Venga, métete en la bañera. Te sentirás aliviada.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan solícito?, se preguntó ella de mal humor.

—Puedo bañarme sola —le dijo cuando fue evidente que él no iba a salir del cuartito.

—Sakura, tu cuerpo ya no guarda secretos para mí —le recordó, deslizando lentamente los ámbares ojos por su figura y consiguiendo que ella volviera a arder de pasión.

Aunque la joven no deseaba recordar lo ocurrido, sí quería bañarse. Y no lograría obligarle a salir de allí si él no quería hacerlo.

Se quitó la bata y se metió en la bañera, hundiéndose en el agua con un suspiro.

—¡Qué placer! —dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza contra el borde y cerrando los ojos.

—Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que no tenía intención de ser tan rudo anoche —se justificó Syaoran.

—No es necesario que te disculpes. No me has hecho daño. Bueno, salvo la primera vez... —Se sonrojó y apartó la vista—. ¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó secamente.

Syaoran clavó los ojos en ella, fascinado por el tentador vislumbre de sus cremosos pechos y de los pezones rosados que oscilaban bajo el agua. El dulce reclamo que suponía el triángulo de vello dorado casi le hizo olvidarse de que tenía que decirle algo de suma importancia. Se dio la vuelta cuando ella enjabonó un paño y comenzó a lavarse. De hecho, esperó un buen rato antes de volver a mirarla.

Cuando lo hizo, Sakura ya se había puesto la bata, aunque ésta no ocultaba precisamente sus maduras curvas; la tela se había humedecido y se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

—He hecho café —dijo Syaoran—. Podemos tomarlo mientras hablamos.

Sakura siguió a Syaoran a la cocina con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro; sirvió dos tazas de café y se sentó. Él hizo lo mismo frente a ella y miró fijamente el espeso brebaje negro, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Syaoran? Ya sé que te vas a marchar, ¿por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto?

—Sabes de sobra que no podría irme hasta que sienta que he saldado mi deuda contigo. Me salvaste la vida, podías haberme entregado a los vigilantes cuando me encontraste, pero no lo hiciste aunque podría haber sido el tipo de hombre que describió Touya Amamiya cuando apareció por aquí en mi busca: un seductor que maltrata vírgenes inocentes. Yo soy un hombre agradecido y siempre pago mis deudas.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Syaoran? Te obligué, literalmente, a casarte conmigo. Bien sabe Dios que fuiste un novio reacio.

—¿Me hubieras entregado a los vigilantes si no hubiera accedido? Me tenías a tu merced. Estaba demasiado débil para huir y no tenía ningún lugar adonde escapar aunque hubiera podido hacerlo.

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa inescrutable.

—Jamás lo sabremos, ¿verdad?

—Da igual. Anoche saldé mi deuda.

—¿Que anoche qué? —Sakura frunció el ceño llena de consternación—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Syaoran metió la mano en el bolsillo del chaleco y sacó un papel, que dejó sobre la mesa ante Sakura. La joven clavó los ojos en el documento durante un buen rato, luego levantó la mirada hacia Syaoran y le observó a través de las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista.

No era su intención llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Syaoran volvería a intentarlo después de haber fallado la primera vez y se preguntó cuándo habría sustraído la hipoteca del despacho de Tsukishiro.

—¿Cuándo la conseguiste? Estuviste conmigo toda la noche. No has podido...

—Me temo que anoche te dejé tan agotada que no notaste cuando salí; ésta vez sí tuve éxito.

Sakura se quedó aturdida.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pretendías hacer?

—¿Y que volvieras a seguirme? No, señora.

—¿Fuiste solo? —Sakura contuvo el aliento.

—No, exactamente. Cully se empeñó en venir conmigo.

—¿Se lo dijiste a Cully pero a mí no?

—Yo no le dije nada; debió presentirlo, pues me estaba esperando en el establo con los caballos ensillados. Sabemos que hay un espía en el rancho, así que Cully decidió confiar en Bud y le pidió que hiciera guardia e impidiera que nos siguieran. Me ha dicho que ninguno de los vaqueros abandonó el rancho anoche, por lo que nadie alertó a Tsukishiro en esta ocasión. No nos tropezamos con ningún problema. Ah, por cierto, también encontré esto.

Sacó otro documento del bolsillo que entregó a Sakura.

—¡La escritura! ¿La has encontrado en el despacho de Tsukishiro?

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que cotejar la firma de la hipoteca con la de otro documento de tu padre que tengas en casa.

Sakura brincó de la silla llena de excitación.

—Venga, vamos a revisar las firmas ahora mismo. Oh, Syaoran, no sabes lo que significa esto. Si podemos demostrar que no son iguales y que ese vil gusano de Tsukishiro falsificó la firma de mi padre, ya no podrá arrebatarme el rancho.

Salió disparada de la cocina sin dejar a Syaoran otra opción que seguirla, encantado de que su deuda hubiera quedado saldada al fin. Si el documento era un fraude, Tsukishiro ya no podría apropiarse de las tierras de los Kinomoto. Se quedó mirando a Sakura que, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se inclinaba sobre el escritorio de su padre, buscando un documento firmado por él.

—¡Aquí! —gritó triunfante—. Y aquí hay otro más. La firma de la hipoteca no es más que una burda imitación. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que ha sido falsificada. —Le ofreció a Syaoran los papeles para que los estudiara él mismo.

Syaoran examinó los documentos con detenimiento; Sakura tenía razón, la hipoteca era falsa y no se habían esmerado demasiado en ocultar el engaño.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Sakura—. ¿Esperar a que el juez aparezca de nuevo por el pueblo?

Syaoran consideró las alternativas, sopesando cada una de ellas con sumo cuidado.

—En el pueblo publican un periódico, ¿verdad?

—Sí, el _Rolling Prairie Weekly. _¿Por qué?

—¿Te importaría dejar que me encargara yo de resolver este asunto? —preguntó. Sakura lo miró fijamente.

—Pensé que te marchabas ya.

—Me marcharé, pero todavía no. Aún me quedan un par de cosas por resolver. Ahora que ya hay suficientes novillos en los cercados para cumplir el compromiso con el ejército, Bud y los vaqueros los llevarán al fuerte. He pensado quedarme contigo hasta que regresen con el dinero de la venta. Entonces, aún te quedarán suficientes cabezas para seguir criando nuevos novillos y, además, tendrás fondos en el banco para mantener el rancho mientras trabajas para conseguir más dinero.

—No es necesario que esperes más, sé de sobra cuántas ganas tienes de irte. ¿Sabes algo de tus hermanos? ¿Te han llegado noticias de cómo se están resolviendo tus asuntos?

—No sé nada nuevo. Cuando vaya al pueblo para dejarle claras las cosas a Tsukishiro, aprovecharé para enviar otra carta.

—Te acompañaré —insistió Sakura—. No vas a privarme del placer de ver la cara de ese canalla cuando lo acuses de haber falsificado la hipoteca.

—Me parece bien. Tenemos pruebas suficientes para obligarle a dar marcha atrás.—Le dirigió una mirada seductora—. Podremos irnos después de desayunar si no te sientes demasiado incómoda.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró Sakura. Regresaron a la cocina—. No me apetece demasiado desayunar, estoy demasiado ansiosa por enfrentarme a Tsukishiro.

Syaoran la atrapó cuando pasó por su lado y la rodeó con los brazos. Luego le cogió la cara entre las manos y se la alzó hacia la de él para poder besarla a placer. El sabor de la boca de Sakura le recordó la pasión que habían compartido la noche anterior: sabía a magia, a dulzura y luz del sol. La apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo al tiempo que profundizaba el beso y ladeó la cabeza para lamerle los labios antes de introducir la lengua entre ellos.

La joven gimió contra su boca, presa del dulce esplendor de aquella renovada promesa de pasión. Cuando Pierce le abrió la bata en busca de los pechos, ella se arqueó, ofreciéndose a él.

—La noche pasada fue maravillosa —susurró Syaoran con la voz entrecortada.

Santo Dios, aquello no debería estar pasando. Cuando satisfacía la lujuria que sentía por una mujer, rara vez volvía a desear acostarse con ella, pero Sakura rompía todas aquellas reglas no escritas; la deseaba con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior.

—Quiero volver a amarte, saborearte entera. Quiero volver a acostarme contigo ahora mismo.

Interpretó el silencio de Sakura como aceptación y, tomándola en brazos, hizo que la bata se deslizara por el cuerpo de la joven hasta caer al suelo, para pasar por encima y dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

—¿Señorita Sakura, va todo bien? Siempre está levantada a estas horas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Sakura escondió la cara contra el torso de su marido justo cuando Cully atravesaba la puerta trasera. Syaoran se giró para ocultar la desnudez de Sakura y miró al anciano por encima del hombro.

Cuando el hombre la vio en brazos de Syaoran, escupió al suelo y le lanzó al _cowboy _una mirada que habría derretido el hielo.

—Parece que me estoy preocupando sin razón —dijo secamente—. Ya veo que está perfectamente. —Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta con paso airado.

Sakura se aferró a Syaoran con la cara en llamas.

—Déjame en el suelo, Syaoran. ¿Qué pensará Cully de mí?

—No pienso soltarte. —La voz de Syaoran era dura e implacable—. Cully no es quién para juzgarnos. Estamos casados, ¿recuerdas? Fuiste tú quién insistió en que nos casáramos y no te atrevas a negar que la noche pasada disfrutamos los dos por igual.

—Lo que hicimos fue satisfacer nuestra lujuria —matizó Sakura.

Syaoran continuó subiendo las escaleras.

—Pues larga vida a la lujuria. ¿Me deseas, Sakura?

Silencio.

—No se te ocurrirá negarlo ¿verdad?

Silencio.

—Eres una cobarde, cariño.

—Nadie me ha llamado nunca cobarde. Sí, maldita sea, te deseo, ¿satisfecho?

—Mucho.

Le dio una patada a la puerta del dormitorio y la depositó sobre la cama deshecha. Entonces se desabrochó el cinturón, se descalzó y se quitó la ropa. Al poco rato estaba tan desnudo como ella y duro como una roca. Se sentía como un adolescente a punto de disfrutar de su primera mujer y odiaba dejarse llevar por esa clase de emoción.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada encandilada mientras pensaba que él le afectaba de una manera que no lograba comprender. Le ardía la piel, le hormigueaban los pechos y notaba una bochornosa humedad entre las piernas. Sin embargo, cuando Syaoran se inclinó sobre la cama, ella estiró los brazos, ansiosa, hacia él.

—Sí, tócame, cariño. Mira que duro que estoy para ti. Esto es lo que provocas en mí. Basta con un roce, una mirada y me muero por poseerte.

Sakura le rodeó con los dedos y notó que él contenía la respiración. Intentó alejar la mano, pero Syaoran no le dejó; puso sus dedos sobre los de ella e hizo que recorriera la larga erección de arriba abajo, mostrándole sin palabras lo que más le gustaba. De repente, la soltó y se puso encima de ella.

Syaoran se dedicó a despertar el deseo de Sakura con lentos y sensuales movimientos de sus manos y su lengua, lamiendo y succionando sus pechos, acariciándola entre las piernas y besándola sin parar hasta que ella le suplicó que la poseyera.

Cuando por fin se apiadó de ella, la alzó encima de él, haciendo que pusiera las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas y la empaló lentamente. Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando notó que la llenaba por completo.

—Móntame, cariño —le ordenó con voz ronca. Le sujetó las caderas y le enseñó a moverse de arriba abajo, hasta que ella aprendió el ritmo y se contoneó buscando más placer.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entreabrió los labios, dejándose llevar por la oleada que crecía en su interior y que la arrastraba cada vez más arriba, cada vez más intensa, hasta que pensó que se le licuarían las entrañas.

Syaoran ya no podía esperar más. Sabía que estaba tan a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis, que temió dejar atrás a Sakura, así que deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos, buscando el nudo de su deseo con el pulgar. Cuando lo encontró, sonrió y movió el dedo con suavidad hasta que la oyó gritar y estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

—Venga, cariño, córrete para mí ahora mismo —la urgió Syaoran sin poder controlarse más.

Sakura sintió una ardiente hoguera en su interior y fue consumida por las llamas. Unas oleadas palpitantes la atravesaron mientras se veía envuelta en un placer tan intenso que casi la hizo perder el conocimiento.

Syaoran emitió un grito ahogado y se perdió en el interior de su esposa sin dejar de mover las caderas. Notó que tenía el corazón desbocado y que se había quedado sin respiración. Se quedó quieto durante un buen rato, hasta que ella se movió, entonces la hizo rodar a su lado y clavó los ojos en el techo, preguntándose qué demonios le ocurría. ¿Se habría vuelto loco? Debería sentirse feliz tras haber solventado la deuda que tenía con Sakura y saber que era libre para irse y reanudar su vida anterior, pero lo único en que podía pensar era que esperaba que no estuviera demasiado dolorida para hacer el amor otra vez esa noche. Como no tuviera cuidado, se encontraría atado a ella para siempre, y eso le resultaba inconcebible; el matrimonio no era para él, y punto.

Aquellos intensos sentimientos que tenía hacia su esposa eran producidos por una lujuria ardiente y estaban destinados a desaparecer.

—Se está haciendo tarde —dijo ella con languidez.

—Prepararé el desayuno mientras te vistes. Llevaremos la carreta; puedes aprovechar el viaje al pueblo para comprar suministros.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Sé hacer muchas más cosas de las que te imaginas —dijo él, dándole una palmada en el trasero antes de levantarse de la cama.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Sakura, observando cómo se vestía. «No te hagas ilusiones, no se quedará el tiempo suficiente para que averigües de qué cosas se trata.»

.

.

.

Una hora después Syaoran se dirigió al establo para enganchar los caballos a la carreta mientras Sakura terminaba de limpiar la cocina y se encontró a Cully esperándole.

—No apruebo lo que estás haciendo, Li, aunque sé que no es asunto mío. La señorita Sakura parece feliz ahora, pero ¿cuánto tiempo seguirá siéndolo? ¿Hasta que te vayas?

—No es mi intención hacerle daño. Lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano, así que no pienso mentirte, he deseado acostarme con ella desde que la vi... bueno, desde que me encontré lo suficientemente bien para ello. Sakura ya es adulta, sabe lo que hace.

—Es una joven inocente comparada contigo —gruñó Cully.

Syaoran ignoró las palabras.

—Vamos al pueblo a ver a Tsukishiro, si lo deseas puedes acompañarnos.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí y vigilar a los hombres. Pete se marchó a caballo hace unos minutos.

Syaoran agudizó la atención.

—¿Pete? ¿No mencionó adónde iba?

—Dijo que tenía que resolver un asunto en el pueblo.

Sakura entró en el establo, poniendo fin a la conversación.

La joven se quedó consternada cuando los vio dejar de hablar bruscamente. ¿Qué pensaría el anciano? Era como un segundo padre para ella y quería tener su aprobación.

Syaoran no dio oportunidad a que Cully le dijera nada, la ayudó a subir al pescante inmediatamente y se sentó a su lado sin perder tiempo.

—Estaremos de regreso a la puesta de sol, Cully —le dijo mientras ponía en marcha la carreta.

.

.

.

—Déjame hablar a mí —dijo Syaoran cuando entraban en el banco. Habían llegado al pueblo hacía sólo unos minutos y, tras dejar la carreta frente al almacén, se habían dirigido a hablar con Tsukishiro—. ¿Has traído la hipoteca y las cartas con la firma de tu padre?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo que Syaoran tuviera las ideas tan claras. Ella estaba tan enfadada con Tsukishiro que no se creía capaz de hablar con coherencia.

Encontraron al banquero en su despacho y, tras comunicar su deseo de verle, él mismo abrió la puerta y les invitó a entrar.

—¿Han venido a darme ya la llave de la casa del rancho? —preguntó con una expresión engreída.

—No —respondió Syaoran en tono cortante—. Mi mujer y yo estamos aquí para exigirle que detenga el embargo.

—¿A exigirme a mí? ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? Todo es legal y está claro como el agua.

—¡Porque ha falsificado la hipoteca! —exclamó Sakura incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

Pierce le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y ella apretó los labios.

—Nos gustaría echar un vistazo a la hipoteca.

—Es un poco tarde para eso —indicó Tsukishiro—. Los documentos han sido ejecutados, nos encontramos ante un hecho consumado.

—Nunca es tarde para hacer justicia —dijo Syaoran. El frío desprecio de su voz debería haber servido a Tsukishiro de advertencia.

—Ya ha visto la hipoteca.

—Quiero que se la enseñe a Sakura.

—También la ha visto.

—No la vi bien —intervino Sakura—, estaba demasiado perturbada cuando me la mostró y apenas la miré.

—¿De qué va todo esto, Li?

Syaoran sacó un montón de legajos del bolsillo, apartó dos y los plantó debajo de las narices del hombre.

—Mire esto bien, Tsukishiro. La firma en estas dos cartas es auténtica. — Entonces sacó la hipoteca y se la mostró para que la examinara—. Esta firma es una falsificación. Pensó que sería fácil engañar a una mujer que estaba sufriendo, ¿verdad?

Tsukishiro abrió la boca sorprendido. Pensaba que la hipoteca se encontraba a salvo y en su poder. ¿Cómo había llegado a las manos equivocadas?

—¿Dónde ha conseguido esto?

—Eso no importa. Ahora soy yo quien tiene la sartén por el mango. Puedo llevar todas estas pruebas al periódico y exponerle a la condena pública. Piense cómo quedará ante los habitantes del pueblo: usted, un ciudadano respetable y un hombre de negocios de reconocido prestigio, estafando a una pobre mujer indefensa. Los clientes sacarán el dinero de su banco y usted se arruinará. ¿Es eso lo que quiere? Piénselo bien, Tsukishiro. Creo haber oído que también tiene aspiraciones políticas. Si es así, ya puede ir olvidándose de todo a menos que coopere conmigo.

Tsukishiro movió los labios pero no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, corrió al archivador y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente el dossier Kinomoto.

—¡Me la han robado! —les acusó, intentando arrebatar la hipoteca desaparecida de la mano de Syaoran.

Él le brindó una amplia sonrisa mientras la ponía fuera de su alcance.

—No puede probarlo. —Cogió a Sakura del brazo e hizo ademán de acompañarla hacia la puerta—. Vamos, cariño. Tenemos una cita con el editor de _Rolling Prairie Weekly. _Esta clase de noticias podría hacer que agotara la tirada.

—¡Espere! —Tsukishiro había comenzado a sudar copiosamente—. No es necesario hacer público todo esto.

Syaoran sonrió.

—¿De veras? Supongo que quiere llegar a un acuerdo. La hipoteca falsa quedará en manos de Sakura para asegurarnos de que no vuelve a ocurrir nada parecido. Modificará sus registros para que conste que el Circle K no tiene ninguna deuda y, además, detendrá el embargo de inmediato y se comprometerá a no volver a molestar nunca a Sakura con sus indeseadas atenciones.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Tsukishiro en tono sarcástico.

—No, eso es todo. ¿Está de acuerdo?

—Rompan la hipoteca —les suplicó Tsukishiro—. Guardarla no servirá de nada.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Ah, otra cosa más, me gustaría saber a quién pagó para que robara el ganado.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que es cosa mía?

—No somos estúpidos, Tsukishiro. Se le está acabando el tiempo. ¿Prefiere que nos dirijamos al periódico y...?

—¡De acuerdo, maldita sea! ¡Fue cosa mía!

—Oh, y también quiero una declaración firmada en la que constate que sobre el rancho Circle K no pesa ninguna hipoteca. Que no existe ni ha existido nunca. Escríbala, fírmela y féchela.

Tsukishiro maldijo durante un buen rato antes de coger papel y pluma y escribir la declaración que Syaoran exigía. El _cowboy _la leyó y se la metió en el bolsillo. Entonces le pidió a Sakura la hipoteca, la rompió en mil pedazos y los dejó caer al suelo.

—Ya han obtenido lo que querían, váyanse de aquí. He cumplido mi parte del trato, espero que usted cumpla la suya. Si sale a relucir alguna palabra sobre esto, haré que lamente haberse metido con Yue Tsukishiro.

—No me asusta, Tsukishiro, las palabras se las lleva el viento —replicó Syaoran—. Hágame caso, como le vuelva a ver rondando a mi mujer, será usted quien lo lamente.

Habiendo dicho todo lo que tenía que decir sobre el tema, Syaoran abrió la puerta y guió a Sakura fuera del despacho. Unos momentos después salían del banco y respiraban aire fresco, limpiando el apestoso olor del engaño de sus pulmones.

—No me puedo creer que sea libre —dijo Sakura profundamente aliviada. Le debía a Pierce mucho más de lo que podría pagarle nunca, pero lo único que podía hacer era dejarle partir tan pronto como quisiera irse. Además, era demasiado orgullosa para aferrarse a un hombre que no quería estar con ella.

—Somos libres los dos —dijo Syaoran—. Considero pagada mi deuda y ya podemos poner fin a este matrimonio forzado.

Sakura asintió solemnemente con la cabeza.

—Estamos empatados. Has logrado más de lo que cabía esperar, has conseguido que Tsukishiro no pueda poner las manos en mi propiedad y que no me pueda obligar a casarme con él.

Syaoran se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Voy a la oficina de correos —dijo bruscamente, zanjando el tema. Saber que ya no tenía razones para quedarse con Sakura había hecho que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—Iré a comprar los suministros que necesitamos y los cargaré en la carreta. —

Había notado que él había levantado otra vez un muro a su alrededor, como si se estuviera protegiendo de algo que consideraba muy ofensivo.

El cinismo de Syaoran se interponía entre ellos y siempre lo haría, pensó con tristeza. Las lecciones que la vida había enseñado a su marido y los malos recuerdos de antiguas decepciones, le habían convertido en la clase de hombre que era ahora.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la calle, Pete se apoyó contra la fachada del _saloon _y observó cómo Syaoran y Sakura se alejaban del banco. Había acudido al pueblo para recibir instrucciones de su jefe, pero se había detenido para apagar la sed. No le había prestado atención al hombre que tenía al lado hasta que se dio cuenta de que, como él, parecía interesado en Li.

—Oiga, ¿no es ese Syaoran Li? —preguntó el desconocido.

Pete miró al hombre de reojo.

—Sí, ¿quién iba a ser sino?

—Pero ¿qué clase de ley hay en Rolling Prairie?

—La ley de los vigilantes. ¿Por qué?

—¿Ha oído hablar de Dry Gulch?

Pete asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose adonde llevaría todo aquello.

—Los vigilantes de Dry Gulch están buscando a Syaoran Li desde que atacó a una mujer y la dejó malherida. Le persiguieron pero acabaron perdiendo el rastro. Creo que les gustará saber dónde se encuentra ahora.

Pete prestó atención de inmediato.

—¿Quiere decir que Li no es de Wyoming?

—¿¡De Wyoming! Sus hermanos y él administran uno de los ranchos más grandes del territorio de Montana. Se creen que pueden hacer casi cualquier cosa y escapar de rositas, pero en esta ocasión han llegado demasiado lejos.

Una astuta sonrisa atravesó los angulosos rasgos de Pete. Tsukishiro agradecería mucho aquella información.

—¿Regresará usted pronto a Dry Gulch?

—Debo seguir camino hacia el sur para comprar las propiedades de un matrimonio que quiere regresar al Este. No sé cuánto tardaré, pero si dispusiera de más tiempo, regresaría a Dry Gulch e indicaría a los vigilantes dónde se encuentra Li. Es una lástima que no pueda retrasarme, pero no quiero que los Gaffords encuentren otro comprador.

—Muchas gracias, señor —dijo Pete, apartándose de la pared. Tsukishiro iba a agradecer mucho aquella información. Se frotó las manos codiciosamente, pensando en la sustanciosa recompensa que obtendría.

Tsukishiro estaba de un humor de perros cuando Pete entró en el despacho, pero cuando éste se fue, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

.

.

.

_**Continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas: <strong>_¿Que tal? Yo aqui trayendoles el capitulo 8 de esta adaptacion. Por lo visto, desde el capitulo anterior, nuestros dos protagonistas ya hicieron el amor (¿ustedes lo llamarian asi? ¿O simplemente sexo?) y alparecer si que lo disfrutan. Parece que Syaoran esta teniendo algunos sentimientos, de los cuales no se quiere dar cuenta, y aparentemente lo mismo pasa con Sakura.

Agradesco mucho saber que la adaptacion les gusta. Y por eso ahora voy a (lo que personalmente es mi parte favorita)los...

**...Agradecimientos...**

Por los Reviews a:

Capitulo 6: _moon86, beabi, Star2 y ZaPhIrARoSS._

Capitulo 7: _Star2, beabi, Didi, vmi5 y saki25._

**Thank you so much! (:  
><strong>

Por ponerme en Favoritos a:

_Amu824, CrazyMile, lilith-sui, thelma black, theMagnoliaNet y ZaPhIrARoSS._

**Merci!**

Por ponerme en Alertas a:

_lezti15, Luna-Darck, .o, Star2, thelma black y theMagnoliaNet._

**Grazie!**

Y como estoy contenta, les dare un pequeñisimo avance...

...

_Tsukishiro delatara a Syaoran e iran por el._

**¿Que hara Sakura al respecto?**

...

Y eso es todo, asi que...

_Sayōnara!_

_Daanyehla!~  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Amar a un extraño**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: los personajes son del grandioso grupo de Clamp, y la historia tampoco es mía, si no de Connie Mason, yo solo tengo el papel de adaptadora con el fin de poder entretenerlos un momento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada. Cuando se despierta está siendo atendido por una hermosa mujer. Aunque siempre ha sabido que no se puede confiar en el género femenino, cuando aquel ángel castaño le propone un matrimonio de conveniencia —por un corto plazo de tiempo, a cambio de seguir ocultándole de sus perseguidores—, él sólo puede pensar en cómo hacerla suya para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto necesita un marido… y lo necesita rápido. De otra manera perderá su rancho a manos de un malvado banquero. El desconocido que aparece en su sótano es como un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque Syaoran le asegura que seguirá su camino después de cumplir con su papel, Sakura siente un profundo deseo en su interior cada vez que la besa y se promete a sí misma que él no se irá a ningún lado sin que ella le acompañe._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

_Rancho Li_

_Dry Gulch, Montana_

Takashi Li releyó la carta de Syaoran por décima vez desde que la había recibido. ¿Por qué no había vuelto a escribir su hermano?, se preguntó. Según decía la carta, había recibido un balazo. ¿Estaría herido de gravedad? Si lo estuviera, no habría podido escribirles, ¿verdad? Y había sido el propio Syaoran quien había escrito aquella carta de su puño y letra.

Justo en ese momento Eriol entró en tromba en la casa, cerrando con un sonoro golpe la puerta trasera.

Takashi levantó la vista.

—¿Ya has regresado del pueblo? ¿Alguna noticia?

—Nada bueno —dijo Eriol—. Ni una palabra de Syaoran. ¿Crees que está bien?

—La gente del Circle K se habría puesto en contacto con nosotros si le hubiera ocurrido algo, así que creo que está dejando pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo, debería de habernos escrito ya otra carta; quizá estemos a punto de recibirla. ¿No te has enterado de nada más?

—Touya Amamiya sigue hablando mal de Syaoran a todos los que le quieren escuchar. Y que Cora Lee se pasee por el pueblo con el vientre cada vez más hinchado no es precisamente una ayuda. Además, su hermano no sale del _saloon _en estos días, no hace más que emborracharse y quejarse de cómo Syaoran se escapó de los vigilantes; sus protestas irritan a Amamiya, y éste se muestra cada vez más ansioso por atraparle. ¡Maldita sea, Takashi, no es justo! Syaoran es un buen hombre.

—En nombre del Cielo, ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudarle que no hayamos hecho ya? —se preguntó Takashi con desesperación.

—Tenemos que darle coba a Cora Lee. Quizá si la adulamos un poco, logremos que nos diga la verdad.

—¿Y cuál de los dos se ocuparía de ello? —quiso saber Takashi, arqueando un ceja.

—Tú eres el mayor de nosotros dos, por lo que deberías ser tú, Takashi. Es por el bien de Syaoran.

Takashi suspiró.

—Muy bien. A ver qué consigo.

_._

_._

_._

_Rancho Circle K_

_Rolling Prairie, Montana_

Syaoran releía la carta de su hermano presa del desánimo. No había nuevas noticias de Dry Gulch, los vigilantes seguían buscándole y Cora Lee continuaba contando la misma historia. A pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba, aún no podía regresar a casa, pero tampoco podía quedarse allí; no podía ejercer de marido cuando estar casado iba en contra de todos sus principios.

—Imagino que no has recibido buenas noticias —dijo Sakura al entrar en la sala y ver a Syaoran leyendo la carta.

—Esperaba... Bien, mis hermanos siguen intentando limpiar mi nombre. Por desgracia todavía no lo han conseguido. Cora Lee se mantiene en sus trece y continúa difamándome.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Sakura en voz baja.

Syaoran ignoró deliberadamente el visible anhelo que apareció en las profundidades verdes de los ojos de su esposa. Era demasiado transparente y mostraba lo que estaba pensando en cada momento.

—No lo digas, Sakura, ni siquiera lo menciones. No pienso quedarme. Jamás quise casarme contigo, ¿recuerdas?

—Aún no puedes irte a tu casa —le recordó.

—Puede que no, pero tengo muchos lugares a los que ir. Poseo dinero suficiente para desaparecer donde prefiera hasta que las cosas se calmen.

Sakura tragó saliva. A pesar de todas las buenas intenciones de no retener a Syaoran, no estaba preparada para perderle. Sólo de pensar en las noches y los días sin él, se le ponía un nudo en la garganta. ¿De qué le servía conservar las tierras si no tenía con quién compartirlas?

—Aquí estás a salvo. Nadie sabe quién eres.

—No estoy completamente seguro.

—¿Quién podría enterarse?

—No lo sé, pero da igual. Nada ha cambiado; quiero irme.

Sakura emitió un pequeño suspiro.

—Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón, Syaoran.

—A estas alturas ya deberías saber que no tengo corazón. Te he dicho que me quedaría hasta que regresen los hombres de entregar las reses, y eso haré. Me marcharé cuando vuelvan.

—Te he salvado la vida. ¿Eso no significa nada? —le suplicó Sakura, pensando que su orgullo no era tan importante, aunque sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndose más tarde.

—Yo salvé el rancho, ¿tampoco eso significa nada? —replicó él.

—Podría haberte dejado morir o haberte entregado a los vigilantes.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

Ella alzó la barbilla con terquedad.

—Aún podría hacerlo.

Él la miró fijamente, estudiándola con tranquilidad y sopesando lo que veía.

—Sé que no lo harás.

Ella se dio la vuelta, incapaz de soportar la fría furia que brillaba en sus ojos.

—No, tienes razón.

—Ya no estoy indefenso. Si realmente pensase que serías capaz de eso, me largaría ahora mismo.

—No sé por qué discutimos —dijo Sakura—. En especial después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Jamás estuvo previsto que nuestro matrimonio fuera permanente, lo sé. No me siento orgullosa de mí misma por haberte utilizado, espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

—A mí tampoco me gusta lo que has hecho. De todas maneras, no esperaba otra cosa de una mujer.

—Has sido tú el que me enseñó a sentirme mujer y siempre lo recordaré.

Las palabras de Sakura provocaron la cólera de Syaoran.

—Cualquier hombre habría hecho lo mismo.

—Pero ese hombre has sido tú.

Syaoran clavó los ojos en ella durante un buen rato, luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—De acuerdo. Me utilizaste, cierto, pero los dos hemos obtenido beneficios; yo te deseaba y te tomé. Creo que nuestra asociación ha sido fructífera para ambos.

—¡Tú no has tomado nada! —declaró Sakura enfadada—. Fui yo la que se entregó a ti. Quería que fueras el primero.

La diversión desapareció de los ojos de Syaoran.

—¿Estás insinuando que seré el último?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás volveré a casarme, pero si estamos hablando de tomar un amante... ¿quién sabe?

Tras haber dicho todo lo que pensaba sobre el tema, la joven se excusó.

—¡Espera! —Syaoran la cogió del brazo y la apretó contra su cuerpo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperarás para tomar a un amante después de que me vaya? ¿Ya has elegido a uno? He observado cómo disfrutas pavoneándote delante de los vaqueros y la manera en que ellos te miran.

—No sabes nada de nada, Syaoran. Además, ¿por qué debería importarte? —Sakura sabía que estaba tendiéndole un cebo, pero no pudo evitarlo. No quería que pensara que cuando se fuera, ella se iba a quedar desolada.

—Es que no me importa.

Syaoran clavó los ojos en el exuberante contorno de sus labios, e inclinó lentamente la cabeza. Tomó posesión de su boca mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo asiéndole las nalgas y moldeándola contra la dura cordillera de su excitación.

—No deberíamos hacer esto —jadeó Sakura cuando él la soltó y pudo recuperar un poco el aliento—. Ya sabes adonde nos conducirá.

—Claro que lo sé. —Entonces la volvió a besar, como si la cuestión no le preocupara.

—Todavía es de día —sostuvo Sakura, más excitada de lo que quería admitir—. Tengo que preparar la cena y...

—Deberías contratar a una mujer que te ayude en la cocina y en los quehaceres domésticos. Sé que te gusta más trabajar fuera.

—Ya había pensado en eso. He hablado con Dom y Héctor. Tienen una hermana que está dispuesta a venir a vivir aquí y ayudar en la cocina y las tareas domésticas. Pasarán por su casa cuando regresen de vender las reses y la traerán con ellos.

—Bien. —Intentó besarla de nuevo, pero ella le mantuvo alejado.

—Más tarde, Syaoran. Tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo que alimentar a las gallinas, recoger los huevos...

—Me rindo —dijo Syaoran, levantando las manos para que no siguiera soltando aquella retahíla. Una mirada extraña y algo ansiosa brilló en los ojos de él—. Me alegra que quieras continuar manteniendo relaciones íntimas hasta que me vaya. No lo olvides, esta noche seguiremos donde lo hemos dejado.

Se giró bruscamente y se dirigió al exterior. Sakura clavó los ojos en su espalda, incapaz de añadir nada. Después de la primera noche juntos, habían establecido un acuerdo tácito: cada noche Syaoran la esperaba en su propia habitación y, si no aparecía, él iba a la de ella. Y cada vez que se perdía entre sus brazos, Sakura notaba que los lazos invisibles que había entre ellos se estrechaban un poco más. Deseaba que Syaoran sintiera lo mismo; pero sabía que para él sólo era un pasatiempo, que usaba su cuerpo para aliviar la frustración y la lujuria. Y ella se lo permitía.

Suspirando, siguió a Syaoran al exterior, pensando que realmente se había metido en un buen berenjenal. Había esperado que estar casada con Syaoran fuera algo sencillo y práctico, pero no había tenido en cuenta el atractivo de aquel hombre, ni su virilidad o su determinación para llevarla a la cama. Y, sobre todo, no había esperado su propio deseo por complacerle.

Él no había mantenido en secreto su disconformidad a seguir casado con ella después de que le obligara a contraer matrimonio. Con todo y con eso, a pesar de saber el tipo de hombre que era, de conocer su aversión al matrimonio y al amor, ella se había entregado a él libremente. Y continuaría haciéndolo hasta que se fuera. Syaoran no era como él creía; a pesar de todo lo que decía, tenía buen corazón. Ella había experimentado su afecto en miles de pequeñas cosas de las que él no era consciente.

Sakura intentaba encontrar una razón que explicara aquella inesperada necesidad por Syaoran, pero no le gustaba nada lo que su mente y su corazón le insinuaban.

.

.

.

Los vaqueros emprendieron el viaje hasta el fuerte; estarían fuera todo el mes. En el último minuto, Cully decidió unirse a ellos, y Pete había desaparecido, dejando al Circle K escaso de mano de obra. Syaoran les habría acompañado gustoso, pero sabía que estaba más preparado que cualquier otro para proteger a Sakura si fuera necesario, así que se quedó en el rancho.

Unos días después, tras haber pasado varias horas ayudando a Sakura en las tareas diarias, Syaoran se retiró pronto y la esperó en su habitación. La mayoría de las noches estaban tan agotados que caían rendidos en la cama y se dormían enseguida, pero esa noche su intención era hacer el amor con ella; Sakura había estado todo el día provocándole. Cerró los ojos y recordó la forma sensual en que se movía, la manera en que sus exuberantes pechos presionaban contra la camisa y cómo los pantalones ceñían aquel pequeño trasero. Su deseo por ella había ido creciendo según transcurría el día aunque, después de todas las veces que habían hecho el amor, ya debería de haberse saciado de ella; sin embargo la deseaba cada día más. La ardiente necesidad del día anterior no era nada comparado con el deseo imparable que sentía hoy. No sabía a qué se debía y ni siquiera trataba de explicárselo, se limitaba a disfrutar mientras durara.

Sakura sabía que Syaoran la estaba esperando y no estaba tan cansada como para no recorrer la distancia que separaba su habitación de la de él. Era consciente de que lo único que Syaoran tenía que hacer era mirarla de una determinada manera, o simplemente llamarla, y ella volaría a sus brazos. Se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan condenadamente complaciente y por qué.

Las respuestas a sus preguntas pasaron a un segundo plano cuando vio con sorpresa que la puerta se abría de golpe y Syaoran entraba en su habitación.

Él la encontró al lado de la cama, iluminada por el resplandor dorado de la lámpara y, cuando la vio, se puso duro como una piedra.

Ella sintió que el aire que la rodeaba comenzaba a vibrar y observó que los ojos de Syaoran se oscurecían hasta alcanzar un tono profundamente ámbar, lleno de promesas y pasión. Tenía el pecho desnudo y sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones, las botas y la pistolera. Parecía tan peligroso como irresistible.

—Me he cansado de esperarte —dijo con la voz ronca—. Mantener habitaciones separadas me parece absolutamente ridículo —dijo, dejando caer las botas y la pistolera al suelo.

A Sakura se le secó la boca.

—A mí, en cambio, me parece... lo mejor...

—¿Por qué? Los dos deseamos lo mismo.

—Crees que me conoces bien.

Él curvó la boca, divertido.

—Conozco muy bien tu cuerpo. —Se acercó a ella lentamente—. Sé lo que más te gusta. Me encanta cómo se fruncen tus pezones suplicando mis besos. Conozco el lugar exacto donde hacerte cosquillas en las rodillas y también ese diminuto lunar en la nalga izquierda que tanto me gusta besar. Y sé que cuando te penetro, estás siempre caliente y mojada, apretada y...

Sakura se llevó las manos a las orejas.

—¡Cállate!

Él se acercó más, hasta que ella sintió la calidez de su pecho contra las mejillas.

—¿Por qué estás todavía vestida? —Llevó la mano al frente de la camisa y soltó los tres primeros botones antes de que ella le pudiera detener—. Te he echado de menos.

Desabrochó dos botones más y le deslizó la camisa por los brazos antes de dejarla caer al suelo. Entonces, soltó las cintas de la camisola y le cubrió los pechos desnudos con las manos. El placer la atravesó en estremecedoras oleadas que le calentaron la sangre, haciéndola sentir una deliciosa y excitante desazón.

Syaoran se puso de rodillas para desabrocharle los pantalones, luego se los bajó por las caderas y las piernas, y enterró la cara en el suave triángulo entre las piernas, deleitándose en aquella dulce esencia. A Sakura se le aflojaron las piernas, pero él le asió las nalgas y la sostuvo mientras buscaba con la lengua un lugar tan sensible que la hizo dar un brinco cuando lo encontró.

—¡Syaoran! ¡Oh, Santo Dios! ¡No puedo soportarlo! —gimió.

Él se puso inmediatamente de pie y la alzó en sus brazos para dejarla suavemente sobre la cama.

—Te daré lo que deseas, cariño. —Se quitó los pantalones y se tumbó a su lado. Le deslizó las manos por el vientre y los pechos. Sonrió y la besó con la mirada antes de hacerlo con los labios. Primero en la boca, luego en el pulso que latía en la base de la garganta, en los senos, en los muslos, entre las piernas.

Sakura se pegó a él, frotando los erizados pezones contra el suave vello que le cubría el torso, y le ahuecó las firmes nalgas con las manos. Después las subió para acariciarle los duros músculos de los brazos y los hombros y se estiró, hasta sentir la decadente plenitud de los labios de Syaoran sobre su piel.

—Ahora, Syaoran... Oh, por favor, ahora.

Él dejó que su mano resbalara buscando los henchidos pliegues de su sexo, y una suave humedad le cubrió las yemas de los dedos alimentando el fuego que ya ardía en su interior.

—Estás preparada para mí, cariño —susurró mientras se colocaba entre sus muslos.

«Más que preparada», especuló Sakura antes de que sus pensamientos se fragmentaran en mil pedazos.

Syaoran se situó en la dulce entrada de su cuerpo y se sumergió en ella con un grito triunfal. Sakura suspiró, ofreciéndole una ardiente bienvenida, y se arqueó para poder albergarle. Entonces, la penetró hasta el fondo, empujando y retirándose rítmicamente, jadeando sobre sus labios. Notó que aquel rugiente fuego que ardía en su interior crecía todavía más y que la turbulencia de la pasión la envolvía por completo, llevándola al clímax. Al llegar a lo más alto, ambos explotaron en mil pedazos.

Syaoran se dejó caer a un lado y observó cómo Sakura regresaba del éxtasis al que la había llevado. Tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas y se las limpió suavemente con la yema de los pulgares.

—Espero que no estés llorando por mí.

Ella abrió los ojos, avergonzada al encontrarle mirándola. Suspiró.

—Son por mí. Me has arruinado por completo para cualquier otro, Syaoran Li. No me olvides, cariño. Intenta recordarme una vez te hayas marchado.

Él sonrió con tristeza.

—Oh, claro que te recordaré, Sakura Li.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes...? —Se mordió los labios—. Olvídalo.

—Ya sabes por qué —dijo Syaoran, anticipándose a su pregunta.

Sakura contempló las sombrías profundidades ámbares de su mirada y percibió desilusión y traición. Aquella imagen de su alma desnuda era más de lo que podía soportar. Pensar que su relación con Syaoran había contribuido a aumentar la desconfianza que él sentía por las mujeres, hacía crecer su pesar. Él la había recompensado con creces por haberle salvado la vida, y lo menos que podía hacer era dejarle marchar aunque no le resultara fácil.

—No todas las mujeres somos iguales —se defendió ella.

—Aún no he conocido a una que sea distinta —dijo él en tono cínico.

Exasperada, Sakura le dio la espalda, demasiado herida para responderle. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a tanto escepticismo? ¿Cómo podría demostrarle que ella no era igual al resto de las mujeres que le habían decepcionado?

—Duerme —dijo Syaoran—. Mañana será un día duro.

Pero pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él se quedara dormido. Algo le remordía la conciencia. Algo en lo que no quería pensar.

.

.

.

Al escuchar un frenético golpeteo en la puerta principal, Syaoran se despertó y se sentó de golpe en la cama. La habitación estaba iluminada por la turbia luz grisácea del amanecer, haciendo que pareciera que estaba rodeado de sombras amenazadoras. Saltó de la cama y recogió su ropa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura somnolienta, alertada también por el aporreo de la puerta.

—No lo sé. —Syaoran se puso la camisa, los pantalones, las botas, y se abrochó la pistolera de camino a la puerta—. Espérame aquí. —Revisó el arma mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Pero Sakura, ahora ya completamente despierta, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Syaoran se enfrentara solo a sus visitas matutinas. Quizá se tratara de algo relacionado con los vaqueros o el transporte del ganado. Sin embargo, aquél era su rancho y le correspondía a ella resolver los problemas, así que se puso la bata y se calzó antes de correr escaleras abajo.

Syaoran entreabrió la puerta principal y reconoció al instante a los hombres que había al otro lado. Palideció.

—Hola, Li, ¿acaso creías que habíamos dejado de buscarte?

—Touya Amamiya. —La voz de Syaoran era completamente inexpresiva, resignado ya a su destino—. Debería haberme figurado que no te darías por vencido. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Alguien te ha delatado —dijo Amamiya en tono burlón—, Hal Doolittle va a sentirse encantado. No ha dejado de darnos la lata para que te busquemos desde que te perdimos la pista. Que no se te ocurra tocar el arma, Li. Cómo puedes ver —hizo un gesto con la mano para incluir a los hombres que le acompañaban—, no estoy solo. Será mejor que te entregues sin ofrecer resistencia.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Sakura, colocándose al lado de Syaoran para observar a los vigilantes.

—Está protegiendo a un hombre peligroso, señora —dijo Touya, estudiando el atavío de Sakura con una mirada lasciva—. Vamos a llevarnos a Li de regreso a Dry Gulch. Tendrá que hacer lo correcto con Cora Lee Doolittle o pagará las consecuencias.

Sakura dio un paso adelante para proteger a Syaoran.

—No, Syaoran es inocente. Es mi...

—¡Sakura! —la silenció Syaoran, empujándola a su espalda. Ella le miró de reojo y él negó con la cabeza, advirtiéndole con un gesto que no quería que supieran que estaban casados.

Syaoran frunció el ceño. Debería haber sabido que Amamiya encontraría su rastro algún día. No era la clase de hombre que se daba por vencido con facilidad. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que debería haberse ido hacía ya tiempo, antes de que pudieran rastrearle o relacionarle con Sakura. No quería verla involucrada en sus problemas; bastante tenía con los suyos.

Amamiya tendió la mano para que Syaoran le entregara el arma.

—Dame el revólver, Li. Esta vez no escaparás.

Una mirada a Amamiya y a la docena de jinetes que le acompañaban le dijo que no tenía escapatoria, así que sacó el revólver del cinturón y se lo lanzó.

—Traed una cuerda —dijo Amamiya a uno de los hombres que tenía detrás.

—¡No! ¡No le pueden ahorcar! —gritó Sakura, horrorizada por el giro de los acontecimientos.

Amamiya esbozó una malvada sonrisa.

—Podría si quisiera. En este territorio está en vigor la ley de los vigilantes. Pero no voy a ahorcarle... todavía.

—Pero él...

—¡Ya está bien, Sakura! —la interrumpió Syaoran—. No me van a colgar.

—¿No has oído lo que ha dicho?

—No te preocupes.

Alguien llevó una cuerda y Amamiya le ordenó a Syaoran que se diera la vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, le ató las manos a la espalda. Otro hombre salió del establo tirando de las riendas de un caballo ensillado.

—Monta —ordenó Amamiya.

Con las manos atadas, Syaoran no era capaz de hacerlo.

Sonaron varias carcajadas ante sus torpes intentos para subirse al animal. Finalmente, Amamiya pareció aburrirse del espectáculo y le indicó a dos de sus hombres que le ayudaran.

—Espere, ¿puedo hablar un momento a solas con él? —preguntó Sakura cuando el jefe de los vigilantes cogió las riendas del caballo de Syaoran.

Amamiya le lanzó una mirada lasciva.

—¿Cree que le echará de menos en su cama, señora? He oído que eso se le da particularmente bien. Sólo hay que preguntarle a Cora Lee. —Se rió tras soltar ese burdo comentario.

—Por favor —le imploró Sakura—. Serán sólo unos minutos.

Tras haber atrapado por fin a Syaoran, Amamiya estaba de muy buen humor.

—De acuerdo, señora, pueden hablar. Pero acabe pronto. —Se alejó a conversar con sus hombres.

—Iré contigo —se ofreció Sakura. No podían llevarse así a Syaoran, no lo permitiría.

—¡No! —dijo él con ferocidad—. Esta es una despedida tan buena como cualquier otra. Mi muerte resolverá el problema tan bien como la anulación o el divorcio. —La miró a la cara—. ¿Cómo supo Amamiya donde encontrarme?

—Syaoran, no estarás pensando que yo... Dios mío, no hablarás en serio.

Él esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Esa idea se me ha pasado por la cabeza, sí. ¿Estabas tan enfadada por mi marcha como para querer vengarte? ¿Te haría feliz verme colgando de una cuerda?

Sakura no podía creer que Syaoran estuviera diciéndole esas cosas tan terribles.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! No pueden ahorcarte así, sin posibilidad de ser juzgado.

—Son los vigilantes, Sakura, y siguen su propia ley. Amamiya tiene buenas razones para odiarme. Me casé con la mujer que él quería; aunque debería estarme agradecido, ya que fue a mí, y no a él, a quién puso Kaho los cuernos con cualquiera que se le pusiera a tiro, antes de fugarse con un actor que le prometió trabajo como artista.

—Te seguiré hasta Dry Gulch.

—¿Para qué? ¿Sentirás quizá algún tipo de satisfacción? Déjalo. Los dos hemos alcanzado nuestro objetivo. Tú obtuviste la protección del matrimonio y yo pude disfrutar de tu cuerpo, que era lo único que quería de ti —dijo él, atragantándose con las palabras. Decirlas le hacía sentirse como un bastardo que se desquitara por haber sido forzado a contraer matrimonio.

Sakura, pasmada, clavó los ojos en él. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos. ¿Cómo podía despacharla de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía pensar que le había traicionado? Habían estado tan próximos como podían estar dos personas y ella había llegado a pensar... Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera pensado, ya no importaba. Syaoran nunca le había mentido. Los dos habían sabido desde el principio que se iría cuando llegara el momento. Él siempre había pensado pasar página y no volver la vista atrás.

Aquella idea le hizo pensar otra cosa. Quizá... simplemente quizá, Syaoran se había aprovechado de Cora Lee, dejándola embarazada. ¿La habría golpeado también?

—Ya está bien —gruñó Amamiya mientras él y sus hombres montaban en los caballos.

—Olvídate de mí, Sakura —dijo Syaoran en el mismo momento en que Amamiya asía las riendas de su montura y tiraba de ellas, haciendo que se pusiera en marcha.

Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista mientras observaba cómo Syaoran salía de su vida. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que le perdió de vista, entonces volvió lentamente a la casa. ¿Cómo podía creer que ella le había traicionado? A pesar de sus palabras, se sentía inclinada a seguirle hasta Dry Gulch.

_._

.

.

Syaoran mostraba una expresión sombría mientras se alejaba del Circle K. Todavía veía la mirada herida de Sakura cuando la había acusado de traicionarle. No se sentía orgulloso de haberlo hecho, pero era lo mejor.

Apenas habían perdido de vista el rancho cuando observó que se acercaban dos jinetes hacia ellos. Se tensó al reconocer a Yue Tsukishiro y a Pete, y se preguntó qué más podía salir mal. Amamiya levantó la mano para que los vigilantes se detuvieran.

Tsukishiro se acercó a Syaoran, rebosante de arrogancia y seguridad en sí mismo.

—¿Esto es obra suya, Tsukishiro? —preguntó Syaoran con el ceño fruncido.

—Es muy posible. —Le dirigió a Syaoran una ladina sonrisa—. Es mi manera de hacerle pagar lo que me hizo; de no ser por su interferencia, tanto el Circle K como Sakura serían míos. Pero lo serán de todas maneras y ya no podrá impedirlo. Gracias a Sakura supe que le buscaban en Dry Gulch.

Syaoran sintió un dolor casi palpable.

—¡Miente!

—¿De veras? Sakura envió a Pete al pueblo con un mensaje para mí. Cuando averigüé quién era usted en realidad, Pete fue a Dry Gulch para avisar a los vigilantes. Estaba a mis órdenes desde el principio. Él era mis oídos y mis ojos en el Circle K.

—No me creo que Sakura le dijera nada, Tsukishiro. Ella le odia. No tenía ninguna razón para volverse contra mí.

—Quizá ha cambiado de idea. Las mujeres son criaturas volubles. Nunca se puede saber lo que piensan ni lo que harán a continuación.

—Delira si cree que Sakura le quiere.

—Puede. —Tsukishiro se acercó más, de manera que sólo le pudiera escuchar Syaoran—, pero también es posible que necesite a un hombre que sepa satisfacerla en la cama. Y como ya está casado y no puede casarse con Cora Lee, imagino que le colgarán; Amamiya no parece apreciarle demasiado. Pero no se preocupe, ocuparé su lugar en la cama de Sakura y se irá a la tumba preguntándose si es mentira o no que ella le traicionó. Por cierto —dijo con una sonrisa burlona—, le agradezco que la haya instruido para mí. Desflorar vírgenes no me resulta nada agradable.

—¡Maldito sea! —estalló Syaoran, abalanzándose sobre él y casi cayéndose de la silla en el proceso.

—Cállate —dijo Amamiya, empujándole—. No puedes hablarle así a un hombre tan importante como el señor Tsukishiro.

—No se preocupe, Amamiya, ya he terminado de hablar con el prisionero. Lléveselo. Tengo negocios que atender con la señorita Kinomoto.

—Deje en paz a Sakura, Tsukishiro —gritó Syaoran mientras el banquero se alejaba riéndose a carcajadas—. Todavía le puede arruinar.

—Podrá intentarlo, pero dudo que lo consiga, no sin usted para respaldarla — dijo por encima del hombro.

.

.

.

Sakura se puso los pantalones y la camisa de franela antes de salir de casa para realizar las tareas. Intentó borrar de su mente las crueles palabras de Syaoran, pero no fue capaz. ¿Cómo podía creer que le delataría?

El sonido de cascos de caballos hizo que Sakura mirara hacia el camino con la mano haciendo visera sobre la frente para protegerse los ojos del sol y poder ver quiénes eran sus visitas. ¿Regresaba Syaoran? Sus esperanzas murieron cuando vio que era Tsukishiro quien atravesaba el portón. Él la vio junto al establo y dirigió su caballo hacia allí.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó Sakura, lanzándole una mirada colérica.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Lo siento, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Sólo quería decirle que estaré disponible cuando desee a un hombre; su marido no volverá, ¿sabe? De hecho, me pregunto si Syaoran Li llegará vivo a Dry Gulch.

—¡Todo esto es culpa suya! —le acusó Sakura—. ¡Fuera de mis tierras!

—¿Cuánto tiempo cree que logrará sobrevivir cuando los vaqueros se enteren de que vuelve a estar sola? Se largarán igual que hicieron antes. Dentro de poco tendrá que pagar los impuestos y, cuando no pueda reunir el dinero, vendrá a verme. —Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria contenida mientras clavaba la vista en sus pechos—. Estoy seguro de que entonces podremos llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio para los dos. — Entonces inclinó el sombrero—. Buenos días, querida.

—¡Váyase al infierno, Tsukishiro! Con la venta de las reses obtendré suficiente dinero para pagar los impuestos y los gastos del rancho. Se congelará el infierno antes de que le pida ayuda a usted.

—Ese día llegará antes de lo que cree, querida.

.

.

.

_**Continued…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Amar a un extraño**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: los personajes son del grandioso grupo de Clamp, y la historia tampoco es mía, si no de Connie Mason, yo solo tengo el papel de adaptadora con el fin de poder entretenerlos un momento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada. Cuando se despierta está siendo atendido por una hermosa mujer. Aunque siempre ha sabido que no se puede confiar en el género femenino, cuando aquel ángel castaño le propone un matrimonio de conveniencia —por un corto plazo de tiempo, a cambio de seguir ocultándole de sus perseguidores—, él sólo puede pensar en cómo hacerla suya para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto necesita un marido… y lo necesita rápido. De otra manera perderá su rancho a manos de un malvado banquero. El desconocido que aparece en su sótano es como un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque Syaoran le asegura que seguirá su camino después de cumplir con su papel, Sakura siente un profundo deseo en su interior cada vez que la besa y se promete a sí misma que él no se irá a ningún lado sin que ella le acompañe._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

_Dry Gulch, Montana_

Al ver a uno de sus vaqueros cabalgando hacia la casa, Takashi Li dejó caer el martillo y corrió a su encuentro.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bill? ¿Ha pasado algo en el pueblo?

—Los vigilantes han descubierto donde se oculta Syaoran. Salieron ayer por la noche hacia el rancho Circle K, cerca de Rolling Prairie, dispuestos a lincharlo. Si Touya Amamiya lo encuentra, su hermano no llegará aquí con vida.

Takashi se puso en movimiento de inmediato.

—Bill, reúne a los hombres. Yo buscaré a Eriol. Saldremos dentro de quince minutos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, jefe?

—Asegurarnos de que no le ahorcan.

Quince minutos después, doce hombres armados abandonaban el rancho Li con una expresión sombría y determinada en el rostro.

_._

_._

_._

_Rancho Circle K_

Sakura era incapaz de concentrarse, sólo podía pensar en las últimas palabras que Syaoran había dicho: «olvídate de mí». ¿Realmente creía que podría conseguirlo? Por su parte, él podía negar sus sentimientos todo lo que quisiera, pero en lo más profundo de su alma Sakura sabía que mentía. No la rechazaba a ella en sí, sino a la institución del matrimonio. Y, de todas maneras, nada de aquello tenía importancia, porque no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que era muy probable que Syaoran jamás llegara vivo a Dry Gulch.

Había ocasiones en las que la ley de los vigilantes servía a su propósito en un pueblo sin ley, pero lo más frecuente era que fuera cruel e indigna y que pusiera en ridículo a la justicia. Touya Amamiya parecía ser un hombre vengativo y, según Syaoran, tenía razones más que suficientes para odiarle. De hecho, le había parecido que su marido se había resignado a la idea de no llegar a Dry Gulch con vida, pero Sakura estaba determinada a que sí lo hiciera, y fue aquella determinación lo que le hizo enderezar la espalda y prepararse para partir.

Una hora después de que Syaoran y los vigilantes dejaran el rancho, Sakura salió tras ellos. De camino se detuvo en el rancho Culpepper y llegó a un acuerdo con sus vecinos para que el hijo mayor se ocupara del rancho en su ausencia.

.

.

.

Syaoran vibraba de furia, pero decidió que eso, después de todo, no era tan malo. Necesitaba de aquella cólera para sobrevivir. No dejaría que le mataran sin luchar. No le cabía duda de que sus probabilidades de llegar a Dry Gulch con vida eran muy escasas, ya que estaba seguro de que Touya Amamiya sólo estaba esperando a encontrar el árbol adecuado para colgarle. Aunque le hubiera gustado despedirse de sus hermanos antes de reunirse con el Creador, no creía que fuera a disponer de esa oportunidad.

Su furia se hizo más intensa al pensar en lo injusta que era la vida. Sabía que Cora Lee Doolittle no tenía cabeza suficiente para idear aquel complot contra él, así que tenía que ser cosa de Hal. Sin embargo, según la carta de Takashi, la joven estaba realmente embarazada y ése no era un estado al que pudiera llegar sola, aunque no recordaba que Cora Lee hubiera sido cortejada por nadie. De acuerdo, era un lío horrible, pero no era culpa suya. Había acabado siendo un cabeza de turco, y todo porque Hal quería poder poner sus zarpas sobre el dinero de los Li.

Abandonó sus meditaciones cuando se dio cuenta de que Amamiya había dado orden de detenerse. Acababan de llegar a un río y querían dar de beber a los caballos; los hombres descabalgaron y saciaron su sed, dejando a Syaoran sobre la montura.

—¡Eh! Yo también quiero beber —dijo Syaoran.

Amamiya se volvió hacia él y le brindó una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Para qué? Si no vas a necesitar agua allí donde vas.

Syaoran ignoró la amenaza y pasó la pierna por encima de la silla para deslizarse hasta el suelo y, con las manos atadas a la espalda, caminar hasta el río, donde se arrodilló y bebió. Cuando hubo saciado la sed, se levantó torpemente y regresó junto al caballo.

—Necesitaré que alguien me desate o que me ayude a montar.

Uno de los vigilantes se acercó a él. Syaoran le reconoció; aquel hombre había sido su amigo. Se llamaba Jim Haskins, y se negó a mirar a Syaoran a la cara mientras le ayudaba.

—¿Tú tampoco me crees, Jim? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Me da pena ver a Cora Lee con el vientre hinchado y sin marido —le dijo en tono consternado.

—No soy yo quien la dejó en ese estado.

—Cora Lee dice que sí. ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

A Syaoran no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta. Las pruebas eran tan evidentes que no era fácil refutarlas.

—Todos los habitantes del pueblo conocen tu opinión sobre el matrimonio, pero ¿por qué la golpeaste?

—Te juro que yo no lo hice —aseguró Syaoran.

—Ya basta de cháchara —les advirtió Amamiya mientras apartaba a Jim de un empujón—. Li no se librará de esto, es tan culpable como el pecado.

—Oye, Amamiya, ¿no podemos descansar un rato? —preguntó uno de los hombres, conteniendo un bostezo—. Hemos cabalgado sin parar durante toda la noche. Casi no me sostengo en la silla, estoy a punto de caerme del caballo.

Amamiya pareció considerar la petición.

—De acuerdo, yo también estoy cansado, y me parece que el prisionero no está demasiado ansioso por reunirse con el Creador. —Escupió el tabaco que mascaba en la tierra polvorienta—. ¿Recordáis ese nogal junto al que pasamos anoche? Sus ramas parecían lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar el peso de un hombre del tamaño de Li. Descansaremos aquí una hora y, luego, nos dirigiremos hacia allí; así estaremos frescos para el linchamiento.

Jim Haskins palideció y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Amamiya.

—Jamás dijiste que fuéramos a lincharle. Hablaste de que le llevaríamos de vuelta al pueblo y le daríamos la oportunidad de casarse con Cora Lee.

—Pues he cambiado de idea —dijo Amamiya. Alzó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente—. ¿Me estás desafiando?

—Seguro que alguien más está de acuerdo conmigo —dijo Jim.

Amamiya se volvió hacia sus hombres, lleno de furia.

—¿Qué decís, chicos? ¿Alguien no está de acuerdo en colgar a Li? —La mayoría estuvieron incondicionalmente de acuerdo con Amamiya. El resto se removió con inquietud y clavó la mirada en el suelo, incapaz de expresar su opinión.

—Entonces, está decidido —dijo Amamiya con una amplia sonrisa—. Descansad,chicos, os lo merecéis. La próxima parada será en el árbol, para ahorcarle.

Syaoran se dejó llevar por el desánimo. Parecía que ninguno de los vigilantes tenía suficiente sentido común para enfrentarse a Amamiya. Gracias a Dios, sus hermanos eran capaces de cuidarse solos; su padre les había enseñado valiosas lecciones de supervivencia y las habían asimilado bien.

Luego pensó en Sakura. Saber que no volvería a verla, que no sabría cómo le iba, hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Se alegró de que no estuviera allí para presenciar su ejecución. ¿Llevaría luto por él?, se preguntó. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera llegara a enterarse de que había muerto. La intención de Syaoran siempre había sido poner fin a su matrimonio, pero no de esa manera. De repente se le ocurrió que, como su esposa, Sakura debería heredar su parte del rancho. No era cierto que pensara que ella le había traicionado, pero incluso aunque lo hubiera hecho, quería que contara con los medios necesarios para que Yue Tsukishiro no pudiera hacerle daño.

—Amamiya, quiero hablar contigo —anunció Syaoran en voz alta.

Amamiya se acercó a él pavoneándose, con una expresión petulante en la cara.

—¿Qué ocurre, Li? ¿Sabes qué? Colgarte va a ser un auténtico placer. Kaho debería haber sido mi esposa. Si se hubiera casado conmigo, no habría huido como lo hizo; siempre me he preguntado qué le habrías hecho para que huyera de esa manera.

—Olvídate de Kaho. Es agua pasada y no mueve molino.

—No para mí.

—Quiero escribir mi testamento —dijo Syaoran—. Entrégaselo a mi hermano Takashi después de qué... después de... —No podía decir las palabras.

Amamiya levantó el sombrero y clavó en él una mirada llena de curiosidad.

—¿Un testamento? ¿Para qué?

—¿A ti que te importa? Es mi última voluntad.

—De acuerdo —convino Amamiya a regañadientes—. ¿Llevas lápiz y papel?

—En el bolsillo del chaleco. Tendrás que desatarme.

—¡Eh, Haskins! Ven aquí y desata a Li mientras le apunto con el arma. Quiere escribir su testamento.

Jim se acercó para soltar las ataduras de Syaoran. Cuando estuvo libre, se frotó las muñecas para hacer que la sangre volviera a circular. Luego, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el lápiz y el bloc que siempre llevaba encima y escribió durante varios minutos. Cuando terminó, arrancó la hoja y se la entregó a Jim.

—Házsela llegar a Takashi en cuanto lleguéis al pueblo.

Jim asintió con la cabeza y se metió el papel en el bolsillo.

—Vuelve a atarle —ordenó Amamiya. Jim obedeció dedicando a Syaoran una mirada avergonzada.

Una hora más tarde, los vigilantes levantaron campamento y se subieron a los caballos. Cada kilómetro que recorrían le acercaba un poco más al árbol donde terminarían sus días.

.

.

.

Sakura cabalgó como si le persiguiera el propio diablo. Las terribles consecuencias de no llegar a tiempo serían demasiado dolorosas para pensar en ellas siquiera. Syaoran no podía morir; no le había salvado la vida para perderle ahora. Era demasiado vital, le gustaba demasiado vivir para acabar sus días de esa manera innoble. Incluso aunque no la quisiera, no podría hacer frente a su conciencia si no intentaba salvarle de nuevo.

Sakura no tenía ni idea de cómo actuaría cuando alcanzara a los vigilantes, pero estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para evitar que le lincharan.

.

.

.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció Amamiya a gritos cuando divisó el árbol a un lado del camino. Detuvo el caballo justo al lado del nogal y sus hombres le imitaron—. ¿Quién tiene una soga?

—¡Yo! —dijo alguien, dándosela a Amamiya.

—Esto no está bien —dijo Jim Haskins, situando su caballo entre Syaoran y Amamiya—. ¿Qué clase de ley permite que se cuelgue a un hombre sin un juicio imparcial?

Amamiya curvó los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

—La ley de los vigilantes. Apártate, Haskins, a menos que quieras acompañar a Li. Hay sitio suficiente para los dos.

—Lo siento, Syaoran —dijo Jim, retrocediendo—. Lo he intentado.

—No importa, Jim. Amamiya me guarda rencor desde hace mucho tiempo y era imposible que consiguieras algo. Diles a mis hermanos que siento que todo haya terminado así y no te olvides de llevarles mi testamento.

Jim asintió con la cabeza, demasiado conmocionado para hablar.

Le dio la espalda al grupo y comenzó a galopar por el camino. No pensaba ser cómplice en aquella parodia de justicia. Después de hablar con Syaoran, estaba convencido de que era inocente. Y, aunque no lo fuera, aquélla era una pena demasiado severa para ese delito. Todo eso traería consecuencias, los hermanos Li querrían venganza.

.

.

.

Un poco más adelante, Jim Haskins se tropezó con los hombres del rancho Li. Se detuvo en seco, al reconocer, lleno de alivio, a Takashi y a Eriol.

—Tenéis que daros prisa, están a punto de colgar a Syaoran.

A Takashi se le heló la sangre en las venas.

—¿Dónde?

—No muy lejos. Seguid el camino, a un par de kilómetros.

No le respondieron, pusieron sus caballos a galope tendido en la dirección que les había indicando, dejando a Haskins envuelto en una nube de polvo.

.

.

.

A Sakura le pareció entrar de lleno en una escena robada de su peor pesadilla que recordaría durante el resto de su vida: Syaoran, inmóvil, observaba cómo Touya Amamiya le colocaba una soga alrededor del cuello. Sakura se sintió furiosa y asustada a la vez cuando vio que Amamiya lanzaba la cuerda sobre una rama del árbol y ordenaba a sus hombres que cogieran el cabo. La joven sacó rápidamente el rifle de su funda en la silla y disparó al aire justo cuando los hombres se arremolinaban alrededor del nogal.

—¡Alto! No pueden ahorcarle. Va contra la ley.

Siguió disparando sin apuntar, consiguiendo que los vigilantes se pusieran a cubierto. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, le quitó la soga a Syaoran y la tiró al suelo, entonces cogió bruscamente las riendas del caballo de su marido. El plan era que los dos salieran de allí sin sufrir ningún daño, pero se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en qué hacer a continuación. De hecho, casi perdió el valor cuando se percató de las pocas posibilidades de éxito que tenían. Aún así, valiente hasta la médula, lo intentó de todas maneras.

Por desgracia, no lo consiguió. Amamiya, secundado por media docena de hombres, la atrapó antes de que pudiera escapar.

—Pequeña idiota —masculló Syaoran con desaliento—. ¿Por qué has venido? Ahora sí que has complicado las cosas.

Syaoran no había sabido lo que era sentir pánico de verdad hasta que vio a Sakura galopando como una loca, disparando al aire y gritando. Ninguna otra mujer intentaría tal locura. Lo único que iba a lograr era ponerse en peligro y él no tenía posibilidades de ayudarla.

—Mirad a quién tenemos aquí, chicos —dijo Amamiya, observando a Sakura con lascivia—. Es la pequeña ramera de Li. Ya le echa de menos. ¿No es una pena? Chicos, ¿por qué no le damos lo que desea?

Sakura le miró con serenidad.

—¿Qué clase de vigilante es usted? Se supone que tiene que mantener el orden público, no usar la ley para su provecho.

—Nosotros tenemos nuestra propia ley, ¿verdad, chicos? —La cogió por la pierna y la bajó con brusquedad del caballo. Ella aterrizó sobre el trasero, a los pies de Amamiya, y él la levantó sin dejar de reírse.

—¡Suéltala! —gritó Syaoran con la voz ronca por el miedo. Forcejeó con sus ataduras, pero no consiguió nada—. Cuélgame si eso es lo que quieres, pero déjala a ella en paz.

Sakura se volvió hacia él.

—¡No voy a irme a ningún sitio, Syaoran! No voy a permitirles que te hagan nada.

—¿Cómo pretende impedirlo, señora? —Amamiya sonrió burlonamente—. ¿Tiene algo que ofrecer a cambio de la vida de Li?

Sakura estaba demasiado perturbada para captar el significado de las palabras de Amamiya.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Dinero? Estoy segura de que los hermanos de Syaoran le pagarán lo que pida. Ponga un precio.

Syaoran gimió consternado.

—Sakura, lo que quieren es...

—Cállate, Li. Deja que la señorita se exprese por sí misma. Esto se pone cada vez más interesante. —Se volvió hacia Sakura—. ¿Y si el precio que exijo es su cuerpo? ¿Se abrirá de piernas para nosotros?

Sakura se puso pálida de repente al comprender sus intenciones.

—¿Qué? No puede ser. No es posible...

Amamiya se encogió de hombros.

—Es decisión suya, señora. —Se volvió hacia sus compañeros—. Volved a coger la soga.

—¡No, espere! Necesito pensarlo un momento.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Sakura! ¡No hay nada que pensar! —gritó Syaoran completamente horrorizado—. Súbete al caballo y lárgate de aquí.

—¿Y dejar que te cuelguen? No... puedo.

Amamiya sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ya me figuraba yo que aceptaría. —La asió del brazo y la arrastró con él hacia un matorral de densos arbustos—. Cumpla el trato, señora, y puede que consiga que me lo piense.

Una sensación de angustia como no había sentido antes inundó a Syaoran.

—¡No lo hagas, Sakura! Me matará de todas maneras y es probable que a ti también.

Las cosas ocurrían con tanta rapidez, que Sakura no podía respirar y apenas podía pensar. Clavó los talones en el suelo, pero Amamiya siguió tirando de ella. Cuando llegaron a los arbustos, la tiró al suelo y se dejó caer encima.

—¡Un momento! Prométame que no colgará a Syaoran si le dejo... —Oh, Santo Dios, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si ni siquiera podía decirlo?

—¿Qué le hace pensar que negociaré con usted? La tomaré de todas maneras. No podrá impedir que cuelgue a Li ni que la posea aquí mismo, pero ha sido divertido jugar con usted y dejar que pensara que podría influir en mi decisión.

Amamiya llevó las manos a la cinturilla de los pantalones de la joven y se los bajó hasta los muslos. Sakura comenzó a gritar cuando le sujetó las muñecas y, aunque él le ordenó que dejara de chillar, ella siguió luchando hasta que acertó con la punta de la bota en un lugar vulnerable. El vigilante emitió una maldición y la soltó. Ella se levantó de un salto e intentó escapar, pero él le agarró la pierna, arrastrándola de nuevo.

Syaoran oyó gritar a Sakura y se dejó caer del caballo. Casi había llegado a los arbustos cuando lo atraparon desde atrás y le tiraron al suelo. Una aterradora imagen de Touya Amamiya profanando el frágil cuerpo de Sakura hizo que ardiera en deseos de matarle; de hecho, si tuviera un arma a mano, dispararía a todos aquellos malditos bastardos sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Entonces ocurrió el milagro.

Syaoran vio que más de una docena de hombres cabalgaban a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Los vigilantes estaban demasiado sorprendidos para hacer nada más que mirar cómo se acercaban aquellos jinetes armados y dispuestos a abrir fuego.

Syaoran casi lloró de alivio al reconocer a sus hermanos y a los vaqueros del rancho Li. Pero saludarlos era lo último que tenía en la mente cuando se levantó con piernas inestables y se acercó a los arbustos. Alcanzó el lugar por donde Amamiya y Sakura habían desaparecido justo a tiempo de ver aparecer a Amamiya cojeando y sujetándose la entrepierna.

El vigilante vio a los hermanos Li y soltó una maldición.

—¿Qué demonios se os ha perdido aquí?

—Hemos venido a impedir un linchamiento —dijo Eriol sin andarse con rodeos.

—Somos los representantes de la ley en esta zona —señaló Amamiya.

—Será el juez quién decida la sentencia —gruñó Takashi.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, desátame! —ordenó Syaoran a su hermano—. No sé lo que le ha hecho a Sakura. Puede que la haya herido o...

Takashi liberó a Syaoran con una navaja, pero antes de que Syaoran pudiera dar un paso, Sakura salió gateando de entre los arbustos. Él corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad, tomándola entre sus brazos y apretándola contra su cuerpo.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? Mataré a ese bastardo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra y estremeciéndose por lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido una ingenua al pensar que podría detener a esos crueles hombres, pero había valido la pena correr el riesgo si con ello salvaba la vida de Syaoran.

—No la he tocado, Li —dijo Amamiya—. Pero incluso aunque lo hubiera hecho, tú no podrías hacer nada al respecto. Todavía estás preso. Que tus hermanos hayan impedido que te colguemos ahora, no quiere decir que no vaya a suceder finalmente; aunque ahora será el viejo juez Walters quién decida.

Un amigo de Hal Doolittle se detuvo ante Syaoran y le escupió a la cara.

—Sedujiste a la hermana de mi amigo, la dejaste embarazada y luego intentaste matarla a golpes. Pagarás por lo que has hecho, Li.

Amamiya sabía que ahora sería imposible linchar a Li. Tendría que llevarlo al pueblo y mantenerle encerrado hasta que apareciera el juez. Pero en el pueblo podría ocurrir cualquier cosa, pensó Amamiya con astucia. Los habitantes de Dry Gulch estaban lo suficientemente irritados como para asaltar la cárcel y linchar al detenido ellos mismos, y él no pensaba detenerles. Pero por otro lado, Hal Doolitde podría insistir en que Li se casara con su hermana y todo acabaría allí. Una puñetera pena.

Takashi miró a Syaoran fijamente, desconcertado por lo que estaba viendo. Su hermano jamás se había preocupado así por ninguna mujer; ésa debía de importarle de verdad.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó, muerto de curiosidad—. ¿Quién es esta mujer?

—Suéltame, Syaoran. No me caeré.

Él se apartó a regañadientes. Sakura se sostuvo en su brazo durante un momento, mientras se recomponía para conocer a los hermanos de Syaoran. Eriol también se acercó a ellos.

—Takashi, Eriol —dijo Syaoran con solemnidad—, ésta es mi mujer, Sakura. Sakura, son mis hermanos menores, Takashi y Eriol.

Sakura les tendió la mano.

—Syaoran me ha hablado mucho de vosotros. Gracias a Dios habéis llegado justo a tiempo. Unos minutos más y... —Se estremeció.

—¡Tu mujer! —exclamaron al unísono Takashi y Eriol. Finalmente, recordaron sus modales y, primero Takashi y luego Eriol, estrecharon la mano de Sakura.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué...? —exclamó Takashi muy aturdido.

—Es una larga historia —dijo Syaoran.

—¿Casado? ¿Te has casado? —Ahora era Amamiya quién parecía haberse quedado tan atónito como Takashi y Eriol—. A Cora Lee y a Hal no les va a gustar nada esto. Hal ya está planeando pedir un préstamo contigo de aval como marido de Cora Lee. — Negó con la cabeza—. No creo que le guste a nadie este giro de los acontecimientos. Deberíais habernos dejado ahorcarle y acabar con todo de una vez por todas.

—Nadie va a ahorcar a mi hermano —anunció Takashi con voz autoritaria—. Será el juez quien dicte sentencia. Después de presentar las pruebas existentes, ningún juez le declarará culpable. —Ni siquiera él se creía sus palabras, pero guardó aquellas reservas para sí mismo.

—Vámonos. No pensamos perderos de vista. No le ocurrirá nada a mi hermano mientras estemos aquí para impedirlo.

Eriol le dio un codazo a Syaoran y señaló a Sakura.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella?

—Sakura se vuelve al Circle K —dijo Syaoran en un tono que no admitía discusión.

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo ella, alzando la barbilla con terquedad—. Pienso apoyarte hasta el final.

—Ya no puedes hacer nada más —continuó Syaoran— ¿Qué ocurre con tu rancho? Allí te necesitan.

—He contratado al chico de los Culpepper para que se ocupe de todo hasta que regrese Cully con los hombres.

—Es preferible que vuelvas a tu casa. Has puesto en peligro tu vida al seguirme. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de pasar? Amamiya y sus hombres te hubieran violado sin darle la mayor importancia. No hay manera legal de impedir que hagan lo que quieran.

Takashi escuchó el diálogo entre Syaoran y su esposa y no supo qué pensar. La idea de que Syaoran estuviera casado era abrumadora ya de por sí. Se moría de impaciencia por saber cómo un hombre que odiaba el matrimonio con todas sus fuerzas había acabado casado.

—No te preocupes por Sakura, Syaoran. Si quiere venir a Dry Gulch, Eriol y yo nos ocuparemos de que no sufra ningún daño.

—Gracias —dijo Syaoran secamente. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de disuadir a Sakura de que fuera con él a Dry Gulch si sus hermanos parecían tan dispuestos a que les acompañara.

—Entonces, estamos de acuerdo —dijo Sakura con aire satisfecho—. No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, Syaoran Li; no hasta que se resuelva todo este lío y limpiemos tu nombre. Ayudaré a tus hermanos a encontrar al hombre responsable del estado de Cora Lee.

Syaoran le lanzó una mirada llena de cólera; de repente recordó las palabras de Tsukishiro.

—¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en liberarme después de todo lo que le has contado a Tsukishiro sobre mí?

La expresión de Sakura fue de absoluta sorpresa.

—¡No puedes creer eso!

Syaoran sabía que Sakura no era la responsable de su captura, sobre todo después de ver la manera en que había arriesgado la vida para salvarle, pero quería que regresara al Circle K, donde estaría a salvo. No tenía intención de arrastrarla en su desgracia.

Amamiya se acercó a Syaoran con una cuerda en las manos; parecía tener la clara intención de atarle las manos.

—No es necesario atarme, Amamiya, no voy a escapar —dijo Syaoran—. Estoy tan ansioso como tú de encontrar al responsable de los problemas de Cora Lee.

—Yo ya he encontrado a ese hombre —se burló Amamiya. Pero dejó que Syaoran mantuviera las manos libres. Teniendo a su alrededor a los hermanos Li y a los vaqueros de su rancho, no le quedó más remedio que renunciar a sus deseos.

Sakura meditó durante un buen rato sobre las crueles palabras de Syaoran mientras cabalgaba a su lado. No sabía por qué él pensaba que le había traicionado. ¿La consideraría realmente capaz de tal traición después de haber hecho el amor con él?

Era cierto que le había amenazado con ello, pero se trataba de un farol. Aquellas acusaciones le habían dolido mucho, aunque intentó ignorar el malestar. Syaoran estaba sometido a mucha presión y había estado a punto de ser linchado de una manera injusta; ella se estremecía sólo de pensarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? —preguntó Takashi, acercando el caballo a su lado.

—Sí, Takashi. Pero estoy preocupada por ese obstinado hermano tuyo.

Takashi se rió entre dientes.

—Syaoran es terco como una mula. —Le lanzó una dura mirada—. Me muero de curiosidad por conocer los detalles de vuestra boda. Syaoran no es... Quiero decir que...

—Prefiero que sea Syaoran quién te explique todo. —Sakura sabía que los hechos la condenaban, pero prefería que los hermanos Li oyeran su versión después de haber escuchado la de Syaoran.

Se detuvieron a pasar la noche cuando ya había anochecido por completo.

Tomaron cecina y galletas secas, y a Sakura, perdida en sus pensamientos, no le supieron a nada. A Syaoran no le permitieron acercarse a ellos, y Amamiya llegó a poner un guardia para asegurarse de que el _cowboy _no trataba de escapar por la noche con la ayuda de sus hombres.

Sakura se envolvió en una manta e intentó dormir. Cerró los ojos, pero la imagen de Syaoran haciéndole el amor, compartiendo con ella el más íntimo de los actos, parpadeaba en su mente. Entonces la había amado con una ternura tan evidente, que encontraba difícil no creer que su afecto no fuera genuino aunque, evidentemente, no lo había sido. Mientras la besaba y la acariciaba, pensaba lo peor de ella. Cada vez que derramaba su semilla en su interior, odiaba aquel matrimonio. Y, a pesar de saber todo eso, Sakura se había enamorado de él.

.

.

.

Levantaron el campamento al amanecer. Sakura no había sido capaz de pegar ojo y se sentía tan mal como aparentaba; se preguntó si Syaoran estaría en las mismas condiciones. Buscó sus ojos, pero él esquivó su mirada, demostrándole lo que ella ya sabía: que estaba enfadado por haberse negado a regresar al Circle K; pero no le importaba. Al menos estaba vivo. Si ella no hubiera llegado cuando lo hizo, ya estaría muerto; sus hermanos habrían llegado demasiado tarde para salvarle.

Syaoran quería mirar a Sakura, pero no se atrevía. No sabía cómo acabaría todo aquello, y no quería que ella presenciara su ejecución. Tenía claro que si Touya Amamiya se salía con la suya, él no viviría para subirse al estrado. Además, el viejo juez Walters era conocido en todo el territorio como el Juez de la Horca. Se preguntó qué posibilidades tenía de obtener un juicio imparcial. Si no estuviera ya casado, la salida más fácil hubiera sido casarse con Cora Lee, algo que habría encantado a Hal Doolittle.

Pero aunque ésa ya no era una opción, no lo habría hecho bajo ninguna circunstancia. Syaoran podía ver la mano sibilina de Hal detrás de todo aquello. Doolittle necesitaba dinero desesperadamente y Syaoran lo tenía. Se preguntó quién habría dejado embarazada a Cora Lee; en el momento en que lo supiera, encajarían todas las piezas.

El grupo entró al galope en Dry Gulch cuando el sol estaba en lo alto. Algunas personas salieron de las tiendas y las casas para mirarlos. Cuando llegaron al pequeño cobertizo que hacía las veces de cárcel, les seguía una multitud, entre la que se encontraba Hal Doolittle, que caminó pavoneándose hasta Syaoran.

—¡Li, has convertido a mi hermana en una fulana! —le gritó, lanzándole a la cara su fétido aliento de borracho—. Ha llegado el momento de que aceptes tu responsabilidad y te cases con ella.

—No soy el hombre que buscas, Doolittle —sostuvo Syaoran.

Hal entrecerró los ojos.

—Como no confieses tus crímenes y hagas lo correcto con ella, te lincharemos.

—Cállate, Hal —advirtió Amamiya—. Tengo malas noticias para ti.

Hal le lanzó una hosca mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Syaoran Li ya está casado. —Señaló a Sakura—. Esa dama es su esposa.

Hal enrojeció de ira. Al enterarse del embarazo de Cora Lee se había puesto furioso, pero a pesar de aquellas adversas circunstancias se le había ocurrido una idea genial, una que estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Cora Lee conseguiría un marido y él tendría acceso ilimitado al dinero de los Li. No le gustaba nada que sus planes se hubieran visto frustrados.

Los Li pagarían por ello, y pagarían bien.

.

.

.

_**Continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas:<strong>_ Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches (dependiendo en que momento estén leyendo esto)! ¿Que les pareció? A mi en lo personal me gusto ya que en este capitulo Sakura esta admitiendo que esta enamorada de Syaoran, ahora solo falta que Syaoran admita sus sentimientos, aunque la verdad eso lo veo difícil.

Ahora, pasando a otro tema, quiero agradecer a _theMagnoliaNet_, por haberme escrito en un review que en octavo y sexto capitulo aparecía _un tal Pierce_. Lo mas seguro es que hubo mas personas que se dieron cuenta de eso y también creo que se percataron de quien es el tal Pierce, y para los que no, pues es Syaoran, por decirlo de alguna manera, en la versión original de esta historia.

Como no cuento con mucho tiempo, seré breve en los agradecimientos. _¡_**Gracias a los que me dejan review y agregan a favoritos o alertas**_!_

¡_Saludos & Cuídense_!


	11. Chapter 11

**Amar a un extraño**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: los personajes son del grandioso grupo de Clamp, y la historia tampoco es mía, si no de Connie Mason, yo solo tengo el papel de adaptadora con el fin de poder entretenerlos un momento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada. Cuando se despierta está siendo atendido por una hermosa mujer. Aunque siempre ha sabido que no se puede confiar en el género femenino, cuando aquel ángel castaño le propone un matrimonio de conveniencia —por un corto plazo de tiempo, a cambio de seguir ocultándole de sus perseguidores—, él sólo puede pensar en cómo hacerla suya para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto necesita un marido… y lo necesita rápido. De otra manera perderá su rancho a manos de un malvado banquero. El desconocido que aparece en su sótano es como un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque Syaoran le asegura que seguirá su camino después de cumplir con su papel, Sakura siente un profundo deseo en su interior cada vez que la besa y se promete a sí misma que él no se irá a ningún lado sin que ella le acompañe._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Sakura había esperado intercambiar unas palabras en privado con Syaoran antes de que Touya Amamiya lo encerrase en el cobertizo que utilizaban como cárcel, pero los acontecimientos se precipitaron después de que Hal Doolittle se enteró de que Syaoran ya estaba casado. El intrigante hermano de Cora Lee se había quedado lívido de furia y la emprendió contra Syaoran y Sakura, azuzando a la gente contra ellos. Así que cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente feas, Takashi y Eriol la hicieron subir al caballo y la alejaron de aquel caos. Sakura seguía sin asimilar lo sucedido cuando llegó al rancho Li.

Nunca hubiera supuesto que albergaran unos sentimientos tan violentos hacia su marido. ¿Qué habrían hecho los Li en su juventud para haberse granjeado la animosidad de tanta gente?, se preguntó. Regresar casado a Dry Gulch no había ayudado a la causa de Syaoran. Hal Doolittle había conseguido provocar en los habitantes del pueblo un salvaje frenesí. Si Syaoran hubiera regresado a Dry Gulch, admitido haber dejado embarazada a Cora Lee y después se hubiera casado con ella, con el tiempo le hubieran perdonado; pero había cometido el imperdonable pecado de contraer matrimonio con otra y ahora todos querían lincharle.

Sakura se tranquilizó un poco al saber que Takashi y Eriol planeaban proteger a Syaoran en todo momento ya que, lamentablemente, parecía la única manera de impedir que hubiera una ejecución ilegal antes de que el juez apareciera por el pueblo en su periplo habitual. Teniendo tantas cosas por las que preocuparse, Sakura pasó una mala noche.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura entró en la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café que llevó a la mesa para poder continuar con sus silenciosas meditaciones mientras lo bebía.

Takashi entró en la cocina.

—¿Qué te parece nuestro rancho? —preguntó a Sakura cuando la vio.

El día anterior, la joven estaba demasiado exhausta, por lo que apenas pudo hacer otra cosa que dar cuenta de la excelente cena que había preparado el cocinero de los Li antes de irse a la cama. Sin embargo, por la mañana había tenido tiempo de observar más detenidamente el hogar de Syaoran. En algunas cosas era mejor que Circle K y en otras no había comparación.

—Es impresionante —admitió Sakura, contemplando a través de la ventana la cima cubierta de nieve de una montaña lejana—. Esta casa es mucho más grande que la mía, pero le falta un toque femenino.

—Tenemos un ama de llaves que se ocupa de las tareas diarias, pero la única mujer que vivió aquí después de que se fuera nuestra madre fue la primera esposa de Syaoran, y no se quedó ni tres meses. Ha sido un lugar exclusivamente masculino desde que puedo recordar.

—Lo siento, no tenía intención de... —dijo Sakura, temiendo estar resucitando dolorosos recuerdos.

—No te disculpes —dijo Takashi con severidad—. Mis hermanos y yo no necesitamos que nos tengan lástima. Pero me gustaría mucho saber cómo es que Syaoran y tú habéis llegado a ser marido y mujer. Conozco bien a mi hermano, y no es de los que se casan.

—Ya te dije ayer que preferiría que fuera Syaoran quien contara...

—Pero como él no puede hacerlo, me gustaría que me lo explicaras tú.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —dijo Eriol cuando entró por la puerta trasera y vio a Takashi y Sakura sentados a la mesa.

—Siéntate —le invitó Takashi—. Sakura estaba a punto de explicarme como consiguió pescar a Syaoran.

—Esa sí debe ser una historia interesante, no me la perdería por nada del mundo —dijo Eriol, moviendo una silla con la punta de la bota para sentarse.

Sakura estudió a sus cuñados con los ojos entornados. Los dos eran muy guapos y tenían buena planta. Aunque parecían hombres duros, le daba la sensación de que, si rascabas un poco la superficie, serían cariñosos y leales. Pensó que acabarían encontrando mujeres dignas de su amor. No podía culparles de que, en ese momento, estuvieran preocupados por la apresurada boda de su hermano.

Eriol le dirigió una mirada calculadora.

—Adelante, Sakura, cuéntanos como conseguiste coaccionar a Syaoran para que se casara contigo.

Sakura clavó la mirada en los ojos azules de Eriol. Poseía unas pobladas cejas negras que ahora estaban fruncidas y en los duros rasgos de su boca resaltaban unas tensas líneas blancas alrededor de los labios. Su pelo, era lo suficientemente oscuro para realzar la tez blanca y darle cierto aire de peligro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que le coaccioné?

—Conocemos a Syaoran demasiado bien —explicó Eriol—, jamás ha pensado en volver a casarse.

Sakura centró a continuación la atención en Takashi, el mediano. Tenía el pelo más oscuro que su marido y sus ojos tendían más al color avellana que al ámbar, pero eran igual de impresionantes que los del resto de los Li, gracias a las diminutas motas doradas que brillaban en el centro del iris. Había algo duro e inclemente en aquellas profundidades insondables. Algo le decía a Sakura que de los tres, Takashi era el menos inclinado a aceptar compromisos y al que menos le importaría sacrificarse por sus hermanos.

—Tienes razón —dijo Sakura lentamente, deseando poder hacer que lo sucedido no pareciera tan crudo y condenatorio. Pero no parecía que ni Takashi ni Eriol estuvieran dispuestos a conformarse con otra cosa que no fuera la verdad—. No voy a mentiros ni a deciros que Syaoran se casó conmigo porque se enamoró locamente de mí.

—¿Syaoran locamente enamorado? Pensaría que es un chiste —se rió Eriol.

Takashi no dijo nada, esperando que la joven continuara. Recordó la ternura con la que Syaoran la había tratado y la ansiedad que mostró por su bienestar. No recordaba que su hermano hubiera mirado nunca a una mujer de la manera en que la había mirado a ella.

Sakura bajó la mirada a las manos, que tenía apoyadas con firmeza sobre la mesa.

—Syaoran no tuvo otra alternativa. Le obligué a casarse conmigo.

—¿Le obligaste? —La voz de Takashi rezumaba furia contenida—. Me resulta increíble. ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?

La tensión en la estancia era palpable.

—Encontré a Syaoran en el sótano de mi casa. Había recibido un disparo y estaba al borde de la muerte. Después de que Cully lograra sacarle la bala, le cuidé hasta que poco a poco, recuperó la salud.

—¿Quién es Cully? —preguntó Eriol.

—Hace años era capataz en el rancho, pero ya es un anciano. Ahora hace tareas menores y es mi amigo.

—¿Quién disparó a Syaoran? —inquirió Eriol.

—Los vigilantes.

—Sigue —la urgió Takashi—. ¿Qué sucedió después de que le salvaras la vida?

—Un día, Touya Amamiya y los vigilantes aparecieron en la puerta de mi casa. Querían saber si había visto a Syaoran por allí. Me dijeron que le perseguían porque había dejado encinta a una mujer en Dry Gulch y que, tras darle una paliza, se había dado a la fuga, pero yo no creí que Syaoran fuera capaz de una cosa tan terrible, así que les despisté.

—Y Syaoran se casó contigo por gratitud —se rió Eriol—. ¡Imposible!

—Necesitaba a Syaoran. Yo estaba a punto de perderlo todo por culpa de Yue Tsukishiro, el banquero de Rolling Prairie, cuyo objetivo era poseer tanto mis tierras como a mí. Me dijo que mi padre había hipotecado el rancho antes de morir, aunque yo sabía que era mentira. Así que pensé que si me casaba con Syaoran, se daría por vencido.

Takashi negó con la cabeza lleno de incredulidad.

—No me puedo crees que Syaoran accediera a llevar a cabo un plan tan insensato. No es de los que se casan, dan igual las circunstancias.

Sakura tragó saliva.

—Es que no estaba de acuerdo. Pero estaba herido y demasiado débil para dejar el lecho, así que le amenacé; le dije que enviaría a buscar a los vigilantes si no se casaba conmigo. —Al ver que Takashi contenía el aliento, añadió—: No es una disposición permanente. Le dejé claro que podría pedir la anulación una vez que sirviera a mis propósitos.

—¡Le utilizaste! —la acusó Eriol.

Sakura se sintió herida.

—Quizá. Pero tú no conoces la historia completa. Más bien nos utilizamos el uno al otro. Le salvé la vida. Así que me lo debía. —Sostuvo la mirada de Eriol—. La deuda quedó saldada por completo cuando él arriesgó su vida para obtener las pruebas que demostraron que las reclamaciones de Tsukishiro sobre mi rancho eran falsas. Si se quedó más tiempo fue porque no tenía otro lugar al que ir.

Tanto Takashi como Eriol permanecieron inmóviles. Sakura se temió que no la creyeran. ¿La echarían de su casa? Supuso que era más que probable.

—Bueno, hay una cosa que no entiendo —dijo Takashi con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué te encontramos con Syaoran y los vigilantes? Deberías haberte quedado en el Circle K.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que los vigilantes ahorcarían a Syaoran sin permitir que se sometiera a un juicio imparcial y me importa demasiado para quedarme de brazos cruzados. Quería ayudarle, así que les seguí. Aunque no sabía cómo, mi intención era detener a los vigilantes e impedir el linchamiento.

—Eso me imaginaba —dijo Takashi reflexivamente—. Has sido muy valiente, pero fue una locura. Si no hubiéramos llegado cuando lo hicimos, Amamiya te habría violado.

Sakura irguió la cabeza de golpe.

—Si no hubiera intervenido cuando lo hice, Syaoran estaría muerto.

—Santo Dios —dijo Eriol con repentina comprensión—. Estás enamorada de Syaoran.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —replicó Sakura. Hasta ese momento no había querido admitirlo, ni siquiera ante sí misma, pero ya no había razón para negarlo.

—No esperes que Syaoran te corresponda —advirtió Takashi.

Sakura se estremeció ante la dureza de esas palabras, pues sabía que eran ciertas.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Sólo estoy aquí para ayudarle, no para cazarle. En cuanto esté en libertad, regresaré al Circle K y él podrá dedicarse a lo que quiera que se dedicara antes de que le obligara a casarse conmigo. No será difícil obtener la anulación o el divorcio, dadas las circunstancias de nuestra boda.

Takashi la miró con intensidad.

—¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazada? Conozco bien a Syaoran y, si estáis casados, seguro que habréis compartido cama. ¿Vas a intentar retenerle por medio de un niño?

Alarmada ante tanta franqueza, Sakura le miró con helada dignidad.

—Yo no haría tal cosa.

Takashi no mostró reacción alguna.

—Pero es posible, ¿no? —Aquella implacable crueldad sólo era una prueba de su tenacidad. Para Takashi todo tenía una explicación, incluso las cosas que parecían desafiar la razón.

Sakura se enfrentó a él sin ceder un ápice.

—Sí, es posible. Pero eso no cambia nada. Jamás retendría a Syaoran sabiendo cuánto aborrece el matrimonio. Tengo un rancho y poseo los medios para mantener a un hijo. De todas maneras, es una tontería hablar de esto; todavía es muy pronto para saberlo.

Eriol negó con la cabeza intentando encontrar algún sentido a todo lo que Sakura les había contado. Sabía que algo no encajaba, pero no era capaz de descubrir el qué.

La mente fría y analítica de Takashi ya había sopesado los hechos cuidadosamente y llegado a una conclusión; puede que ésta no le gustara demasiado, pero resolvía de manera satisfactoria algunas preguntas para las que no encontraba respuesta.

—Amas a Syaoran, ¿verdad, Sakura? Admítelo.

Sakura apretó los labios.

—Tu hermano no es un hombre fácil.

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Pero es cierto, ¿no? —siguió presionando Takashi.

—¡Sí, maldita sea! ¡Le amo! Pero tranquilo, no le diré una palabra a Syaoran si tú también mantienes la boca cerrada.

—Lo sabía. Me preguntaba por qué razón habías arriesgado la vida por él. Pocas mujeres lo harían. Aunque no creo que yo sea capaz de amar, he visto esa emoción en algunas personas.

—Syaoran no es una de ellas —agregó Eriol—. Esta conversación sobre amor y bebés me está poniendo nervioso. Centrémonos en algo importante ¿qué vamos a hacer para salvar la vida de nuestro hermano? Las cosas comienzan a ponerse feas.

—Quiero ayudaros —se ofreció Sakura—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Tengo la impresión de que Syaoran no quiere que te quedes aquí —dijo Eriol.

Sakura alzó tercamente la barbilla.

—No pienso irme. No me iré hasta que esté todo resuelto.

Takashi suspiró.

—Me figuraba que dirías eso. Bueno, será bueno contar con toda la ayuda que podamos para arrancar la verdad a Cora Lee, pero sigue insistiendo en que Syaoran la sedujo y la dejó embarazada. Mantiene que la golpeó cuando le suplicó que se casara con ella para darle un nombre a su hijo. Sin embargo, Syaoran afirma que jamás la tocó, y yo le creo. Eriol y yo estamos convencidos de que todo es cosa de Hal Doolittle para tener vía libre a nuestro dinero.

—¿Tenéis una buena posición económica? —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad—. No lo sabía. La mayoría de los rancheros de la zona apenas sobreviven.

—Nuestro padre era un hombre muy inteligente —se jactó Eriol—. Invirtió parte de su herencia en una pequeña mina de plata. Así que no es que seamos millonarios, pero nos defendemos mejor que otros.

—Y toda esa riqueza es el motivo por el que Cora Lee acusó a Syaoran —filosofó Sakura.

—Es cierto que Cora Lee está embarazada —dijo Takashi—. En cuanto encontremos al responsable, todo quedará aclarado.

—¿Y si voy a hablar con Cora Lee? —preguntó Sakura—. Quizá se sincere con otra mujer.

—Eres la mujer de Syaoran —dijo Eriol significativamente—. Cora Lee te odiará en cuanto te vea, ¿no ves que te has casado con el hombre que quiere para ella?

Sakura meditó durante un rato.

—Todo esto me resulta muy extraño. ¿Por qué quiere Cora Lee casarse con un hombre que supuestamente le ha agredido?

Takashi la miró confuso.

—Jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Supongo que por una parte, Hal la presiona para que se case con Syaoran. Por otra, al casarse, sea él el padre de su hijo o no, conseguirá que su hijo no sea ilegítimo. Hal no permitirá que eso ocurra. Es demasiado orgulloso.

Eriol hizo hincapié en otra idea inquietante.

—Syaoran ya está casado y a Hal no le gusta nada que sea así. Os apuesto lo que queráis a que va a seguir dándonos problemas.

Sakura se puso en pie con tanta rapidez que la silla cayó al suelo.

—¡No podemos dejar que ocurra! Voy a hablar con Cora Lee.

—Te acompañaré —se ofreció Takashi.

—No, quiero que me digas cómo llegar a su casa, pero será mejor que vaya sola. ¿Estará su hermano allí?

—No. Estos días parece como si se hubiera trasladado a vivir al _saloon._

—¿Me podría encontrar con algún otro problema?

—El padre de Cora Lee está postrado en la cama porque padece del corazón, así que estará acostado, y allí no vive nadie más.

—De acuerdo, indicadme cómo llegar.

Takashi accedió al darse cuenta de que Sakura era una joven sensata que sabía cómo usar la cabeza. Se rió para sus adentros al imaginar los fuegos artificiales que estallarían cuando se juntaran las dos mujeres.

Cuando la joven se dio la vuelta, Eriol pareció fascinado por el provocativo balanceo de sus caderas, que se dibujaban a la perfección bajo aquellos pantalones tan ajustados. Esperó a que desapareciera antes de mirar a su hermano.

—Parece que nuestro hermano ha encontrado a su media naranja. No sé si es un hombre muy afortunado o el que tiene la peor suerte del mundo.

.

.

.

Sakura encontró el rancho Rocking D sin problemas. Ignoró a los vaqueros que interrumpieron su trabajo para mirarla de manera lasciva cuando entró en el patio y se bajó del caballo. Aquellos hombres parecían un montón de vagos redomados, más interesados en descansar apoyados en la cerca que en repararla. El rancho y las edificaciones anexas estaban en muy mal estado y pedían a gritos ser arreglados; le recordaba a su propio rancho antes de que Syaoran cambiara las cosas.

Haciendo acopio de valor, Sakura subió los escalones del porche y llamó a la puerta; golpeó la hoja dos veces y estaba a punto de hacerlo una tercera vez cuando la abrió una hermosa rubia con los ojos de color chocolate y el cutis cremoso. Era menuda, muy frágil y estaba... muy embarazada.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó Cora Lee con nerviosismo. Parecía asustada por algo y Sakura se preguntó quién o qué la habrían puesto tan nerviosa—. ¿Quién es usted?

—¿Puedo entrar?

—No... sé. Estoy sola.

—Es con usted con quien quiero hablar. —Pasó junto a Cora Lee y se encontró en el interior de una sala dominada por una enorme chimenea.

Cora Lee cerró la puerta y siguió a Sakura.

—¿Quién es usted? —repitió.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó Sakura, hundiéndose en un sofá sin esperar respuesta y dando palmaditas en el asiento para que la otra mujer se sentara a su lado.

Sorprendida por los modales más bien impertinentes de su visita, Cora Lee se sentó sin poder apartar los ojos de las piernas de Sakura, embutidas en unos pantalones.

—Jamás había visto a una mujer vestida así. ¿Es usted amiga de Hal?

Sakura esbozó una tensa sonrisa.

—Nada de eso. Soy Sakura Li, la esposa de Syaoran.

A Cora Lee se le descompuso la cara y se puso en pie con rapidez.

—¿Sabe lo que ha hecho? ¡Lo ha echado todo a perder! No sé cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa.

—Lo siento, Cora Lee, pero tengo que saber qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente entre Syaoran y usted. Conozco muy bien a mi marido y no creo que sea capaz de hacer las terribles cosas de las que le acusa.

Sakura vio que a Cora Lee le temblaban los labios y temió que se echara a llorar.

—No quiero contrariarla, sé que no es bueno que una mujer en su estado esté sometida a fuertes emociones pero, por favor, cuénteme qué es lo que sucedió entre Syaoran y usted.

—¿Qué le ha dicho Syaoran?

—Niega todo... Dice que no le hizo daño.

Cora Lee entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, bueno...

—¡Cuéntale la verdad a esta zorra, Cora Lee! —Sakura pegó un brinco y se colocó al lado de la otra joven cuando Hal Doolittle entró en la sala hecho un basilisco.

—Hal, creía que habías ido al pueblo.

Sakura no había visto jamás tanto miedo en la cara de una mujer; Cora Lee parecía haberse quedado petrificada.

—Allí me dirigía cuando el caballo comenzó a cojear. Los hombres me dijeron que había venido una visita y me acerqué a ver de quién se trataba. Observo que he llegado justo a tiempo. Adelante, Cora Lee. Cuéntale a la esposa de Li lo que te hizo su marido.

Los ojos de Cora Lee se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo, Hal? Ya se lo he contado al médico, a los Li y a Touya Amamiya. No creo que...

Hal se acercó amenazadoramente a su hermana y blandió un enorme puño ante su cara.

—Lo contarás las veces que haga falta. Somos una familia orgullosa y Syaoran Li no va a salirse con la suya. Los habitantes del pueblo ya están pidiendo a gritos un linchamiento, así que cuéntale, Cora Lee, cuéntaselo todo.

Sakura observó cómo la otra joven retrocedía llena de temor, confirmando su suposición de que allí pasaba algo raro. ¿Por qué a esa joven le daba tanto miedo su hermano?

La rubia comenzó a hablar en voz tan baja que Sakura tuvo que esforzarse para escucharla.

—S-Syaoran acostumbraba a visitar a mi padre todas las semanas, aunque acabó viniendo con más frecuencia, portándose siempre de una manera muy amable y solícita conmigo. Hal no estaba mucho en casa y yo me ocupaba de mi padre lo mejor que podía. Como puede ver, el rancho no marcha bien y Syaoran se preocupaba por mis necesidades, y yo... yo creí que le importaba. —Le lanzó a Hal una mirada llorosa y suplicante—. ¿Es necesario que siga?

—Cuéntaselo todo —dijo Hal con voz firme e intimidante.

Cora Lee se humedeció los labios y continuó:

—Un día, Syaoran comenzó a besarme y no se detuvo cuando se lo pedí. Me asusté y me zafé de él, pero se rió de mí. Yo quise gritar, pero él siguió besándome y diciéndome lo mucho que me deseaba. —Comenzó a llorar, a sollozar, como si recordara aquello con horror—. Al cabo de un rato no me importaba hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

Sakura conocía la sensación. Syaoran sólo tenía que tocarla y ella se derretía en sus brazos.

—¿Syaoran te violó? —preguntó Sakura en voz baja, atascándose al decir aquella palabra.

—No... no fue así. Me dijo cosas. Cosas que me hacían sentir especial. Me sedujo y yo fui tan ingenua como para creer que le importaba. —Cora Lee vaciló y le lanzó a su hermano una mirada suplicante.

—Sigue —dijo Hal sin piedad.

—Nosotros... Syaoran y yo... hicimos el amor muchas veces después de aquello. Entonces, un día me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Apenas pude contener mi impaciencia para contárselo. Le amaba locamente y pensaba que nos casaríamos y viviríamos felices con nuestro hijo.

—¿Qué dijo Syaoran cuando se lo contaste? —preguntó Sakura, temiendo oír la respuesta. Cora Lee parecía tan ingenua, tan sincera, que era difícil no creer lo que decía.

—Syaoran cambió cuando le expliqué que íbamos a tener un hijo —continuó—. Se convirtió en un monstruo. Me dijo que era una pequeña idiota y que sólo valía para una cosa.

—¡No! Syaoran jamás diría una cosa así —negó Sakura, incapaz de conciliar las palabras de Cora Lee con el hombre que conocía y amaba.

—Cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo y que le diera un nombre a nuestro hijo, me abofeteó. De repente se volvió contra mí como si se hubiera vuelto loco, comenzando a darme puñetazos en la cara, en el estómago, parecía no importarle donde me pegaba. No sé durante cuánto tiempo continuó porque me desmayé. El médico me dijo que era una suerte que estuviera viva y que no hubiera perdido al bebé.

Sakura se mantuvo impávida como una estatua durante todo el relato. No quería creer a Cora Lee, pero...

—¿Ha escuchado suficiente? —preguntó Hal en tono malévolo—. Su marido hizo que mi hermana pasara por un infierno y lo pagará. Podría haberse casado con Cora Lee si usted no lo hubiera cazado.

—¿Por qué quiere su hermana casarse con un hombre que se ha portado así con ella? —preguntó Sakura cuando por fin recuperó la capacidad de hablar.

—Yo me hubiera asegurado de que se portara bien con ella una vez que estuvieran casados —dijo Hal en tono burlón—. Mi familia jamás ha pasado la vergüenza de tener un bastardo en su seno.

Cora Lee gimió.

—Oh, Hal, ¿cómo puedes decir tal cosa cuándo...?

Él la cogió del brazo y hundió los dedos en su carne.

—¡Cállate! —le exigió.

Cora Lee apretó los labios hasta que se le pusieron blancos.

—Ya que Syaoran está casado, ¿por qué no intentan llegar a un acuerdo económico con él —sugirió Sakura—, y retiran los cargos? No les sirve de nada que esté preso.

Hal le dirigió a Sakura una sonrisa realmente malvada.

—Ah, no, no se escapará tan fácilmente. Cora Lee tiene esperanzas de emparentar con los Li y no quiero que mi hermanita se decepcione.

—¿Está sugiriéndome que me divorcie de mi marido? —preguntó Sakura.

—No estoy sugiriendo nada. Cuando haya decidido qué es lo que quiero, se lo comunicaré. He estado meditando sobre el tema desde que me enteré de que Syaoran ya está casado. Y no crea que no sé por qué se casó Syaoran con usted.

Sakura no quería escuchar las razones de Hal. Aquel hombre era odioso; grande, exigente y asqueroso. Ella ya se había tropezado antes con alguno de esa calaña. Poseía una buena presencia física, con el pelo rubio y los ojos castaños, igual que su hermana; pero Sakura sabía que era un matón. ¿Qué le habría hecho a su hermana para que estuviera tan aterrorizada?, se preguntó. Dio un paso hacia la puerta para marcharse, ya había oído más de lo que deseaba sobre aquel supuesto asunto entre Cora Lee y Syaoran.

—¿Ya ha escuchado suficiente? —la acosó Hal despiadadamente al ver que Sakura retrocedía—. Quizá debería quedarse un rato más y comparar apuntes con mi hermana sobre cómo se comporta Syaoran en la cama.

—¡Hal, por favor! —La cara de Cora Lee adquirió un profundo rubor.

—Todavía está a tiempo de decir la verdad —dijo Sakura—. Sé que Syaoran no es capaz de hacer lo que me ha contado, él jamás haría daño a una mujer. Por favor, diga la verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Le tiene miedo a su hermano? Si es por eso por lo que...

—¡Váyase! —gritó Hal, amenazando a Sakura con el puño—. Está molestándola.

Sakura no discutió. Estaba deseando salir de allí. Hal Doolittle era un matón despiadado que tenía a su hermana aterrorizada.

—Me voy —dijo, lanzándole a Cora Lee una mirada compasiva—. Me encontrará en el rancho Li si se decide a contar la verdad.

No importaba lo que pensara de aquella mujer y de las mentiras que le había contado sobre Syaoran, sentía lástima por ella; vivir con un hermano como Hal debía ser un infierno.

Mientras regresaba al rancho Li, Sakura revisó cada palabra de la conversación. La joven parecía tan convincente que era difícil no creer su historia. No le extrañaba que los habitantes de Dry Gulch se alzaran en armas para vengar lo sucedido. Pero Cora Lee también era una víctima; aunque, ¿de quién?

Aquella situación era tan enigmática como desoladora. ¿Tendría Syaoran Li dos caras? La que ella conocía y la que había mostrado con Cora Lee. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más convencida estaba de que algo no encajaba, algo que había pasado por alto durante su visita. El miedo de Cora Lee, el extraño comportamiento de Hal... Nada tenía sentido. ¿Qué clase de retribución tenía en mente Doolittle? Fuera lo que fuera, a los Li no les gustaría. Cuando regresó al rancho no estaba menos confundida que cuando había salido de él.

Takashi y Eriol vieron a Sakura cuando entró en el patio. Los dos estaban montados a caballo.

—Estábamos a punto de salir para ir a visitar a Syaoran —le dijo Takashi—. ¿Quieres venir?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Tenía que preguntarle a su marido algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo te fue con Cora Lee? —se interesó Eriol.

—Hal estaba en casa —dijo Sakura—. Esa chica parece totalmente aterrorizada por su hermano.

Eriol soltó una florida maldición.

—Hal puede ser un auténtico bastardo. No le habrá hecho daño, ¿verdad?

—No, no es eso. Todo lo que Cora Lee dice de Syaoran no tiene sentido, vuestro hermano no es como ella le describió. Pero parece tan sincera que es imposible no creerla. Es necesario que hable con Syaoran.

—Adelante, entonces —dijo Takashi—. Bill regresó del pueblo mientras estabas fuera y nos dijo que los ánimos están caldeados. Eriol y yo queremos asegurarnos de que no le linchen.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la cárcel, Takashi y Eriol hablaron con Syaoran. No les permitieron entrar en el estrecho cobertizo, así que conversaron a través de la ventana enrejada. Mientras ellos cuchicheaban en voz baja, Sakura observó a la multitud que se arremolinaba alrededor del edificio. Iban y venían, pero la hostilidad colectiva no variaba. Sakura se puso rígida cuando vio que Hal Doolittle se unía al grupo y comenzaba a murmurar entre la gente. Sus palabras parecieron encender más los ánimos y algunas personas se adelantaron. Sakura se volvió asustada y alertó a los hermanos de Syaoran.

—Ve a hablar con Syaoran, Sakura. Eriol y yo nos encargaremos de todo —dijo Takashi, abriéndose la chaqueta para mostrar el revólver que llevaba en la cadera.

Sakura miró a través de la estrecha ventana dubitativamente. No sabía cómo la recibiría Syaoran, ni siquiera si le hablaría. Estaba sentado en un banco con el ceño fruncido y, cuando la vio, profundizó el gesto todavía más.

—Te dije que te fueras a tu casa.

—Lo haré... pronto...

Él se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

—Ya sabes lo que ocurrirá, ¿es por eso por lo que estás aquí? No tienes más que escuchar a esos tontos de ahí fuera, están sedientos de sangre. Hal Doolittle quiere enviarme al infierno, pero me consuela saber que no conseguirá el dinero de los Li, nuestro matrimonio ha frustrado sus planes. De todas maneras, Hal sabe de sobra que no me casaría con su hermana ni loco. Desafortunadamente para mí, o Touya Amamiya o él conseguirán que me maten.

—No pueden ahorcarte —dijo Sakura con ferocidad—. No es legal.

—¿Acaso ves a otro representante de la ley?

—Tus hermanos...

—Sakura, te lo voy a decir por última vez: ¡Vete a tu rancho! No te necesito aquí. No quiero que estés aquí. Todo ha acabado entre nosotros, estamos en paz. Nuestro matrimonio ha servido para sus propósitos.

—¿Por qué eres tan odioso?

Algo brilló en los ojos de Syaoran, pero desapareció con rapidez.

—No estoy siendo odioso, sólo soy práctico. Conoces de sobra las razones por las que nos casamos y todo ha terminado ya, Sakura. —Se dio la vuelta.

Sakura intentó sentirse furiosa, pero no pudo. Puede que Syaoran estuviera en lo cierto, pero ella no iba a marcharse.

—No te atrevas a darme la espalda, Syaoran. —Sus estridentes palabras hicieron que él girara la cabeza hacia ella—. Quiero saber la verdad. ¿Sedujiste a Cora Lee? ¿La dejaste embarazada? Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte si la golpeaste, porque no creo que seas capaz de esa clase de brutalidad.

Sakura había captado su atención. Hubo un tenso silencio entre ellos, pero, finalmente fue él quien habló primero:

—Puede que sí, puede que no. ¿Qué más da? Piensa lo que quieras. —Se encogió de hombros—. Si crees que seduje a Cora Lee...

—No tuviste ningún problema para seducirme a mí —susurró Sakura.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que el aire pareció espesarse alrededor de ellos.

—Tú lo estabas deseando —dijo él sencillamente.

Sakura intentó convencerse a sí misma de que Syaoran estaba herido y enfadado. Que, a menudo, la gente decía cosas hirientes cuando estaba sometida a mucha presión.

Contuvo un sollozo y alzó la barbilla en claro desafío.

—Dejar embarazada a una mujer no es nada del otro mundo y no pienso irme.

Syaoran observó la reacción de Sakura con la mirada clavada en su rostro. No alcanzaba a imaginar qué era lo que la llevaba a permanecer leal a él cuando había hecho todo lo posible para que le mandara a freír espárragos. Había llegado al extremo de intentar plantar dudas en su cabeza sobre si era o no culpable.

Sakura le había seguido y le había salvado de la horca; era mucho más de lo que hubiera hecho cualquier esposa, y él la recompensaba actuando como un bastardo y mandándola a su casa.

Y ella se negaba a obedecerle.

Bruja terca.

En su boca se había dibujado una sonrisa cuando regresó al banco para contemplar con fascinación los feroces ojos verdes de su esposa, su pelo del color del trigo maduro y aquellos labios rojos y exuberantes que suplicaban que la besara.

.

.

.

_**Continued…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Amar a un extraño**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: los personajes son del grandioso grupo de Clamp, y la historia tampoco es mía, si no de Connie Mason, yo solo tengo el papel de adaptadora con el fin de poder entretenerlos un momento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada. Cuando se despierta está siendo atendido por una hermosa mujer. Aunque siempre ha sabido que no se puede confiar en el género femenino, cuando aquel ángel castaño le propone un matrimonio de conveniencia —por un corto plazo de tiempo, a cambio de seguir ocultándole de sus perseguidores—, él sólo puede pensar en cómo hacerla suya para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto necesita un marido… y lo necesita rápido. De otra manera perderá su rancho a manos de un malvado banquero. El desconocido que aparece en su sótano es como un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque Syaoran le asegura que seguirá su camino después de cumplir con su papel, Sakura siente un profundo deseo en su interior cada vez que la besa y se promete a sí misma que él no se irá a ningún lado sin que ella le acompañe._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Sakura se sentía absolutamente derrotada después de visitar a Cora Lee. Seguía sin solucionar el problema y lo único que había conseguido era que Hal Doolittle estuviera todavía más resentido, si es que eso era posible. Evidentemente, Takashi y Eriol estaban tan preocupados como ella y el estado de ánimo de los tres, sentados a la mesa para cenar, era de lo más deplorable.

Takashi había oído en la ciudad que se esperaba la llegada del juez Walters en cualquier momento, y compartió la deprimente noticia con Eriol y Sakura.

—Espero que el juez tenga un buen día —dijo Eriol con la mirada clavada en el plato—. Aunque suele ser un hombre justo la mayoría de las veces, se ha ganado el apodo a pulso.

Sakura le miró de reojo.

—¿Qué apodo tiene, Eriol?

—La gente le llama el Juez de la Horca.

—Maldita sea, Eriol, ¡no deberías habérselo dicho!

Eriol le dirigió una mirada avergonzada.

—Lo siento.

—Sin embargo, es evidente que los cargos que le imputan a Syaoran no son tan graves como para colgarle —dijo Sakura.

—Lo serán si el juez los considera así —aclaró Eriol—, pero no creo que ocurra. Syaoran no ha hecho nada para merecer que le cuelguen y creo que Walters se mostrará de acuerdo.

Sakura se levantó bruscamente de la mesa con expresión sombría.

—Por favor, disculpadme.

—¡Eriol!, la has puesto nerviosa —dijo Takashi.

—Sakura debe estar preparada para lo peor, por si acaso el juez dicta sentencia de muerte contra Syaoran. ¿Qué haremos si ocurre eso?

—Ya lo he pensado —dijo Takashi en voz baja—. Si el juez es demasiado estricto con Syaoran, le rescataremos de ese apestoso agujero que llaman cárcel.

—Espero que no sea necesario. Si nos vemos forzados a infringir la ley, los tres nos convertiremos en fugitivos.

Eriol y Takashi intercambiaron unas miradas de preocupación, pero los dos sabían que harían cualquier cosa para salvar a su hermano.

.

.

.

Sakura visitó a Syaoran al día siguiente, intentando en todo momento mantener una fachada alegre. Le llevó una deliciosa y tentadora comida, preparada por el cocinero del rancho, que le pasó a través de la ventana enrejada, pero él no se mostró demasiado interesado en comer y dejó los alimentos en el suelo sin probarlos.

—¿Por qué estás todavía aquí, Sakura?

Sakura le dirigió una mirada llena de exasperación. Si no lo sabía, se lo iba a decir.

—Soy tu mujer.

—Puede que pronto seas mi viuda.

—¡No digas eso!

—Seguro que ya te han dicho que al juez Walters se le conoce como el Juez de la Horca.

—Lo he oído, sí. Pero no puede colgar a un hombre inocente.

—Me temo que las cosas no funcionan así.

—Ningún juez va a ahorcarte por algo que no deja de ser una ofensa menor — insistió Sakura.

—¿Significa eso que no regresarás a casa?

—¡Por supuesto!

Él la miró fijamente a través de la reja de la ventana con un ardor tan perceptible que ella notó que se le derretían los huesos. Entonces, Syaoran sacó un brazo por los barrotes y le acarició la mejilla y el cuello con el dorso de la mano.

—Eres demasiado terca para tu bien, Sakura Li. No es fácil olvidarte porque eres apasionada y leal. Pero ¿es posible que pueda confiar en ti? Si me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos, estoy seguro de que acabaré sufriendo, lo nuestro se acabaría convirtiendo en un absoluto desastre. En cuanto una mujer piensa que ha pescado a un hombre, en cuanto le tiene en sus manos, le utiliza hasta que ya no sirve a sus propósitos y busca una nueva víctima. No podría soportar que me pasara eso contigo.

Aquella retorcida opinión sobre las mujeres la dejó sin palabras; aunque no podía culparle. Sus experiencias le habían dejado una profunda huella. Primero le había traicionado su madre y luego su esposa; más tarde, Cora Lee había asestado la puñalada definitiva. Así que no era de extrañar que temiera involucrarse con una más.

Aún así, Sakura no era _otra más_, era la que le amaba de verdad.

—Lamento que opines así, Syaoran. Sin embargo soy distinta a las demás, sé que no he hecho nada para ganarme tu confianza, pero te aseguro que si me quedo aquí es sólo para ayudarte. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, iré hoy mismo a ver al abogado para arreglar el divorcio.

El tono decidido de sus palabras hizo que Syaoran diera un respingo. Era lo que quería, ¿no? Cerró los ojos e imaginó a la dulce Sakura apretada contra su cuerpo, desnuda y húmeda para él, respondiendo a sus caricias con aquella ansia inocente que le volvía loco y hacía que sólo pensara en poseerla. Se había propuesto seducirla, pero ella se entregó voluntaria y generosamente y él tomó todo lo que le ofreció.

«Sin embargo, te obligó a casarte con ella», argumentó la parte más cruel de la mente de Syaoran.

—Syaoran, ¿estás bien? —Llevaba tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados que Sakura había comenzado a preocuparse.

Los abrió de repente.

—Estoy bien. El abogado se llama Chambers. Explícale todo lo ocurrido, él se ocupará del resto.

Sakura se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y asintió con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta. No quería que Syaoran fuera testigo de lo mucho que le habían dolido sus palabras. Él quería ser libre y, si eso hacía que se sintiera mejor, ella accedería gustosa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, mientras estaban desayunando y discutiendo los planes de la jornada, llegaron al rancho Li las últimas personas que Sakura esperaba ver allí.

Un sonoro golpe en la puerta principal hizo que Eriol se pusiera de pie.

—Yo abriré —dijo, empujando la silla hacia atrás.

Sakura y Takashi miraron sorprendidos a los visitantes y tampoco Eriol parecía demasiado complacido cuando los hizo pasar a la cocina.

—¿A qué habéis venido? —preguntó Takashi de malas maneras—. ¿A regodearos en el sufrimiento de esta familia?

—No te pongas así —dijo Hal Doolittle, que sin esperar invitación le indicó a su hermana que se sentara en una silla vacía—. Cora Lee y yo hemos venido a haceros una proposición que lo solucionará todo.

—No queremos oír nada —gruñó Eriol.

—Dejadle hablar —intervino Sakura—. Tengo interés en escuchar lo que se le ha ocurrido.

—Haced caso a la señora. Queréis sacar a vuestro hermano de este apuro, ¿verdad?

Desconcertado, Takashi clavó la mirada en Cora Lee.

—¿Tu hermana ha recuperado la cordura? ¿Va a decir la verdad?

Algo brilló en las profundidades de los ojos de la joven antes de ocultarlo bajando la mirada.

—No saquéis conclusiones precipitadas —les advirtió Hal—. Mi hermana no ha mentido. Pero está dispuesta a cambiar su historia para salvar a Syaoran. Dirá que estaba tan afectada que confundió la realidad con la fantasía. Ya sabéis lo soñadoras que pueden llegar a ser las mujeres y siempre ha ansiado casarse con un Li.

—Y mi hermano ha resultado el chivo expiatorio oportuno —observó Takashi secamente—. ¿Cuál es tu propuesta, Doolittle?

—Como Syaoran ya está casado —dijo, lanzando a Sakura una mirada de desagrado —, no tiene sentido esperar que recapacite y se case con Cora Lee. —Miró entonces a Takashi, con una taimada sonrisa en los labios—. Cora Lee desea con todas sus fuerzas casarse con un Li, así que la he convencido para que se conforme con uno de vosotros dos. —No esperó a ver la sorpresa que causaban sus palabras antes de continuar—. Eriol es todavía un crío, pero tú, Takashi, tienes la edad adecuada.

Como los dos Li parecían demasiado aturdidos para hablar, fue Sakura quién tomó la palabra:

—Está loco. Takashi jamás aceptará una propuesta tan estúpida.

—No le corresponde a usted tomar la decisión, señora. Cora Lee está dispuesta a decirle a Touya Amamiya y al juez que Syaoran es inocente. Asegurará que se encontraba confusa por lo ocurrido, pero que ahora recuerda claramente que llegó un desconocido al rancho buscando trabajo cuando yo no estaba. Al encontrarla sola, éste la atacó y violó y, cuando ella le amenazó con avisar a los vigilantes, la golpeó duramente. Dirá que se inventó esa historia sobre Syaoran porque se sentía demasiado avergonzada para admitir lo que ocurrió en realidad. Pero claro, sólo contará esa historia si Takashi está dispuesto a casarse con ella.

Takashi observó a Cora Lee, que todavía no había levantado la mirada y seguía sentada en la silla mientras retorcía sin cesar un pañuelo entre las manos.

—¿Es cierto eso, Cora Lee?

Todavía manteniendo la vista baja, la joven respondió.

—Hal dice la verdad.

—Lo único cierto aquí es que Syaoran sedujo a mi hermana, la dejó embarazada y la golpeó cuando ella le exigió que se casaran —dijo él con acritud—. Pero Cora Lee está dispuesta a mentir con tal de que uno de los Li dé su apellido al bebé, sin importar qué hermano sea. Ya que Syaoran está casado, Takashi servirá perfectamente.

—¿Y si le cuento al juez todo lo que me acabáis de decir? —exigió Takashi.

Hal no pareció preocupado.

—Cora Lee lo negará, por supuesto, y se ceñirá de nuevo a la historia original. Piénsalo si quieres, Takashi, aunque no queda demasiado tiempo. Ten en cuenta que si te casas con mi hermana, Syaoran quedará libre. Por supuesto, el matrimonio tendrá que celebrarse antes de decir nada.

—Jamás había visto una mente tan diabólica —le acusó Eriol, cerrando los puños para contener el evidente deseo de golpear a Hal—. ¿Qué esperas ganar con esto? Seguro que ya has maquinado algo al respecto.

—Por supuesto, espero que Takashi comparta parte del dinero con su esposa. Que ella, por supuesto, repartirá con su cariñoso hermano. —De repente, la expresión de Hal pasó de desagradable a interesada—. Por cierto, necesito cinco mil dólares de inmediato para pagar algunas deudas.

—Entonces —se burló Takashi—, todo se reduce a un tema económico ¿verdad? Y si te pago pero no me caso con Cora Lee. ¿No sería suficiente?

Hal frunció el ceño.

—No. Mi hermana necesita que alguien reconozca a su bastardo. Y sólo se conformará con un Li.

—¡No puedes estar dispuesto a ceder a esta farsa, Takashi! —gritó Sakura indignada —. Es un chantaje.

Notó que se ruborizaba al hacer la acusación; ella misma había chantajeado a Syaoran para que se casara. Aunque había actuado movida por la desesperación, había hecho lo mismo que los Doolittle. Lo que Hal requería de Takashi no era peor que lo que ella le había exigido a Syaoran. Aquel pensamiento la hizo comprender con claridad por qué Syaoran odiaba la idea de seguir casado: lo había coaccionado y se encontraba en una situación que no podía tolerar.

—¿Me juras que liberarás a Syaoran si me caso con Cora Lee? —preguntó Takashi. Su voz sonaba demasiado tranquila y controlada para pertenecer a un hombre conocido por su volátil carácter, y Sakura supo que explotaría en cualquier momento.

—¡Maldita sea, Takashi! ¡Te has vuelto loco! —estalló Eriol—. Syaoran no querría que te sacrificaras por él. Odiaría esa idea con toda su alma y tú lo sabes.

—Syaoran no está aquí —dijo Takashi con los dientes apretados.

—Eres muy listo, Li —dijo Hal con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendríamos que permanecer casados? —quiso saber Takashi.

—Si de mí dependiera, para siempre. Pero me siento magnánimo, lo único que quiero es que sigas casado con ella hasta que dé a luz para que el niño tenga un apellido. En la familia Doolittle no hay bastardos, y así seguirán las cosas. Y, si os divorciáis, Cora Lee espera conseguir un provechoso acuerdo, por supuesto.

—Te equivocas, Doolittle —gritó Eriol—. Ya hay un bastardo en la familia Doolittle. Se llama Hal.

A Hal no pareció afectarle el insulto.

Sakura miró a Cora Lee y decidió abordar el problema desde otro ángulo. La joven había oído todo lo que allí se decía sin abandonar aquella actitud sumisa, sin mostrar el más leve desacuerdo con su hermano. Decidió que sería mejor intentar hacer razonar a la muchacha.

—Cora Lee, ¿no tienes nada que decir al respecto? —preguntó Sakura, inclinándose para mirar a la pálida mujer—. ¿Deseas realmente tener un marido que no te quiere?

—Mi bebé necesita un apellido —dijo en voz baja y lanzando una cautelosa mirada a su hermano antes de continuar—. Hal me quiere, desea lo mejor para mí.

—Pero lo cierto es que te violó y golpeó un desconocido, ¿verdad? —la desafió Sakura, yendo directa al grano.

—No... no ocurrió eso. Por favor, no me haga más preguntas.

—¡Cobarde! —gritó Sakura.

—Deje de acosar a mi hermana —le advirtió Hal—. Como pueden observar se encuentra en un estado delicado. —Se volvió hacia Takashi—. ¿Qué, Li? ¿Cerramos el trato?

—A Syaoran no le gustaría —dijo Sakura.

—¡No aceptes, Takashi! —intervino Eriol airadamente—. Este bastardo piensa que estamos en sus manos, pero no es cierto. El juez nos dará la razón.

—Claro, esperad —les sugirió Hal taimadamente—. Corre el rumor de que Touya Amamiya ha convencido a los vigilantes para linchar a Syaoran antes de que llegue el juez. Piensan tomar la cárcel mañana por la noche.

Sakura soltó un gemido.

—¡Tenemos que impedirlo!

—No podréis evitarlo —dijo Hal—. La gente del pueblo apoya a Amamiya y en el rancho no tenéis hombres suficientes para detenerles.

—Tiene razón —admitió Eriol a regañadientes—. Amamiya le odia desde que Kaho... —Lanzó una mirada avergonzada a Sakura—. Desde que Kaho le prefirió antes que a él. Amamiya sabe de sobra que el juez se limitará a multar a Syaoran o a sentenciarle a una pena leve y no puede aceptarlo. Walters puede ser conocido como el Juez de la Horca, pero no colgará a un hombre inocente.

—¿Estás diciendo que no podemos impedir de ninguna manera un linchamiento ilegal? ¡Menuda parodia de justicia! —Sakura estaba tan agitada que apenas podía hablar.

—Sí, podemos hacer algo —dijo Takashi, en tono de resignación—. Eriol, vete al pueblo y trae contigo al reverendo.

Eriol palideció.

—¡No puedes!

—Haz-lo-que-te-he-dicho —pronunció Takashi en tono firme y decidido.

Eriol pudo leer en el implacable tono de su hermano y en la expresión de su rostro que estaba totalmente dispuesto a llevar a cabo esa insensatez. Nada de lo que él le dijera o hiciera le haría cambiar de idea. Pero, a pesar de todo, tenía que intentarlo.

—¿Estás seguro, Takashi?

—Hazlo, Eriol.

El joven dio un portazo al salir. Takashi esperó a que Eriol estuviera camino del establo antes de hablar.

—No esperes que viva con tu hermana, Doolittle. No insultaré a mi familia trayéndola a casa. Le daré mi nombre y el dinero que quieres, pero nada más. Es la única condición que pongo, pero si no estás de acuerdo, no me casaré.

Hal miró a Takashi con los ojos entrecerrados, luego se volvió hacia Cora Lee.

—¿Qué opinas?

Como si le sorprendiera ser incluida en la decisión, la joven levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Debo aceptar, Hal?

—Por supuesto, querida. —Su voz tenía un tono amenazador—. Es lo más correcto, ya no puedes tener a Syaoran, pero Takashi también es un Li y en ciertos aspectos, incluso es una elección mejor. Tu bebé tendrá un apellido.

—Eres tan corrupta como tu hermano, Cora Lee —la acusó Sakura—. Todos sabemos que Syaoran jamás golpearía a una mujer. —Sin embargo no aseguró que no era el padre de ese niño pues, aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar que él podría haber seducido a Cora Lee, era demasiado diestro en esas cuestiones.

—Bueno, hermanita —aguijoneó Hal—, ¿aceptas los términos? ¿Te conformas con Takashi en vez de Syaoran?

Cora Lee miró a Takashi. Su expresión la asustó y pensó que era bueno no tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que un hombre tan enfadado, sin embargo no le sorprendía que estuviera molesto. Hal también se comportaba así en algunas ocasiones; aunque solía mantener bajo control su brutalidad, a veces, cuando... Negó con la cabeza sin permitir que aquellos desagradables pensamientos inundaran su mente. Si se negaba a pensar en ello, casi podía llegar a creer que Syaoran Li era realmente el padre de su hijo.

—No me importa que Takashi no quiera vivir conmigo. Mi bebé tendrá el apellido igualmente. —Miró a Hal como si buscara su aprobación, que él le ofreció con una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, ahora nos quedaremos aquí sentados a esperar al reverendo. La señora Li y Eriol serán los testigos y yo entregaré a mi hermana en ausencia de mi padre.

—¿Qué opina tu padre de todo esto? —preguntó Takashi con curiosidad—. Se tiene que haber dado cuenta de que Cora Lee está en estado.

—El viejo está demasiado débil para darse cuenta de nada —se burló Hal—. Se cree todo lo que le decimos. Ayer le mencioné que Cora Lee pronto obtendrá un padre para su hijo y pareció quedar conforme.

—Qué conveniente para ti, ¿verdad?

—¡Maldita sea! Los Li os consideráis mejores que los demás ¿verdad? Pero da igual, de cualquier manera, mi hermana llevará vuestro apellido. Y, si yo fuera tú, me quedaría con ella. Una vez que nazca su pequeño bastardo, podrías encontrarle alguna utilidad.

—Si no estuviera en juego la vida de Syaoran, os echaría de aquí a patadas —gruñó Takashi, conteniendo por los pelos su temperamento. Estaba a punto de volverse loco y no sabía cuánto tiempo lograría mantener los puños alejados de la cara de Hal.

Procurando relajar un poco la explosiva atmósfera, Sakura intentó que Takashi se sentara y se relajara. Pasarían por lo menos dos horas antes de que Eriol regresara con el reverendo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —dijo Takashi, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Atiende a nuestros invitados, Sakura.

—¡No se te ocurra largarte de aquí! —le gritó Hal.

—No irá a ningún sitio si es la vida de su hermano lo que corre peligro —dijo Sakura—. Será mejor que tomemos un café mientras esperamos.

.

.

.

Dos horas después, Eriol regresó con el reverendo Purdy, un hombrecillo medio calvo con pequeños ojos redondos y la nariz bulbosa. Venían acompañados de otro hombre.

Al reverendo Purdy le esperaban todos, a Touya Amamiya, no.

—Quería que Amamiya oyera la verdadera historia de una vez por todas, así que lo he traído para que escuchara lo que tenía que decir Cora Lee —dijo Eriol tras invitar a los hombres a entrar en la casa.

—No hasta después de la boda —recordó Hal—. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo, ¿reverendo?

—¿Dónde está el novio? —preguntó Purdy con ansiedad. Eriol Li le había pagado en efectivo para que no hiciera preguntas sobre aquella extraña petición. Y era más dinero del que había visto en mucho tiempo. No imaginaba por qué Cora Lee había cambiado de hermano, pero le habían pagado y él mantendría la boca cerrada. Su trabajo era salvar almas, incluso aunque éstas estuvieran más allá de la redención divina.

—Aquí estoy, reverendo —dijo Takashi, entrando en la sala—. ¿Comenzamos?

El reverendo Purdy miró el semblante de Takashi y se puso pálido. Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

—Si la novia y el novio se acercan a la chimenea, empezaré de inmediato. ¿Quiénes son los testigos?

—Yo —dijo Eriol, dando un paso al frente—. Mi cuñada y yo actuaremos como testigos.

—Y yo entregaré a la novia —añadió Hal.

Todo terminó en menos de cinco minutos. Takashi pronunció los votos en tono frío y calmado y a Cora Lee le tembló la voz, aunque tampoco vaciló.

Tanto los novios como los testigos firmaron los documentos y el reverendo Purdy salió de allí con cien dólares más en el bolsillo.

—Ahora que la boda ha terminado ¿por qué no me contáis qué demonios ocurre? —preguntó Amamiya—. Sé que no me habéis traído aquí para asistir a la ceremonia. Esto tiene visos de ser un casamiento forzado. ¿Acaso tengo en prisión al hermano equivocado?

—Siéntate, Amamiya —le invitó Takashi—. Mi mujercita tiene que hacerte una confesión. Ven, querida, acércate y cuéntale todo.

Cora Lee le lanzó tal mirada de terror a Takashi, que Sakura casi sintió lástima por ella.

—Adelante, Cora Lee —la urgió Hal—. Ahora ya estás casada y puedes contar la verdad.

Durante un momento, Cora Lee pareció confundida.

—¿La verdad, Hal?

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero —dijo Hal secamente—. Cuéntale a Amamiya lo que hablamos antes, justo antes de que Takashi se ofreciera a casarse contigo.

El mencionado soltó un poco elegante bufido.

—Syaoran no hizo las cosas de las que le acusé —dijo Cora Lee, mirando a Hal en busca de apoyo. Entonces, procedió a exponer ante Amamiya la historia que su hermano había ideado sobre un violador que la había golpeado y por qué había mentido sobre Syaoran—. Me siento avergonzada —dijo al terminar—. Cuando ese extraño abusó de mí y me golpeó, debí quedar conmocionada y... y pensé que había sido Syaoran.

—En cuanto me lo contó —añadió Hal—, vinimos a aclarar el error con Takashi y Eriol. Entonces, Takashi se ofreció caballerosamente a casarse con Cora Lee y ella aceptó.

—Si pensáis que me voy a tragar ese cuento chino, es que estáis más locos de lo que pensaba —exclamó Amamiya.

—No tienes otra alternativa —dijo Eriol—. Cora Lee repetirá la historia ante el juez si es necesario. Sea el Juez de la Horca o no, Walters no colgará a un hombre inocente y tú lo sabes. Será mejor que vayamos al pueblo y liberemos a Syaoran.

—A la gente no le va a gustar nada la idea —les advirtió Amamiya—. Maldita sea, llevo mucho tiempo esperando poder vengarme de Syaoran Li y al final me encuentro con esto.

—Habéis sido Hal y tú los que exaltasteis los ánimos de la gente —acusó Takashi—. Pero cambiarán de idea cuando Cora Lee les cuente su historia.

La joven palideció.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—Sí —dijo Zoey sin sentir piedad por ella—. Tendrás que hacerlo.

Amamiya, impotente, notó que la furia le poseía. No debería haber esperado tanto para linchar a Syaoran. Por desgracia, algunos hombres se habían negado a ahorcarle y parecía que la gente se empezaba a cansar de escuchar cómo Syaoran había seducido a Cora Lee. Maldita fuera, si incluso algunos de sus hombres habían expresado sus dudas, pues también habían seducido algunas mujeres. Por eso había hecho planes para llevar a cabo un linchamiento secreto aquella misma noche. Nada estaba saliendo cómo esperaba. Si no supiera que era imposible, pensaría que Syaoran Li estaba compinchado con el mismo demonio.

—¿Preparado para ir al pueblo, Amamiya? —preguntó Takashi. La dureza en su voz advirtió a Touya que como no hiciera lo que querían, sufriría las consecuencias, y uno no debía enfrentarse a los Li cuando estaban enfadados.

.

.

.

A Sakura le brincaba el corazón de alegría mientras se dirigían al pueblo. «Syaoran es libre, Syaoran es libre», repetía una y otra vez para sí misma. Lamentaba la manera en que habían obtenido su libertad y compadecía a Takashi con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía evitar la alegría. Incluso aunque aquello quisiera decir que ya no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse en Dry Gulch.

Syaoran no quería una esposa y ella no le impondría su presencia. Había hablado con el abogado el día antes y éste, después de escuchar la inusual historia, se había mostrado de acuerdo en preparar los documentos de divorcio que presentarían ante el juez. Aquel inesperado giro en los acontecimientos la había convencido de que sería mejor someterse a los deseos de Syaoran y regresar a casa en un par de días.

Todavía seguía dándole vueltas a todos esos pensamientos cuando llegaron al pueblo. Se dirigieron directamente a la cárcel con intención de que Amamiya dejara a Syaoran en libertad.

Cuando se asomó por la ventana enrejada del calabozo, a Syaoran le bajó un escalofrío de aprensión por la espalda; toda su familia estaba reunida frente al edificio.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, clavando los ojos en Sakura, que formaba parte de aquel insólito grupo de personas que incluían a los Doolittle y a Touya Amamiya—. ¿Ha llegado el juez? ¿O se trata de un linchamiento?

Sakura le brindó una brillante sonrisa y Syaoran se asombró por lo feliz que parecía. Había ocurrido algo que la hacía flotar en una nube de felicidad. Entonces, buscó a Takashi con la mirada y el corazón se le cayó a los pies. Conocía a su hermano tan bien como a sí mismo y su expresión era absolutamente sombría. Observó luego a Eriol y pensó lo raro que era que sus dos hermanos tuvieran el ceño fruncido y que Sakura estuviera radiante de alegría.

—Eres libre, Syaoran —dijo Takashi mientras esperaban a que Amamiya abriera la puerta.

Pero éste no parecía tener ganas de meter la llave en el cerrojo, así que le empujó a un lado y fue él mismo quién introdujo la llave en el oxidado agujero y la giró.

Syaoran atravesó el umbral y parpadeó por culpa de la brillante luz del sol.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme qué ha sucedido?

Esperando evitar una escena cuando su marido descubriera lo que Takashi había hecho, Sakura se adelantó tirando del caballo que habían llevado para él. Alrededor de la cárcel había comenzado a congregarse una multitud de curiosos.

—Será mejor dejar las explicaciones para cuando regresemos a casa —dijo Sakura, mirando a la gente con nerviosismo.

Syaoran se acercó al caballo. No le gustaba nada todo aquello; estaba seguro de que había pasado algo. Su mirada cayó sobre Hal y Cora Lee mientras arrancaba las riendas de la mano de Sakura.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Hal atravesó la multitud, arrastrando a su hermana y se detuvo ante él.

—Felicita a mi hermana, Syaoran —le dijo, muy satisfecho de sí mismo—. Se ha casado hoy mismo con tu hermano Takashi. Cora Lee se sintió tan embargada por la felicidad que, de repente, recordó que no eras el responsable de lo que le ocurrió. Le debes tu libertad.

Syaoran se giró hacia Takashi con una expresión de furia.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué te ha llevado a cometer semejante locura?

Su hermano le sostuvo la mirada.

—Lo hice por ti. Pensaban lincharte antes de que llegara el juez y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

—Así que te has casado con esta perra intrigante para salvarme la vida.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

—¿Es que todas las mujeres son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quieren? —exclamó Syaoran mirando a Sakura como incluyéndola en su condena al sexo débil.

Con el corazón en un puño, Sakura sintió el abrasador calor de su mirada y la animosidad que transmitía. Era casi como si él la culpara a ella del aciago destino de Takashi.

Conteniendo un sollozo, dio la espalda a aquel oscuro y hostil resentimiento. Sin defenderse de nada, se subió al caballo y se dirigió al rancho Li. Quizá le diera tiempo a hacer el equipaje y marcharse antes de que él llegara. Le ahorraría tener que echarla.

.

.

.

**_Continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Antes que nada... perdón. Se supone que debía de haber actualizado el jueves, pero me he encontrado muy ocupada toda esta semana y apenas me da tiempo.

Vieron, digo, leyeron... ¡Syaoran ya es libre! lo único que no me gusto fue que Takashi se tuviera que casar con Cora Lee... Y ahora que hablamos de ella... _Didi_, _beabi_ y _CCH.91226_, ya han hecho sus propias conclusiones respecto a su embarazo, ¿ustedes de quien creen que sea ese bebe? bueno, eso pronto lo sabremos.

Gracias por seguir agregando esta historia a favoritos y por los reviews.

_Daanyehla!~_

**PD:** actualizare el martes, pero después seguiré actualizando los jueves y domingos.

_¡Cuidense!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Amar a un extraño**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: los personajes son del grandioso grupo de Clamp, y la historia tampoco es mía, si no de Connie Mason, yo solo tengo el papel de adaptadora con el fin de poder entretenerlos un momento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada. Cuando se despierta está siendo atendido por una hermosa mujer. Aunque siempre ha sabido que no se puede confiar en el género femenino, cuando aquel ángel castaño le propone un matrimonio de conveniencia —por un corto plazo de tiempo, a cambio de seguir ocultándole de sus perseguidores—, él sólo puede pensar en cómo hacerla suya para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto necesita un marido… y lo necesita rápido. De otra manera perderá su rancho a manos de un malvado banquero. El desconocido que aparece en su sótano es como un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque Syaoran le asegura que seguirá su camino después de cumplir con su papel, Sakura siente un profundo deseo en su interior cada vez que la besa y se promete a sí misma que él no se irá a ningún lado sin que ella le acompañe._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Syaoran observó que Sakura se alejaba, pero no intentó seguirla. Estaba rodeado de gente. Vecinos que sólo dos días antes pedían su muerte a gritos, ahora le felicitaban por haberse librado del verdugo. Mientras ocurría todo aquello, permaneció inmóvil, con los puños cerrados a los costados, observando a los Doolittle con una mirada tan llena de repugnancia que Hal contuvo cualquier burla que tuviera intención de hacer.

Finalmente, Eriol se acercó a él.

—Vámonos a casa, Syaoran.

—¿Y Takashi? No estará planeando irse de luna de miel con Cora Lee, ¿verdad? — Sus palabras fueron frías y burlonas—. Espero que no piense que va a escaparse de mi furia. Y vosotros estáis tan locos como él por dejar que se sacrificara de esa manera.

—No he podido evitarlo, Syaoran. Ya conoces a Takashi. Una vez que se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay manera de hacerle desistir. Vamos yendo nosotros, que él tiene que arreglar un asunto con Hal Doolittle. En lo que respecta a Cora Lee, todo seguirá como hasta ahora, ella se quedará en el rancho Doolittle y Takashi seguirá viviendo con nosotros; todo el mundo sabe que este matrimonio no es más que una farsa.

—Todos los matrimonios lo son —replicó Syaoran—. Nada de lo que he visto hasta ahora me hace pensar otra cosa. Vayámonos de aquí. Estoy sucio, hambriento y...

—Y quieres ver a Sakura —terminó Eriol por él—. Me pregunto por qué se fue con tanta prisa. ¿La has contrariado de alguna manera?

—No conoces las circunstancias que rodean mi matrimonio —le dijo Syaoran acompañándole hasta su caballo.

—Sakura nos las contó. Takashi la interrogó en cuanto llegamos a casa. Debe de quererte mucho para protegerte cómo lo hizo, te salvó la vida, hermano.

Montaron en los caballos.

—Fue recompensada por ello —escupió Syaoran al tiempo que clavaba las espuelas en los flancos del caballo—. Te aseguro que el amor no tiene nada ver con lo que hay entre Sakura y yo.

Eriol no estaba tan seguro de eso. No sabía mucho de sentimientos, pero en su opinión, Sakura había mostrado mucho más que preocupación por Syaoran, había hecho un extraordinario esfuerzo para ayudarle y, cuando ellos la presionaron, había admitido que le amaba. Se preguntó si su hermano habría considerado la posibilidad de que Sakura pudiera estar embarazada.

Mientras tanto, los pensamientos de Syaoran corrían paralelos a sus emociones. Estaba enfadado con Takashi y furioso con Cora Lee. Todas las mujeres eran unas intrigantes. Cora Lee había intentado seducirle repetidas veces, pero él siempre la había rechazado. La consideraba una arpía, pero jamás la hubiera creído capaz de la clase de intriga que había demostrado. No era demasiado inteligente ni lo suficientemente astuta para idear un complot de esa clase. Pero Hal sí lo era. De repente, Syaoran tiró de las riendas frenando al caballo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Eriol, deteniéndose al lado de su hermano—. ¿Por qué te paras?

—¿Cuánto dinero le exigió Doolittle a Takashi? —Casar a su hermana embarazada con un Li no era suficiente para él—. ¿Cuánto, Eriol?

Eriol pensó que Syaoran era demasiado intuitivo para su bien y que no le quedaba más remedio que contarle hasta el último detalle.

—Cinco mil dólares. Por eso se ha quedado Takashi en el pueblo, para darle el dinero.

No era necesario que Syaoran dijera nada, su expresión hablaba por él. Azuzó a su caballo y galopó por el camino, dejando atrás a Eriol en medio de una nube de polvo.

Mientras corría a toda velocidad, Syaoran maldijo el giro que había dado su vida. No sólo se había convertido en un infierno, además había arrastrado a Takashi a la ruina con él. Se culpaba a sí mismo de que su hermano se hubiera visto obligado a casarse con una mujer embarazada de otro hombre. Una a la que no amaba... que ni siquiera le gustaba.

Ese pensamiento llegó acompañado de otro: «Sakura no es como Cora Lee, ni como ninguna de las mujeres de tu pasado». En realidad e gustaba su esposa y entendía, e incluso aceptaba, que había necesitado casarse para salvar unas tierras que amaba con la misma ferocidad que él amaba las suyas. Y sin embargo ahora que la deuda estaba saldada con creces, ella le había seguido y arriesgado su vida para impedir que los vigilantes le lincharan. No cabía duda que si tenía que confiar en una mujer, sería en Sakura.

De todas maneras, el hecho de que Cora Lee hubiera obligado a Takashi a casarse con ella confirmaba que las mujeres eran capaces de cualquier cosa y, además, destrozaba la frágil confianza que había empezado a surgir entre ellos. Era la prueba de que ninguna hembra era digna de confianza. Pero no podía negar que había deseado acostarse con su esposa desde el momento en que recobró el conocimiento en su casa y echó un vistazo a aquel cuerpo curvilíneo. Se había jurado entonces que la tendría y que sería bajo sus propios términos.

Santo Dios, casi podía sentir los dulces pechos de Sakura en sus manos, su cuerpo arqueándose contra el suyo, sus labios húmedos suplicando más besos. Le encantaba cómo se le ceñían los pantalones a las nalgas, a las largas piernas y a las caderas redondeadas. Le había ofrecido su virginidad sin pedir nada a cambio, pero ni siquiera todo eso podría conseguir que siguiera casado.

Pensó que quizá Sakura se volvería a casar después de que le concedieran el divorcio e hizo una mueca. Era preciosa, cualquier hombre la consideraría un premio. Cualquiera menos Syaoran Li.

Llegó al rancho y detuvo la montura ante la puerta principal de la casa, donde se bajó con un ágil salto. Al momento le rodearon una docena de vaqueros que comenzaron a hablar a la vez, felicitándole y dándole palmaditas en la espalda. A pesar de ser conscientes de la boda que había tenido lugar ese mismo día, nadie la mencionó. Eriol se detuvo al lado de Syaoran y les dijo que volvieran a sus tareas. Los dos hermanos entraron juntos en la casa y se dirigieron a la cocina.

.

.

.

Sakura oyó el portazo y se estremeció. Syaoran estaba en casa. Quiso bajar las escaleras corriendo y lanzarse a sus brazos, pero siguió guardando sus escasas pertenencias en las alforjas. Había llegado el momento de irse a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba dejar a Takashi en semejante lío. Sabía que Syaoran la culpaba del apuro de su hermano, aunque sólo pretendía ayudar. Sabía que él no la amaba y no pensaba sufrir todavía más quedándose allí, donde no la querían. No formaba parte de esa familia y jamás lo haría.

Con las alforjas sobre el brazo, Sakura salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. No vio a nadie. Se dirigió a la cocina con intención de avisar que se iba pero, cuando abrió la puerta, se detuvo en seco al ver a Syaoran dentro de una enorme bañera de madera colocada junto al fogón. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el borde.

—Hay un cubo con agua caliente junto a la cocina, Eriol. ¿Puedes echármelo por encima? Dios mío, ésta es una sensación maravillosa. Casi vuelvo a sentirme humano.

Sakura dejó las alforjas en el suelo y se acercó a coger el cubo. Lo vertió en la bañera y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar. Syaoran mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante todo el rato, emitiendo un profundo suspiro mientras se arrellanaba todavía más en el agua caliente.

—¿Todavía no ha regresado Takashi del pueblo? —preguntó Syaoran.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio mientras regresaba de puntillas a recoger las alforjas y se dirigía a la puerta trasera. Como si hubiera presentido su presencia, Syaoran abrió los ojos de repente. Miró las alforjas que ella llevaba en la mano y se levantó de la bañera. Observó fascinada cómo las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¿Adónde demonios crees que vas?

Sakura paseó la mirada por el alto y brillante cuerpo desnudo de su marido y notó que se le encendían las mejillas. Ambos eran muy conscientes del otro. Ella se estremeció, pero forzó una tensa sonrisa.

—Me voy a mi casa. No quiero que Cully se preocupe por mí.

—No vas a ningún lado. Por lo menos hoy —sentenció él.

—Sólo estoy siguiendo tus órdenes —aclaró ella, sin apartar la mirada de su cara.

Si bajaba la vista, no sería capaz de abandonar aquella habitación, a aquel hombre, no podría renunciar a su matrimonio.

—Es demasiado tarde —dijo Syaoran—. No permitiré que vayas tan lejos sin escolta. De camino a Rolling Prairie podría ocurrirte cualquier cosa.

Sakura sintió una opresión en el corazón. Se dio cuenta con agridulce claridad de que Syaoran le estaba pidiendo que se quedara sólo hasta que él pudiera organizar su marcha, no porque quisiera estar con ella.

—No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme sola. Si lo que te preocupa es el tema del divorcio, ya me he encargado de todo. Lo he dejado en manos del abogado; se encargará de presentar la petición ante el juez cuando aparezca por aquí.

—No estoy preocupado por el divorcio —dijo Syaoran con un gesto impaciente de la mano—, sino por tu seguridad. No te irás a ningún sitio hasta que yo lo diga.

Se mantuvieron ambos en sus trece, frente a frente, sin ceder ni un ápice. De repente se abrió la puerta trasera para dar paso a Eriol, que observó a Syaoran, desnudo y con una erección de campeonato, y luego a Sakura, que estaba muy cerca de su hermano.

—Perdón —dijo, dándose la vuelta avergonzado y desapareciendo tan bruscamente como había aparecido.

—No debería haber presenciado esto —dijo Sakura, alterada y avergonzada.

—Tienes razón, no es correcto que me encuentre en la cocina en estas condiciones.

Entonces la alzó en brazos y ella le golpeó el pecho como protesta, pero él se dirigió a las escaleras y subió a su habitación. La depositó sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella con una mirada verde e insondable. Sakura se incorporó sobre el colchón con la barbilla en alto.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Syaoran se sentó en la cama sin ninguna intención de vestirse.

—Tenemos que hablar antes de que te vayas. Y éste es el único lugar donde disfrutaremos de un poco de privacidad.

—Pues entonces ponte algo encima. No voy a... quiero decir que no vamos a hacer el amor.

—¿Acaso te lo he pedido?

Sakura bajó la mirada a la erección de Syaoran. Puede que no le hubiera pedido nada, pero algunas cosas eran demasiado evidentes.

—Por favor, Syaoran, cúbrete.

Él se rió, consciente del efecto que tenía sobre ella. Sin embargo, la complació tirando de la colcha y tapándose con ella.

—¿Satisfecha?

—Sí. ¿Qué deseas decirme?

—Quiero que te quedes unos días más. Cuando todo esté arreglado, le diré a Eriol que te acompañe al Circle K.

—Te acabo de decir que...

—Insisto. Y otra cosa —se aclaró la garganta—, escribí un testamento cuando pensé que Amamiya iba a colgarme.

Ella le miró con curiosidad.

—Te dejaba la parte del rancho que me corresponde.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Por qué?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Me pareció lo más correcto en ese momento.

—Ahora ya no es necesario. Estás sano y salvo y vas a seguir con vida durante muchos años más.

—Quiero que sea tuya —dijo Syaoran, sorprendiéndola—. Me parece lo más adecuado, además, mis hermanos no necesitan mi dinero. Voy a ir al abogado para legalizar el documento; quería que lo supieras.

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No quería el dinero de Syaoran, le quería a él.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

Él la miró de una manera tan extraña que ella se sintió unida a él por una fuerte emoción. ¿Estaría sintiendo lo mismo Syaoran?, se preguntó, encontrando de repente que su intimidante presencia provocaba en ella unos intensos sentimientos. Claro que no, se dijo a sí misma. Syaoran era un cínico demasiado terco y duro para amar. La desconfianza que tenía hacia las mujeres hacía imposible que llegara a sentir algo por ella.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —le preguntó.

«Porque me muero por estar dentro de ti —pensó él, aunque no lo dijo—. Quiero hundirme en tu ardiente cuerpo por completo. Quiero sentirte lo más cerca que pueda, limpiándome, llevándome al paraíso. Y cuando esté perdido en tu interior, quiero oírte pronunciar mi nombre.»

—Syaoran, ¿qué te pasa? Tienes una expresión la mar de extraña.

De repente, vio con alarma que él se movía. La tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza.

—Tengo la inexplicable necesidad de besarte —dijo. Había una aspereza en su voz que ella reconoció y a la que respondió de inmediato. Le ofreció sus labios, húmedos y ligeramente entreabiertos. Cuando se dio cuenta de dónde les conduciría aquello, giró la cabeza con rapidez de manera que él sólo le rozó levemente la boca.

—No permitiré que me vuelvas a usar.

Él le rozó la mejilla, haciendo que le mirara.

—Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que nos habíamos usado mutuamente. Además, eres la única mujer que deseo.

—Yo también te deseo sólo a ti.

—Todavía estamos casados —le recordó.

—No por mucho tiempo.

—Sakura, sé que suena extraño dada mi aversión al matrimonio, pero eres la única mujer con la que me casaría si fuera de los que pasan por la vicaría. Aunque sé que no te haría feliz; sería un marido celoso, estaría siempre sospechando de ti y esperando que me dejaras por otro hombre.

—Soy una mujer orgullosa, jamás te he pedido nada —dijo Sakura—. Además, nuestro trato no contemplaba ningún compromiso. —Syaoran jamás imaginaría lo que le había costado decir esas palabras.

—Ni tampoco que hiciéramos el amor. Lo hicimos libremente y disfrutamos con ello —le recordó Syaoran—. Aunque ya sabes que desde el principio era mi propósito seducirte y deberías odiarme por haber tomado tu virginidad.

—Ya te he dicho antes que no tomaste nada que yo no te ofreciera libremente — le dijo Sakura enfurecida—. Quería acostarme contigo y actué en consecuencia. No me debes nada. Te forcé a casarte conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Los dos tenemos mucho que perdonar al otro —dijo, levantándose de la cama.

Oyó gemir a Syaoran y, sin previo aviso, la llevó de vuelta a la cama, donde se apoderó de su boca y la saboreó a su antojo, robándole el aliento y el sentido. Ella notó en los labios el gemido que él emitió y, como si hubiera caído bajo algún tipo de embrujo, se dejó llevar por las suaves caricias de su boca, abriendo la suya en ansiosa bienvenida.

Su marido le abrió la camisa con aquellas manos cálidas y fuertes, buscando sus pechos, y se los acarició como si fueran la cosa más valiosa del mundo.

—Deja que te ame —le dijo, interrumpiendo el beso y mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos ámbares brillaban con un deseo que no podía disimular mientras le pasaba los pulgares suavemente sobre los erguidos pezones.

Ella se estremeció de placer y anhelo ante sus caricias.

—No... no deberíamos...

La cautivadora sonrisa de Syaoran la hizo olvidarse de por qué no deberían hacer aquello.

Clavó los ojos en la boca masculina y deseó besarla otra vez, sin ser consciente de que él le había quitado la camisa y de que ahora se estaba deshaciendo de la camisola.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo él—. Tan suave... Tus pechos son dos deliciosos bocados que suplican ser saboreados.

Inclinó la oscura cabeza y cerró los húmedos labios sobre la punta color coral. Comenzó a darle toquecitos sensuales con la lengua y Sakura sintió que sus entrañas burbujeaban hasta que comenzaron a hervir. Entonces, él chupó con fruición y ella notó entre las piernas una caliente humedad. Cuando Syaoran se desplazó al otro pecho, ella sintió un doloroso latido en ese punto secreto de su interior y gimió, sujetándole la cabeza con las manos para retenerlo allí.

Syaoran le desabrochó con habilidad el botón de los pantalones para introducir la mano debajo de la tela. Sakura se contoneó contra él, en muda protesta.

—Déjame acariciarte, cariño —susurró Syaoran contra sus labios—. Déjame darte placer otra vez. Ésta podría ser la última vez que hagamos el amor.

Sakura quería negarse, lo quería de verdad, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras. Deseaba tanto a Syaoran como él parecía desearla a ella. Justo entonces, él la tocó en aquel lugar secreto y ella perdió la capacidad de pensar.

—Siempre será así entre nosotros —dijo Syaoran bajándole los pantalones. Luego se los quitó junto con las botas y los tiró al suelo.

Ya era demasiado tarde para protestar; Syaoran la besó otra vez, le acarició los pechos con una mano y con la otra, entre las piernas. Sus experimentados dedos rozaron el vello de su sexo antes de introducirse en la tierna hendidura, que estaba húmeda y escondida. Él hizo girar la palma de la mano contra el sensible brote que contenía su pasión y Sakura se estremeció con salvaje anhelo sin poder contener un suspiro.

—¡Syaoran! ¡Es demasiado!

—Ni por asomo. Respira hondo, relájate y déjame amarte como mereces.

Introdujo un dedo en su interior y lo deslizó en la cálida humedad una y otra vez, consiguiendo que ella se arqueara hacia él.

Mientras él continuaba torturándola con ese movimiento, cada terminación nerviosa de Sakura se tensó como la cuerda de un arco. El deseo la atravesó y sintió que iba a morirse si no la hacía llegar ya al éxtasis final, pero aquello sólo acababa de comenzar.

Syaoran se incorporó y se deslizó hacia abajo, poniendo la boca donde acababan de estar sus dedos. Entonces comenzó a acariciarla con la lengua, y la lamió una y otra vez hasta que Sakura notó un hormigueo y comenzó a arder como si se consumiera en el infierno, atraída sin remedio a un final explosivo. Con un ronco grito, la joven alcanzó por fin la liberación y se dejó llevar por la agonía mientras la inundaban unas increíbles oleadas de placer.

—Ahora es mi turno —dijo Syaoran respirando irregularmente, embargado por un clamoroso deseo—. Concéntrate, cariño. Vuelve a correrte conmigo.

Syaoran se movió y se colocó entre sus muslos para empujar en su interior. No pudo contener un estremecimiento ante el placer que le provocaba perderse en aquel apretado y cálido pasaje. A punto estuvo de alcanzar el orgasmo en ese momento, pero apretó los dientes para no dejarse llevar por la pasión y permaneció inmóvil hasta que volvió a recuperar el control. Entonces comenzó a mover las caderas, se retiró por completo y volvió a penetrarla una y otra vez hasta que sus caderas parecieron un pistón golpeando contra las de ella.

Ella se arqueó en contrapunto a sus empujes, asiéndose de sus hombros para que el mundo dejara de girar. Luego gritó y se estremeció mientras Syaoran la llevaba con él a una bendita liberación. Lo oyó gemir su nombre cuando alcanzó la satisfacción entre violentos estremecimientos.

Sakura suspiró y abrió los ojos. Syaoran sonreía beatíficamente y ella le respondió con otra sonrisa. Hacer el amor con él siempre la hacía sentirse así. Era casi como morir un poco.

—Nadie me ha hecho sentir esto —confesó Syaoran.

—¿El qué?

—Como si fuera a... no sé, es una sensación extraordinaria.

—Yo tampoco puedo describir lo que me haces sentir —dijo Sakura—. No soy una autoridad en la materia, pero parece que se te da bien.

Syaoran sonrió descaradamente, haciéndola pensar que debería sonreír con más frecuencia, pues le hacía parecer joven y muy atractivo.

—Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal para ser una principiante.

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Deberíamos levantarnos. Se está haciendo tarde y quiero estar en camino antes de que oscurezca.

Syaoran la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No irás a ningún sitio hasta que te busque un escolta y a lo mejor tardo unos días.

—¿Por qué haces esto? No lo comprendo. Me deseas, pero no me quieres aquí. Tienes que decidirte de una vez.

Syaoran clavó los ojos en el techo.

—He estado pensando. Quizá ni siquiera deberías irte. A mis hermanos les gustas y a mí... Bueno, ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando estamos juntos. Además, pasará un tiempo antes de que nos concedan el divorcio.

—A ver si te he entendido bien. ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que me quede porque nos entendemos bien en la cama? —preguntó Zoey con serenidad.

Syaoran no sabía realmente lo que quería decir. Se sentía confuso porque, por alguna razón desconocida, odiaba que Sakura se fuera; pero incluso el sentido común le decía que aquello le dolería más de lo que podría aguantar.

—¿No es una buena razón?

—Repito —dijo Sakura en voz baja—, ¿quieres que compartamos la cama hasta que nos concedan el divorcio?

—O hasta que nos cansemos el uno del otro. —Señor, ¿quién le mandaba abrir la boca? Cada vez que lo hacía metía la pata—. No voy a mentirte, Sakura. No deseo mantener una relación permanente, sólo digo que todavía no deberíamos separarnos. Y lo que acaba de suceder lo prueba.

—En otras palabras —pronunció ella lentamente—, quieres que sea tu puta hasta que te canses de mí.

—No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho. Eres mi mujer, no mi puta, y jamás he insinuado nada semejante.

—Explícame la diferencia, por favor. La única razón por la que quieres que me quede es disponer de alguien que pueda seguir complaciéndote en la cama. Gracias, pero no.

—No me he explicado muy bien, ¿verdad?

Sakura emitió un bufido poco elegante.

—Te he comprendido perfectamente. Olvídalo, Syaoran. Estás denigrando el matrimonio y a mí.

Syaoran no llegó a responder porque alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Syaoran, ¿estás ahí? —dijo Eriol a través de la puerta—. Takashi ha llegado a casa. Si quieres hablar con él, será mejor que bajes rápido.

—Un minuto, Eriol —respondió Syaoran—. Dile a Takashi que no vaya a ningún sitio hasta que hable conmigo.

—¿Qué le vas a decir a Takashi? —preguntó Sakura, levantándose de la cama y recogiendo la ropa desperdigada por el suelo.

Syaoran cogió sus pantalones.

—Le voy a decir muchas cosas.

—Sabes que Takashi lo ha hecho por ti.

—Pues no debería haberlo hecho. Jamás le habría pedido nada semejante. Maldita sea, Sakura, ahora el bastardo de Cora Lee llevará nuestro apellido.

—No seas demasiado duro con él —dijo Sakura mientras se ponía la camisa y la abrochaba.

Una vez que se acabó de vestir, Syaoran recogió las botas de Sakura y se las tendió.

—Dime después lo que decides sobre nosotros. Si eliges marcharte, espera al menos a que las cosas estén más definidas y te pueda escoltar alguien a casa.

—Esperaré unos días, pero eso no impedirá que me vaya.

.

.

.

Syaoran miró a Takashi por encima de la mesa con una cólera casi palpable.

—No me importa por qué te has casado con Cora Lee, Takashi. Puede que tus intenciones fueran buenas, pero ha sido un sacrificio innecesario.

—Iban a lincharte —se defendió Takashi.

—Lo dudo mucho —respondió Syaoran—. Touya Amamiya era el único que realmente quería verme colgando de una cuerda. La gente del pueblo comenzaba a aburrirse del asunto. Amamiya y Doolittle eran los únicos que seguían hablando de esa cuestión. El juez Walters me hubiera soltado de inmediato. Lo único que has conseguido es cargar con una esposa, Takashi.

Takashi apretó los labios.

—¡No eres el más adecuado para hablar! Fíjate lo pronto que te casaste tú.

Sakura contuvo el aliento.

—¡Maldita sea, Takashi! Muérdete la lengua —le riñó Eriol.

Takashi le dirigió a Sakura una mirada avergonzada.

—Lo siento, Sakura.

—No es necesario que te disculpes. No has dicho ninguna mentira —dijo Sakura. Apartó la silla—. Si me perdonáis, creo que voy a dar una vuelta.

—Ve tras ella —dijo Takashi después de que Sakura saliera.

—Dentro de un momento, aún no he terminado contigo.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, sí. Lo hecho, hecho está. Hice lo que era necesario en ese momento. Sin embargo, no tengo intención de vivir con Cora Lee ni de traerla aquí. Dentro de unos días iré a hablar con su padre y te agradecería que vinieras conmigo. Siempre has sido el favorito del viejo Ed Doolittle y me gustaría que estés delante cuando le explique cómo he acabado casado con su hija.

—No estoy seguro de que se entere de algo —dijo Syaoran—, su estado de salud es muy malo.

La expresión de Takashi se endureció.

—Eso no impedirá que lo intente. ¿Vendrás conmigo? Somos una familia, Syaoran, tenemos que mantenernos unidos o acabaré por volverme loco. Necesito explicárselo.

Syaoran miró a Takashi fijamente mientras pensaba que todo lo que su hermano había dicho era verdad. Ya no era un niño travieso al que pudiera castigar a voluntad, sino un hombre capaz de asumir sus propios errores. Sus motivos habían sido desinteresados; sólo quería salvarle la vida. Él habría hecho lo mismo.

—De acuerdo, Takashi, ya lo he captado. Tendrás que vivir con tu error hasta que podamos hacer algo al respecto. Somos hermanos y papá nos enseñó a mantenernos unidos contra viento y marea. Puede que no me guste lo que hiciste, pero tienes derecho a tomar las decisiones que estimes oportunas. La culpa de todo este lío no es más que mía.

—Será mejor que intentemos olvidar este episodio de nuestras vidas —sugirió Takashi—. El matrimonio no es el final, sólo un medio para resolver este enredo. Dentro de un tiempo los dos seremos libres de nuevo.

Syaoran sintió una punzada de inquietud. Si era honesto consigo mismo, no le apetecía que Sakura desapareciera de su vida. Lanzó una mirada a la puerta y tuvo que contenerse para no ir tras ella, cogerla entre sus brazos y regresar al dormitorio para volver a hacer el amor tierna y apasionadamente. Casi podía saborear sus dulces besos, casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, oyendo sus jadeantes gemidos de éxtasis. Contuvo un suspiro y cogió el tenedor, obligándose a masticar y tragar una comida que le sabía a serrín.

Lamentó la manera en que le había pedido a Sakura que no se fuera del rancho y que compartiera su cama hasta que se cansaran el uno del otro. Si lo miraba retrospectivamente, había sonado frío y degradante. Una parte de él quería que Sakura se quedara con él. Una parte que no reconocía ni le gustaba. Una parte a la que temía.

.

.

.

**_Continued…_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Amar a un extraño**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: los personajes son del grandioso grupo de Clamp, y la historia tampoco es mía, si no de Connie Mason, yo solo tengo el papel de adaptadora con el fin de poder entretenerlos un momento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada. Cuando se despierta está siendo atendido por una hermosa mujer. Aunque siempre ha sabido que no se puede confiar en el género femenino, cuando aquel ángel castaño le propone un matrimonio de conveniencia —por un corto plazo de tiempo, a cambio de seguir ocultándole de sus perseguidores—, él sólo puede pensar en cómo hacerla suya para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto necesita un marido… y lo necesita rápido. De otra manera perderá su rancho a manos de un malvado banquero. El desconocido que aparece en su sótano es como un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque Syaoran le asegura que seguirá su camino después de cumplir con su papel, Sakura siente un profundo deseo en su interior cada vez que la besa y se promete a sí misma que él no se irá a ningún lado sin que ella le acompañe._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Sakura mantuvo cerrada la puerta del dormitorio esa noche. Y, también, durante las tres siguientes.

A la mañana del cuarto día se enfrentó a Syaoran para preguntarle si había encontrado a alguien que la acompañara a casa.

—Cualquiera del rancho podría escoltarme —le dijo después de que Takashi y Eriol desayunaran.

—Por el momento, prefiero no perder de vista a Takashi, no está de buen humor y sería un acompañante muy hosco. Y Eriol y yo somos necesarios aquí. Sin embargo el trabajo más duro acabará dentro de poco.

—Estás evitando el tema, Syaoran. ¿Por qué?

Él ignoró la pregunta y le formuló otra.

—¿Por qué me has cerrado la puerta de tu habitación?

«Porque si vuelvo a hacer el amor contigo una vez más, jamás me iré de aquí y eso no es lo que tú quieres.»

—Porque es lo mejor.

—¿Para quién?

—Para los dos.

—Sakura, yo...

Takashi entró en ese momento por la puerta trasera y se detuvo ante Syaoran.

—Syaoran, voy a ir al rancho Doolittle para hablar con Ed. ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

—¿Vas a ir ahora mismo?

—En cuanto acabe el trabajo.

—De acuerdo, te acompañaré si es eso lo que quieres.

—Necesito tu apoyo. No quiero quedarme a solas con Cora Lee. Temo que podría perder los nervios y estrangularla. O muy mal conozco a Hal, o se encontrará en la ciudad despilfarrando su recién adquirido dinero jugando al póquer.

—¿Puedo acompañaros? —preguntó Sakura, aburrida de no hacer nada. Si estuviera en su rancho, estaría echando una mano en las labores habituales.

Takashi le dirigió a Syaoran una mirada inquisitiva y éste se encogió de hombros, mostrando su indiferencia sobre la petición de Sakura.

—Claro, si quieres... —dijo Takashi—. Así podrás entretener a Cora Lee mientras Syaoran y yo hablamos con su padre.

Poco después del almuerzo, Sakura, Syaoran y Takashi ensillaron los caballos y se dirigieron al rancho Doolittle. En cuanto traspasaron el portón principal, notaron que el lugar estaba muy abandonado.

—Me pregunto dónde están los vaqueros —dijo Takashi ante las evidentes señales de descuido.

—No había muchos —respondió Syaoran—. Los que quedaban después de que Ed cayera enfermo, se habrán cansado de trabajar sin cobrar y habrán buscado empleos más rentables. Hal jamás se ha ocupado del rancho a pesar de que es lo único que le proporciona sustento.

Desmontaron cerca de la casa, ataron las bridas de los caballos a la barandilla del porche y subieron los tres escalones. La puerta estaba entreabierta y Takashi dio un golpe en el marco de la tela metálica. Nadie respondió. Volvió a golpear y obtuvo los mismos resultados.

—Qué extraño —murmuró Syaoran—. Debería de haber alguien en la casa. Ed no puede estar solo mucho tiempo.

—Quizá Cora Lee esté en el huerto de atrás —propuso Sakura—. Voy a echar un vistazo.

—Yo miraré en las habitaciones —dijo Takashi, abriendo la puerta de tela metálica y entrando. Syaoran le siguió.

Vagaron por el primer piso encontrando todas las dependencias vacías.

—Iré a ver cómo está Ed —dijo Takashi, que miró hacia las escaleras como si lo último que quisiera hacer fuera subirlas. Notaba una extraña picazón en la nuca. Aunque por lo general era más práctico que supersticioso, no pudo reprimir la sensación de que iba a pasar algo espantoso.

Takashi meneó la cabeza intentando deshacerse de esos oscuros pensamientos que se estaban apoderando de él y se detuvo al pie de las escaleras.

—Voy a subir —le dijo a Syaoran—. Dame unos minutos a solas con Ed y luego ven a buscarme.

Syaoran le observó ascender las escaleras y al notar la tensión de sus hombros, supo que estaba nervioso. Allí ocurría algo raro, aunque no sabía de qué se trataba. Se paseó de un lado a otro, preguntándose cuánto tiempo debía esperar antes de seguir a Takashi.

Por las visitas que había hecho a Ed a lo largo de su enfermedad, Takashi sabía cuál era su habitación. Encontró la puerta entreabierta y echó un vistazo en el interior, observando que el anciano parecía dormir profundamente. Permaneció en el umbral, mirando cómo le subía y bajaba el pecho cada vez que respiraba. La rítmica cadencia le reconfortó y retrocedió de puntillas, decidiendo que se reuniría con Syaoran y esperarían abajo a que el hombre despertara. Cuando pasó ante una puerta cerrada al lado de las escaleras, oyó ruidos en el interior. Eran gruñidos y sollozos sofocados, frases entrecortadas que no pudo comprender pero, al identificar los sonidos y sin poder creer lo que implicaban, se detuvo y puso la mano en el picaporte.

.

.

.

Syaoran continuó paseándose al pie de las escaleras, hasta que la curiosidad pudo más que él y, mascullando un juramento, comenzó a subirlas. De repente, la puerta de tela metálica se cerró de golpe a su espalda y se dio la vuelta.

—Syaoran Li, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Él entrecerró los ojos, sorprendido de ver allí a Touya Amamiya.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

—Hal no ha aparecido hoy por el pueblo. Me debe dinero y he pensado que sería mejor venir a reclamárselo.

—No le he visto por aquí. No parece haber nadie en la casa —dijo Syaoran—. Takashi ha subido a hablar con Ed y estaba a punto de reunirme con él.

—Si no está en casa, ¿dónde demonios se ha metido? —se preguntó Amamiya, claramente contrariado por no poder cobrar la deuda—. Prometió pagarme hoy.

—Ni lo sé ni me importa —masculló Syaoran, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Amamiya le siguió.

.

.

.

Takashi giró la manilla lentamente y empujó la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido. Entonces se encontró ante sí una escena tan impactante, que no fue capaz de moverse.

Las nalgas desnudas de Hal Doolittle se movían vigorosamente ante sus incrédulos ojos mientras profanaba sin cesar el hinchado cuerpo de su hermana. Takashi notó cómo se estremecía el protuberante vientre de Cora Lee y la oyó sollozar mientras intentaba apartarle.

—Vas a hacer daño al bebé, Hal —dijo Cora Lee con un hilo de voz que apenas fue audible entre los gruñidos de su hermano.

—Todo es culpa tuya, Cora Lee —dijo Hal entre jadeos—. Al quedarte preñada lo has estropeado todo. Podríamos haber continuado con nuestro secreto durante mucho más tiempo.

Takashi explotó con furia. No se escandalizaba con facilidad, pero aquello era demasiado obsceno.

—¡Santo Dios! ¡Estás fornicando con tu propia hermana! Eres un sucio y podrido bastardo.

—¡Qué! —Hal levantó la cabeza y miró a Takashi por encima del hombro—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir un momento tan privado entre hermanos?

—Aléjate de ella —ordenó Takashi. Ahora parecía poseído por una calma mortífera; tenía la voz dura y en sus ojos relucía un intenso peligro.

—Ya veo que no me vas a dar más que problemas —dijo Hal amenazadoramente —. Y no me gustan los problemas, Li.

Se movió con tal rapidez que Takashi casi no le vio coger el arma que había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche, pero él fue todavía más rápido. Cuando Hal se dio media vuelta y se enfrentó a Takashi, éste levantó el arma y disparó antes que él. Doolittle rodó a un lado, cayendo de la cama al suelo mientras la sangre manaba sin cesar por el agujero que tenía en la frente.

Inmóviles, detrás de Takashi, Syaoran y Amamiya salieron de su ensimismamiento al oír el disparo.

Con una mirada salvaje y sorprendida, Cora se sentó en la cama y soltó un grito cuando Syaoran empujó a su hermano a un lado para examinar el pulso de Hal. Gritó todavía más fuerte cuando éste negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Está muerto.

Sakura, tras haber estado buscando infructuosamente a Cora Lee en el huerto y en los establos, había regresado a la casa. Al oír el disparo, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se detuvo en seco ante un dormitorio, donde vio a Syaoran y a Takashi inclinados sobre un hombre, que parecía muerto, y a la joven, sentada desnuda en la cama, gritando sin parar.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Sakura, acercándose un poco más y observando que el hombre que yacía en el suelo era Hal Doolittle.

Touya Amamiya se aproximó a ella.

—Este bastardo estaba tirándose a su propia hermana. Takashi los pilló in fraganti. He sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido.

—Mira a ver si puedes tranquilizar a Cora Lee, Sakura —le dijo Syaoran mientras llevaba a Takashi a un lado para hablar con él.

Sakura corrió junto a la otra joven, cubriéndola con una sábana e intentando ayudarla a levantarse de la cama, mientras Syaoran hablaba con su hermano. Pensó que su cuñado no presentaba buen aspecto; se había quedado pálido, parecía a punto de vomitar y no debía estar enterándose de nada de lo que Syaoran le estaba diciendo, pues no hacía más que negar con la cabeza.

De repente, Cora Lee soltó otro grito y se dobló en dos, sujetándose el vientre con fuerza.

—Cora Lee, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Sakura con ansiedad.

—¡No puede estar ocurriendo! ¡Es demasiado pronto! —gimió, moviéndose de un lado para otro como intentando aliviar un intenso dolor.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Había asistido a partos de algunos animales, pero nunca al de una mujer. Entonces vio el charco rojo que se estaba formando bajo Cora Lee y le entró el pánico.

—¡Syaoran! ¡Ven rápido!

Él se plantó a su lado en dos zancadas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es Cora Lee. Creo que tiene problemas. —Señaló la sangre que le bajaba por las piernas.

Syaoran la arrastró a un lado para que la otra joven no les oyera.

—¿Sabes qué hacer?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Si fuera un parto sencillo, quizá pudiera ocuparme, pero esto parece complicado. Jamás había visto tanta sangre y Cora Lee está blanca como el papel. Será mejor que la atienda un médico.

—¿Va a morir? —preguntó Takashi en voz baja. Parecía en estado de shock—. ¿También seré responsable de su muerte?

—Tú no eres responsable de nada, Takashi —afirmó Syaoran.

En ese momento hubo una conmoción cerca de la puerta del dormitorio, y todos miraron en esa dirección.

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo Amamiya conteniendo el aliento—. ¡El viejo Doolittle!

El anciano, tras oír el disparo y los gritos, se había levantado de la cama y había recorrido el pasillo cojeando hasta el dormitorio de Cora Lee. Aunque tenía los ojos nublados por la edad y la enfermedad, vio el cuerpo de su hijo en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre, y a su hija contorsionándose en la cama con el rostro contraído por el dolor.

—Hal... —dijo entre jadeos, agarrándose el pecho mientras entraba tambaleándose en la estancia—. ¿Está muerto?

Syaoran se adelantó para sostener al anciano.

—Lo siento, Ed. —Habría dado cualquier cosa por no tener que confirmar lo que acababa de suceder en ese lugar.

—¡Muerto! —repitió Ed al oír que se confirmaban sus peores temores. Entonces se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y se quedó sin aire, cayendo en los brazos de Syaoran, que le tendió en el suelo al lado de su hijo donde exhaló el último aliento.

—Ha muerto —dijo Syaoran sin inflexión en la voz.

—¡Papá! —gritó Cora Lee. Entonces se dobló sobre sí misma, envuelta en otra dolorosa contracción—. Quiero morirme también, como papá y Hal.

—No vas a morir, Cora Lee —le aseguró Syaoran, intercambiando una mirada con Sakura que desmentía sus palabras.

—Alguien debería ir a buscar un médico —dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa.

—No hay tiempo —respondió Syaoran. De repente recordó que Amamiya seguía allí—. Amamiya, la señora Zigler ha tenido varios hijos y su rancho no está lejos; quizá sepa qué hacer. Ve a buscarla, deprisa.

Amamiya le miró como si quisiera negarse, pero el feroz ceño fruncido de Syaoran le convenció de que sería mejor obedecer, y se fue de inmediato.

—Intenta mantener la calma —dijo Syaoran a Sakura regresando al lado de su hermano. Estaba muy preocupado por Takashi, que parecía no poder reaccionar y se limitaba a clavar los ojos en los cadáveres de los dos Doolittle. Le sacudió con fuerza—. ¡Espabila, Takashi! Ed estaba a punto de morir. No hubiera vivido mucho más tiempo.

Takashi le sostuvo la mirada.

—Ya nada será igual para mí, Syaoran. El Takashi Li que conocías ya no existe. Mi vida está destrozada.

Syaoran maldijo para sus adentros. La situación se había salido por completo de control. Takashi no pensaba con claridad y los gemidos de Cora Lee eran cada vez más débiles, lo que incrementaba el desasosiego de su hermano. Si se moría, se consideraría responsable de las tres muertes a pesar de que no fuera culpable de ninguna de ellas. Menudo embrollo.

—Amamiya estará pronto de vuelta con la señora Zigler. Ayúdame a quitar los cadáveres de aquí —dijo Syaoran, obligando a Takashi a moverse a pesar de su apatía—. Coge a Hal por los pies. Los trasladaremos a otra habitación.

Dejaron los dos cuerpos en el dormitorio del anciano y cerraron la puerta.

Cuando regresaron, dedujeron por la expresión de Sakura que la situación se estaba volviendo desesperada.

—Está inconsciente. No creo que salga de ésta.

El sonido de pasos en las escaleras hizo que emitieran un suspiro colectivo de alivio. La señora Zigler entró en la habitación un instante después, lanzó una mirada a Cora Lee y comenzó a dictar órdenes como un general.

—¡Traed agua caliente y muchas toallas! Todos fuera de aquí menos la joven. Necesitaré que me ayude.

La obedecieron al instante. Naomi Zigler parecía capaz de manejar cualquier situación; tenía una expresión contenida, era alta y delgada y llevaba el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza.

Tras poner agua a hervir, los tres hombres se sentaron ante la mesa de la cocina a esperar. Fue Amamiya el primero en romper el silencio.

—Jamás lo hubiera imaginado de Hal. No me considero un puritano, ni tampoco soy demasiado remilgado en asuntos de cama, pero me revuelve el estómago pensar que utilizaba a su hermana como si fuera una ramera.

Takashi siguió impasible. Parecía haber caído en un oscuro abismo de sufrimiento.

—Pues has sido testigo de lo que ocurría aquí —dijo Syaoran a Amamiya, desafiándole a negarlo—. Takashi no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado. Hal sacó un arma pero mi hermano fue más rápido. No se puede negar que es una gran tragedia, pero no deja de ser un accidente.

Amamiya se mantuvo callado durante mucho tiempo, mirándole con aire sombrío. Syaoran habría jurado que a Amamiya le costaba darle la razón en algo. Por fortuna, la imagen de Hal forzando a su hermana había disgustado tanto a Amamiya, que se veía obligado a darle la razón a su mayor enemigo.

—Sí, por mucho que me moleste estar de acuerdo contigo, nada de lo ocurrido aquí es culpa de Takashi.

Levantaron la mirada cuando Sakura entró en la cocina para buscar el agua caliente.

—¿Qué ocurre arriba? —preguntó Syaoran.

Sakura tragó saliva y meneó la cabeza.

—Nada bueno. —Luego se dio la vuelta y regresó con la parturienta, dejando a los preocupados hombres allí esperando.

Cora Lee había expulsado a un feto muerto, pero continuaba sangrando. La señora Zigler estaba intentado contener la hemorragia con toallas, pero no parecía servir de nada. Sakura temía que Takashi perdiera la cordura si la joven moría. No es que su cuñado estuviera precisamente enamorado de ella, pero era evidente que se sentía tan culpable por todas aquellas muertes, que casi deseaba morir él también.

Syaoran hizo un café muy cargado y sirvió una taza para cada uno. Sabía a serrín, pero agradeció aquel amargor. No importaba lo que ocurriera, su hermano le necesitaría cuando todo hubiera acabado, y los Li siempre se apoyaban los unos a los otros.

Takashi seguía mirando ensimismado la taza, que llevaba de vez en cuando a los labios. Nada le volvería a saber bien. Lo único que quería era montarse en su caballo y largarse lo más lejos posible; alejarse del rancho, de la tragedia que había presenciado y de todo lo que le recordara a Dry Gulch y a los Doolittle. Podría decirse que acababa de perder la inocencia, aunque bien sabía Dios que estaba muy lejos de ser un ingenuo adolescente. Qué incauto, qué arrogante había sido. ¡Qué tonto! ¡Qué pobre imbécil! Nunca más, se juró a sí mismo. Jamás volvería a ser tan cándido. Siempre había sospechado que el diablo existía realmente y hoy había sido testigo de su maldad. Aunque no fuera culpa suya por completo, Cora Lee había cometido un imperdonable pecado con su hermano. Se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a menospreciar a una mujer, ni tampoco a un hombre. Si pudiera, viviría el resto de su vida como un ermitaño.

Pasó un buen rato. Cuando Zoey regresó a la cocina, tenía la cara pálida y ojerosa. Syaoran saltó de la silla.

—¿Cómo está?

—Muerta —dijo Sakura, más afectada de lo que quería admitir. Cora Lee y ella no eran amigas, y no le perdonaba el horrible pecado que había cometido, pero se había malogrado la vida de un niño. La pérdida le había afectado mucho, pues sospechaba que estaba embarazada y se moriría si le pasara algo a su hijo.

Amamiya empujó el sombrero hacia atrás y se aclaró la voz.

—Creo que será mejor que vuelva al pueblo. No creo que Hal me vaya a pagar la deuda. —Hizo un gesto con la mano—. Ahora, todo esto pertenece a Takashi. Es el marido legal de Cora Lee y único superviviente de todo este desastre. Pasaré por la funeraria y diré que preparen tres ataúdes. ¿Cuándo será el entierro?

—Mañana —dijo Syaoran al ver que su hermano no parecía capaz de decir nada—. Te aconsejaría que no andes contando lo que hemos presenciado hoy aquí. Ponte en contacto con el reverendo, dile que esté disponible mañana a las dos para el entierro.

Amamiya le dirigió a Syaoran una mirada de rebeldía.

—No me caes bien, Li. Nunca me has gustado ni tampoco tus hermanos. La gente se preguntará qué es lo que ha sucedido hoy aquí y yo pienso decírselo. Puede que la verdad sea humillante para Takashi, pero se acabará olvidando. A pesar de no merecérselo, ahora posee un rancho.

Takashi miró a Amamiya a los ojos, una mirada tan fría y amarga como el pecado.

—No quiero el rancho Doolittle. No quiero volver a oír ese nombre.

Reed le brindó una sonrisa burlona.

—Lástima, porque ahora es tuyo. —Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta trasera dando un portazo.

—Amamiya tiene razón —intervino Syaoran—. Este rancho es ahora tuyo.

En los ojos de Takashi aparecieron unas brillantes llamas.

—¿No me has oído? ¡No lo quiero! Véndelo, incéndialo, haz lo que te salga de las narices. No me quedaré aquí para verlo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

—Que me voy

—¿Te vas? ¿Adónde?

—Me da lo mismo. Lo más lejos que pueda.

—Estás muy afectado, Takashi. Nada de lo ocurrido es culpa tuya.

—¿De veras? Maté a Hal, lo que me hace responsable de todo lo que ha ocurrido después.

Syaoran supo que no podría impedir que Takashi se marchara y se sintió impotente y furioso. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Sakura estaba en la puerta. Se giró hacia ella, sosteniéndole la mirada con cólera.

—¿Ya estás satisfecha? —la atacó—. Ninguna mujer merece el tipo de angustia que está sufriendo ahora mi hermano.

Su expresión era tan furiosa, que Sakura retrocedió llena de horror, sintiendo su rechazo como si fuera un golpe. Sabía que estaba hablando la preocupación que sentía por Takashi, no él, pero eso no hacía que el dolor fuera menos intenso. Ella era una mujer, así que él la despreciaba. Cora Lee y su horrible hermano eran quienes habían ideado aquel complot contra los Li, pero Syaoran la había convertido a ella en el blanco de su odio. La culpaba por haberse entrometido en su vida; según él, todo lo que le había ocurrido desde el día de su boda era a causa de su matrimonio forzado.

—No quiero entrometerme, pero pensé que os gustaría oír lo que me dijo Cora Lee antes de morir —dijo Sakura entre dientes.

Syaoran prefería no oírlo, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía que saberlo.

—Muy bien, ¿qué dijo?

—Dijo que el bebé que iba a tener era de su hermano. Qué... qué habían mantenido relaciones íntimas desde que ella tenía catorce años. Cuando concibió, Hal le ordenó que se acostara contigo y que te convenciera de que el bebé era tuyo. Como no funcionó, Hal se enfureció y la golpeó. Ella le cogió tanto miedo que cuando le sugirió que te culpara de la paliza, se mostró de acuerdo con él. Si necesitas un testigo, la señora Zigler lo ha oído todo y podrá ratificar cada palabra. —Se dio la vuelta—. Ah, una cosa más —dijo por encima del hombro—. Cora Lee dijo que lo sentía mucho. Adiós, Syaoran.

Syaoran se rió con tanta fuerza que no oyó su adiós.

—¡Lo siente! ¿De qué sirve eso ahora? —No intentó detener a Sakura cuando ésta salió de la cocina. Todavía estaba irritado por la decisión de Takashi. Cualquier cosa que tuvieran que aclarar Sakura y él podrían hacerlo más tarde. Ahora tenía otras prioridades. En ese momento lamentaba haberse casado con ella más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Por desgracia, para casi todos los hombres, las mujeres eran un mal necesario y así debía recordarlo cuando se viera poseído por su obsesiva necesidad de Sakura. Cuando le ocurría eso, sentía como si hubiera renunciado a todo lo que conocía y en lo que creía.

—¿No vas a ir tras ella? —preguntó Takashi al ver que su hermano no la seguía—. Deberías reconocer que no quieres que se vaya.

—No se irá —dijo Syaoran—. Hablaré con ella cuando vuelva a casa. Alguien tiene que esperar a que venga el dueño de la funeraria. Ve a casa, Takashi. Yo me encargaré de todo.

—No voy a ir a casa, Syaoran. —Takashi estaba muy calmado, nada reflejaba el caos que sentía en su interior—. Me voy ahora mismo. Despídete de Eriol por mí.

—¡No puedes marcharte! —gritó Syaoran, lleno de desesperación al ver que no podía convencer a Takashi.

—Adiós, Syaoran.

Takashi cerró la puerta de golpe; Syaoran le siguió.

—¿Cuándo volverás?

—Quizá no vuelva nunca. ¿No lo entiendes? He matado a cuatro personas. Después de eso me va a resultar muy difícil vivir conmigo mismo. Voy a marcharme tan lejos como pueda.

Montó en su caballo.

—¡Takashi, espera! No te vayas así. Piénsalo un poco. Mañana tendrás las ideas más claras.

Takashi le dirigió a Syaoran una mirada que le heló la sangre.

—No soy el mismo hombre que vino aquí hace unas horas. Ahora soy un asesino de mujeres y niños.

Antes de que Syaoran pudiera responderle, Takashi clavó espuelas y salió al galope, levantando una polvareda tras él.

.

.

.

Sakura abandonó el rancho Doolittle con el corazón en un puño. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Syaoran no la quería y apenas soportaba verla delante; no necesitaba una esposa y ella lo había sabido desde el principio. Jamás había esperado enamorarse del moribundo desconocido que había aparecido en su sótano. Le había forzado a casarse con ella y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de aquel acto impulsivo. Syaoran tenía muchas cosas de las que preocuparse; no la necesitaba para reforzar su baja opinión de las mujeres.

Cuando llegó al rancho Li, Eriol salió del establo para reunirse con ella. Esperó a que se bajara del caballo antes de preguntar.

—¿Dónde están Takashi y Syaoran? Deberían haber regresado hace horas. ¿Qué ha sucedido en el rancho Doolittle?

Sakura odiaba ser portadora de tan trágicas noticias, pero no le quedó más remedio que relatar a Eriol los hechos que habían acaecido en el rancho vecino.

—Es lo peor que podríamos haber imaginado que sucedería, Eriol. —Procedió entonces a contarle todo lo más sucintamente posible. Cuando terminó, Eriol estaba pálido y parecía muy sorprendido.

—¡Santo Dios! Pobre Takashi.

—Hay más —dijo Sakura—. Takashi se marcha. Está muy alterado y desolado, no creo que piense con claridad. Se siente responsable de las cuatro muertes.

—Quizá pueda hacerle cambiar de idea —dijo Eriol, corriendo hacia su caballo —. Iré al rancho Rocking D.

—Eriol, despídeme de Syaoran ¿te acordarás?

—Claro —respondió Eriol distraídamente.

Sakura le observó detenerse a hablar con uno de los vaqueros antes de continuar corriendo. Deseó con fervor que no llegara demasiado tarde para impedir que Takashi arruinase su vida. Cuando lo perdió de vista, se dirigió a la casa. No podía quedarse allí ahora que sabía lo que sentía Syaoran por ella. Había llegado la hora de regresar a casa, al Circle K.

.

.

.

Sólo un puñado de vecinos asistió al entierro. Los tres Doolittle fueron enterrados detrás de la casa. Si alguien pensó lo extraño que era que el marido de Cora Lee no estuviera presente, no lo mencionó. El reverendo rezó y bendijo los ataúdes, los Li no recibieron el pésame en casa como se acostumbraba a hacer en la localidad. Todos, incluido el reverendo, regresaron a sus casas inmediatamente. Sólo Otto Zigler y su esposa se acercaron a hablar con Syaoran.

—¿Qué piensa hacer Takashi con el rancho? —preguntó Otto, manoseando el sombrero con manos sudorosas.

—Supongo que lo venderá —dijo Syaoran. No le importaba lo que ocurriera con aquellas tierras. No se había movido del rancho vecino desde que habían acaecido los desafortunados hechos y estaba ansioso por abandonarlo. Otto se aclaró la voz.

—Me gustaría arrendarlo. Sé que las tierras están descuidadas desde que Ed enfermó, pero cualquiera de mis hijos podría ocuparse de ellas y hacerlas productivas otra vez. No soy rico, no sé si me explico, pero quizá podría...

—Ven a verme dentro de unos días, Otto, discutiremos el asunto. Takashi me ha dado poder para decidir durante su ausencia.

Los Zigler se marcharon un poco después y Eriol se acercó con los caballos de las riendas.

—Vámonos a casa, Syaoran. Tal vez Takashi haya cambiado de idea y nos esté esperando en el rancho.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

—No cuentes con ello, Eriol. No viste lo profundamente afectado que estaba Takashi por lo ocurrido.

—Desearía haber llegado a tiempo. Quizá podría haberle hecho cambiar de idea.

—No, te lo aseguro. Lo único que nos queda es rezar para que recupere pronto la cordura. Odio imaginarlo vagando por todo el país en el estado de ánimo que está — suspiró con tristeza—, pero aunque lo buscáramos, no daríamos con él.

Cabalgaron hasta el rancho en silencio. Cuando llegaron, pensó en Sakura y se preguntó por qué no habría acudido al entierro. No era que la culpase, todo lo ocurrido había sido una prueba muy dura y, a lo largo del breve servicio religioso, Syaoran había sido consciente de las preguntas que flotaban en el aire, de las miradas acusadoras y curiosas.

Entraron en el establo. Uno de los vaqueros se acercó y cogió las riendas. Syaoran observó por el rabillo del ojo que había un cubículo vacío y le bajó un estremecimiento por la espalda.

—¿Dónde está el caballo de Sakura?

El vaquero, Rick Bowman, encogió los hombros.

—Se fue ayer, jefe.

Syaoran se quedó paralizado.

—¿Se fue? ¿En qué dirección se marchó?

—No me fijé. Quizá hacia el pueblo. Pensé que iba a reunirse con ustedes en el rancho de los Doolittle. Menuda desgracia —dijo Bowman, negando con la cabeza—. Eriol me lo contó todo antes de irse.

—Una auténtica tragedia —convino Syaoran—. ¿Te fijaste en si mi mujer llevaba las alforjas cuando se fue?

—Lo siento, jefe, no me fijé. —Sin añadir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—¡Anda! —dijo Eriol, dándose una palmada en la frente—. Con toda la excitación me olvidé de comentártelo. Justo antes de salir a reunirme contigo, Sakura me dijo que te dijera adiós.

Syaoran se estremeció al oír esas palabras, aunque no imaginaba por qué. No había mantenido en secreto el hecho de que no quería una esposa, todo el mundo sabía que no era de los que se casan. Y lo que había sucedido en el rancho Doolittle había sido un sombrío recordatorio de los problemas que podía causar una mujer. Era inevitable que Sakura y él se separarán algún día. No tenía tiempo ni deseos de mantener una relación permanente y, ahora que Takashi ya no estaba, el rancho le necesitaba y eso era lo más importante. Cuando regresara —si regresaba—, necesitaría el apoyo de sus hermanos y Syaoran tenía intención de estar allí para prestárselo.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, Syaoran —continuó Eriol—. Pero estaba tan preocupado por Takashi que me olvidé.

—No pasa nada, Eriol. Ya sabía que Sakura pensaba irse, no me pilla de sorpresa.

—Ve tras ella, Syaoran.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, esto es lo que quiere Sakura. Para ella, sus tierras y su rancho significan tanto como el nuestro para nosotros.

—Te ama. Nos lo confesó a Takashi y a mí.

Syaoran soltó una risa burlona.

—¿Amor? Eso no existe. Sakura me utilizó y yo la utilicé a ella. Me salvó la vida y yo conseguí que no perdiera sus tierras.

—No me digas que no era una esposa en el sentido bíblico de la palabra, porque no te creeré. Os escuché a través de la puerta.

Syaoran se sonrojó.

—No puedo negar que ésa fue la única parte auténtica en nuestro matrimonio.

—Mira, Syaoran, sabes que nunca se me ocurriría decirte lo que debes hacer, y bien sabe Dios que yo no me voy a casar nunca, pero maldita sea, hombre, deberías ir detrás de Sakura. ¿Y si la única parte auténtica de tu matrimonio la ha dejado embarazada?

Syaoran se quedó helado.

—¿Te ha dicho Sakura que va a tener un niño?

—No, pero cabe la posibilidad, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió Syaoran—. Lo cierto es que no tuve el cuidado que debería de haber tenido. Me voy a acostar, estoy muy cansado.

.

.

.

Un niño, pensó Syaoran tumbado en la cama con los ojos clavados en el techo. ¿Sería posible? ¿Se habría marchado Sakura si estuviera embarazada?

.

.

.

_**Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Oh, bueno... y ahí esta la verdad sobre el embarazo de Cora Lee, y también su muerte y la de sus parientes... ¿Que fuerte, no? digo, pobre Takashi y el gran trauma (por decirlo de alguna manera) que se gano... y ahora solo esta la incógnita... ¿estará Sakura embarazada?

Bueno, eso ya se vera mas adelante. Lo que me importa en este momento, es agradecerles (como siempre) el que lean esta historia...

**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**...por los Reviews y por agregar a favoritos...**

Quisiera saber sus opiniones sobre el posible embarazo de Sakura y también sobre que les pareció el que Syaoran se haya desquitado con Saku.

_Cuídense... Bye!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Amar a un extraño**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración: los personajes son del grandioso grupo de Clamp, y la historia tampoco es mía, si no de Connie Mason, yo solo tengo el papel de adaptadora con el fin de poder entretenerlos un momento.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Con una bala alojada en la espalda y una partida de vigilantes siguiéndole el rastro, Syaoran Li se esconde en el primer sitio que encuentra antes de perder el conocimiento: un destartalado rancho en medio de la nada. Cuando se despierta está siendo atendido por una hermosa mujer. Aunque siempre ha sabido que no se puede confiar en el género femenino, cuando aquel ángel castaño le propone un matrimonio de conveniencia —por un corto plazo de tiempo, a cambio de seguir ocultándole de sus perseguidores—, él sólo puede pensar en cómo hacerla suya para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto necesita un marido… y lo necesita rápido. De otra manera perderá su rancho a manos de un malvado banquero. El desconocido que aparece en su sótano es como un regalo caído del cielo. Aunque Syaoran le asegura que seguirá su camino después de cumplir con su papel, Sakura siente un profundo deseo en su interior cada vez que la besa y se promete a sí misma que él no se irá a ningún lado sin que ella le acompañe._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

Sakura se balanceó en la silla de montar mientras cabalgaba hacia el portón del Circle K. Estaba cansada, sucia y deprimida. Por fortuna, no había tenido problemas durante el viaje. Había buscado refugio en un bosquecillo, a pocos metros del camino, donde pasó una noche inquieta. Como no quería llamar la atención, evitó encender fuego y se limitó a comer galletas secas y queso que había cogido en la cocina del rancho Li, se enrolló en la manta e intentó no pensar en Syaoran.

Jamás olvidaría la manera en que él la había mirado aquel trágico día en casa de los Doolittle. En el fiero brillo de sus ojos estaban reflejados todos sus sentimientos: no la quería, no quería estar casado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue honrar sus deseos y marcharse.

Sakura vio que Cully estaba trabajando junto al establo y gritó su nombre. Cuando el anciano la vio, gritó de alegría y corrió hacia ella. Parecía estar muy alterado y, al verlo, le bajó un escalofrío por la espalda.

«¿Qué ha pasado?», se preguntó, esperando que no hubiera ocurrido nada con la manada.

—¡Señorita Sakura! ¡Gracias a Dios que está en casa! ¿Está Li con usted? No le ahorcaron, ¿verdad? Oímos rumores sobre ello cuando llegamos al fuerte. Ha sido el tema de conversación en el pueblo durante días enteros.

Sakura se bajó del caballo.

—Estoy sola —dijo simplemente—. Syaoran está bien. Le han exonerado de todos los cargos. ¿Resultó bien la venta del ganado? ¿El ejército se mostró satisfecho con la entrega?

Cully asintió con la cabeza.

—Todo salió muy bien. Los hombres y yo pasamos una noche en el fuerte y regresamos al rancho a la mañana siguiente. No esperábamos problemas.

Sakura se estremeció. Aunque ahora los días eran más desapacibles y había un viento frío proveniente de las montañas, fue la desalentadora expresión de Cully lo que la hizo temblar.

—Vamos dentro. Allí hace más calor y podré explicarle todo con más tranquilidad. Parece muy cansada. No me puedo creer que su marido la haya dejado partir sola.

Cully comenzó a preparar café mientras Sakura se hundía en la silla más próxima.

—Estoy muy cansada, Cully. Las últimas semanas han sido agotadoras. No puedes imaginar todo lo que ha ocurrido en Dry Gulch. Te lo explicaré en cuanto me cuentes lo que ha pasado aquí. Te conozco bien y tengo el presentimiento de que no me va a gustar nada lo que tienes que decirme.

—Tiene razón —dijo Cully, sentándose frente a ella—. Nos robaron en cuanto dejamos el fuerte. Una docena de hombres enmascarados nos atacó la noche siguiente. Cayeron sobre nosotros antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta de lo que pasaba y se llevaron hasta el último centavo que nos pagó el ejército por las reses y todo lo que llevábamos encima. A mí incluso me robaron el reloj. A los hombres les quitaron todo lo que tenían de valor. No es que fuera mucho, pero aún así...

Sakura miró a Cully fijamente, horrorizada por completo.

—¿Os robaron todo? Oh, Santo Dios. —Escondió la cara entre las manos y sollozó. Aquélla era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Tenía que hacer frente a los impuestos en unos días y no tenía dinero para pagarlos. Ahora, el Circle K no estaba en mejor situación que antes de que apareciera Syaoran y cambiara su suerte.

—¡Todo esto es obra de Tsukishiro! —estalló Sakura—. Ese hombre no se va a dar por vencido. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Gracias a Dios tenemos suficiente dinero en el banco para pagar a los hombres, pero ¿qué haremos luego?

—El invierno está a punto de llegar —dijo Cully—. No necesitamos ayuda hasta la primavera, cuando las vacas comiencen a parir. Entonces volveremos a tener una manada para vender.

Sakura soltó una amarga carcajada.

—¿Cómo vamos a comprar pienso y suministros? ¿Cómo vamos a pagar los impuestos?

—Pídale a Li dinero —propuso Cully—. La ayudará, sé que lo hará.

Sakura suspiró.

—Syaoran y yo ya no estamos casados. Pedí el divorcio y, en cuanto un juez firme los documentos, todo habrá acabado. Sospecho que en estos momentos ya estoy divorciada. Syaoran no me debe nada. Mantuvo su parte del trato; de hecho, hizo mucho más de lo que le correspondía, lo sabes. Se ganó con creces su libertad.

—Pero él no sabe nada de esto, señorita Sakura. Déjeme ir a Dry Gulch, podría explicarle...

—¡No! Ni yo ni mis problemas somos asunto de Syaoran. Ya tiene bastante con los suyos.

—No quiero entrometerme, pero podría ayudarla si le dijera lo que ha pasado, señorita Sakura.

—Bueno, es... es difícil explicar mis motivos, pero lo intentaré. Después de que los vigilantes se llevaran a Syaoran, les seguí, pues temí que le ahorcaran antes de llegar a Dry Gulch. De hecho, mis peores temores quedaron confirmados cuando les di alcance, Syaoran tenía, literalmente, la soga al cuello.

Cully silbó por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo logró impedir el linchamiento? ¿Había hecho Syaoran las cosas de las que estaba acusado?

—No, Syaoran era inocente de todos los cargos, de eso no llegué a dudar ni un minuto. Pude interrumpir el linchamiento durante el tiempo suficiente para que aparecieran sus hermanos con los hombres de su rancho y fueron ellos quienes lo impidieron. Syaoran se pasó unos días en la cárcel hasta que todo se solucionó de una manera insólita.

Vaciló, ni siquiera quería recordar la tragedia acaecida.

—Bueno, ya sabe que me lo puede contar todo —dijo Cully, dándole una palmadita en la mano.

Sakura se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, respiró hondo y le relató los acontecimientos que habían conducido a la muerte de todos los miembros de la familia Doolittle. No se guardó nada, le contó cómo la había mirado Syaoran después de que Takashi se fuera. Cuando terminó, tenía la boca tan seca como si hubierha comido algodón. Cully le sirvió una taza de café y ella bebió, agradeciendo la sensación que le dejó el líquido caliente en la boca.

—Menuda historia —dijo Cully, meneando la cabeza con pesar—. Lo cierto es que no puedo culpar a Syaoran por estar molesto. Pero debería de haberse quedado allí, debería de haberle dado tiempo. Estoy convencido de que usted le importa mucho.

Comenzó a añadir algo, pero se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Adelante, continúa, Cully. Te considero más un segundo padre que un empleado. Me conoces mejor que nadie.

—No es asunto mío.

—Ibas a decir que Syaoran y yo compartimos cama —dijo Sakura, sin omitir ningún detalle—. Syaoran no me forzó a nada, lo sabes. Es verdad que intentó seducirme, pero yo me mostré muy dispuesta a ser seducida y no lamento nada de lo que ocurrió.

—Creo que la ayudaría si se lo pidiera —propuso Cully en tono de esperanza.

—No... no puedo. Tendremos que decirles a los hombres que no podremos pagarles durante el invierno y procurar pasarlo lo mejor posible. En lo que respecta a los impuestos, pediré dinero prestado al banco.

Cully pareció consternado.

—¿Al banco de Tsukishiro?

—¿Acaso hay otro en el pueblo?

—Sabe de sobra que no.

—Todavía conservo la confesión que escribió Tsukishiro. No se negará a prestarme el dinero que necesito.

—Ya veremos —masculló Cully. No confiaba en Tsukishiro ni lo más mínimo.

Sakura se levanto con un gesto de cansancio.

—Te agradecería que pusieras agua a calentar. Necesito un baño caliente y pensar. Quiero tener claras las ideas antes de ir al pueblo a pedir el préstamo.

Cully asintió y salió de la cocina. Era una pena que Syaoran y Sakura no estuvieran ya casados, pensó. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro y, además, ella le necesitaba.

.

.

.

_Dry Gulch_

Syaoran se entregó por completo al trabajo, merodeando por el rancho como un tigre enjaulado. Tenía los nervios de punta, se mostraba irritado y siempre parecía dispuesto a iniciar una pelea. Los hombres se mantenían alejados de él; por así decirlo, andaban de puntillas a su alrededor.

Syaoran atribuyó su sombrío estado de ánimo a la ausencia de Takashi, pero todos los demás sabían que no era por eso. Se levantaba al amanecer y trabajaba incansablemente hasta el crepúsculo. Cenaba con Eriol y se retiraba temprano. Su hermano estaba tan harto de sus desplantes y de su humor taciturno, que terminó por acusarle de estar pagando con ellos su frustración.

—Vete al pueblo y tírate a una mujer —le propuso Eriol cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más—. Dinah siempre ha sido una de tus favoritas. Llévatela a la cama y desahógate con ella. Andar por ahí de mal humor no hará que Takashi regrese ni que no añores a Sakura.

Syaoran levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Quién dice que echo de menos a Sakura?

—¡Yo! —replicó Eriol—. No se te ocurra negarlo, hermano. Te conozco demasiado bien.

—No me conoces en absoluto. Lo último que necesito es una esposa. Respecto a acostarme con otra mujer, es posible que tengas razón. Si no recuerdo mal, Dinah es muy complaciente con sus clientes, ¿te apetece venir conmigo al pueblo esta noche?

Eriol le dirigió una arrogante sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto! Será como en los viejos tiempos. Hay una chica nueva trabajando para Jake a la que no me importaría conocer mejor, creo que se llama Tess. Y de paso, quizá podamos enzarzarnos en una buena pelea.

Se separaron; Eriol se dirigió a los establos y Syaoran al corral para domar a un caballo, dispuesto a resolver sus desdichas con el animal y no con los hombres. Sin embargo no logró librarse de su frustración ni de su mal humor. ¿Dónde estaría Takashi en ese momento?, se preguntó. ¿Se habría metido en problemas? ¿Necesitaría dinero? ¿Pasaría hambre?

Pero sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura. ¿Habría llegado al Circle K sana y salva? ¿Le echaría de menos? ¿Sería feliz en su casa? Se hacía demasiadas preguntas sobre Sakura y no sabía las respuestas. Jamás podría olvidar la primera vez que la vio, vestida con unos pantalones y una camisa de franela. Aquellas firmes nalgas, apreciables bajo la lona, le habían hechizado y cautivado. Se había propuesto seducirla y había conseguido más de lo que imaginaba en sus sueños más salvajes. En cuanto dejó de ser virgen, Sakura se había convertido en fuego en sus brazos.

Revisó todos sus recuerdos, examinando celosamente cada uno de ellos, antes de devolverlos a los oscuros rincones de su mente, de donde podría rescatarlos cada vez que quisiera recordarla. Gimió en voz alta y miró a su alrededor, avergonzado de que alguien pudiera haberle escuchado. Eriol tenía razón, decidió. Necesitaba una mujer.

Lanzó una mirada por encima de la cerca y distinguió una carreta en el camino. El conductor vio a Syaoran y se encaminó en su dirección. Saludó con la mano a Warren Chambers, su abogado, y esperó a que llegara donde él estaba, lleno de curiosidad.

—Hola, Syaoran —dijo Chambers deteniéndose junto a él y bajando del vehículo—. He venido a hablar contigo.

Syaoran le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto.

—¿Algo importante?

—Pues no exactamente. El juez Walters llegó anteayer al pueblo y he quedado con él mañana a las dos.

—¿Por qué razón? —preguntó Syaoran, despistado—. ¿Todavía hay algún cargo contra mí? Pensé que se había aclarado todo.

Walters se acercó al vehículo de nuevo y cogió un portafolios lleno de documentos que había dejado en el asiento.

—No, no. No se trata de eso, es sobre tu divorcio. Sólo falta tu firma. —Le ofreció los papeles—. Tienes que rubricarlos antes de presentarte ante el juez. Dadas las circunstancias que provocaron la boda, no tendrás ninguna dificultad si le cuentas la verdad. Tu mujer ya me lo explicó todo.

Atónito, Syaoran se limitó a clavar los ojos en Walters.

—¿Pasa algo, Syaoran? Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad?

Él apretó los labios.

—Por supuesto que es lo que quiero, pero me has pillado por sorpresa. Mi mujer se marchó hace unos días y, con Takashi desaparecido, se nos ha amontonado el trabajo. He tenido poco tiempo para pensar en el futuro. ¿Qué fue lo que te contó Sakura?

—Lee las estipulaciones, tu mujer fue muy franca conmigo. Creo que lo encontrarás todo en orden. El juez recibe en el nuevo edificio de la calle segunda.

—Ya sé donde está.

Walters subió a su vehículo y cogió las riendas.

—A propósito, Takashi vino a verme antes de abandonar el pueblo y firmó un poder para que pudieras ocuparte de sus negocios durante su ausencia.

Syaoran se quedó aturdido. No había pensado que Takashi tuviera cabeza para esas cosas cuando dejó el pueblo.

—Gracias por decírmelo. ¿Cómo encontraste a Takashi?

—Trastornado, pero ¿quién no lo estaría? Yo que tú no me preocuparía por él, es un hombre sensato.

—¿Es cierto que ahora es el propietario del rancho Doolittle?

—Que yo sepa, los Doolittle no tenían familia. Por lo menos no lo ha reclamado nadie. Me han dicho que Cora Lee fue la última en morir. Dado que Takashi era su marido legal, ahora el rancho le pertenece.

—Ya que me ha dado ese poder, de momento me gustaría arrendar las tierras de los Doolittle a Otto Zigler. Takashi me dio permiso para manejar su propiedad como mejor me pareciera. ¿Puedes redactar el contrato?

—Claro, Syaoran. Nos veremos mañana en el pueblo.

—Bien —masculló Syaoran, mirando el documento de divorcio con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara que le mordiera—. Hasta mañana.

.

.

.

Syaoran y Eriol se fueron al pueblo tan pronto terminaron de cenar. Entraron tranquilamente en el _saloon _de Jake y miraron a su alrededor para ver si había algún problema. Una mirada a la cara de Syaoran era suficiente para saber que estaba de mal humor y la mayoría de los clientes le dieron la espalda. Pocos hombres en Dry Gulch estaban dispuestos a discutir con los Li cuando mostraban ese estado de ánimo.

—Ahí está Dinah, Syaoran —dijo Eriol, reclamando la atención de su hermano sobre una insolente pelirroja de boca exuberante, penetrante mirada azul y figura voluptuosa—. Ve a hablar con ella. Te está comiendo con los ojos.

Syaoran no tenía ningunas ganas de acostarse con aquella prostituta, pero jamás lo admitiría delante de Eriol. Aunque había comprado los favores de Dinah muchas veces en el pasado y todo había sido de su agrado, de repente le parecía burda y poco deseable.

—Venga —le urgió Eriol, dándole un codazo—. Veo a Tess en la mesa de póquer. Espero que todavía no se haya comprometido para esta noche. —Y seencaminó hacia ella.

Los pies de Syaoran no parecían querer moverse en dirección a Dinah, así que se acercó a la barra y pidió un whisky. Se lo bebió de un trago e hizo una seña para que le sirvieran otro.

—¿Intentando coger una cogorza, vaquero?

Dinah se había detenido junto a él y le sonreía con obvias intenciones.

—¿Me invitas a un trago?

Syaoran le hizo una indicación con la cabeza al camarero, que le sirvió una copa. Ella la bebió sin dejar de observarle a través de sus largas pestañas.

—¿Qué tal, Dinah?

—¿Qué te parece? —Se dio una vuelta para que la viera bien, haciendo que la falda se arremolinara en torno a sus piernas y revelando unos suaves muslos blancos.

Syaoran le dirigió una sonrisa lasciva.

—Condenadamente bien.

—Hace mucho que no te veo por el pueblo. He oído que te casaste.

—No fue más que un error. Mañana volveré a ser un hombre libre.

Dinah alzó su vaso en un brindis con los ojos brillantes.

—Felicidades. ¿Quieres que lo celebremos en mi habitación?

En el _saloon _de Jake trabajaban cinco chicas. Todas eran prostitutas profesionales que pagaban al propietario un porcentaje de sus ganancias por el uso de las habitaciones del piso superior. Dinah y Tess eran las más populares, porque todavía eran jóvenes y atractivas, pero también eran las más caras. Sin embargo, aquel gasto no suponía nada para Syaoran y necesitaba expulsar a Sakura de su mente, probarse de alguna manera que no era la única mujer capaz de complacerle. ¿Para qué necesitaba una esposa cuando podía tener a Dinah cada vez que deseara sin tener que asumir la responsabilidad o la permanencia que conllevaba el matrimonio?

—¿Estás libre? —preguntó Syaoran.

—Siempre estoy libre para ti. —Le tomó del brazo y lo condujo hacia las escaleras —. Eres el mejor, Syaoran. Tú sí que sabes cómo complacer a una mujer.

Syaoran intentó sentir algo de pasión mientras subían hacia la habitación de Dinah. Bien sabía Dios que quería experimentar aquella urgencia que siempre le acuciaba con sólo pensar en hacer el amor con Sakura, pero desafortunadamente, no la sintió. Se sentía estúpido y, para mayor humillación, ni siquiera se excitó cuando Dinah se desnudó lentamente ante él y le indicó que se tumbara en la cama.

Pensó con frialdad que la chica poseía un cuerpo agradable. No era tan bonito ni poseía las curvas tentadoras que tenía Sakura, pero excitaría a la mayoría de los hombres. Y era muy experimentada; mientras le despojaba de la ropa, utilizó las manos y la boca con pícara experiencia.

Al ver que Syaoran parecía inmune a sus encantos, Dinah le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, Syaoran? ¿He hecho algo mal?

—Lo has hecho todo muy bien —dijo Syaoran, apartándola a un lado—. Es culpa mía. No estoy de humor, ¿lo dejamos para otra ocasión?

—Claro, cariño, pero no creo que sea necesario. Recuéstate y déjame a mí. Te pondré en forma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —La mujer se deslizó sobre él con aquellos labios maduros, rojos y dispuestos.

De repente, Syaoran la empujó.

—¡No! Lo siento —dijo, controlando el tono de voz—, esta noche no. —Se levantó de la cama y recogió su ropa. Cuando estuvo vestido, sacó un fajo de billetes del bolsillo y separó diez dólares—. Esto cubrirá de sobra el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos.

Dinah miró el dinero y luego a Syaoran.

—No me lo he ganado.

—Quiero dártelo igual.

—Gracias. —Le plantó un húmedo beso en los labios—. La próxima vez irá por mi cuenta. Vuelve cuando te sientas mejor, yo te levantaré más el ánimo.

—Claro, Dinah —dijo Syaoran, ansioso ahora por marcharse. No podía creerse lo que le acababa de ocurrir. No le había pasado nunca y le asustaba muchísimo. Su cuerpo jamás le había fallado en el pasado; de hecho, en ocasiones, sólo era necesaria la sonrisa de una mujer para que se excitara.

«Esto es culpa de Sakura », pensó Syaoran cada vez de peor humor. Quizá después de firmar el divorcio las cosas cambiarían. Quizá una vez que Sakura y él no estuvieran casados pudiera olvidarse de ella. Casi soltó una carcajada al pensar que se estaba engañando a sí mismo; siempre se acordaría de esa etapa de su vida.

Syaoran se sentía tan irritado por su falta de interés por la mujer, que bajó al bar y pidió otro whisky. Y luego otro más. Después de beberse varios, los problemas ya no le parecían tan importantes y lo único que necesitaba era una buena pelea para deshacerse de toda aquella energía que le sobraba. Cuando un hombre le empujó sin querer, derramándole el whisky sobre el chaleco, aprovechó la excusa y golpeó a aquel individuo.

Lo que sucedió después fue inevitable. La pelea atrajo a más hombres, que se pusieron a luchar sólo por la satisfacción de dar puñetazos a diestro y siniestro. Eriol bajó las escaleras unos minutos después y vio que estaban a punto de golpear a su hermano en la cabeza con una botella, así que se unió a la reyerta. Cuando todo terminó, salieron a través de una ventana rota.

—¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? —murmuró Eriol, soplándose los nudillos despellejados.

Syaoran encogió los hombros.

—Lo necesitaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que los hermanos Li no montaban una buena —dijo con voz gangosa, tambaleándose hacia su caballo.

—¡Estás como una cuba! —le acusó Eriol—. Cuéntame, ¿qué ha ocurrido allí arriba entre Dinah y tú? ¿Te ha alegrado la noche?

—No quiero hablar de eso —gruñó Syaoran mientras intentaba montar en su caballo. Eriol le ayudó al ver sus torpes esfuerzos.

Eriol negó con la cabeza, consternado.

—Estás fatal, hermano. ¿Por qué no lo admites y te olvidas del divorcio?

—¿Qué quieres que admita? —dijo Syaoran entre dientes—. ¿Estás tratando de encasquetarme una esposa que no quiero? ¿Has olvidado las lecciones que aprendimos en las rodillas de papá? Fíjate, ha sido una mujer la que ha logrado lo que ningún hombre había conseguido antes: dividir a nuestra familia. Sabe Dios dónde está Takashi y la clase de problemas en los que se encuentra.

—No me he olvidado de nada. Pero creo que tienes que considerar más cosas antes de firmar esos documentos. Llega un momento en la vida de cada hombre en el que tiene que tomar una decisión sin dejarse llevar por los prejuicios.

—¿Quién demonios te ha convertido en mi conciencia? —masculló Syaoran de mal humor—. No sabes lo que se siente cuando te ves forzado a casarte. Ya he tomado una decisión y mañana tengo una cita con el juez a la que tengo intención de acudir.

—Recapacita, Syaoran. Si yo fuera tú, me gustaría saber antes si mi mujer está embarazada o no.

Syaoran ya había oído más que suficiente sobre el tema. Clavó los talones en los flancos del caballo y salió galopando hacia el rancho como si le persiguiera el diablo.

.

.

.

_Rancho Circle K_

Sakura llevaba en casa una semana. La mayoría de los vaqueros habían cobrado su paga y se habían marchado. Sólo Cully permanecía en el rancho. Todos habían mostrado su deseo de regresar en primavera, cuando fueran necesarios.

La joven retrasó la visita a Tsukishiro todo lo que pudo, pero la necesidad de conseguir dinero era ya apremiante. Tenía que pagar los impuestos y el saldo de su cuenta bancaria estaba a cero. El invierno se acercaba implacable y necesitaba comprar pienso para los animales y suministros para esos días en los que acercarse al puebl sería demasiado peligroso. En Montana los inviernos eran muy duros y no había ningún motivo para pensar que aquél no lo sería también.

Sakura le pidió a Cully que ensillara el caballo y lo llevara frente a la casa.

—¿Quiere que vaya con usted, señorita Sakura?

—No, Cully, no será necesario.

—No confío en ese banquero, no después de ver la manera en que intentó engañarla.

—No te preocupes. Todavía tengo la confesión de Tsukishiro en el cajón del escritorio. Si llegara al periódico se frotarían las manos y la reputación de Tsukishiro quedaría arruinada una vez que fuera del dominio público.

—Puede que tenga razón —dijo Cully, sin estar muy seguro—. ¿Cree que le dará el préstamo?

—Estoy segura de ello.

.

.

.

Sakura debería haberse figurado que Yue Tsukishiro no era un hombre que se diera por vencido con facilidad. En el momento en que la hicieron pasar al despacho, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no iban a salir como ella esperaba.

—Siéntese, Sakura. Me alegro de verla otra vez. He oído que ha estado de viaje. ¿Por qué no lleva luto?

—Odio decepcionarle, pero Syaoran se libró de la horca. Todavía está vivito y coleando.

—Lástima. Me dio la impresión de que los vigilantes estaban deseando linchar a su marido. Dígame, ¿dónde está Li?

—Ha regresado a Dry Gulch para encargarse de su rancho.

A Tsukishiro le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces ¿se han separado? Sabía que su matrimonio no duraría demasiado. Me di cuenta de inmediato que Delaney no es de los que se casan. Usted me mintió al hacerme creer que era su prometido desde hacía tiempo, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que jamás fue un matrimonio de verdad, sino una argucia para detenerme.

—No deseo hablar de mi matrimonio, señor Tsukishiro. Me gustaría pedir un préstamo. Robaron a Cully y a los vaqueros cuando regresaban al rancho con el dinero de la venta de las reses al ejército.

—¿De veras? —Apartó la mirada—. Qué lástima, ¿saben quién lo hizo?

—No, los hombres llevaban la cara cubierta. Necesito un préstamo para pasar el invierno y pagar los impuestos. Como el suyo es el único banco en el pueblo...

—Así que, al final, necesita mi ayuda —se vanaglorió Tsukishiro—. Un préstamo ¿eh? ¿Por qué no se lo pide a Li? ¿O es que ya no quiere saber nada de usted? ¿Han puesto ya fin a su matrimonio?

—No estoy aquí para discutir mi vida personal con usted, señor Tsukishiro. ¿Me concede el préstamo o no? Y yo que usted me pensaría mucho la respuesta antes de darla, todavía conservo su confesión firmada. Podría arruinarle.

Tsukishiro esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿La confesión? ¿Está segura de que todavía la tiene? —Abrió el cajón y retiró un papel que puso ante las narices de Sakura.

—¿Es ésta la confesión de la que habla?

Sakura intentó coger el papel.

—¿Cómo la ha obtenido? —«Santo Dios, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido comprobar que la confesión seguía en el cajón antes de ir a ver a Tsukishiro? ¿Cómo le podía ocurrir lo mismo dos veces?»

Él la rompió en un montón de trocitos que dejó caer sobre el escritorio.

—Tenía una confesión. Cuando se fue, dejó su casa sin protección y me resultó muy fácil enviar a uno de mis hombres para que consiguiera este papel incriminador. —Se reclinó en la silla y cruzó los dedos sobre la barriga—. Bien, ¿quiere hablar de un préstamo?

—¡Es usted un corrupto bastardo! ¿Qué quiere de mí?

—Lo mismo que he querido siempre, querida. Ahora ya no tiene un marido que me impida tomar lo que deseo. Sé que se acostó con Li, pero no le guardaré rencor. Las vírgenes me aburren; de hecho, agradezco que su ex-marido la haya domado un poco. Es usted una mujer ardiente, Sakura, y yo pienso disfrutar de esa pasión.

Sakura se puso en pie de golpe.

—Me marcho. No pienso escuchar estos... disparates. Todavía… todavía estoy casada —mintió.

—Siéntese, Sakura —dijo Tsukishiro con tranquilidad—. Necesita un préstamo, ¿verdad? Lo primero que tiene que hacer es admitir que su matrimonio ha acabado. ¿Ha firmado ya Li el divorcio?

—¿Cómo sabe que...?

—Tengo mis fuentes. Ahora es usted una mujer libre, o lo será dentro de un par de días.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Sólo eso. Ya ha estado con un hombre, así que no puede tener miedo al matrimonio. —Deslizó la mirada sobre ella de una manera insultante—. Es probable que ahora necesite lo que yo le puedo dar, y no hablo sólo de dinero. Una vez que se ha gozado de la pasión, puede costar mucho renunciar a ella.

—¿Qué me está sugiriendo? —preguntó Sakura sin inflexión en la voz.

—Lo que sugiero es que continuemos donde estábamos antes de que Li interfiriera en nuestras vidas. Fije la fecha de nuestra boda y mi banco le prestará todo el dinero que necesite.

Sakura lo miró con incredulidad. ¡Qué hombre más asqueroso!

—Puedo pedir el préstamo en otro pueblo. El suyo no es el único banco de Montana.

—Puede ir todo lo lejos que quiera. Los banqueros nos apoyamos unos a otros y lo único que tengo que hacer es enviar un escrito indicándoles el riesgo que corren prestándole el dinero. Me necesita, Sakura. No seré un mal marido si es eso lo que le preocupa. Sabe que siempre la he querido.

Sakura emitió un bufido.

—Lo que quiere son mis tierras.

—Eso, también —admitió él—. Se ha quedado sin tiempo. Aquellas reses perdidas que Li reunió para vender al ejército eran su última esperanza para conservar el rancho. Es evidente que a él no le importa lo que pueda ocurrirle, o no la habría dejado marchar con tanta facilidad. Su matrimonio ha terminado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, maldita sea —escupió ella, aunque casi la mató reconocerlo.

—Entonces fije una fecha, Sakura. Siempre la he deseado. Tengo dinero de sobra. Con él podrá volver a contratar a los vaqueros, salvar su hogar, comprar vacas para criar más ganado... Podrá hacer lo que desee. No soy un mal partido. Hay hombres mucho peores que yo.

A Sakura le daba vueltas la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a casarse con Tsukishiro si podía estar embarazada de Syaoran? No sabía qué hacer; pedirle dinero a Syaoran estaba fuera de consideración —ya había alterado demasiado su vida y no iba a recurrir a él otra vez ahora que volvía a estar desesperada—, así que esta vez se las arreglaría sola.

—Bueno, Sakura, ¿qué me dice?

Tal vez, si se mostrara de acuerdo, obtuviera algo de tiempo para pensar en la mejor manera de mantener alejado a Tsukishiro de manera indefinida. Necesitaba ese préstamo y no se le ocurría ninguna manera de conseguirlo.

—De acuerdo —convino Sakura—. Deme el préstamo que necesito y fijaré una fecha para la boda.

—¡Trato hecho! —dijo Tsukishiro, saltando de la silla—. No lo lamentará, querida. ¿Cuánto necesita?

—Dos mil dólares —dijo Sakura sin pausa—. Y los necesito hoy.

—Nos casaremos en dos semanas a partir del sábado. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

—¡No! Es demasiado pronto. Necesito un mes por lo menos.

Él le lanzó una mirada lasciva.

—No sé si podré esperar tanto.

—Un mes o no hay trato —insistió Sakura. Sin duda alguna se le ocurriría algo antes. Mentir era fácil cuando tenías enfrente a Yue Tsukishiro, el rey de los embusteros.

El banquero entrecerró los ojos.

—Un mes. Me ocuparé de todos los trámites. Mañana iré al rancho para tratar todos los detalles con usted. Le daré hoy el dinero pero, se lo advierto, no intente engañarme. Yo siempre gano. Y una cosa más... llámame Yue. «Señor Tsukishiro» es una manera demasiado formal de tratar a tu futuro esposo.

Sakura se mordió el carrillo para contener las palabras que le venían a la lengua.

—Muy bien, Yue. Pero no es necesario que vengas mañana al rancho.

Los ojos de él brillaron amenazadoramente.

—Oh, sí que lo es, Sakura, querida. Es muy necesario.

.

.

.

_**Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Raro ¿no? Digo, poner notas un domingo cuando claramente había dicho que no las pondría en este día, pero hay una razón, anunciare algo…

Algunas personas talvez saben -y para los que no- que hace como… ¿3 semanas? Había publicado un especie de prologo de lo que seria la primera historia de mi autoria, y que en todo este tiempo no he subido lo que es el primer capitulo y la verdad esto me tiene algo -muuy- apenada, y por eso quiero decirles que para los que leyeron la historia y les gusto, publicare el primer capitulo en el transcurso de esta semana y que ese mismo día daré el motivo de mi retraso.

Pero pasando a otra cosa, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y siento decirtelo _Didi_, pero Yue siguió molestando a Sakura.

Bueno, nos vemos el jueves…

¡_Cuídense_!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

—¿¡Qué! —gritó Cully, consternado—, ¿Se ha vuelto loca, señorita Sakura? No puede casarse con Yue Tsukishiro.

—Te he dicho que he aceptado casarme con él, no que lo haría —le aclaró Sakura—. Sólo he firmado los documentos necesarios para que me preste el dinero y liquide los impuestos antes de salir del pueblo. Una preocupación menos.

—Pues debería preocuparse por Tsukishiro —advirtió Cully—. Además, ¿no me había dicho que él no podría hacerle nada mientras tuviera en su poder esa confesión firmada?

—Ya no la tengo, Cully —aclaró Sakura—. Dejé la confesión en el cajón del escritorio y me olvidé de ella. No contaba con tener que abandonar el rancho tan de repente y estaba demasiado preocupada por Syaoran para pensar con claridad. Habría escondido la confesión en un lugar más seguro si no me hubiera marchado tan apresuradamente. Es culpa mía, no tengo perdón por no haber guardado mejor u documento tan valioso.

—¿Se lo robaron?

—En efecto. La casa quedó vacía. Tsukishiro debió de actuar en cuanto supo que yo había abandonado el rancho; antes de que regresaras del fuerte con los vaqueros.

—Razón de más para que no se case con un hombre como él. Intentó comprar las tierras mucho antes de que mataran a su padre e incluso quiso convencerle para que le dejara casarse con usted. Pero el señor Kinomoto era un hombre muy listo; sabía que Tsukishiro no era trigo limpio y le mandó a freír espárragos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Cully, no es mi intención casarme con Tsukishiro. Tengo un mes para encontrar una solución.

—Qué Dios nos ayude si no lo hace —dijo Cully, levantando las manos en un gesto de desesperación.

.

.

.

La sospecha de que estaba embarazada se convirtió en certeza a la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó de la cama con náuseas. Todavía estaba pálida y mareada cuando bajó las escaleras para desayunar.

Cully la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No ha dormido bien, ¿verdad? Tiene un aspecto horrible.

—Estoy bien, Cully, no te preocupes.

—Necesita ayuda en los quehaceres domésticos. Pero después de que robaran el dinero de la venta del ganado, los hermanos Consuelo ya no fueron a buscar a su hermana. Le habría sido de gran ayuda en la casa.

—Da igual, no hubiera podido pagarle. —Sakura suspiró con desaliento y cogió las manos de Cully—. No sé lo que haría sin ti, Cully. Jamás me había sentido tan sola.

—Yo siempre estaré aquí, querida. Lo superaremos, ya lo verá.

Cully sintió la tentación de ir a buscar a Syaoran. Sabía que a Sakura no le gustaría, pero no veía otra solución. La joven pensaba que podría manejar a Tsukishiro, pero era como un bebé en sus malvadas manos. Que ella se enfadara con él era mejor que permitir que arruinara su vida. Decidió esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos y, si las cosas no marchaban como debían, definitivamente haría algo al respecto.

.

.

.

Sonriendo con aire satisfecho, Yue Tsukishiro se acercó al Circle K. Miró a su alrededor y, mientras admiraba la exuberante vista de las montañas con las cimas nevadas, pensó que todo aquello pronto sería suyo. Ya habían pasado dos semanas del mes que le había concedido a Sakura. Otros quince días más y poseería cada acre de aquellas tierras que llevaba tantos años codiciando, y también a Sakura. En esa ocasión Syaoran Li no podría detenerle. Iba a hacer realidad su sueño de poseer el rancho más grande de Montana. Le había echado el ojo al Circle K incluso antes de abrir el banco, pues eran las mejores tierras de la zona. Según atravesaba a caballo el portón de entrada, iba imaginando al ganado con su marca grabada engordando en aquellos pastos.

Sakura había permanecido encerrada en casa durante todo el día ocupándose de las tareas domésticas, y estaba colgando la ropa cuando lo vio acercarse a caballo.

—No tendrás que hacer nada de esto cuando estemos casados. Lo harán los sirvientes. Y también tendrás muchos vaqueros para trabajar estas tierras tan fértiles —dijo Tsukishiro mientras se apeaba.

—Todavía no estamos casados —masculló Sakura—. Qué le trae por aquí, señor...er... Yue.

—Tú, por supuesto. ¿Entramos? Hace mucho viento hoy. Cogerás una pulmonía si permaneces aquí fuera ocupándote de la ropa mojada.

Sakura encogió los hombros.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—Enviaré a mi lavandera para que haga la colada una vez por semana.

—No es necesario...

—Por supuesto que lo es. Vas a ser mi mujer —le dijo con aire pomposo. La tomó del brazo y la apartó de allí—. Entremos. El viaje hasta aquí me ha dejado la garganta seca y seguro que tu padre tenía guardada una botella de whisky por algún sitio.

Sakura se zafó de él y caminó delante. Entraron y le hizo pasar a la sala.

—Voy a buscar un poco de whisky.

Tsukishiro la observó salir, admirando el balanceo de sus bien proporcionadas caderas bajo los pantalones.

«No volverá a ponérselos una vez que estemos casados», pensó. No, señor; él sería el único que disfrutara de los encantos de su futura esposa. Le irritaba pensar que Li se había acostado antes con ella, pero no mintió cuando dijo que no le gustaba acostarse con vírgenes. Sakura era ahora una mujer y él tenía intención de gozar por completo de su madura sexualidad.

—Espero que éste sea de tu agrado —dijo Sakura, entrando en la sala con una botella y un vaso—. Es todo lo que hay. Mi padre no era un hombre al que gustase beber.

—Servirá. Siéntate y compártelo conmigo.

—No... no bebo. —Vertió la bebida y dejó el vaso y la botella ante él.

—Da igual. —De repente, Tsukishiro alargó la mano y la sentó en su regazo. Sakura intentó liberarse, pero era demasiado fuerte y determinado—. Estarás mejor aquí.

—Por favor, suéltame.

Él se rió.

—A un hombre deberían permitírsele algunos privilegios con su novia. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, querida? No soy mal parecido y ya te he dicho que no te echaré en cara tu desastroso matrimonio. Acepta lo inevitable. En cuanto estemos casados, haré mucho más que esto. De hecho —añadió con los ojos brillantes de lujuria—, no creo que pueda esperar a estar casados.

Le pasó las manos por los hombros y los brazos, y luego por el torso, peligrosamente cerca de los pechos.

—Eres muy hermosa, Sakura. Jamás me había fijado en que tus pechos eran tan grandes y redondos. No deberías ocultarlos bajo esas camisas tan amplias. —Se los ahuecó con las manos, sopesándolos en las palmas.

—¡Detente! —gritó Sakura, frenética. ¿Qué haría si intentaba acostarse con ella? ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerle? ¿Dónde estaba Cully cuando más lo necesitaba?

La expresión de Tsukishiro se endureció en una fea máscara.

—No me rechaces, querida. He esperado demasiado tiempo para poseerte.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo un poco más. Hasta estar casados —le aduló Sakura—. ¿Tanto te cuesta esperar dos semanas? Si me tomaras ahora me sentiría forzada.

—Hagámoslo una vez como gesto de buena fe. Luego contendré mi pasión hasta después de que nos casemos.

—¡No! Yo...

La boca de Tsukishiro, dura y voraz, cayó sobre la de ella. Sakura protestó, pero sus palabras sólo sirvieron para enardecer el ardor del hombre. ¡Acabaría por vomitar!, lo sabía. Notó que las náuseas eran cada vez más intensas, un minuto más y...

—Señorita Sakura, ¿dónde se ha metido?

Tsukishiro levantó la cabeza, apartando los labios, pero manteniendo las manos posesivamente en su cintura.

—¿Quién es?

—Es Cully. —Saltó del regazo del banquero y él la dejó ir—. ¡Estoy en la sala, Cully!

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué le has indicado dónde estamos?

—Iba a entrar en la casa y nos encontraría de todas maneras.

—Ese viejo bastardo tiene que irse de aquí. No necesitas un guardián. Lo quiero fuera de aquí antes de la boda, ¿ha quedado claro?

—Por fin la encuentro, señorita Sakura —dijo Cully entrando en la sala. Entrecerró los ojos cuando observó la cara ruborizada de la chica y la tensión contenida de Tsukishiro. Lanzó al hombre una mirada llena de odio—. ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? Este individuo no habrá intentado propasarse, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no metes las narices en tus propios asuntos, viejo? —replicó Tsukishiro—. Ve a ocuparte de tus tareas. No te necesitamos aquí.

—¿Quiere que me vaya, señorita Sakura?

—Espérame fuera. Ahora voy. Yue ya se marchaba.

Cully abandonó la sala.

—No voy a ningún sitio y lo sabes —dijo Tsukishiro, mirándola fijamente—. Excepto quizá a tu cama.

—No hasta que estemos casados —insistió Sakura.

—No estarás intentando engañarme, ¿verdad, Sakura? Después de que nos casemos compartiremos cama. Estoy dispuesto a tratarte bien, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. Yo también tengo un lado peligroso.

—Que ya conozco —masculló Sakura, que sentía como si el tiempo se le escurriera entre los dedos.

Tsukishiro se limitó a sonreír.

—Ya lo he arreglado todo. El predicador nos casará en la iglesia dentro de dos semanas: el sábado a las dos de la tarde. Que no se te ocurra llegar tarde. Volveré por aquí dentro de un par de días. Quizá te muestres más receptiva en mi próxima visita. Ah, y deshazte de ese vagabundo antes de que tenga que ocuparme yo.

Un frustrado Tsukishiro se dirigió con paso airado hacia la puerta. Si aquel viejo no hubiera interferido se habría llevado a Sakura a la cama, quisiera ella o no. Todavía tenía el ceño fruncido cuando Cully se cruzó en su camino.

—Sal de mi vista, viejo. ¿Acaso me estabas esperando?

—No me iré a ningún lado hasta que no le haya dicho cuatro cosas, Tsukishiro. No me da miedo.

—Pues deberías tenérmelo —respondió, frunciendo los labios—. Dime lo que quieras, para lo que va a valer.

—Quiero que deje en paz a la señorita Sakura. Ya le ha causado demasiados problemas.

—Voy a casarme con ella. No eres su padre y no tienes nada que decir al respecto. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando.

—No pienso dejar que ocurra. No lo permitiré.

Tsukishiro soltó una carcajada.

—¿Tú y quién más va a detenerme? Podría acabar contigo incluso a puñetazos.

—Yo que usted no lo intentaría —rebatió Cully.

—Apártate, viejo —dijo Tsukishiro, dándole un empujón—. Te quiero fuera de estas tierras antes de la boda.

—No me asusto con facilidad —dijo el anciano mientras el banquero se subía al caballo.

Tsukishiro despotricó para sí mismo durante el regreso al pueblo. No iba a permitir que un viejo con un pie en la tumba le dictara lo que debía hacer. Cully era demasiado protector con Sakura y a ella le importaba demasiado ese viejo. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que el hombre lo echara todo a perder. La joven estaba a punto de ser suya y no pensaba permitir que nada le arruinara los planes.

.

.

.

Al llegar al pueblo, dio orden de que buscaran a Pete Crowley. Éste entró en el despacho del banquero poco después.

—¿Quería verme, jefe?

—Tengo un trabajito para ti, Pete. Quiero que te lleves a ese viejo a un lugar seguro durante un par de semanas.

—¿Quién es «ese viejo» y adónde quiere que lo lleve?

—El hombre al que me refiero es Cully, del Circle K. Al este del pueblo hay una vieja mina abandonada con una pequeña cabaña en la que podrías retenerlo. Nadie va por allí. Enciérralo con suministros suficientes para que no se muera de hambre.

—¿Por qué no matarle directamente? Es un viejo al que nadie echaría de menos...

—Nadie salvo mi futura esposa. Tiene que seguir vivo hasta después de la boda. Ella no se casará conmigo si sabe que le he hecho daño. Después de que se celebre el matrimonio, puedes mandarle al infierno. No voy a permitir que nada impida que Sakura se convierta en mi mujer, y sólo accede a ello obligada. Mi novia quiere a ese viejo y hará cualquier cosa para mantenerle a salvo, incluso casarse conmigo.

—Muy listo, jefe. —Pete sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Muy listo. ¿Cuándo quiere perder de vista a Cully?

—Cuanto antes lo encierres en la cabaña de la vieja mina, mejor que mejor. Te recompensaré con creces si consigues mantenerle alejado hasta después de la boda. Una vez que nos casemos, puedes matarle si así lo prefieres.

—Eso está hecho, jefe.

.

.

.

Unos días después, Cully desapareció sin dejar rastro. Cuando Sakura no le encontró por ningún sitio, se preocupó mucho. No era propio de él marcharse sin decir nada y no se asustaba con facilidad, así que no creía que se hubiera tomado en serio la amenaza de Tsukishiro. Por tanto no podía evitar pensar, llena de temor, que su futuro marido tenía algo que ver con la deserción del anciano.

Para mayor pesar de Sakura, Yue Tsukishiro apareció en el rancho en cuanto Cully se ausentó. Se negó a dejarle entrar en la casa y habló con él en la puerta.

—Ese viejo vaquero ha debido de seguir mi consejo y marcharse —dijo Tsukishiro—. No le he visto por ningún lado.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Es imposible que asustaras a Cully. Tiene que estar en alguna parte.

—Lo dudo mucho, querida. Estoy dispuesto a apostar lo que quieras a que huyó a un lugar más tranquilo.

Sakura respiró hondo.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Cully?

—Sientes aprecio por ese viejo, ¿verdad? Pues seguro que aparece sano y salvo si tú llegas a tiempo a la iglesia.

—¡Le has hecho algo a Cully! —gritó Sakura. La furia la inundó—. ¡Cómo te atreves! Como le hayas hecho daño, yo...

—Tú ¿qué? No estás en disposición de amenazar, sino de hacer lo que yo quiera.

Sakura nunca había odiado tanto a otro ser humano. El deseo de sacar un arma y dispararle entre los ojos era incontenible.

—Libera a Cully —le exigió.

Tsukishiro se rió.

—Ni hablar. Quizá después de la boda.

—Eres una alimaña inmunda —gruñó Sakura rechinando los dientes.

—Sólo estoy siendo precavido, querida. No confío en ti. Tú ya tienes tu préstamo, pero yo no tenía la certeza de que te presentaras a la boda, ahora sí la tengo. Qué inteligente por mi parte, ¿verdad?

Sakura intentó contener el desasosiego, que le puso un nudo en el estómago. Se daba cuenta de lo desesperada que era ahora su situación. Estaba atrapada, sin nadie a quién recurrir y sin ningún sitio al que ir. A menos que se casara con Tsukishiro en la fecha señalada, él haría daño a Cully y ella no podía dejar que eso ocurriera.

—Tú ganas, maldito seas. Puedes estar seguro de que estaré en la iglesia a tiempo.

Él la cogió del brazo y la obligó a dirigirse hacia la casa.

—Sabía que lo verías a mi manera. ¿Vamos al dormitorio y averiguamos lo compatibles que somos en la cama? Hace mucho que deseo saberlo.

Sakura se negó a moverse, sujetándose con los brazos y las piernas al marco de la puerta mientras Tsukishiro intentaba obligarla a entrar.

—Me temo que tendrás que seguir esperando. No es... no es el momento adecuado.

Tsukishiro entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Si yo lo digo, es el momento adecuado.

—N-no me entiendes —tartamudeó Sakura—. Son cosas de mujeres.

—¿Me tomas por tonto? No me lo creo. —La apretó contra él, reclamando su boca con una voraz posesión. El beso fue rudo, intentando forzar la entrada de la lengua.

Sakura tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para zafarse. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios con furia impotente.

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! No es el momento adecuado. Si quieres que me entregue a ti voluntariamente, deberás esperar a que nos casemos.

—¡Pequeña zorra! —maldijo él, dándole un violento empujón—. Lo haremos a tumanera... por ahora. Pero una vez que nos casemos, te abrirás de piernas para mí cada vez que quiera y espero que satisfagas todos mis deseos. Serás el tipo de esposa que necesita un hombre importante como yo. Lo que significa que te pondrás vestidos y te comportarás correctamente. Ofrecerás el té a mis amigos y darás a luz a mis hijos. Haré lo que considere necesario para que me obedezcas, incluso aunque tenga que hacerte un niño cada año. —Sonrió ampliamente con evidente deleite—. Desde luego, dejarte embarazada será una tarea que disfrutaré enormemente.

La besó en los labios otra vez, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Cully —siseó ella a su espalda.

—Limítate a aparecer a tiempo por la iglesia —dijo él por encima del hombro—. Tendrás que confiar en mi palabra de que está sano y salvo, porque no lo verás hasta después de la ceremonia.

Sakura se quedó en el porche desde donde le lanzó una andanada de improperios mientras él se alejaba a caballo. Tsukishiro había ganado, pensó desconsolada. Ahora no podría evitar casarse con aquel odioso banquero. Tendría que soportar que pusiera su boca y sus manos sobre ella y acostumbrarse a acostarse con un hombre que despreciaba. Por el bien de Cully haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Se llevó las manos al vientre, todavía plano, mientras lloraba en silencio por su hijo. Se preguntó si las cosas habrían resultado diferentes si le hubiera dicho a Syaoran que sospechaba que estaba esperando un niño. Supuso que aquello no habría cambiado nada. Él nunca había querido casarse y un bebé sólo hubiera complicado la situación, haciendo que la odiara todavía más. Ahora Syaoran había obtenido el divorcio y se habría olvidado completamente de ella. Si la hubiera querido, ya habría ido a buscarla hacía tiempo.

Más frustrada de lo que podía soportar, Sakura comprendió que no había manera de evitar el matrimonio con Yue Tsukishiro. Pero en cuanto supiera que Cully estaba libre, el banquero no encontraría en ella la esposa complaciente que esperaba y, además, tendría que averiguar la manera de escapar antes de que Tsukishiro supiera que estaba embarazada.

.

.

.

Cully gimió y abrió los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era entrar en el barracón, luego sintió un golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro. Se incorporó lentamente, llevándose las manos a las sienes, hasta que el mundo dejó de dar vueltas. Cuando finalmente pudo volver a abrir los ojos, no vio nada familiar a su alrededor. Estaba sobre una litera, en un pequeño cuarto oscuro, y pequeños retazos de luz se filtraban entre las rendijas de una ventana, cerrada con tablones desde fuera, y por debajo de la puerta.

Se puso en pie y, tambaleándose, se dirigió a la puerta para probar el picaporte. Estaba cerrada. Levantó el brazo y comenzó a golpearla hasta que oyó una voz al otro lado que le aconsejaba que se detuviera.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Cully a través de la madera.

—Eso no importa. Todavía estás vivo, ¿verdad? Ahí tienes comida, agua y todo tipo de comodidades. Te proporcionaré más cuando lo considere necesario.

Cully reconoció la voz de su captor.

—¿Pete? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjame salir.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Cully. No hasta que el jefe lo diga.

—¡Trabajas para Tsukishiro! ¡Condenada sea tu alma! Será mejor que no le hayas hecho daño a Sakura.

Pete soltó una carcajada burlona.

—No te preocupes por ella, sino por ti mismo. Ya se ocupará Tsukishiro de Sakura Kinomoto.

Cully maldijo sin cesar durante un buen rato, luego se volvió hacia la litera para evaluar la situación y pensar. Su prisión era una choza de una sola estancia que parecía haber sido reparada precipitadamente para evitar que escapara. Había una litera, una mesa coja y dos sillas desvencijadas como único mobiliario. Sobre la mesa vio un saco con víveres y una cantimplora con agua. En una de las esquinas había un cubo para desperdicios.

En la única ventana habían clavado unos tablones y la puerta tenía una barra de hierro por fuera. Cully clavó la mirada en las rendijas de luz que se filtraban por las numerosas grietas de las paredes y se dio cuenta de que tenía pocas posibilidades de escapar. Pero no había vivido tantos años sin haber aprendido un par de cosas.

Antes de que la oscuridad le impidiera seguir observando su entorno, Cully había localizado dos lugares vulnerables en las paredes precipitadamente reparadas, lugares que tenía que estudiar con más minuciosidad. Mientras comía cecina y galletas secas y bebía de la cantimplora, decidió dejar la tarea para el día siguiente, cuando pudiera ver mejor.

Se despertó al rayar el alba y se acercó de inmediato a la pared para sopesar la situación. Se dio cuenta de que le llevaría un montón de tiempo y paciencia agrandar el agujero que Pete había reparado y reforzado clavando tablones encima. Además, haría mucho ruido; suficiente para alertar a un sordo. Decaído, se volvió a sentar en la hamaca para meditar.

Cuatro días después, Cully no estaba más cerca de escapar que el primer día. Había escuchado a Pete moviéndose en el exterior y había intentado convencerle en repetidas ocasiones de que le soltara; todo fue en vano. Cuando Pete le dijo que se marchaba al pueblo a buscar instrucciones y suministros, Cully casi gritó de alegría. Si permanecía fuera el tiempo suficiente, quizá podría conseguir escapar.

Se dispuso a intentarlo en el mismo momento en que oyó que el hombre se alejaba a caballo. Ya había buscado armas y herramientas en la estancia sin hallar nada, pero eso no le detuvo. Buscó el lugar más débil de la pared, recientemente parcheado, y comenzó a darle patadas. Lo hizo durante tanto tiempo que se le cansaron las piernas. Por fin se dio cuenta de que así no conseguiría romper los tablones, por lo que casi sin aliento, se volvió a sentar.

Entonces recorrió la estancia con la vista hasta que su mirada fue a parar a una de las sillas, concretamente a la más inestable. Pensó que no le costaría demasiado esfuerzo arrancarle una pata y, enseguida, tuvo una entre las manos y comenzó a golpear los tablones con ella. Por desgracia, los clavos no cedieron. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de oír a Pete gritar a través de la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Cully?

—Dándome cabezazos contra las paredes —respondió.

—Da un paso atrás, voy a entrar con agua y comida. El jefe dice que debo mantenerte con vida unos días más. No intentes ningún truco, llevo un arma.

—¿Qué piensas que puedo hacerte? —replicó Cully, sujetando la pata de la silla con firmeza y apretándose contra la pared, detrás de la puerta—. Estoy desarmado.

La barra hizo un ruido sordo contra la puerta y Cully sonrió con anticipación. Cuando se abrió un poco, levantó la madera por encima de la cabeza. Pete entró y Cully le golpeó en el cráneo con todas sus fuerzas. El individuo cayó al suelo, pero no perdió el sentido, así que levantó el brazo y disparó. Cully notó el balazo en el muslo y se tambaleó, pero siguió golpeando al secuaz de Tsukishiro una y otra vez en la cabeza hasta que éste se quedó tan quieto como si estuviera muerto.

El caballo de Pete estaba atado no demasiado lejos. Con cierta dificultad, Cully se aproximó al animal y se subió a la grupa. Antes de irse, se hizo un torniquete en la pierna con el pañuelo del cuello, esperaba no morir desangrado antes de alcanzar su destino y rezaba para llegar a tiempo de ayudar a Sakura.

No se atrevió a regresar al Circle K, ni siquiera se acercó al pueblo. Sabía que Tsukishiro no dudaría en deshacerse de él si asomaba las narices por allí y eso dejaría a Sakura totalmente desamparada. Sólo había un lugar al que podía ir y una persona en la que confiar. ¡Y que el buen Dios les ayudara si no conseguía llegar!

.

.

.

No había tiempo suficiente ni trabajo demasiado duro como para que Syaoran lograra olvidar a Sakura. Recordaba cada tentador centímetro de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel, el dulce sabor de sus labios, la perfección de su cuerpo, la firmeza de sus pechos... Le había enseñado a hacer el amor y ella había sido una alumna aplicada que se había convertido en un fuego incontrolado en sus brazos, marcándole con su pasión. Desde luego, no podía negar que la parte física de su breve matrimonio había sido auténtica, intensa y satisfactoria.

A pesar de todas esas cosas maravillosas de Sakura, Syaoran estaba convencido de que ella estaría mejor sin él. El miedo cerval que sentía ante la intimidad haría que fuera un marido terrible y Sakura se merecía a alguien mejor que él.

Eriol le sacó de su ensueño.

—¿Qué haces, Syaoran? Esas reses no van a marcarse solas.

—No te pases —le dijo Syaoran, dirigiéndose hacia el caballo con zancadas largas y airadas, que se correspondían a la perfección con su estado de ánimo.

Se detuvo con un pie en el estribo al fijarse en que uno de los vaqueros cabalgaba hacia él llevando de las riendas a una montura sin jinete. A medida que se acercó más comprobó que había un hombre sobre la silla de montar y le bajó un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Parece que Red se ha topado con alguien, Syaoran —dijo Eriol, azuzando a su caballo para salir al encuentro del vaquero. Él montó con rapidez y le siguió.

Desde tan lejos no se podía distinguir si el hombre de la silla estaba vivo o muerto. Tenía la pierna derecha empapada de sangre y un pañuelo en torno al muslo.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido? —preguntó Syaoran cuando llegaron junto a Red.

—No lo sé, jefe. —Red indicó con la cabeza al hombre herido—. Le encontré en uno de los pastos de la zona sur. Estaba tirado en el suelo y su caballo pacía al lado. Tuve que amarrarlo a la silla para traerle.

—Entonces, ¿todavía está vivo? —preguntó Eriol.

—Sí, pero parece que ha perdido mucha sangre. Tiene una herida de bala.

—Bueno, Red, ya nos ocupamos nosotros. Regresa a tu tarea —dijo Syaoran, tomando las riendas de la mano del vaquero—. Eriol, ve a buscar al médico. No sé si este pobre desgraciado se salvará.

No reconoció al herido hasta que llegó a la casa y le bajó de la silla: era Cully. Contuvo el aliento al imaginar las desesperadas circunstancias en que se encontraba Sakura para que el anciano hubiera aparecido en su puerta en aquel estado.

Los peores miedos de Syaoran se hicieron realidad cuando Cully recobró brevemente la consciencia y le reconoció.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo jadeante, como si el esfuerzo de hablar fuera demasiado para él.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Cully? ¿Quién te disparó? ¿Ha ocurrido algo en el Circle K?

Llevó unos agonizantes instantes que Cully reuniera fuerzas para responder.

— Sakura te necesita. Tsukishiro... —Las palabras le fallaron y volvió a perder el conocimiento.

—Cully, ¿qué le ha sucedido a Sakura? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha enviado ella? ¿Qué pasa con Tsukishiro?

Para desazón de Syaoran, Cully se desmayó dejándole con un millón de preguntas sin respuesta y más miedo del que jamás había sentido.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Cully tardo bastante en recobrar el conocimiento. El médico que se ocupó de la herida les dijo que el estado del anciano era muy grave; la infección había hecho mella en su cuerpo y se movía agitadamente en el lecho presa de la fiebre. Syaoran poco podía entender de las descabelladas alucinaciones del anciano, salvo el nombre de Sakura, que repetía una y otra vez.

Syaoran no había pasado más miedo en su vida. No sabía qué había sucedido en el Circle K y Cully no estaba en condiciones de contárselo. ¿Qué sería aquello tan terrible que había llevado hasta allí, herido y al borde de la muerte, a aquel entrañable anciano?

Syaoran no acertaba a imaginar qué se le habría ocurrido a Tsukishiro en esa ocasión. Sakura poseía una confesión firmada que podría arruinar al banquero y éste no se atrevería a hacer nada que destrozara su reputación. Syaoran jamás habría permanecido en Dry Gulch si pensara que ella corría peligro. Sin embargo, si la joven estuviera a salvo, Cully no estaría allí, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

—¿Ha dicho algo? —preguntó Eriol entrando en la habitación.

—Todavía sigue inconsciente —respondió Syaoran—. Tiene una fiebre muy alta, espero que consigamos bajársela.

—Sólo una cosa le traería hasta aquí, Syaoran. Sakura tiene graves problemas.

—Ya no puedo esperar más. Me dirigiré al Circle K y me enteraré por mí mismo.

Cuando los vigilantes me sacaron de allí, todo iba viento en popa. Santo Dios, no saber qué ocurre está a punto de volverme loco.

—¿No crees que ha llegado el momento de que admitas que amas a Sakura? Te he observado estas últimas semanas y no eres tú mismo, hermano. La echas de menos y lo sabes, ¿por qué luchas contra ello?

—Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Entonces ¿por qué demonios...?

Justo en ese momento Cully gimió y dijo algo, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Eriol. Syaoran se inclinó sobre el anciano, y sintió un rayo de esperanza cuando éste abrió los ojos y pareció reconocerle.

—Cully, soy Syaoran. ¿Puedes contarme qué ha sucedido?

El anciano se humedeció los labios con la lengua y trató de enfocar la mirada.

—¿Syaoran? ¿Eres tú de verdad? —pronunció con la voz débil y ronca—. ¿Lo he conseguido?

—Te encontró uno de mis vaqueros no muy lejos de aquí. No voy a engañarte, Cully, estás bastante mal. Al parecer la herida ha estado demasiado tiempo sin tratar. ¿Quién te disparó? ¿Por qué no intentaste encontrar a alguien que te curara?

—No tenía tiempo —dijo Cully entre jadeos—. Tsukishiro...

—¿Qué pasa con Tsukishiro? ¿Te ha disparado él?

—Fue uno de sus hombres.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me retenían en una cabaña en una vieja mina. La señorita Sakura se negó a casarse con él y amenazar mi vida fue la única manera que se le ocurrió para obligarla a ceder. Me dispararon mientras escapaba. Lo único que pensé fue que tenía que llegar hasta aquí.

Syaoran se quedó pasmado y le miró boquiabierto.

—¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo es posible que pueda forzar a Sakura a hacer algo cuando ella posee la confesión que le obligamos a escribir? Podría arruinarle cuando quisiera.

—Nos robaron la confesión —masculló Cully—. Cuando la señorita Sakura te siguió, dejó el rancho sin protección. Y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, nos quitaron también el dinero de la venta del ganado cuando regresábamos al Circle K. La señorita Sakura necesitaba efectivo para pagar los impuestos y Tsukishiro le prestó el dinero a cambio de que se casara con él.

El anciano comenzó a toser y Syaoran le ofreció un poco de agua que el viejo vaquero bebió codiciosamente, aunque no le dio nuevas fuerzas, pues se recostó y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Syaoran? —preguntó Eriol.

Aunque la explicación de Cully tenía muchas lagunas, había captado el inquietante mensaje y la urgencia en sus palabras.

— Sakura no puede casarse con Tsukishiro —dijo Syaoran, en un fiero susurro.

—Eso lo sabemos muy bien tú y yo, pero parece que ellos no lo saben —dijo Eriol—. ¿Le comunicaste a tu esposa en algún momento que no te habías... ?

—No. Y sé lo que me vas a decir: que soy un estúpido cabezota que no puede olvidar el pasado para forjar un futuro con Sakura. No me sermonees, Eriol, no tengo ganas de oírte.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Vas a permitir que Tsukishiro obligue a Sakura a casarse con él?

—Me voy al Circle K.

—Iré contigo.

—No. Alguien tiene que ocuparse del rancho y cuidar de Cully. Todavía no está fuera de peligro. Me basto y me sobro para encargarme de ese bastardo.

—¡Buena suerte! —gritó Eriol cuando Syaoran abandonó la habitación con urgencia.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Syaoran había guardado municiones y víveres suficientes en las alforjas, se había abrochado la pistolera y estaba preparado para marchar.

—Dile a Cully que no se preocupe por nada más que por recuperarse —le dijo a Eriol antes de partir—. Yo arreglaré los problemas de Sakura.

Eriol observó cómo Syaoran se alejaba a caballo, y rezó para que su hermano no se encontrara con más de lo que podía manejar. Tsukishiro parecía un bastardo malvado y tramposo, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quería.

.

.

.

El día de la boda amaneció claro y brillante. La helada que flotaba en el aire sólo era superada por la frialdad que envolvía el corazón de Sakura. Cully seguía desaparecido y no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto. Sólo contaba con la palabra de Tsukishiro y ésta no era precisamente de fiar.

Sakura se puso un vestido de algodón azul con una capa a juego y se recogió el pelo color castaño en la nuca para la ceremonia. Después de colocarse un sombrerito, ya estaba preparada para salir. En el último momento cogió un revolver del cajón, llenó el tambor y lo metió en el bolsillo de la capa. A los pocos minutos llegó Tsukishiro en un cabriolé descubierto.

—No te esperaba —dijo Sakura, mirándole con frialdad.

—No me fío de ti. He pensado que sería más seguro venir a buscarte que arriesgarme a que desaparecieras.

—Pero retienes a Cully para asegurarte de que yo hago lo que quieres, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo le podré ver?

—Más tarde —se evadió—. Todo el pueblo está esperando en la iglesia. Me he adelantado para decirte que prepares el equipaje, nos vamos de luna de miel justo después de la ceremonia.

—¿De luna de miel? —repitió Sakura mecánicamente. Estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla.

—He pensado que te gustaría alejarte de aquí unos días. Ya he contratado a algunos hombres para que se ocupen del Circle K en nuestra ausencia.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Iremos a Butte en la diligencia. He enviado un telegrama para que nos reserven la mejor habitación en el hotel Claymore. Te quiero para mí solo, Sakura. Tengo intención de que vuelvas embarazada de la luna de miel.

«Si supieras que ya estoy embarazada», pensó Sakura con desolación. Pero, sorprendentemente, ir de luna de miel con Tsukishiro era un alivio temporal. Se tardaban varios días en llegar a Butte en diligencia, días en los que podría pensar en la mejor manera de evitar acostarse con él. Le dieron ganas de llorar de alivio.

—¿Cuándo voy a ver a Cully? —quiso saber.

—Vas a tener que confiar en mí —dijo él—. No sufrirá daño alguno si tú haces lo que yo quiero.

—Quiero verle antes de que nos marchemos —dijo Sakura.

Tsukishiro no tenía intención de decirle que el anciano ya no se hallaba en la vieja mina. Cuando se había acercado por allí a ver cómo iban las cosas, se encontró con que Pete estaba muerto y Cully había desaparecido. Era lo único que sabía. Aquel asqueroso viejo se encontraba en algún lugar de aquel vasto territorio.

—No puedes verle.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, Sakura. La vida de ese anciano está en mis manos y si no haces lo que yo quiero, no volverás a verle con vida. En el momento en que te subas conmigo a la diligencia, le podrán en libertad, ¿ha quedado claro?

—Perfectamente —escupió Sakura. No era posible tanta injusticia; Tsukishiro tenía todos los ases en la mano.

—Haz el equipaje. El reverendo está esperándonos.

.

.

.

La boda se llevó a cabo sin problemas. Mientras Tsukishiro se deshacía en sonrisas, Sakura notaba como si la gélida mano del destino la obligara a someterse a aquella dura prueba. Al tiempo que pronunciaba los votos, su corazón lloraba en silencio por Syaoran y lo que podría haber sido. A pesar de que le amaba con toda su alma, había tenido que renunciar a él dadas las circunstancias. Al menos tendría a su hijo, pensó mientras el reverendo entonaba la bendición final.

Estaba entumecida cuando llegó el momento del beso que sellaría su unión. Entonces, miró a Tsukishiro, fija y silenciosamente, como negándose a participar en aquel gesto que firmaría sus votos.

Inmune a la apatía de la novia, Tsukishiro la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con ardor, diciéndole con aquellos duros labios que ella ahora le pertenecía por completo.

Aturdida, Sakura aceptó las felicitaciones de los vecinos y dejó que Tsukishiro, que había calculado el tiempo perfectamente, la guiara entre aquellas bienintencionadas personas hacia la diligencia. La obligó a subirse al vehículo y al cabo de unos minutos recorrían la polvorienta carretera hacia Butte.

.

.

.

Syaoran llegó justo dos días después. Primero se detuvo en el Circle K, pero el lugar estaba tomado por los hombres que había contratado Tsukishiro. Cuando se acercó al banco, le dijeron que los señores Tsukishiro se habían ido de luna de miel. Entonces, se dirigió al _saloon _maldiciendo para sus adentros. Era demasiado tarde para impedir la boda, y si no tomaba algo para tranquilizarse, temía acabar matando a alguien. Había cabalgado sin descanso día y noche hasta Rolling Prairie, pero aún así, no había llegado a tiempo.

Dude, el encargado del _saloon_, pareció sorprenderse al verle.

—¿De nuevo por el pueblo, Li? Nos llegó la noticia de que la señorita Sakura y usted se habían divorciado, y ella se casó con Yue Tsukishiro hace dos días.

—Eso he oído —masculló Syaoran. Pidió un whisky y lo vació de un trago.

—Siento que las cosas no funcionaran entre ustedes dos —se lamentó Dude—. Yue Tsukishiro siempre ha andado detrás de ella, parece que por fin obtuvo lo que quería.

—Ya veremos —susurró Syaoran con aire agresivo.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Nada importante. He oído decir que los recién casados están de luna de miel.

—Eso es. Subieron a la diligencia justo después de la ceremonia. Tsukishiro dijo que iban a Butte de luna de miel.

—A Butte —repitió Syaoran, dejando caer una moneda en el mostrador—. Gracias, Dude.

—¿Pasa algo, Li?

—Pues nada bueno, Dude, incluida la boda entre Sakura y Yue Tsukishiro.

.

.

.

Sakura agradeció que hubiera más pasajeros en la diligencia, pues eso evitaba que viajara a solas con su marido. No podía dejar de notar las miradas lujuriosas que le dirigía cada vez que la miraba, diciéndole sin palabras lo ansioso que estaba por consumar el matrimonio. Se detuvieron en un apeadero cada noche, y ella se sintió aliviada al tener que compartir habitación con las demás mujeres mientras Tsukishiro dormía en la estancia destinada a los caballeros. El arreglo le iba como anillo al dedo.

Tuvo náuseas durante la mayor parte del viaje. Sabía que era debido al embarazo y se preguntó qué haría Tsukishiro cuando le dijera que esperaba un hijo de Syaoran. Se lo habría dicho ya si no pensara que intentaría hacerles daño a ella y al bebé. De hecho, había llegado a albergar la esperanza de que no la deseara en tales circunstancias. Era su único consuelo, pero temía que si se lo confesaba las cosas se descontrolaran. De cualquier forma, ¡jamás le dejaría entrar en su cama!

Intentó dormitar mientras el paisaje cambiaba a toda velocidad. Por desgracia, Tsukishiro se había sentado a su lado y la tocaba posesivamente cada dos por tres como para recordarle que le pertenecía, y aquello la mantenía alerta y despierta.

.

.

.

La diligencia no le llevaba a Pierce mucha ventaja. Cuando interrogó al encargado del último apeadero y comprobó que los Tsukishiro todavía iban a bordo, esbozó una sonrisa llena de crueldad. Si se salía con la suya, el destino final de Tsukishiro sería el infierno. Sakura era suya. Ningún otro hombre tenía derecho a acariciarla. Sólo imaginarle tocándola era suficiente para que se pusiera enfermo y pensara en matarle con sus propias manos.

Syaoran no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan posesivo con ninguna mujer. Había sido su maldito orgullo lo que le impidió salir detrás de su esposa cuando ella abandonó Dry Gulch. Había estado convencido de que existían demasiadas razones para que no fueran felices juntos y, además, su familia le necesitaba, por lo que no estaba en condiciones de pensar en ellos dos. Ahora, tras haberse dado cuenta por fin de cuánto necesitaba a Sakura, no podía renunciar a ella.

.

.

.

Takashi Li apoyó su larguirucho cuerpo en la fachada del _saloon _después de salir del garito y encendió un cigarrillo. Observó con aburrido desinterés cómo la diligencia entraba en el pueblo y bajaban los pasajeros, hasta que algo hizo que se enderezara, reclamando su atención de inmediato. Arrojó el cigarro al suelo y se caló el sombrero sobre la frente mientras miraba con incredulidad a la pareja que acababa de apearse del vehículo.

Estaba seguro de que la mujer era Sakura. Iba acompañada de un hombre que no había visto antes. Esperó a que Syaoran bajara de la diligencia y, cuando vio que no lo hacía, soltó una maldición. Aquélla era justo el tipo de traición que cometería una mujer. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero sin duda iba a enterarse. Siguió a la pareja al hotel Claymore, observando a través de la ventana cómo el hombre se registraba en el hotel y comentaba algo con Sakura. No pudo oír lo que decía el individuo, pero la joven no parecía muy contenta.

—Sube con el botones, querida —dijo Tsukishiro a Sakura, deslizándole la mano por el brazo de una manera posesiva—. Ve a prepararte para mí. Te daré una hora para que te arregles para nuestra primera noche. Entretanto, me encargaré de que nos sirvan una cena íntima en nuestra habitación.

Como ella se detuvo en seco, Tsukishiro cerró los dedos con fuerza en torno a su brazo y la obligó a girarse hacia las escaleras.

—¡Ve!

Tras dirigirle una mirada llena de odio, Sakura siguió al botones hasta el segundo piso, sin saber que su cuñado había entrado en el hotel justo detrás de ellos.

—¿Quién es la pareja que acaba de inscribirse? —preguntó Takashi, que había esperado a tener vía libre antes de acercarse al recepcionista.

—No podemos facilitar esa información, amigo —dijo el hombre, mirando a Takashi por encima de la nariz.

Takashi metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un billete de diez dólares.

—¿Está seguro de eso? —insistió, deslizando el dinero hacia el recepcionista.

El billete desapareció en la mano del hombre.

—No puedo decirle nada —dijo en voz baja—, pero el registro está sobre el mostrador. —Le dio la espalda deliberadamente mientras Takashi leía la información.

—Señores de Yue Tsukishiro… —Takashi maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí? Sabía que ése era el hombre que tantos problemas había dado a Sakura. ¿Por qué se habría casado con un individuo al que despreciaba profundamente? ¿Y qué ocurría con Syaoran? ¿Estaría Sakura casada con dos hombres a la vez? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, y Takashi pensaba averiguar todas y cada una de ellas. Tomó nota del número de la habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras.

.

.

.

Sakura miraba por la ventana mientras trataba de armarse de valor para lo que estaba segura sería un fuerte enfrentamiento con Tsukishiro. No iba a acostarse con él. Si no había sido capaz de cumplir su parte del trato, ella no estaba obligada a cumplir la suya. Le había prometido que podría ver a Cully después de la ceremonia, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que jamás había tenido intención de cumplir su palabra. Tsukishiro era un despiadado y mentiroso bastardo y lo más probable era que su querido amigo estuviera muerto ya.

El peso del arma en el bolsillo de la capa le dio ánimo. La había llevado encima desde que salieron de Rolling Prairie y no tenía miedo de usarla. Dispararía a Tsukishiro si intentaba forzarla; no, no tendría ningún tipo de remordimiento por disparar contra un hombre tan ruin. Acabar en la cárcel no era plato de su gusto, pero era preferible a acostarse con él.

Un golpecito en la puerta detuvo en seco aquellos alocados pensamientos. «¡Ya está aquí!» Sin duda esperaría que ella actuara como una obediente esposa. Acariciando el revólver dentro del bolsillo, abrió la puerta. Le temblaban las manos, sin embargo, su determinación era firme. Pero en el pasillo estaba la última persona que espera encontrar.

—¡Santo Dios! ¡No puede ser! ¡Takashi! ¿Eres tú realmente?

Él la miró de los pies a la cabeza con una mirada dura e implacable.

—En carne y hueso, Sakura, y dispuesto a obtener respuestas. ¿Qué demonios haces con Tsukishiro? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Es una historia muy larga, demasiado para el tiempo del que disponemos ahora. —Le cogió del brazo y continuó hablando con una nota de desesperación en la voz—. ¡Oh, Takashi, eres la respuesta a mis plegarias! ¿Puedes ayudarme? Te lo explicaré todo pero, por favor, sácame de aquí.

Takashi la cogió por los hombros con manos firmes, alejándola para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Corres peligro, Sakura?

—Por favor, Takashi, te responderé a todo más tarde. Sácame de aquí antes de que él regrese. Me retiene contra mi voluntad.

Eso era cuanto Takashi necesitaba oír. La cogió de la mano y la llevó fuera de la habitación. Como bajar por la escalera principal no era la mejor opción, utilizaron la salida trasera.

—Vamos —la urgió, tirando de ella hasta el final del pasillo.

Unos minutos después habían bajado las escaleras de servicio y se encontraban en el callejón trasero del hotel.

Sakura estaba sin aliento pero exultante. Takashi había aparecido como si fuera un enviado del Cielo.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora? —preguntó, mirando furtivamente por encima del hombro.

—Te voy a llevar a mi hotel. Allí estarás a salvo hasta que me des una explicación y decida qué hacer. Mi alojamiento no es tan lujoso como el tuyo, pero nadie hará preguntas cuando entres conmigo.

Caminaron por una calle lateral hacia una parte más tranquila del pueblo, y allí, accedieron al vestíbulo de un establecimiento llamado Cow Town. Había un par de vaqueros, que observaron con poco interés cómo Takashi guiaba a Sakura hacia las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Sakura casi se desmayó de alivio cuando vio que Takashi cerraba la puerta con llave.

—Aquí estarás a salvo, Sakura. Siéntate y cuéntame cómo es que has ido a parar a un hotel con Yue Tsukishiro cuando estás casada con mi hermano.

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras se preguntaba por dónde empezar.

—Takashi, han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste de Dry Gulch —dijo finalmente—. Regresé al Circle K yo sola; Syaoran y yo nos hemos divorciado.

—¡Divorciado! Pensé que Syaoran y tú... Quiero decir que hubiera jurado que estabais enamorados.

—Tienes razón a medias. Yo estoy enamorada de él, pero él no corresponde a mis sentimientos. No puede olvidar que le obligué a casarse. Además, ahora también me considera responsable de que te fueras.

—Menuda tontería. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Me fui porque era lo que quería hacer.

—Pero fue a consecuencia de que obligara a Syaoran a casarse conmigo.

—Estás equivocada, Sakura. Fue Cora Lee la que dio pie a esta locura cuando dijo que Syaoran la había dejado embarazada y que después la golpeó.

—Syaoran no lo ve así. Si me quisiera, me hubiera seguido al Circle K. Me dejó ir porque no me ama.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que serías ante Tsukishiro si no estaba él para protegerte?

—Lo cierto es que no es así. Syaoran creía que estaba a salvo de Tsukishiro. Y lo habría estado si antes de seguirle hubiera tenido la precaución de ocultar la confesión que Tsukishiro firmó. Pero me la robaron mientras iba tras Syaoran a Dry Gulch y los vaqueros llevaban el ganado al fuerte.

—¿Por qué te has casado con Tsukishiro?

—Necesitaba dinero para pagar los impuestos. Se enteró de que Syaoran y yo ya no estábamos... juntos. Me mostré de acuerdo en casarme con él a cambio del préstamo, pero jamás tuve intención de llevarlo a la práctica una vez que me hubiera dado el dinero. Sin embargo, ese bastardo sospechó que no mantendría mi palabra y secuestró a Cully. Amenazó con matarle a menos que me casase con él. Cully es como si fuera de la familia, no podía permitir que le hiciera daño.

—Tienes razón, es un auténtico bastardo —le maldijo Takashi—. ¿Por qué no le pediste a Pierce el dinero? Te lo hubiera dado.

—Ya lo sé, pero me dejó perfectamente claro que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo y mi orgullo me impedía pedirle nada. —Se retorció las manos sobre el regazo—. Me he jurado a mí misma que jamás le molestaré. Soy capaz de criar al bebé yo sol...—Se puso la mano sobre la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Takashi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Te has casado con Tsukishiro a pesar de que esperas un hijo de Syaoran? —La voz de Takashi tenía una nota de desprecio—. ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo no hubiera aparecido cuando lo hice?

Sakura sacó el arma que llevaba en el bolsillo.

—Tengo esto. Habría matado a Tsukishiro antes de permitir que me pusiera la mano encima.

—¿No habría sido más fácil pedir ayuda a Syaoran?

Ella alzó la barbilla con gesto orgulloso.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola y también de ocuparme de mi hijo. Obligué a Syaoran en una ocasión, pero no lo volveré a hacer.

Takashi chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿no sabes que si hubieras disparado a Tsukishiro, habrías acabado en la cárcel? Mujeres, no valéis las molestias que causáis —masculló—. Así que mi hermano no sabe que va a ser padre. No, no me contestes, ya sé la respuesta.

En ese momento Sakura parecía tan desmoralizada, tan completamente derrotada, que Takashi pensó que sería mejor dejar las preguntas para más adelante.

—Bueno, ya hablaremos mañana. Me llevaré mi equipaje y buscaré otra habitación para dormir. Ordenaré que te suban algo de comida para que no tengas que salir. Aquí estarás a salvo.

Takashi recogió sus alforjas y se acercó a la puerta.

—No le abras a nadie, salvo a la doncella, hasta que yo vuelva por la mañana.

—No está bien que me quede con tu habitación.

—Acuéstate y descansa. Yo duermo en cualquier sitio. Además, tengo que hacer los arreglos para enviarte de vuelta con Syaoran.

Sakura se irguió con indignación.

—Enviarme con Syaoran no arreglará nada. Él me odiará por haberle atrapado.

—Quizá, pero el niño que vas a tener es suyo también. Descansa un poco. Regresaré mañana. —Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, echando la llave tras él.

Sakura clavó los ojos en la puerta cerrada. Sabía que Takashi estaba furioso con ella. No parecía contento de verse envuelto en sus problemas y ella no le podía culpar. Nada podría cambiar que ahora estaba casada con Tsukishiro. Este tenía todo el derecho del mundo a exigirle que regresara con él y la ley le respaldaría.

Suspiró con abatimiento, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Quería a Syaoran con absoluta desesperación y le dolía saber que él no la amaba. Ella lo haría siempre, eso no cambiaría. Era una pena que se le hubiera escapado lo del bebé delante de Takashi, tenía que haber contenido la lengua. No era su intención que lo supiera.

A pesar de lo mucho que amaba a Syaoran, quería que si volvía con ella fuera porque la amaba. Por fin, exhausta tras largos días de viaje, se sumió en un sueño inquieto.

.

.

.

Syaoran llegó a Butte unas horas después de la diligencia. Estaba sucio, cansado y hambriento. Pero, dejando de lado cualquier incomodidad física, quería empezar a buscar a Sakura de inmediato. El sentido común le decía que Tsukishiro se hospedaría en el mejor hotel de la ciudad y aquél le parecía tan buen lugar como otro para empezar.

.

.

.

Takashi puso las alforjas sobre el caballo y se dirigió al hotel Claymore. Quería observar a Tsukishiro de cerca y ver lo que hacía cuando descubriera que Sakura había desaparecido, pues podía exigir la presencia de la ley, y eso acabaría acarreando algunos problemas. No tenía ni idea de cómo se resolvería aquel lío, pero sabía que no podía abandonarla en manos del banquero, y menos estando embarazada de Syaoran.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se tropezó accidentalmente con un hombre que trataba de entrar en el hotel a la vez que él.

—Perdón, señor —dijo Takashi, lanzando al individuo una breve mirada.

El hombre se limitó a gruñir, pero el movimiento de sus hombros le resultó familiar y Takashi se giró para mirarle.

—¿¡Syaoran! Santo Dios, hombre, no podrías ser más oportuno.

Syaoran se irguió y miró con incredulidad a su hermano.

—¿Takashi? Dichosos los ojos que te ven, hermano. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Butte?

Se dieron un entrañable abrazo de oso y luego se golpearon la espalda.

—He estado en muchos lugares desde que dejé el rancho. Butte es uno más. Tenemos que hablar, Syaoran. Vayamos al _saloon _que hay a la vuelta de la esquina, aquí podría oírnos alguien.

Syaoran siguió a Takashi bastante confundido por el sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos. Encontraron una mesa solitaria en una esquina y pidieron unas bebidas.

Takashi esperó a que les sirvieran antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Qué te trae a Butte, Syaoran? Estás muy lejos de casa.

—Estoy buscando a mi mujer. Sakura y Tsukishiro salieron juntos de Rolling Prairie y quiero recuperar a mi esposa.

—Pues sí que has tardado en decidirte...

—Admito que me he comportado como un estúpido cabezota, pero al fin he recuperado la cordura. Sakura es mía. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de que...—Se interrumpió y clavó una malhumorada mirada en la bebida.

Takashi sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Tsukishiro no la ha tocado.

Syaoran levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque acabo de dejar a Sakura. Está sana y salva en un lugar donde ese bastardo no podrá encontrarla.

Syaoran se puso en pie de inmediato.

—Tranquilízate, hermano. A pesar de todo, ahora están casados, ¿lo sabías? Los vi bajarse de la diligencia y les seguí al hotel. Me las ingenié para estar un momento a solas con ella y me pidió ayuda para escapar.

—Por supuesto que sé que se han casado, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un matrimonio legal. Jamás llegué a firmar los documentos del divorcio. Sakura sigue siendo mi mujer y va a seguir siéndolo.

Una cínica sonrisa se extendió por los bien parecidos rasgos de Takashi.

—Has cambiado de idea respecto a las mujeres, ¿verdad? Te has dado cuenta por fin de que Sakura es la mujer perfecta para ti. Te diré dónde encontrarla para que puedas llevártela a casa, que es su sitio.

El alivio de Syaoran era tan profundo que al principio no captó todo lo que Takashi le había dicho.

—¿No vas a regresar con nosotros? —inquirió, una vez que comprendió el alcance de las palabras de su hermano—. Olvida el pasado, Takashi. Ha llegado el momento de que vuelvas al rancho.

Takashi apretó los labios y en sus ojos se reflejó la profunda amargura de su alma.

—No voy a volver. No puedo olvidar lo que sucedió allí. Fui el responsable de cuatro muertes, Syaoran, y no encuentro un lugar en el que poder olvidarlo. Te diré donde se encuentra tu mujer y me iré de este pueblo.

—Maldita sea, Takashi, razona un poco.

—No es cuestión de razonar nada. Ya es demasiado tarde. ¿Quieres que te diga dónde está Sakura o no?

—Sabes que sí.

—Entonces ve con ella. Te necesita. Te sorprenderá lo que tiene que decirte.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Será mejor que te lo explique ella misma. La encontrarás en el hotel Cow Town, habitación 129. Está al doblar la esquina. Sácala del pueblo antes de que Tsukishiro ponga esto patas arriba para encontrarla.

—No sé cómo lo has conseguido, Takashi, pero te lo agradezco en el alma. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay manera de convencerte para que regreses al rancho con nosotros?

—Sí. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo—. Aquí tienes la llave. Lo más probable es que esté durmiendo. La habitación ya está pagada.

Pierce se bebió el resto del whisky y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo.

—Takashi, mantente el contacto con nosotros. Escríbenos de vez en cuando.

Takashi hizo un brusco gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y se puso en pie.

—Una cosa más, Syaoran, ve a tomar un baño antes de reunirte con Sakura. Hueles fatal. —Sus carcajadas le siguieron hasta la puerta.

Syaoran siguió el consejo de Takashi. Visitó una casa de baños, donde se bañó, afeitó y cambió de ropa antes de dirigirse al hotel. Encontró la habitación 129 sin ninguna dificultad. Una vez ante la puerta, clavó los ojos en la madera antes de introducir la llave y girar el picaporte, colándose en el interior sin hacer ruido. Sólo había una lámpara encendida que iluminaba tenuemente la estancia.

Después de cerrar por dentro, atravesó la habitación de puntillas. Observó que había una bandeja de comida medio vacía y un vestido pulcramente doblado sobre el brazo de la silla. Miró a Sakura, que estaba acurrucada en la cama, profundamente dormida. No se despertó mientras él se desnudaba y se deslizaba bajo las sábanas a su lado. Cuando la tomó entre sus brazos, ella murmuró su nombre y se dejó hacer sin ofrecer resistencia.

Sakura sintió un cuerpo caliente a su lado y pensó que estaba soñando otra vez con Syaoran. Amarle con tanta desesperación siempre provocaba sueños que se disolvían en la nada al despertar. Pero cuando sintió sus labios en los de ella, cuando se vio envuelta en su calor, supo que aquello no era una fantasía. Abrió los ojos y susurró su nombre.

—Syaoran...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Sakura se sentó de golpe en la cama, necesitaba tocar a Syaoran antes de que desapareciera en el mundo de los sueños inalcanzables.

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? Santo Dios, ¿estoy soñando?

—No estás soñando, cariño. Soy yo de verdad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Butte?

—He venido en tu busca. He tenido la suerte de que el lugar sea pequeño y me he tropezado con Takashi.

A Sakura se le nubló la vista pero siguió mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Entonces ya sabes que me he casado con Yue Tsukishiro. Pero no he sido capaz de permitirle... Después de hacer el amor contigo no pude...

—No tienes que explicarme nada, cariño. Cully me lo ha contado todo.

—¿Cully? ¿Has visto a Cully? —La excitación hizo que Sakura elevara el tono de voz—. ¿Está bien?

Syaoran la envolvió entre sus brazos y le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarla.

—Cully resultó herido cuando escapó del secuaz de Tsukishiro. Fue un milagro que lograra llegar al rancho Li, pero lo hizo. Ahora se recupera en mi casa y no tengo motivos para creer que no se pondrá bien.

Sakura se estremeció de alivio.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Estaba muy preocupada. Tsukishiro no me dejó verle después de la boda a pesar de que la única razón por la que me casé con él fue porque me amenazó con hacerle daño.

—Lo sé. ¿Podrás perdonarme, cariño? —preguntó Syaoran, tomándola de la barbilla para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Me he comportado como un tonto.

—Yo sí que he sido tonta, Syaoran, y ya no puedo rectificar. Me he casado con un hombre al que desprecio.

—Pero no hay nada que rectificar, cariño. No llegué a firmar los documentos del divorcio, los rompí. Tu matrimonio con Tsukishiro no es legal porque sigues siendo mi mujer.

Paralizada por la sorpresa, clavó los ojos en él.

—¿Los rompiste? N-no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué dejaste que pensara que ya no estábamos casados?

—Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada. Me ha sido muy difícil dejar a un lado los viejos prejuicios. Pero hasta que no fui capaz de reconocer lo que siento por ti, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito. Entonces quise ir a buscarte, pero me daba miedo que me rechazaras. Sin embargo, cuando te diste cuenta de que necesitabas dinero para pagar los impuestos, deberías habérmelo pedido. Si hubiera tenido la más remota idea de que Tsukishiro te estaba amenazando de nuevo, habría acudido en tu ayuda de inmediato.

—Supongo que los dos hemos sido unos tontos —confesó Sakura—. Yo no quería que te sintieras obligado a nada. Me prometí a mí misma que jamás te volvería a forzar a hacer algo que no desearas.

Syaoran la abrazó con fuerza cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y se recreó en su calidez, en su aroma, en la manera en que su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al de él. Sakura era suya; no iba a volver a perderla de vista. Cuando ella alzó la cabeza y le sonrió, aquellos exuberantes labios fueron una tentación demasiado grande para poder resistirse.

Habían pasado demasiadas semanas desde que la había abrazado de esa manera por última vez.

Sakura se acurrucó contra el calor que irradiaba Syaoran. Tenía una mirada misteriosa y brillante cuando levantó el rostro para que la besara. Entonces, sus bocas se unieron en una promesa de pasión y se reclamaron mutuamente. Ella se aferró a él, consumida por la voracidad del beso, por la dureza del cuerpo viril, por la fuerza y las manos de Syaoran, que la recorrían de arriba abajo con rapidez, marcándola por completo con sus caricias.

La joven notó que los pezones se erizaban bajo aquel experimentado roce y sintió un placer envolvente en lo más profundo de su vientre cuando él inclinó la cabeza sobre las endurecidas cimas. Cuando lamió y succionó los doloridos picos, ella gimió y se arqueó hacia el embriagador calor de su boca.

—Eres mía, Sakura —susurró salvajemente—. Jamás pertenecerás a otro hombre. Me enloquecía estar separado de ti. Te amo. Quiero amarte hasta que los dos nos quedemos sin energía para movernos.

Syaoran la acarició con ternura una y otra vez. La sensación de la piel de Sakura, cálida, perfecta y suave, hizo que se estremeciera de deseo. Enterró la cara en el hueco del cuello de su esposa, inhalando su dulce aroma, y se dejó llevar por el placer de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Le depositó en el cuello una cadena de húmedos besos y jugueteó con el lóbulo de su oreja mientras le susurraba al oído palabras que la excitaban tanto como aquellas mágicas caricias.

Sakura gimió y extendió la mano; necesitaba acariciarle, tocarle por todas partes. Le rozó el torso, los hombros, el cuello... deleitándose en la manera en que se tensaban los músculos bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Se arqueó contra él, exigiendo estar más cerca de aquel increíble ardor. Entonces, muy lentamente, trazó con los labios un rastro de fuego sobre el pecho de Syaoran y siguió bajando por su estómago. Lo oyó aspirar profundamente, conteniendo el aliento, y se recreó en la respuesta masculina al sentir su boca y sus manos sobre la piel.

Siguió su camino hasta encontrar su erección, que rodeó con la mano al tiempo que frotaba la punta del grueso eje contra la mejilla, conmocionada por la fuerza del deseo que percibía en él. Recorrió la dura longitud con la lengua, notando como se estremecía y observando la evidente tensión en los músculos del vientre. Entonces separó los labios para tomarlo entre ellos, moviendo la lengua poco a poco para saborear aquella textura suave y aterciopelada.

Syaoran aulló de placer y apretó los dientes para no alcanzar el éxtasis en ese instante. Quería amarla lenta y suavemente, pero Sakura le estaba poniendo muy difícil contener aquella rugiente pasión. La desinhibida manera en que ella respondía despertaba una descontrolada pasión en su interior. Se estremecía por la necesidad de sumergirse en ella, de sentirse envuelto en su calor, de penetrarla hasta el fondo. Y, una vez que hubiera conseguido eso, alcanzar una mutua y exultante liberación.

—Despacio, cariño —le dijo, apartándola—, no queremos que esto termine antes de tiempo.

Hizo que se deslizara sobre él para adueñarse de su boca. Entonces la besó de una manera interminable, usando los labios y la lengua para excitarla. Sakura se estaba quedando sin aliento cuando él interrumpió el beso y desplazó la boca un poco más abajo para poder chupar los tensos pezones. Ella respondió con un incontenible ardor que igualaba el suyo, retorciéndose y contoneándose bajo su cuerpo. En ese momento, Syaoran comenzó a deslizar la lengua sobre la suavidad marfileña del vientre de Sakura hasta detenerse encima del nido de rizos en la unión de los muslos.

Le separó las piernas y buscó con la boca la húmeda dulzura que manaba del cuerpo femenino, penetrándola con la lengua y saboreándola a placer. Oyó el jadeante grito de éxtasis de Sakura, la escuchó pronunciar su nombre cuando le elevó las nalgas para poder empujar su lengua más profundamente.

Syaoran notó que la sangre inundaba su miembro. Estaba hinchado, duro y dolorosamente excitado, no podía esperar más. Se irguió y se colocó encima de ella.

—Déjame, cariño —susurró contra los labios de Sakura—. Quiero entrar en casa.

La joven emitió un grito de deleite cuando Syaoran flexionó las caderas y empujó en ella. La penetró suavemente al principio, intentando ir despacio, pero al notar aquella apretada funda rodeándole, aquel calor envolvente, sus buenas intenciones se hicieron añicos. Cuando ella dobló las piernas para permitirle mayor profundidad, la pasión que Syaoran sentía tomó el control. Comenzó a bombear cada vez con más vigor, consiguiendo que cada profunda embestida inundara su cuerpo de llamas. Sakura se arqueó debajo de él, abriéndose por completo. Sus bocas se encontraron, sus cuerpos se retorcieron con un ritmo violento mientras buscaban el éxtasis.

Sakura sintió la sangre palpitando en sus venas, hirviendo por la increíble pasión que compartían. La consumía un agudo deleite mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos y aplastaba los pechos contra él. El calor era cada vez mayor, el fuego la inundaba amenazando con hacerla pedazos, aunque sería la más dulce muerte posible. Syaoran la aprisionó entre sus brazos y gritó su liberación, vaciándose en su interior mientras ella arqueaba las caderas y palpitaba a su alrededor.

—Si con esto no te quedas embarazada, no sé que será necesario para hacer un bebé —dijo Syaoran sin aliento—. Ha valido la pena cada segundo de espera, cariño.

—Un bebé —repitió Sakura algo perdida. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo a Syaoran, algo sobre un bebé, pero estaba demasiado cansada para pensar con coherencia. El largo viaje desde Montana y el revuelo de tener que casarse con Tsukishiro la había dejado agotada. Cuando se despertara le diría a su marido que iba a ser padre.

—Te amo, Sakura —susurró Syaoran cuando se estaba quedando dormida—. Sé que es amor porque ninguna otra cosa podría hacer sufrir y ser tan maravillosa a la vez.

Sakura le escuchó y sonrió medio dormida.

—Siempre te he amado, Syaoran.

—Duerme, cariño. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Acurrucándose lo más cómodamente que pudo contra él, la joven dejó que el sueño la reclamara.

.

.

.

Sakura abrió los ojos y sonrió somnolienta. Los rayos de sol inundaban la habitación, revelando un desaliño que no había notado antes. Pero para ella aquél era el lugar más hermoso del mundo. Syaoran la había encontrado allí, era dónde habían hecho el amor y le había dicho que la amaba; las palabras más dulces que hubiera oído nunca.

—He estado esperando que te despertaras —dijo Syaoran, arrancándole la manta de encima—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo a la luz del día. Quiero verte por completo. Quiero observar tu rostro mientras te doy placer...

—¿Tenemos tiempo para eso? No deberíamos...

—Claro que tenemos tiempo. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo cuando clavó la mirada en sus pechos.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—Puede esperar.

Con un movimiento fluido hizo que ella se sentara a horcajadas encima de su abdomen y le acarició las caderas. Syaoran ya estaba duro e hinchado. La besó mientras introducía la mano entre sus cuerpos y la tocaba, explorando la apretada funda femenina con los dedos. Estaba mojada y ardiente, tan preparada como él.

—Me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Tengo la prueba en la yema de los dedos.

Sakura se sonrojó pero no lo pudo negar. Desear a Syaoran era tan elemental para ella como respirar.

—Tómame, cariño. Acéptame en tu interior.

Ella cogió la erección y la puso en su entrada, dejándose caer hacia delante, jadeando cuando él la llenó lentamente. Syaoran le colocó las manos sobre las caderas, introduciéndose en ella por completo y conduciéndoles a ambos al paraíso.

Luego se precipitaron uno en los brazos del otro, deleitándose en su amor. Sakura sonrió para sí, imaginando la reacción de Syaoran cuando supiera que estaba embarazada. No le preocupaba si aceptaría o no al bebé; la amaba, por tanto amaría a ese niño que habían creado juntos. Estaba a punto de decírselo, pero las palabras jamás llegaron a abandonar sus labios. La puerta se abrió de repente y Yue Tsukishiro entró en la habitación acompañado por el sheriff y dos alguaciles.

Syaoran se puso en pie de inmediato y cubrió a Sakura con la manta.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —rugió Syaoran. Lanzó una mirada a su pistolera que estaba en el suelo, al lado de la cama, y soltó un juramento. Le habían atrapado desnudo y desarmado, incapaz de proteger a su esposa. Y eso le hacía sentirse vulnerable como un bebé recién nacido.

—Estás acostado con mi mujer, Li —dijo Tsukishiro rechinando los dientes. Miró al sheriff—. Cumpla con su deber, sheriff Wilkins, arreste a este hombre.

Debe haber una ley que aplicar al que le roba la esposa a otro hombre.

—Puedo meterlo en la cárcel —dijo Wilkins—, pero si la mujer accedió, no podré retenerle.

—Pues claro que mi esposa no accedió —dijo Tsukishiro de malos modos—. La secuestró de nuestra habitación.

Wilkins lanzó a Sakura una mirada inquisitiva. No parecía demasiado contenta por haber sido interrumpida.

—¿Qué dice de eso, señora? ¿Está siendo retenida contra su voluntad?

La pregunta sacó a Sakura de su estupor.

—No, sheriff, estoy aquí voluntariamente. Syaoran Li es mi marido legal.

—¡No mientas! —resolló Tsukishiro lleno de furia—. Li y mi mujer se divorciaron antes de que yo me casara con ella. Mi mujer padece alucinaciones.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Syaoran—. Jamás me he divorciado de Sakura. Ahora, salgan inmediatamente de aquí.

—Arreste a este hombre, sheriff Wilkins —ordenó Tsukishiro —. Es evidente que miente. Tengo una licencia matrimonial que respalda mi reclamación y, sin embargo, no hay ninguna prueba que confirme las palabras de Li. Por otra parte mi reputación no tiene mácula, en tanto que él fue perseguido por los vigilantes después de que le diera una paliza a una mujer en Dry Gulch, Montana.

El sheriff pareció estar confundido.

—¿Son ciertas las palabras del señor Tsukishiro, señor Li?

—Esos cargos eran falsos y él lo sabe —dijo Syaoran —. Mi nombre está limpio.

Tsukishiro esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Eso es lo que él dice. —Sacó un documento del bolsillo y se lo ofreció al sheriff—. Aquí está mi licencia matrimonial, la prueba de que estoy casado con esta mujer.

—Estos documentos parecen legales —dijo Wilkins, devolviéndoselos al banquero—. ¿Tiene a mano su licencia matrimonial, señor Li?

—La gente no suele llevar encima su licencia matrimonial —se justificó Syaoran.

—El señor Tsukishiro lo hace —dijo el sheriff—. Hasta que me entere de qué es cierto y qué no, será mejor que venga conmigo, señor Li. Y usted, señora Tsukishiro, debería regresar con su marido. Vístase. —Se acercó a la ropa que Pierce había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior y cogió la pistolera—. Esto no va a necesitarlo.

—Está cometiendo un error garrafal, sheriff —dijo Syaoran, cogiendo su ropa.

—Ya lo veremos. Puede esperar pacientemente en la cárcel mientras envío unos telegramas y reviso los carteles de «SE BUSCA».

—Los Delaney son muy conocidos en Montana. Mis hermanos y yo somos propietarios de uno de los ranchos más grandes del estado —dijo Syaoran mientras se vestía.

—No miente, sheriff —añadió Sakura, cada vez más frenética. «¿Cómo puede estar ocurriendo esto?»—. No estamos divorciados. Mi matrimonio con Yue Tsukishiro no es legal.

—No le haga caso —dijo Tsukishiro —. Mi mujer se encuentra confusa. Es una condición que se manifiesta cada vez más. Los médicos me han sugerido que la ingrese en un sanatorio, pero no soportaría separarme de ella. —Le dirigió a Sakura una sonrisa afectuosa.

Syaoran, ya vestido, se lanzó sobre Tsukishiro.

—¡Eres un bastardo mentiroso! Vas a pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a Sakura.

Fue necesario que lo contuvieran los dos alguaciles y que lo arrastraran fuera de la estancia. Sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer fueron para dar ánimos a Sakura.

—¡No te preocupes, cariño, no permitiré que Tsukishiro se salga con la suya!

Sakura quiso correr tras él e intentar convencer al sheriff de que decían la verdad, pero estaba totalmente desnuda debajo de la manta.

—Vístete. Saldremos de Butte de inmediato —dijo Tsukishiro—. Ya me has humillado suficiente para toda la vida.

—No pienso vestirme delante de ti.

Él le dirigió una mirada de lujuria.

—Me encantaría unirme a ti, pero preferiría no acostarme contigo en la misma cama en la que has retozado con él, aunque como no te muevas rápido, haré lo que deseo desde hace tanto tiempo.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada llena de veneno, pero hizo lo que le decía. No quería que la tocara. Sosteniendo la manta sobre sus pechos desnudos, recogió la muda de la silla y se la pasó por la cabeza. Entonces se sintió menos vulnerable y pudo ignorar la lujuriosa mirada de Tsukishiro, que la siguió a través de la estancia. Cogió el vestido y se lo puso bruscamente mientras contenía la cólera, dándole la bienvenida al peso del arma que tenía en el bolsillo. Le daba valor y una temeraria confianza en sí misma.

—No pienso ir a ningún sitio contigo —dijo Sakura sosteniéndole la mirada—. No me das miedo. No estoy casada contigo, jamás lo he estado.

—No pienso regresar solo a Rolling Prairie y convertirme en el hazmerreír del pueblo. Oh, no, de eso nada. Mi esposa vendrá conmigo.

Sakura se rió en su cara.

—Syaoran no estará en la cárcel mucho tiempo. Eres estúpido si piensas que no va a seguirnos.

Tsukishiro cerró los dedos en torno al brazo de la joven, haciéndole daño mientras la arrastraba hacia la puerta.

—Estaremos de regreso en Rolling Prairie antes de que el sheriff suelte a tu amante. Ya he hecho los arreglos para coger la diligencia de la tarde. Ya sé que le podrán en libertad, pero te aseguro que jamás llegará al pueblo vivo. Mucho me temo que tendrá un _desgraciado _accidente en el camino. Mis hombres no volverán a fallar.

—No conseguirás que vaya contigo —dijo Sakura, sacando el arma del bolsillo y apuntándole al vientre.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —inquirió él en tono colérico.

—En efecto. Cully se encuentra fuera de tu alcance, recuperándose en el rancho Li. Ya no tienes manera de intimidarme.

Los ojos de Tsukishiro brillaron peligrosamente, algo que debería haberle puesto en guardia.

—Date la vuelta, Yue. Cruza la puerta y no te detengas.

Aunque hizo ademán de acceder y llegó a poner la mano en el picaporte, en lugar de girarlo se dio la vuelta con rapidez, con el brazo en alto, alcanzando a la joven en la cara y haciéndola caer. Demasiado sorprendida para moverse, se quedó a los pies de Tsukishiro, que se inclinó con toda la calma del mundo y le arrebató el revólver.

—¿Qué me estabas diciendo, querida? —Tenía una expresión dura y una mirada helada que la dejaron paralizada—. Levántate. Ahora, saldremos de aquí los dos juntos y nos dirigiremos a la diligencia. Antes de salir del hotel, di órdenes de que llevaran el equipaje a la estación.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba con Syaoran? —preguntó Sakura con voz temblorosa. Le ardía la parte izquierda de la cara y tenía los labios entumecidos por el golpe.

—Cuando no te encontré en la habitación, pregunté al recepcionista y me dijo que un hombre que respondía a la descripción de Li había estado indagando sobre nosotros. Sumé dos más dos.

Sakura pensó que sería mejor no mencionar que había sido Takashi el que preguntó por ellos y no Syaoran.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Fácil. Fui a la oficina del sheriff y le conté toda la historia. Uno de sus alguaciles acababa de ver, mientras hacía la ronda, entrar en el hotel Cow Town a una pareja cuya descripción se ajustaba a la vuestra. Le comenté al sheriff Wilkins que Li es un hombre peligroso, así que me acompañó con sus hombres. El recepcionista nos confirmó que se había registrado ayer y nos dio la llave maestra.

»No fue plato de mi gusto hacer que mi mujer quedara como una fulana delante de todo el mundo, pero no tuve otra alternativa —continuó—. Por fortuna nadie en Rolling Prairie se enterará de nada de esto. Aunque de todas maneras, no volverás a pisar el pueblo.

—Mantenerme cautiva no solucionará nada. Si le haces algo a Syaoran, sus hermanos te buscarán. Saben por qué ha venido a Butte.

—Sin cuerpo que pruebe los hechos, no podrán hacer nada. —Apretó el arma contra las costillas de Sakura por debajo de la capa—. Abre la puerta y baja las escaleras muy despacio. No intentes nada. Ya he convencido al sheriff de que estás mal de la cabeza, así que si me obligas, le diré que intentaste matarme y que te disparé en defensa propia. Entonces tu rancho será mío. Será mejor que no me causes problemas.

La empujó al pasillo, le cogió el brazo con una mano mientras le apretaba el cañón del revolver contra las costillas con la otra.

Salvo por el recepcionista, el vestíbulo estaba vacío y atravesaron la puerta principal sin problemas. La arrastró calle abajo, mirando el reloj mientras cruzaba la vía, camino de la estación de diligencias. Llegaron justo cuando se estaban subiendo los pasajeros.

—Soy Yue Tsukishiro. ¿Ha llegado ya nuestro equipaje? —le preguntó al encargado.

—Justo lo están cargando ahora, señor. Su mujer y usted pueden subir y ponerse cómodos. La diligencia saldrá dentro de quince minutos.

—Necesito comprar algo antes de partir, ¿me dará tiempo?

—Tiene tiempo de sobra.

—Acompáñame, Sakura —dijo mientras presionaba el revólver contra su costado, obligándola a ir con él. Se preguntó qué pasaría si salía corriendo. Sin duda alguna Tsukishiro no sería capaz de dispararle delante de toda esa gente, ¿verdad?

—Ni se te ocurra —le susurró él al oído mientras tiraba de ella hacia la tienda—. Soy capaz de todo.

—¿A qué vamos a la tienda? —preguntó Sakura.

—Ahora lo verás —dijo él enigmáticamente—. No tengo intención de pasarme cuatro días pendiente de ti. Voy a comprar algo que hará que me resulte más fácil controlarte.

Sakura no imaginó a qué se refería hasta que le oyó pedir al dependiente un frasco de láudano.

—¡No serás capaz! —farfulló mientras él pagaba al dependiente, que les miraba con curiosidad.

—Desde luego que sí —dijo Tsukishiro con una sonrisa rapaz, metiéndose la pócima en el bolsillo.

—¡No! —gimió Sakura, realmente asustada. ¿Qué efecto tendría el láudano en el bebé?

—Vamos, querida —dijo Tsukishiro para que lo oyera el dependiente—. Ya sabes lo mucho que te altera viajar. La cabeza no deja de darte vueltas y acabas poniéndote enferma. Mi mujer padece de vértigos —le dijo al hombre confidencialmente.

Sin más dilación, Tsukishiro empujó a Sakura a la calle. Antes de que ella supiera lo que ocurría, la obligó a meterse en un callejón entre la tienda y la estación de diligencias y la apretó contra la fachada de ladrillo con el peso de su cuerpo. Abrió el frasco de láudano y sujetándole la cara entre los dedos, intentó forzarle a abrir la boca para ingerir el brebaje. No la soltó hasta que lo consiguió.

Ella intentó zafarse de Tsukishiro con todas sus fuerzas, pero él era más fuerte y no pudo liberarse. Le tapó la nariz hasta que la hizo tragar toda la dosis. Ante el amargor del líquido, Sakura respiró hondo; intentó vomitar pero no lo consiguió. Se le humedecieron los ojos y se le quedó la boca seca. Todo le dio vueltas y notó que se le debilitaban las piernas.

Tsukishiro la alzó en brazos y salió del callejón, observando que la diligencia estaba a punto de partir.

—Lamento el retraso —dijo al conductor—, pero mi mujer se ha sentido indispuesta, uno de sus vértigos —se disculpó ante los otros pasajeros—. Le ocurre con frecuencia. Es una criatura débil y su mente es muy sensible. Sin embargo, no soporto verme separado de ella, así que prefiero que me acompañe a todas partes, mi presencia parece tranquilizarla.

—Será un viaje muy duro hasta Montana, señor. ¿Será capaz de resistirlo su esposa?

—Oh, sí. El médico le recetó láudano para situaciones como ésta. Es probable que duerma durante la mayor parte del trayecto y le agradecería mucho que, si no le importa, me permita permanecer junto a mi mujer durante la noche. Podría ponerse histérica si se despierta y sólo encuentra desconocidos.

—¿Está seguro de que puede viajar? —preguntó el conductor con preocupación.

—Absolutamente. No tema, no molestaremos a nadie. Será mejor que subamos a la diligencia, observo que estamos a punto de salir.

.

.

.

La pesadilla de Sakura parecía no tener fin. No estuvo despierta el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Durante las paradas, cuando los pasajeros se alejaban para aliviar sus necesidades, Tsukishiro la acompañaba a lugares recónditos donde le permitía ocuparse de sus asuntos antes de dejarla incapacitada de nuevo.

La obligó a beber láudano una y otra vez. Demasiado atontada para protestar y demasiado débil para luchar contra él, Sakura se encontraba literalmente a su merced.

Durante uno de sus momentos más lúcidos, Tsukishiro le explicó la situación.

—Todos los pasajeros de la diligencia me compadecen. Me consideran un santo por ser tan solícito con una loca que masculla las cosas más extrañas y murmura acusaciones desconcertantes.

Sakura no sabía si era verdad, pero no lograba combatir el efecto del medicamento. Al menos tenía la satisfacción y seguridad de que Tsukishiro no le había puesto la mano encima. Puede que hubiera pasado la noche en la misma cama que él, pero nunca amanecía con la ropa desordenada y siempre era la misma con la que se había quedado dormida.

Aun bajo el efecto del láudano, Sakura había intentado comunicar su desesperada situación a sus compañeros de viaje, en especial durante las escasas ocasiones en las que había podido pensar y hablar con coherencia. Pero Tsukishiro lanzaba a su alrededor una mirada compasiva y negaba con la cabeza, como diciendo que su esposa no estaba en su sano juicio.

Entonces, antes de que ella pudiera añadir nada más, le ponía el frasco de láudano en la boca y la volvía a sumir en una odiosa laguna mental.

.

.

.

Rolling Prairie era la última parada del camino. Todos los pasajeros salvo Sakura y Tsukishiro, se habían apeado con anterioridad. Sakura salió lentamente de aquel estado confuso. Estaba tumbada sobre el asiento y, al intentar enfocar la vista, percibió a Tsukishiro dormitando en el de enfrente. Se sentó mientras intentaba aclararse la mente. Entonces vio que él abría los ojos.

—Estamos llegando a casa —dijo él—. En cuanto estemos en el rancho, donde mis hombres puedan vigilarte, ya no te suministraré más láudano. A menos que me causes problemas, claro está.

—La gente se preguntará qué me pasa —dijo Sakura. Se notaba mareada y no veía con claridad.

—Cuando bajes de la diligencia estarás enferma, lo suficientemente mal como para dejarte recluida en casa. El viejo Doc Tucker corroborará mi diagnóstico con tal de que le siga facilitando whisky.

Sacó el frasco de láudano del bolsillo.

—¡No, por favor! No me des más. Acabará por hacer daño al bebé.

—¿Bebé? ¿Estás esperando un hijo de tu amante? —La dureza de su voz y la frialdad en sus ojos dotaba a sus palabras de gran vehemencia.

—Espero un hijo de mi marido —dijo Sakura, recobrando parte de su arrojo. De repente se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho a Syaoran que iba a ser padre. Aunque ésa había sido su intención, se habían dejado llevar por la pasión y después fue demasiado tarde.

—Eso lo cambia todo. No sé si llegarás a recuperarte de tu dolencia —dijo Tsukishiro, obligándola a tragarse aquel vil brebaje a pesar de todas las objeciones que opuso—. Aún no sé cuál será tu destino, pero matarte a ti no será más difícil de lo que fue matar a tu padre.

Sakura luchó contra la neblina que le invadía la mente, aferrándose a las últimas palabras de Tsukishiro con desesperado frenesí. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Que había matado a su padre? Un silencioso grito de furia resonó en su mente antes de que se hundiera en un cenagal de turbia oscuridad.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

El mismo día en que Sakura y Tsukishiro llegaron a Rolling Prairie, Syaoran fue puesto en libertad.

—Lo lamento mucho, Li, pero cualquier sheriff hubiera sido igual de precavido que yo. Normalmente los desconocidos no dan más que problemas —se disculpó bruscamente el sheriff Wilkins cuando le devolvió el arma—. El alcalde de Dry Gulch ha confirmado su identidad, en respuesta a mi telegrama, y no le he encontrado en ningún cartel de «SE BUSCA».

—Se lo dije, pero no me creyó —le acusó Syaoran.

—Le pillamos en la cama con la esposa de otro hombre. Le sugiero que en el futuro dedique sus atenciones a mujeres solteras. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió? Tsukishiro estaba de luna de miel.

—Sakura es mi esposa, no la de él. Acuérdese de lo que le digo, sheriff, este retraso tendrá consecuencias muy graves, sólo espero no llegar demasiado tarde.

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué? —preguntó Wilkins.

Syaoran no se molestó en responder y se dirigió hacia dónde había dejado su caballo. Calculó que tardaría tres días en llegar a Rolling Prairie. Para entonces haría siete que Tsukishiro y Sakura habían partido de Butte. Rezó para llegar a tiempo.

.

.

.

Sakura abrió los ojos y los clavó en el techo. Por primera vez en muchos días podía enfocar la mirada y ver algo. Aunque fuera con dificultad, era capaz de dar cierta coherencia a sus pensamientos. Echó un rápido vistazo a los objetos que había en la habitación hasta detener la mirada en el tocador, donde reconoció el mango de plata del cepillo y el espejo de mano que su padre le había regalado en su decimosexto cumpleaños.

Estaba en casa; en su cama.

Se apoyó en los codos, temblando por el esfuerzo y maldiciendo para sus adentros los efectos que el láudano tenía en su cuerpo. Llevaba puesta una camisola y sólo pensar en que Tsukishiro, el asesino de su padre, le hubiera quitado la ropa hacía que se estremeciera de repulsión. Se obligó a sentarse en el borde del colchón, dolorosamente consciente de la apremiante necesidad de levantarse.

De repente se abrió la puerta y Tsukishiro entró en la habitación sonriendo.

—Así que por fin te has despertado. Ya iba siendo hora.

—¿Dónde has dormido tú? —preguntó Sakura, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. No quería que se acercara a ella.

—Desde luego, no contigo —se burló él—. No pienso hacerlo mientras estés embarazada de otro hombre. He dormido en la habitación de al lado.

El alivio de Sakura fue profundo e inmediato.

—¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Quién me metió en la cama?

—Me temo que te di una dosis demasiado elevada de láudano un poco antes de llegar al pueblo, por lo que has estado durmiendo casi dos días. Fui yo quien se encargó de acostarte y le dije a Tubbs que me avisara si te despertabas e intentabas escapar. Ahora me voy al banco. En el pueblo piensan que estás muy enferma y que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que te recuperes. Doc Tucker le ha dicho a todo el mundo que has debido de coger alguna enfermedad durante nuestra luna de miel.

—¡Tú mataste a mi padre! —le acusó Sakura, recordando de repente las últimas palabras que había dicho en la diligencia.

—Así que llegaste a oírme —dijo Tsukishiro—. Me preguntaba si lo habrías hecho. —Se encogió de hombros—. Da igual, nadie te creerá.

—¿Tengo que estar recluida en esta habitación? —Tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar antes de que la volviera a dejar fuera de combate y sin posibilidad de avisar a Syaoran. Sospechaba que el banquero ya había enviado a sus hombres para interceptarle y matarle, así que tenía que actuar con rapidez.

—Seguro que tienes hambre. Puedes bajar a la cocina hasta que decida qué voy a hacer contigo, ya se asegurará Tubbs de que no hagas nada raro. Pídele que te traiga lo que quieras de la despensa, ahora está bien abastecida. No tengo intención de regresar esta noche, voy a cenar con un cliente de Lewistown, pues pienso abrir otro banco en ese pueblo, así que me quedaré a dormir en el pueblo y traeré mañana el resto de mis pertenencias.

—No necesito que te preocupes por mí —dijo Sakura con acritud.

—No lo hago —respondió de inmediato. Sus palabras tenían un doble sentido que no significaba nada bueno para Sakura.

—Pierce te las hará pagar.

—En cuanto le encuentren mis hombres, tu amante dejará de existir. No llegará vivo al pueblo. Bueno, me voy ya; no se te ocurra intentar nada.

Sakura sintió el impulso de arrojarle la jarra de agua a la cabeza, pero se contuvo. Tenía que mantenerse fría y serena si quería salvar a Syaoran.

Se levantó lentamente, conteniendo el mareo y las náuseas. Se ocupó de aliviar sus necesidades más apremiantes y se vistió. Cogió unos pantalones del armario, esperando que la ceñida prenda todavía le sirviera. Seguían quedándole como un guante salvo en la cintura, donde ya no podía abrocharlos. Ocultó aquella circunstancia dejándose por fuera la larga camisa de franela. Luego abrió la puerta del dormitorio y observó el pasillo.

Había un hombre en lo alto de las escaleras, apoyado contra la pared. Era un individuo grande con la nariz bulbosa y muy mala pinta.

—¿Adónde va, señora Tsukishiro? Soy Tubbs, el jefe me ha dicho que no la pierda de vista.

—Ya conozco sus órdenes —indicó Sakura, intentando no mostrar ninguna debilidad—. Voy a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer.

—La acompañaré para asegurarme de que no hace nada raro —dijo Tubbs. La siguió, clavando los ojos con admiración en la figura de la joven.

Sakura se encontró que en las alacenas de la cocina no había más que café, manteca de cerdo, azúcar, harina, condimentos diversos, una lata de carne en conserva y otra de melocotones. Después de preparar café, las abrió y comió con avidez. Durante el tiempo que había permanecido bajo los efectos del láudano no se había alimentado como debía y tenía que pensar en el bebé. Tubbs no dejó de mirarla mientras comía.

—¿Le gustaría tomar un café, señor Tubbs? —preguntó Sakura, fingiendo cordialidad.

—Sí, si no le importa. El que hace el cocinero es muy malo, ni siquiera sabe hervir agua sin quemarla. Espero que el jefe contrate pronto a alguien que sepa cocinar en condiciones.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se le ocurriera un plan; sería peligroso, pero podría funcionar si las circunstancias eran propicias.

—A mí se me da bien cocinar, señor Tubbs. Estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo para los hombres del rancho. Si me trae un poco de carne fresca de la despensa, sus hombres y usted disfrutarán esta noche de unos manjares que no olvidarán.

Tubbs se mostró receloso al instante.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—No me gusta holgazanear. Hago unos panecillos que se derriten en la boca. Y también pasteles; sólo necesito manzanas, harina y azúcar. Además puedo hacer un estofado de carne para chuparse los dedos si me facilita lo necesario —dijo con repentina inspiración—. En el sótano hay patatas, nabos, zanahorias y cebollas. Yo misma las guardé antes de irme. ¿Qué le parece?

A Tubbs se le hizo la boca agua. Las viandas que había descrito Sakura parecían demasiado buenas para ser verdad, pero no sabía si el jefe lo aprobaría.

—Pues no sé. El jefe dijo que...

—¿Acaso ordenó que estuviera recluida en mi habitación?

Tubbs se rascó la cabeza.

—No...

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Los hombres y usted podrán disfrutar de una comida decente, para variar. Encárguese de traerme la carne y yo me ocuparé del resto.

—Hay un venado fresco en la despensa —dijo, después de pensárselo un rato—. Uno de los hombres lo cazó ayer, estaba arruinando los pastos.

—Entonces, decidido —declaró Sakura—. Vaya a por la carne y yo me ocuparé del resto. ¿Para cuántos hombres debo de cocinar?

—Siete contándome a mí. No intente nada mientras voy a buscar lo necesario —le advirtió Tubbs—. El jefe me ha dicho que es usted muy lista y podría crear problemas.

—¿Le parezco capaz de dar problemas? —dijo Sakura, pestañeando.

—Estaré de vuelta en un momento —añadió Tubbs, lanzándole una mirada desconfiada. Vaciló un segundo y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

En el momento en que salió, Sakura corrió al piso de arriba. Tenía que actuar con rapidez, antes de que Tubbs regresara y sospechara algo. El éxito de sus planes dependería de su habilidad para encontrar el único ingrediente imprescindible para poder preparar una comida realmente inolvidable.

Se dirigió directamente a la habitación que estaba usando Tsukishiro. La cama estaba deshecha y había un traje arrugado en el suelo. Rebuscó con rapidez en los bolsillos, pero no encontró lo que estaba buscando. Luego se acercó al tocador, observando que el banquero ya se había instalado; los armarios contenían su ropa y efectos personales. Debía de haberlos colocado el día anterior mientras ella seguía bajo los efectos del láudano. Registró los cajones uno por uno, minuciosamente, sin encontrar nada.

«¿Dónde puede estar?», se preguntó Sakura, cada vez más inquieta. Sin duda alguna no podía haberse llevado consigo el frasco de láudano, ¿verdad? De ser así, sus planes se verían frustrados. Se acercó al armario, abrió la puerta y vio una pulcra hilera de trajes colgados y los zapatos y las botas ordenados en la parte inferior.

No encontró nada en ningún bolsillo y comenzó a sentirse desesperada. ¿Habría escondido el láudano en el piso de abajo? ¿Quizá en alguna de las alacenas? Descartó la idea de inmediato. Tsukishiro era demasiado retorcido y jamás lo dejaría en un lugar donde ella pudiera encontrarlo con facilidad. Entonces su mirada recayó sobre el calzado. Cogió los zapatos de uno en uno y les dio la vuelta. Nada. Cuando realizó la misma acción en la primera bota, obtuvo el premio que estaba buscando. Casi gritó de júbilo. El frasco de láudano estaba oculto en el interior. Lo sostuvo a contraluz y observó con satisfacción que todavía contenía la mitad del líquido. Había poción de sobra para tumbar a siete hombres y que no despertaran en toda la noche.

«Syaoran debe de estar a punto de llegar a Rolling Prairie, cabalgando directo a la emboscada que le han preparado los hombres de Tsukishiro», pensó mientras se guardaba el frasco en el bolsillo. Sabía que ella no era capaz de detenerles sin ayuda, aunque estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Sin embargo, tenía que ser práctica y actuar con prudencia; lo más importante era proteger a su hijo.

Recordó que hacía poco tiempo, en un viaje al pueblo, había oído decir que el gobernador Edgerton había designado un _marshal _federal para el pueblo de Roundup, que quedaba a unos treinta kilómetros al este de Rolling Prairie. Su labor era controlar a los vigilantes de Montana, que campaban a sus anchas en el territorio. Sakura pensó que podría llegar a Roundup en menos de tres horas y que, si lo lograba, lo único que tendría que hacer sería convencer al recién nombrado _marshal _para que acudiera en ayuda de Syaoran.

Regresó a la cocina sólo unos minutos antes que Tubbs. El hombre puso la carne sobre la encimera y se sentó a observarla.

—Necesitaré leña para el fuego —dijo Sakura, sacando una cazuela enorme de una de las alacenas—. Mientras corto la carne, tráigame leña y encienda el fogón.

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo Tubbs con una mirada recelosa—. Yo me ocuparé de cortar la carne y usted irá a buscar la leña y encenderá el fuego. No me fío de usted mientras tenga un cuchillo en la mano.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sakura complaciente, dirigiéndose a la leñera y cogiendo varios leños. Tubbs manejó el cuchillo con habilidad mientras Sakura preparaba el fuego en el fogón.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, el secuaz de Tsukishiro se sentó a observar cómo Sakura doraba la carne. Entre tanto, los pensamientos de la joven se sucedían a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sabía que no podría vaciar el frasquito de láudano en la cazuela mientras Tubbs estuviera mirándola.

—Necesito las patatas, zanahorias, nabos y cebollas que están almacenados en el sótano. ¿Bajo yo o lo hace usted? Y agua, también necesito agua.

—Yo iré. Usted quédese aquí y siga dorando la carne. —Se dio la vuelta refunfuñando por lo bajo—. Mi tarea no es hacer de pinche de cocina.

En el momento en que salió, Sakura sacó el láudano del bolsillo, destapó el frasco y vertió el contenido en la cazuela. Después escondió el frasquito vacío en el fondo de la leñera.

Tubbs regresó enseguida con los ingredientes que le había pedido.

—Espero que esto sea todo.

—Sí, gracias.

Sakura peló las verduras, las dejó caer en la olla y removió el contenido sobre el fuego. Luego rebuscó entre los condimentos, esperando encontrar alguna especia lo suficientemente fuerte como para disimular el sabor amargo del láudano. Espolvoreó con sal y pimienta... mucha pimienta, y agregó canela en rama y otros condimentos que tenía a mano.

—Ya está —dijo, colocando la tapadera—. Tardará varias horas en cocinarse y que se mezclen bien los sabores. Mientras haré un pastel y la masa para los panecillos.

A las seis, en la cocina flotaba el fragante aroma del apetitoso estofado.

—Huele muy bien —dijo Tubbs a regañadientes—. Los panecillos parecen esponjosos y tiernos.

—Le sorprenderá lo bueno que está todo —dijo Sakura con seguridad—. Puede llevarlo luego al barracón, yo me quedaré con una ración. Le ha dicho al cocinero que no prepare la cena, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya le avisé. Y también a los vaqueros. Es probable que se encuentren ya en el barracón esperando la cena. Hay un hombre de guardia que comerá más tarde, no puede abandonar su puesto.

—Me aseguraré de reservar un poco para él. Se lo puede llevar usted mismo.

Los hombres estaban, en efecto, esperando la comida. Sakura les observó con detenimiento y supo que Tsukishiro había destinado allí a los individuos más brutos y maleducados que encontró. Pero ella jamás se había encontrado con un hombre que no apreciara un buen guiso. Esperaba que el estofado supiera tan bien como olía. Aguantando sin inmutarse las miradas lascivas de los vaqueros, Sakura les sirvió y colocó los panecillos sobre la mesa. Incluso había preparado café, que vertió en abundancia. Luego retrocedió y esperó a que devoraran la cena.

Y eso hicieron. Todos y cada uno de ellos limpiaron el plato y repitieron. Sakura envió también una ración al hombre que hacía la guardia, y Tubbs trajo de vuelta el plato vacío. En cuanto quedaron satisfechos, regresó a la casa con la cazuela seguida de su guardián.

—Ahora me voy a la cama, señor Tubbs. Espero que disfrutaran de la cena.

Tubbs se limitó a soltar un gruñido.

—Recuerde que me quedaré aquí, vigilándola, así que no intente nada raro.

—No es necesario que se preocupe, señor Tubbs, estoy demasiado cansada para pensar en otra cosa que no sea meterme en la cama. Buenas noches.

Sakura se paseó por su dormitorio de un lado para otro, llena de ansiedad, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tardaría el láudano en hacer efecto. En ella había sido muy rápido, y ahora había utilizado poción suficiente para dormir a un batallón.

Dieron las siete y luego las ocho. Dos horas ya. Segura de que había transcurrido tiempo más que suficiente, Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó la cabeza. No vio ni oyó nada. Se deslizó escaleras abajo y miró con atención en la cocina. Tubbs tenía los brazos doblados sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos, parecía dormir como un tronco. Pasó junto a él y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

Nadie la detuvo mientras corría hacia el establo. Si Dios estaba de su parte, los hombres estarían profundamente dormidos en sus camas. No encendió ninguna lámpara, había ensillado su caballo tantas veces que podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando terminó la tarea, condujo al animal al patio a través del portón. Sonrió para sí misma cuando vio al guarda apoyado en la cerca, profundamente dormido. En cuanto atravesó la entrada del rancho, se subió al caballo y tomó la dirección a Roundup. Con un poco de suerte, no descubrirían su ausencia hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cabalgó a buen ritmo durante todo el camino, iluminada por la luz de la luna, aunque fue prudente porque no quería cansar a su montura ni caerse. No se encontró con nadie en el trayecto.

Era cerca de medianoche cuando Sakura entraba en la calle principal de Roundup en busca de la oficina del _marshal. _Vio una única luz a través de la ventana antes de bajarse del caballo. Estaba tan cansada que apenas era capaz de colocar un pie delante del otro cuando abrió la puerta y entró.

El ayudante del _marshal _pegó un brinco en la silla y buscó el arma cuando ella se tambaleó dentro de la estancia.

—Necesito ver al _marshal _—dijo la joven entre jadeos.

Sorprendido al ver a una mujer, enfundó el revólver y se acercó para sostenerla al darse cuenta de que estaba desfallecida.

—Siéntese, señora. Parece a punto de caerse. ¿Qué la trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche?

—No se preocupe por mí, la vida de un hombre corre peligro. ¿Es usted el _marshal_?

—No, señora, sólo soy su ayudante. Él no estará de servicio hasta mañana.

—Tengo que verle. Es una cuestión de vida o muerte.

—Tranquilícese, señora. Estoy seguro de que lo que le preocupa puede esperar hasta mañana.

—No, no lo entiende. No puedo esperar. Vaya a buscarle, por favor.

El ayudante Garwood notó la desesperación de la mujer y se sintió desgarrado. El _marshal _Kinder era la única ley en esa parte del territorio y siempre estaba muy ocupado, en especial con las partidas de vigilantes. Necesitaba sus horas de descanso. Por otra parte, si era cierto que la vida de un hombre corría peligro, al jefe, sin duda, le gustaría saberlo.

—De acuerdo, iré a buscarle. Puede que tarde un rato, así que intente tranquilizarse mientras tanto. Parece a punto de desmayarse.

—Por favor, dese prisa —le urgió Sakura.

La joven debió quedarse dormida, pues se despertó sobresaltada al oír voces.

—Espero que sea importante, ayudante.

—La mujer parece desesperada, jefe.

—Es que estoy desesperada —dijo Sakura, poniéndose en pie con dificultad—. Soy la señora Li y la vida de mi marido corre peligro.

El _marshal _suspiró profundamente.

—De acuerdo. Ya que estoy aquí, puede contarme de qué se trata.

—Mi marido va a ser asesinado —comenzó Sakura—. El banquero de Rolling Prairie, Yue Tsukishiro, envió a unos hombres para tenderle una emboscada y matarle.

—¿Está usted segura? —dijo en tono escéptico—. Quizá sea mejor que me lo explique todo desde el principio.

A Sakura le llevó cerca de media hora contar toda la historia. Lo cierto es que aunque el relato sonaba tan increíble que temió que Kinder no la creyera, éste no la interrumpió ni una sola vez y prestó atención a todo lo que dijo. Cuando le contó que el banquero había confesado el asesinato de su padre, Kinder agudizó la atención.

—Ha hecho un montón de acusaciones muy serias contra ese tal Tsukishiro. ¿Está segura de que no exagera? —dijo Kinder cuando ella terminó de hablar.

Sakura se puso en pie bruscamente.

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! Se confesó responsable de matar a mi padre y ahora está dispuesto a matar a Syaoran. Si no me ayuda a detenerle, yo misma lo intentaré.

La joven dio un paso adelante, pero se tambaleó. El _marshal _la sostuvo y la ayudó a sentarse en la silla.

—Lo siento. Todavía no me he recuperado por completo de los efectos del láudano que me suministraba ese bellaco. Y... estoy embarazada.

—¡Por todos los demonios! —exclamó el ayudante, mirando a Sakura con pesar.

Kinder también la miró fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de tomar una decisión.

—Debe de estar muy desesperada para cabalgar hasta aquí en mitad de la noche y en su estado —dijo finalmente—. Muy bien, en cuanto rompa el alba reuniré a una patrulla para ocuparme del asunto. Espero que podamos interceptar a su marido antes de que caiga en la emboscada. Si lo que me cuenta de Yue Tsukishiro es cierto, se ha saltado un buen montón de leyes. Tendré que investigarlo a fondo.

—Voy con usted —dijo Sakura, ignorando el cansancio que la envolvía.

—No, no va a venir conmigo. Usted se irá al hotel. Ya ha tenido suficiente acción para toda la vida. Las mujeres en su estado no deberían montar a caballo ni andar poniéndose en peligro. Estoy seguro de que su marido me lo agradecerá. Li es su marido y el padre de su hijo, ¿verdad?

Sakura había contado una historia tan enrevesada que Kinder tenía dificultades para estar al tanto de todos los detalles.

—Sí, en efecto, _marshal. _Y quiero que siga con vida para ayudarme a criar a este niño.

—Haré lo que pueda, señora. Nos dirigiremos a Rolling Prairie y desde allí tomaremos el camino que conduce a Butte. Si tenemos suerte, encontraremos a su esposo a tiempo. Espero que se dé cuenta de que podemos llegar tarde; pero no se preocupe, en ese caso, Tsukishiro no logrará evitar sus responsabilidades. Vamos, la acompañaré al hotel.

Sakura le siguió a regañadientes. Cada minuto que pasaba crecía el peligro que acechaba a Pierce.

.

.

.

Syaoran maldijo para sus adentros. Su suerte iba de mal en peor, su caballo había perdido una herradura cuando sólo le faltaban dos días para llegar a Rolling Prairie. Ahora tendría que caminar hasta el pueblo más cercano, que estaba algo alejado de la ruta de la diligencia, y perder un tiempo precioso herrando a Medianoche_. _Pero por mucho que le enfureciera el retraso y por muy preocupado que estuviera por Sakura, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Tras desperdiciar varias horas, reanudó la marcha y no se apeó del caballo hasta que fue evidente que Medianochenecesitaba descansar. Entonces, se tumbó en el suelo y durmió unas pocas horas, reanudando la marcha al amanecer.

La preocupación por Sakura inundaba su mente y su corazón. Sabía que era valiente e ingeniosa, pero jamás podría igualar a Tsukishiro en fuerza o astucia. Se prometió a sí mismo que conseguiría que el banquero pagara con creces, incluso aunque no hubiera tocado un pelo de la preciosa cabeza de su esposa.

El camino serpenteaba a través de las colinas por una zona arbolada y con densa maleza. Cuando llegó a un lugar particularmente oscuro, donde la luz del sol apenas traspasaba las copas de los árboles, notó una picazón en la nuca. Miró por encima del hombro y no vio nada. Sin embargo, un instante después escuchó un disparo. Le pasó tan cerca que incluso percibió cómo el aire se movió junto a su cabeza. Se inclinó sobre el cuello de Medianoche y se abrazó al animal mientras dos balas más silbaban por encima de él.

De repente surgieron dos hombres a ambos lados del camino. Syaoran tiró bruscamente de las riendas cuando el animal se levantó sobre las patas traseras, intentando que Medianoche se diera la vuelta, pero su maniobra se vio frustrada porque aparecieron otros dos jinetes a su espalda. Sin opción de poder escapar a través del bosque, en pocos segundos estaba rodeado por cuatro hombres de feroz mirada.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó, haciendo que Medianochegirara en medio de los extraños.

—Estábamos esperándole desde hace un buen rato —dijo un hombre que tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla.

Syaoran sabía que ese tramo del camino había sido el escenario de muchas emboscadas a manos de los salteadores de caminos; principal razón de ser de las partidas de vigilantes en Montana.

—No llevo mucho dinero encima, pero el que llevo es suyo. Tengo prisa, no puedo entretenerme.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo del chaleco para sacar la cartera.

—No suelte las riendas —le advirtió Cicatriz—, ya cogeremos el dinero, pero no es eso lo único que queremos.

A Syaoran no le gustó nada la sonrisa que esbozó el hombre.

—Bájese del caballo.

Syaoran se apeó, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a salir indemne de aquello. Aunque le habría gustado abrirse paso a tiros, el sentido común le advertía que conseguiría un mejor desenlace siendo cauteloso. Se mantuvo al lado del caballo, con todos los músculos en tensión, a la espera de la siguiente maniobra de Cicatriz.

—Diríjase hacia el bosque —ordenó Cicatriz. El hombre marcado y sus acompañantes se apearon y se acercaron a Syaoran.

«¡Dios mío, van a matarme! —dedujo inmediatamente—. No son salteadores de caminos, estaban buscándome por alguna razón.»

—¿Quién les ha enviado? —inquirió Syaoran—. ¿Trabajan para Tsukishiro?

—Desabróchese la pistolera —ordeno Cicatriz—. Los muertos no hacen preguntas.

Syaoran tomó una decisión al instante. No pensaba quedarse quieto mientras esos bastardos le utilizaban como blanco. Sin importar cuál fuera el desenlace, no se rendiría sin luchar.

Se movió con tanta rapidez que nadie vio la maniobra de su mano cuando sacó el arma y abrió fuego. Cicatriz emitió un jadeo entrecortado y cayó al suelo. La bala de Syaoran le había acertado justo entre los ojos. Era lo último que aquellos hombres esperaban, pero él no se quedó para ver su reacción; sabía que su estrategia había tenido éxito y aquella breve distracción le había dado un poco de ventaja. Sin mirar atrás, corrió con rapidez hacia el bosque y siguió haciéndolo cuando alcanzó los árboles. Unos segundos después escuchó que los salteadores le perseguían a través de la maleza, gritando entre maldiciones para que se detuviera.

Syaoran zigzagueó entre los árboles y saltó sobre troncos caídos mientras se preguntaba quién querría verle muerto. Yue Tsukishiro encabezaba la lista.

Los malhechores estaban acercándose y sus disparos sonaban muy próximos. Oyó que uno de los hombres gritaba que se dispersaran, y sintió un profundo miedo. Si moría en aquel bosque y su cuerpo quedaba allí, sus hermanos jamás sabrían lo que le había sucedido. Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que su muerte significaría para Sakura. A tenor de aquellos aciagos pensamientos, tomó otra decisión impulsiva.

Se giró en redondo y se dirigió hacia el camino, con idea de llegar hasta el caballo. Se camufló tras los árboles y, cuando uno de los hombres se paró frente a él, se tiró al suelo buscando la protección de un tronco caído. El tipo pasó de largo sin mirar en su dirección. Syaoran se tomó un minuto para tranquilizarse, luego volvió a correr hacia su objetivo. Apenas faltaban unos pocos metros cuando uno de los malhechores le vio y advirtió a los demás.

—¡Ahí está! Se dirige a los caballos. ¡No dejéis que escape!

Syaoran corrió a toda velocidad hacia el desigual camino de tierra mientras los hombres le pisaban los talones. Siguió acercándose al caballo, a pesar de saber que no lo alcanzaría. Escuchó un disparo; esperó sentir el dolor del balazo, pero no llegó y siguió corriendo.

Oyó a los otros hombres antes de verlos. Seis jinetes cabalgaban hacia él. ¿Más hombres de Tsukishiro?, se preguntó. Lanzó de nuevo una mirada por encima del hombro y le sorprendió comprobar que sus perseguidores se habían detenido y observaban con estupor a uno de sus compañeros, que había caído. De repente, cambiaron de dirección, huyendo, y Syaoran respiró aliviado.

Vio que uno de los jinetes recién llegados se interponía entre los secuaces de Tsukishiro y sus caballos, cortándoles la retirada. Otro de sus rescatadores se acercó a él.

—¿Es usted Syaoran Li?

Syaoran vio la insignia del jinete y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? No sabe lo mucho que me alegro de verle, _marshal. _Había oído que el gobernador había designado a un representante de la ley en elterritorio.

—Soy el _marshal _Kinder. Llevamos unas horas buscándole, parece que le hemos encontrado justo a tiempo.

—Me gustaría saber qué es lo que le ha traído en mi búsqueda, señor, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones. Mi mujer se encuentra en graves problemas en Rolling Prairie y tengo que llegar junto a ella sin más demora. Estos hombres han sido enviados por un individuo llamado Yue Tsukishiro para matarme. Es una larga historia, se la contaré en otro momento.

—Lo sé todo sobre ese canalla, señor Li. Mis hombres y yo vamos a llevar a estos malhechores a Rolling Prairie y pediremos muchas explicaciones a ese tal Tsukishiro, dada la información que nos facilitó su mujer.

Syaoran contuvo la respiración.

—¿Ha visto a mi mujer? ¿Está...? —tragó saliva— ¿Está bien?

—Tiene una mujer muy valiente, señor Li. Cabalgó a Roundup en medio de la noche para reclamar nuestra ayuda, arriesgando su vida en ello. Su historia resultó un tanto rocambolesca, pero menos mal que la creí. Casi habíamos renunciado a encontrarle cuando oímos los disparos.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Sakura ahora? ¿Está en el Circle K?

—No, allí no estaba segura. La obligamos a inscribirse en el hotel de Roundup y espero que siga allí. Anoche estaba muy cansada. Tsukishiro ha estado suministrándole láudano para mantenerla controlada y, a pesar de todo, encontró la manera de escapar de los secuaces de Tsukishiro y llegar hasta mí. Es usted un hombre muy afortunado, señor Li.

—Comienzo a pensar que tiene razón, _marshal; _aunque no pensaba lo mismo hace veinte minutos. Si no necesita nada más, me gustaría reunirme con mi esposa.

—Necesito que los dos se queden en Roundup hasta que se aclare todo este asunto de Tsukishiro en Rolling Prairie. Le haré saber cuándo es seguro regresar al Circle K.

—Será un placer, señor —dijo Syaoran con una amplia sonrisa—. Sakura y yo necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros, no llegamos a disfrutar de una luna de miel en condiciones.

Syaoran levantó la mano para despedirse del _marshal _y se marchó.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Syaoran llegó a Roundup varias horas después y lo primero que hizo fue detenerse en los establos para que se ocupasen de su caballo. El pobre animal había hecho un gran esfuerzo y se merecía unos días de atenciones especiales.

—Trátelo bien —ordenó Syaoran al encargado de las caballerizas mientras palmeaba el aterciopelado hocico de Medianoche—. Acabo de llegar al pueblo, ¿podría decirme dónde está el hotel?

—A dos manzanas de aquí, al doblar la esquina. No tiene pérdida, es el único hotel que hay.

Syaoran se echó al hombro las alforjas y emprendió la marcha calle abajo. Se moría por ver a Sakura, por sentirla entre sus brazos, por besar sus dulces labios, por acariciarla y amarla. Habían lidiado una dura y larga batalla para estar juntos y nada los separaría otra vez.

Sabía que parte de aquella pelea se debía a que no había creído en Sakura. La desconfianza que siempre había sentido hacia las mujeres le había lisiado emocionalmente y provocado que levantara un muro alrededor de su corazón.

Entonces apareció ella, y todas las creencias y prejuicios que tenía en contra del matrimonio quedaron en evidencia; pero hasta que no la conoció, no había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para él.

.

.

.

El recepcionista del hotel se mostró un tanto reacio a facilitarle el número de la habitación de Sakura. El _marshal _había dejado instrucciones precisas de que vigilara a la señora Li y no pensaba darle tanta información a un hombre con aspecto de vagabundo, que era justo la imagen que ofrecía Syaoran. Tenía la ropa sucia tras haber pasado tanto tiempo a lomos del caballo, barba de varios días y necesitaba un buen corte de pelo. Le llevó un buen rato convencer al recepcionista de que era, realmente, el marido de Sakura.

—¿Mi mujer está en la habitación? —preguntó.

—Yo no la he visto salir.

Subió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y corrió por el pasillo hasta detenerse bruscamente frente a la habitación 210. Observó que le temblaba la mano cuando la levantó para llamar a la puerta.

.

.

.

Entre tanto, Sakura encontraba aquella espera intolerable. Su mente no dejaba de trabajar, imaginando a Syaoran muerto en un camino desierto. No sabía cómo sobreviviría si el _marshal _Kinder había llegado demasiado tarde para salvarle. Aquella espera estaba volviéndola loca, no estaba en su naturaleza quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada mientras el peligro acechaba a un ser querido. Si Kinder no podía encontrar a Syaoran, quizá ella sí pudiera. Una vez convencida de que tenía que salir en su busca, comenzó a recoger la ropa.

Entonces oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta y se le puso un nudo en la garganta. El corazón se le aceleró. ¡El _marshal _estaba de regreso! El temor a conocer las noticias que podría traer la mantuvo paralizada en el sitio, incapaz de moverse o responder. Se llevó las manos al vientre, buscando consuelo en el niño que llevaba en su interior; un niño que quizá nunca conocería a su padre.

— Sakura —susurró Syaoran suavemente al otro lado de la puerta—. Déjame entrar, cariño.

Al oír la voz de su marido, a Sakura le dio vueltas la cabeza y, chillando de alegría, se precipitó hacia la puerta. Tenía las manos tan temblorosas que no fue capaz de girar la llave hasta el segundo intento. Entonces, abrió la puerta y se arrojó en sus brazos.

Él dejó caer las alforjas y la atrapó al vuelo, apretándola contra sí con todas sus fuerzas. La escuchó susurrar su nombre repetidas veces y sintió cómo le besaba en la boca, en las mejillas, en la nariz, en la piel desnuda que asomaba por el cuello abierto de la camisa... La alzó en brazos y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

—Cariño, estoy bien —se rió Syaoran mientras ella continuaba tocándole—. El _marshal _me ha contado lo que hiciste. Siempre supe que eras ingeniosa e inteligente, además de hermosa, pero no había imaginado cuánto. Sin embargo no tuve paciencia para esperar a que me contara cómo te deshiciste de Tsukishiro, quería regresar contigo lo más rápidamente posible.

—Tenía tanto miedo por ti —suspiró Sakura contra su cuello.

—No más del que yo tenía por ti. Esos cuatro días en prisión fueron una auténtica tortura. Mi mente no dejaba de imaginar todos los horrores que Tsukishiro te podría estar haciendo pasar.

Sakura le puso un dedo en los labios.

—No digas nada más, sólo bésame. Santo Dios, te necesito. Pensé que jamás volvería a verte.

La joven comenzó a forcejear con su ropa, sacándole la camisa de la cinturilla del pantalón y tirando de los botones.

— Sakura... Dios mío, cariño, yo también te deseo pero no debería tocarte en este estado; llevo un montón de días a caballo.

Sus palabras apenas tuvieron efecto en ella. Por fin había logrado desabotonarle la camisa y se la bajaba, junto con el chaleco, por los brazos. Gimió de impaciencia mientras se centraba en la cinturilla de los pantalones.

La necesidad de Sakura excitó a Syaoran, haciendo que le hirviera la sangre en las venas. De repente, su deseo fue tan intenso como el de ella y comenzó a su vez a arrancarle la ropa. Aún estaban medio vestidos cuando se acercaron tambaleándose a la cama y se dejaron caer sobre ella en un enredo de brazos y piernas.

—Levanta las caderas —jadeó Syaoran, con intención bajarle los pantalones. Envuelto en una fiebre de impaciencia, le quitó las botas y luego se deshizo del resto en el mismo movimiento.

Cuando Sakura tuvo las piernas libres, le rodeó la cintura con ellas, obligándole a tenderse encima.

— Sakura, deja que me quite los pantalones.

—Más tarde. Por favor, Syaoran.

Syaoran tiró de la cinturilla y los botones volaron en todas las direcciones, liberando su hinchado miembro. Sakura notó al momento la punta de la dura erección en la húmeda entrada de su sexo y gimió con urgencia contra la boca de su esposo. Entonces, le asió de las caderas, atrayéndole contra sí mientras se arqueaba en flagrante invitación.

—¿Estás segura de que estás preparada, cariño? —susurró él. Syaoran estaba más que listo, se sentía caliente, duro, hinchado y a punto de explotar.

Metió la mano entre sus cuerpos, buscando los suaves pliegues. La húmeda calidez de Sakura inundó sus firmes dedos. Estaba mojada y ansiosa, y él jadeó entrecortadamente antes de flexionar las caderas y entrar en casa, penetrándola hasta el fondo. La joven gimió y se puso tensa, como si le costara albergarle.

Él se quedó paralizado.

—¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Estás bien?

—Más que bien. No te detengas, cariño, no te detengas.

—Como si pudiera... —gimió Syaoran. La sintió palpitar en torno a él, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no alcanzar el orgasmo de inmediato—. Eres tan estrecha, cariño. Me envuelves en tu calor y casi me matas de placer. El paraíso no puede ser mejor.

Syaoran comenzó a mover las caderas una y otra vez, llevando a Sakura cada vez más alto mientras ella sacudía la cabeza de un lado para otro y se contorsionaba debajo de él. Ese era su hombre, suyo para amarle para siempre jamás.

—Necesito besarte, cariño —dijo Syaoran y, mientras le enredaba los dedos en el pelo y le ahuecaba la cabeza entre las manos, le rozó los labios con la lengua antes de penetrar entre los dientes para paladear los dulces rincones de su boca.

Sakura sintió el peso de su marido, la forma y la dureza de su miembro en el interior de su cuerpo y notó que comenzaba a palpitar ese lugar donde estaban unidos. Una oleada de sensaciones cada vez mayor la inundó, creando una violenta tormenta que la envolvió por completo.

Syaoran la notó llegar al clímax, sintió que se ceñía en torno a su miembro y apretó los dientes al experimentar aquellas intensas pulsaciones alrededor de su sexo. Interrumpió el beso y abandonó su boca para cerrar los labios sobre la endurecida cima de un pecho, chupándole el pezón mientras ella alcanzaba el éxtasis. Se obligó a esperar a que ella se hubiera apaciguado por completo antes de dejarse llevar. Su miembro estaba hinchado y dolorido mientras empujaba y se retiraba sin cesar, arqueando las caderas, hasta que por fin se abandonó sin control y alcanzó un éxtasis indescriptible.

—No debería de haber sido así —dijo Syaoran después de rodar a un lado y controlar la respiración—. Debería haber sido lento y suave. Quería excitarte poco a poco, hacerte ansiar el placer hasta que me suplicaras que te poseyera. Maldición, ni siquiera me has dado tiempo de quitarme la ropa. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja al recordar el ansia de Sakura. Esperaba que no cambiara nunca.

—Deja de sonreír de esa manera —dijo ella, acurrucándose contra la curva de su cuerpo—. Te necesitaba, Syaoran. Quería que fuera rápido y salvaje. No siempre será así, pero al ver que estabas sano y salvo... No sé qué me pasó, pero tenía que hacer el amor contigo de esa manera para convencerme de que era verdad.

—Santo Dios, estoy exhausto —dijo Syaoran —. Quiero volver a disfrutar de ti otra vez, pero antes debemos descansar.

Como Sakura no le respondió, él bajó la mirada y vio que ya se había quedado dormida. Subió la sábana hasta que ambos estuvieron cubiertos y cerró también los ojos. Se durmió al instante.

.

.

.

Syaoran despertó tres horas después debido al rugido del hambre en su estómago. Sakura todavía dormía, así que se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la jofaina. Tras comprobar que estaba llena, la usó para deshacerse del polvo del camino. Luego, abrió la puerta y recogió las alforjas que había dejado caer antes en el pasillo y las metió en la habitación. Sacó los útiles de afeitar y los usó ante el espejo agrietado.

—Me encanta ver cómo se te mueven los músculos bajo la piel —dijo Sakura con voz ronca. Llevaba un buen rato observándole con los párpados entrecerrados.

Syaoran se dio la vuelta y le brindó una amplia sonrisa.

—Y a mí me encanta la sensación de tu piel contra la mía.

Ella le tendió los brazos y él se acercó, limpiándose los restos de espuma con una toalla antes de apretarla contra su cuerpo.

—¿Me cuentas ahora tu terrible experiencia con Tsukishiro?

Sakura se movió inquieta.

—¿Es necesario?

—Necesito saberlo para mi tranquilidad de espíritu. Cuéntamelo, cariño. ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo?

—Me drogó con láudano. No recuerdo demasiado del viaje de Butte a Rolling Prairie. Cuando me desperté estaba en mi cama y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue que Tsukishiro había dicho que ordenó que mataran a mi padre. Entonces le pregunté y no lo negó.

Syaoran se quedó paralizado.

—¿Es el responsable de la muerte de tu padre? ¿Por qué...?

—Por muchas razones. Las tierras, yo... ¿quién puede imaginar cómo funciona la mente de un hombre como él? Lo cierto es que no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarme escapar, así que me puso un guardia en la puerta. Dijo en el pueblo que estaba muy enferma y sobornó al médico para que corroborara el diagnóstico. Estoy segura de que tenía intención de matarme, igual que mató a mi padre.

—¿Te dijo que iba a matarte?

—Me dijo que no sabía qué haría conmigo.

—Pensaba que a tu padre lo mataron los indios.

—Eso es lo que él quiso que pareciera. Debió de indicar a los asesinos de mi padre que simularan que había sido obra de los indios. No olvides lo que le hizo a Cully. Ese hombre es el demonio.

—El _marshal _Kinder se encargará de que se haga justicia. Tres de los hombres de Tsukishiro están ya bajo su custodia. Kinder me encontró en el momento más adecuado. Me has vuelto a salvar la vida, cariño. ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste escapar del Circle K y alejarte de Tsukishiro?

Sakura esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—En realidad fue muy fácil. En cuanto tuve despejada la cabeza, comencé a planearlo... —Procedió a explicarle cómo había usado el láudano de Tsukishiro en beneficio propio para librarse de sus hombres.

—¿Usaste láudano? ¿Has drogado a los hombres de Tsukishiro? — Syaoran se rió y la besó con intensidad—. Pero qué mente más retorcida tienes, eso sólo confirma lo que esperaba de ti. Me parece que voy a tener que prestarte más atención de la que pensaba, eres una mujer muy peligrosa. Ahora en serio, cariño, estaba tan preocupado de que te ocurriera algo que pensé que me volvería loco. No sé si sería capaz de vivir sin ti.

—Nunca tendrás que preocuparte por perderme. Vamos a envejecer juntos.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Por mi honor. —Se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarle, le besó suavemente el pecho mientras deslizaba las manos y la boca por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando cerró los dedos en torno a su virilidad, él respondió al instante y su miembro se endureció todavía más.

—A menos que se trate de una invitación, sería mejor que te detuvieras.

Sakura continuó acariciándole con un pícaro brillo en los ojos.

—Me detendré si es lo que tú quieres.

—¡Dios mío, no! Pero esta vez quiero amarte de verdad.

De repente, a Pierce le rugió el estómago, recordándole que hacía casi veinticuatro horas que no comía. Así que cogió la mano de Sakura y la alejó de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres bajar antes a comer algo?

Sakura consideró la sugerencia.

—Así que mi práctico marido prefiere la comida a hacer el amor conmigo. Bueno, lo cierto es que ir a comer suena muy bien. Y... —añadió, sonriendo misteriosamente—, tengo que decirte algo que espero te complazca.

—Todo lo relativo a ti me complace. Podrías darme esa noticia mientras comemos.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada exasperada. No podía seguir postergando aquello por más tiempo.

—No, quiero decírtelo ahora. —Tomó aire y luego soltó de sopetón—: Vamos a tener un niño.

—Estupendo. Ahora podremos... ¿qué es lo que has dicho? —El corazón le bombeó ruidosamente contra el pecho—. Repítelo más despacio.

—Vas a ser padre. Estoy embarazada.

Syaoran seguía paralizado.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo que lo sabes?

—Un poco.

—¿Lo sabías cuando te marchaste de Dry Gulch? ¿Cuándo Tsukishiro te obligó a casarte con él? ¿Cuándo te llevó a Butte? ¿Cuándo te drogó? ¿Cuándo te escapaste y cabalgaste en medio de la noche en busca del _marshal?_

Sakura asintió con la cabeza a todas las preguntas.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Mataré a Tsukishiro con mis propias manos! ¿Le ha pasado algo a nuestro hijo? ¿Todo... todo va bien?

Sakura se pasó las manos por el vientre.

—Todavía está aquí, Syaoran.

—¿Cuándo nacerá?

—Dentro de seis meses.

Syaoran se estremeció y se hundió en la cama, olvidándose momentáneamente de la comida.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Maldita sea, Sakura, ¿y si hubiera firmado los documentos del divorcio? ¿Tenías intención de decirle a Tsukishiro que el niño era suyo y que lo criara él?

—No quería ser una imposición en tu vida. Quería que me quisieras por mí misma, no porque estuviera embarazada. En lo que respecta a Tsukishiro, jamás fue mi intención casarme con él. Después de que liberara a Cully pensaba contarle lo del bebé y ofrecerle el rancho a cambio de mi libertad. Y si eso no funcionaba, ya se me habría ocurrido algo. Hubiera preferido morirme a permitir que me tocara.

Syaoran se puso de pie, la cogió por los hombros y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Casi te pierdo. Es más, podría no haberme enterado nunca de que estabas embarazada.

—Estás enfadado.

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo.

Ella pasó la mano por los rasgos recién afeitados con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Todo ha salido bien, cariño. Yo estoy bien, el bebé crece sano y tú estás vivo.

—¡Maldita sea! —susurró Syaoran. No era su intención maldecir pero se acababa de dar cuenta de repente de lo cerca que había estado de perder a Sakura y a su hijo. Podría haber firmado los documentos del divorcio, Tsukishiro podría haber hecho daño a Sakura...

—Lo siento, Syaoran, debería habértelo dicho, pero no quería provocarte más angustia de la que ya te había causado. Te estropeé la vida una vez y quería dejarte en paz. Mis problemas ya no eran asunto tuyo.

Syaoran apretó los dientes. Tenía que pensar, tenía que enfrentarse a lo que podía haber sido una pérdida desastrosa.

—Necesito estar solo. Reúnete conmigo en el comedor dentro de media hora.

Syaoran tenía que salir de allí antes de que acabara llorando como un tonto. Por supuesto que estaba enfadado por no haber sabido antes lo del embarazo de Sakura, pero aquello era mucho más que un simple enfado. Se sentía profundamente humillado por el sacrificio que ella había hecho. Sakura había arriesgado su vida para salvarle a pesar de su delicado estado, tras sufrir lo indecible a manos de Tsukishiro. Nadie podía pedir mayor prueba de amor. Se prometió a si mismo que jamás le daría motivos para que dejara de amarle.

Atontada y muy alterada, Sakura observó cómo Syaoran se vestía y salía de la habitación. ¿Lo habría estropeado todo al no decirle antes que estaba embarazada? Syaoran parecía muy enfadado, cierto, pero había reconocido en sus pupilas una emoción mucho más profunda. Daba la sensación de que se guardaba algo en su interior, algo muy inquietante. Podría haber jurado que había visto humedad en sus ojos y no era capaz de imaginar qué la había producido.

Con la cabeza dando vueltas, Sakura se lavó, vistió y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con Syaoran. Le encontró sentado en una mesa en la esquina más alejada del comedor.

Él levantó la mirada y, al verla, la recibió con una sonrisa tan sombría como su estado de ánimo. Observó que su mujer llevaba puestos unos pantalones y estaba levantando un buen revuelo en el comedor.

La admiró mientras caminaba hacia él, agradeciendo haber tenido un momento a solas para controlar sus emociones. Enterarse de que iba a ser padre y darse cuenta a la vez de lo cerca que había estado de perder a su preciosa esposa y a su hijo por nacer, casi le había destruido. Si no hubiera salido de la habitación cuando lo hizo, habría terminado llorando como un bebé, y los hombres no lloran. Por desgracia para él, desde que había conocido a Sakura cada vez le resultaba más difícil esconder sus emociones. Había intentado ocultarlas tras la cólera, pero sus sentimientos eran demasiado intensos para que pudiera acallarlos.

—Siéntate, cariño —dijo Syaoran, separándole la silla—. He pedido el almuerzo para los dos.

—Syaoran, siento que...

—No, no digas nada. Primero vamos a comer. Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que regrese Kinder para aclarar nuestros pensamientos. Estos días a solas son la luna de miel que nunca tuvimos.

—Pero si estás furioso conmigo...

Entonces les sirvieron la comida, ofreciendo a Syaoran la oportunidad de posponer un poco más el momento de expresar sus sentimientos. Comieron en silencio. Él estaba muy hambriento y dio buena cuenta de todo. Ella jugueteó con el tenedor, demasiado preocupada para sentir hambre.

—Nos vamos a quedar aquí sentados hasta que te termines lo que hay en el plato —le advirtió Syaoran —. Tengo intención de asegurarme que te cuidas como debes de ahora en adelante. No pienso permitir que te vuelvas a poner en peligro.

Sakura permaneció en silencio mientras miraba fijamente la comida. Lo que había pedido Syaoran era delicioso y debería haber tenido hambre, pero no podía evitar estar preocupada. Ojalá supiera lo que pensaba Syaoran. Entretanto, él la miraba con calidez, pero sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por alguna emoción interior que ella no conseguía interpretar. Cuando le indicó que no sería capaz de tomar un solo bocado más, la acompañó de regreso a la habitación.

Una vez dentro, Sakura se volvió contra él.

—De acuerdo, Syaoran, escúpelo de una vez. Dime lo que sientes. Sé que estás enfadado porque no te conté antes lo del bebé, pero lo más importante es que nos queremos y que nuestro hijo está a salvo, ¿tienes pensado perdonarme o no?

Syaoran se había acomodado en la cama y tiró de ella para sentarla sobre su regazo.

—¿Que si te perdono? Todavía no lo has entendido, ¿verdad, cariño? No es cólera lo que siento en este momento, sino terror. Me muero de miedo sólo con imaginarte bajo el poder de Tsukishiro. Estabas sola, embarazada e indefensa; sin nadie a quién recurrir y pensando que yo te había abandonado. ¿Que si te perdono? No, cariño, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, eres tú quién debe perdonarme a mí. Fui demasiado orgulloso para seguirte cuando te fuiste, aunque no quería que lo hicieras.

—Pero no debe haberte gustado nada que me casara con Tsukishiro a pesar de saber que estaba embarazada.

—No hay nada que no me guste de ti. Hiciste lo que consideraste necesario para salvar la vida a Cully. A pesar de estar sola y embarazada, discurriste con valor e imaginación. Me siento avergonzado, no creo ser merecedor de tu amor. Creo que jamás seré digno de él aunque viva cien años. Lo único que puedo hacer es intentar ser el mejor marido y padre de todo este maldito territorio.

—Si no estás enfadado, ¿por qué abandonaste nuestra habitación tan bruscamente? —preguntó Sakura.

—Soy un hombre, cariño, y se supone que los hombres son fuertes, pero por primera vez en mi vida sentí deseos de... —se aclaró la voz— llorar. No puedo recordar la última vez que lloré, pero si no hubiera salido de la habitación cuando lo hice, me habría sentido humillado de no poder contener las lágrimas.

Sakura miró a Syaoran con incredulidad. ¿Syaoran llorando? Imposible. Entonces esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Tanto me amas?

—Y mucho más. —Le puso la mano sobre el estómago—. Tener que aprender a ser padre me sobrepasa. Jamás tuve la intención de volver a casarme después de mi primer y desastroso matrimonio, así que nunca consideré la idea de la paternidad. De repente, tener un hijo o una hija me parece algo muy excitante. Si antes no hubiéramos caído uno sobre el otro de esa manera tan urgente y furiosa, habría notado lo diferente que está tu cuerpo.

Las manos de Syaoran vagaron por las exuberantes curvas de Sakura.

—Espero que cuando lleguemos a casa comiences a usar vestidos; no creo que puedas seguir utilizando pantalones demasiado tiempo más, a pesar de lo bien que te quedan ahora.

—A casa... —suspiró Sakura. Entonces se le pasó por la mente un inquietante pensamiento—. ¿Dónde vamos a vivir? Imagino que Cully puede manejar el Circle K perfectamente sin mí, pero ya tiene sus años y no le resultará fácil.

—No tendrá que hacerlo —dijo Syaoran —. Takashi volverá algún día y Eriol y él pueden ocuparse del rancho los dos solos. He pensado que podríamos vivir en el Circle K. Son unas tierras maravillosas.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Por nosotros. Por nuestro hijo. Y ahora... —dijo, comenzando a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa— ¿por dónde íbamos antes de que el hambre nos hiciera acudir al comedor?

—Por aquí —replicó Sakura, sacándole la camisa de la cinturilla del pantalón.

Comenzaron a besarse despacio mientras se deshacían de la ropa con cierta dificultad, descubriéndose de nuevo el uno al otro y deleitándose en lo que sentían, hasta que una deliciosa agonía atravesó sus venas. Esta vez hicieron el amor de una manera lenta y suave, exquisita y placentera. Cuando Sakura gritó al alcanzar el cénit, cerró los ojos y agradeció al destino haber llevado a su puerta a ese desconocido al que amar.

.

.

.

La luna de miel de Syaoran y Sakura duró siete gloriosos y satisfactorios días. Al séptimo, el _marshal _Kinder regresó de Rolling Prairie y se acercó a hablar con la radiante pareja en el hotel.

—Adelante, _marshal _—le invitó Syaoran cuando abrió la puerta—. Le estábamos esperando.

Kinder echó una ojeada a Syaoran y a Sakura y esbozó una sonrisa. Parecían una pareja de recién casados que había disfrutado a fondo de su luna de miel.

—Espero que hayan estado ocupados.

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Podría decirse que sí —respondió Syaoran con una carcajada—. ¿Qué noticias tiene de Rolling Prairie?

—Uno de los hombres de Tsukishiro temió acabar como chivo expiatorio y nos informó de todas las actividades ilegales de su jefe. Ya había robado las tierras a más propietarios con malas artes y fue él quien ordenó la muerte de su padre, señora Li.

Sakura se acercó a Syaoran buscando apoyo y él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, ofreciéndole todo su consuelo.

—También ha confesado que es el responsable de haber forzado dos veces la entrada en su casa para robar documentación —continuó Kinder.

—¿Dónde se encuentra ahora Tsukishiro? —indagó Syaoran.

—Por desgracia, donde está no podrá ser juzgado por sus crímenes.

—¿No querrá decir que se ha escapado? —exclamó Syaoran.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ya se encuentra en el infierno. Tomó la salida más cobarde y se suicidó cuando supo que tendría que rendir cuentas ante la ley. No fue capaz de enfrentarse a la ruina y el descrédito. El periódico local publicó uno por uno todos los crímenes de Tsukishiro. Sus hombres han sido detenidos y tendrán la oportunidad de defenderse delante del juez. Algunos colaboraron con él en todas sus sucias maquinaciones, pero otros no estaban al tanto. Trabajaban para él porque necesitaban empleo. Todo se aclarará en los tribunales. Ya pueden regresar ustedes a Rolling Prairie y al Circle K, es totalmente seguro.

—No sé cómo agradecérselo, _marshal _—dijo Sakura, aliviada de que todo hubiera acabado finalmente.

—No es necesario que me lo agradezca, señora Li. Mi trabajo consiste en proteger a los ciudadanos y en que los vigilantes no se tomen la justicia por su mano. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que hacer un largo informe de lo ocurrido.

—Nos iremos mañana a primera hora, Kinder. Sakura y yo le agradecemos todo lo que ha hecho. Será bien recibido en el Circle K cuando quiera visitarnos.

—Lo recordaré —dijo Kinder, llevándose la mano al sombrero—. Y no permita que su mujer vuelva a cabalgar en medio de la noche. Eso no puede ser bueno para el bebé. —Le guiñó el ojo a Sakura y salió de la habitación.

Syaoran miró a Sakura y arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—¿También él lo sabe? ¿He sido el último en enterarme?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—No era mi intención decírselo, pero se me escapó.

—La próxima vez espero ser el primero en saberlo.

—¿La próxima vez? —bromeó Sakura, recostándose en sus brazos—. ¿Y si no hay próxima vez?

Syaoran le lanzó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Con lo mucho que nos gusta hacer el amor, te aseguro que sí habrá una próxima vez.

Sakura le acarició el cuello con la nariz, inhalando su intoxicante aroma.

—Imagínate lo bien que lo pasaremos.

—Si no me matas antes —murmuró Syaoran mientras la alzaba en brazos y la llevaba a la cama.

.

.

.

**Epílogo**

_Seis meses después_

Syaoran se detuvo ante la cuna y admiró con arrobada adoración cómo dormía su hijo recién nacido. Era muy pequeño; estaba rojo y tan lleno de arrugas como Cully, pero no se podía negar que era un buen mozo. Se inclinó y le pasó el dedo por la suave mejilla, preguntándose cómo podía haber creído alguna vez que no quería tener esposa e hijos. De no ser por Sakura, todavía estaría viviendo una existencia solitaria, llena de amargura y desconfianza. Verse obligado a casarse había sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido nunca.

—¿Ya estás haciendo planes para él? —preguntó Sakura al abrir los ojos y verlo admirando a su hijo.

—Ah, ya estás despierta. En lo que respecta a nuestro hijo, creo que me he enamorado por segunda vez en mi vida.

—Yo siento lo mismo.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? Según el doctor Colberg tuviste un parto muy fácil, de los mejores que había atendido. Añadió que habías nacido para tener hijos.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—No es que haya sido divertido, pero supongo que he tenido suerte. Sobre todo cuando él abrió consulta en el pueblo después de que el viejo Doc Tucker dejara el pueblo tan de repente.

—Si no se hubiera ido, le habrían echado. Jamás se mantuvo sobrio el tiempo suficiente como para ejercer la medicina.

Syaoran observó entonces el rostro de Sakura, tenía ojeras.

—Vuelve a dormir, cariño. Necesitas descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

—Ya dormiré más tarde. Cully debe estar ansioso por ver al bebé ¿por qué no le llamas y le dices que venga?

—Está justo detrás de la puerta como si fuera un abuelo orgulloso. Tan ufano como estará Eriol cuando se entere de que ha nacido el niño.

Sakura vio una sombra en la cara de Syaoran y supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Le apretó la mano para consolarle.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Takashi recuperará pronto la cordura y regresará al hogar.

—Hace meses que no sabemos nada de él. Podría haber muerto y no nos habríamos enterado.

—Sí que lo sabríamos. ¿No sería maravilloso que tanto Takashi como Eriol encontraran a unas mujeres dignas de su amor?

—No ocurrirá —aseguró Syaoran—. Mis dos hermanos son unos solteros empedernidos.

A Sakura le brillaron los ojos con picardía.

—También lo eras tú hasta que me conociste a mí.

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Quizá tengas razón. Ninguno de ellos ha conocido todavía a una mujer tan decidida como tú. Si cualquiera de mis hermanos es lo suficientemente afortunado para encontrar a alguien a quién amar, caerá con todo el equipo igual que hice yo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Cully asomó su canosa cabeza por la rendija de la puerta; parecía muy ansioso por ver a Sakura y al bebé.

—Adelante, Cully —le invitó Syaoran.

Cully entró en la habitación, retorciendo su gastado sombrero entre las manos.

—Parece muy feliz, señorita Sakura. Un poco cansada, pero eso pasará pronto. — Lanzó una anhelante mirada a la cuna.

—Acércate y échale una ojeada, Cully —dijo Sakura —. Creo que se parece a su padre.

—Es un niño hermoso, señorita Sakura. El señor Kinomoto habría estado muy orgulloso. ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

—Aún no lo hemos decidido —dijo Sakura.

—Claro que lo hemos hecho —la corrigió Syaoran—. Se llamará Fujitaka, como el padre de Sakura.

Cully pareció sentirse feliz con aquellas palabras.

—A él le habría gustado mucho. Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a mis tareas.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura a Syaoran en cuanto se quedaron solos.

Syaoran se inclinó y la besó con suavidad en los labios,

—No, mi amor, gracias ti por amar a un extraño.


End file.
